I'll be there for you
by Phantom4747
Summary: When Octavia's childhood friend, Clarke, re-enters her life, she sets off on a series of humorous and entertaining events involving Octavia's brother, Bellamy, who is actually the love of Clarke's life, Raven, Clarke's friend who she accidently broke a marriage with by dating her fiancé, and the next door crazy neighbors that blow up everything, Jasper and Monty. F.R.I.E.N.D.S AU!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So this the first of the many chapters that this fanfic will have. I have most of the chapters done but you do have to realize I don't have a beta and I read over my own stories myself to make sure their are no errors. Plus, I always want to make the dialogue and story the best for you guys. Anyway I won't be going step through step of the series but I'll be pushing together some episodes from season one all the way to the last season. I will also be adding a few that F.R.I.E.N.D.S did not have such as The One Where There Is A Gay Witch Hunt, The One With The Dog That Guards The Underworld and more. Anyway enjoy this 100 cross over of __F.R.I.E.N.D.S__! Hope you enjoy! - Phantom4747_

* * *

Episode 1: The One Where Bellamy's True Love Comes Back

* * *

There sitting at the normal local coffee shop, Central Perk, as they do everyday, Jasper and Monty sitting on the two separate seats, Bellamy on the couch with his arm draped casually over the other end and Bellamy looks down at his watch. "Isn't Octavia the one that called us all down here?"

"Give her a break, she's been having trouble finding a roommate for her place." Monty says, sipping his coffee and spiking it with his famous homemade moonshine.

"First off, it's not even 10 am yet and you're really spiking your drink? Dude. Second off, I told her I'd help her with anything she needed. I came over last month to help with the bill." Bellamy interjects.

"It's a Saturday, let me live." Monty shrugged.

"That's the problem though Bellamy, you_ keep_ taking care of her. Octavia wants to be an adult and she cant really be an adult with her brother paying for her apartment. She loves you, we all know that but she left your apartment to go find out who she is and now that she's looking; all she sees is a dependent little girl." Jasper pointed out, spiking his own drink as well.

Bellamy sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face - a tendency he did anytime he was getting frustrated. He gave her the perfect apartment, which had a beautiful two room bedrooms, a closet in both rooms as well as two bathroom in those rooms and one outside for guests, a patio, a dinky kitchen and a beautiful living room. Right across the hall from Jasper and Monty's room (to keep him updated on her whereabouts and if anything was happening) and right beside his apartment building. When he was sitting in the living room he could just look out the window and see her.

It was a perfect place where it gave her freedom and he could still keep an eye out from afar.

"Oh, I know what it was!" Jasper exclaims, snapping his fingers from getting the idea. "She was up all night talking to an old high school friend."

Bellamy raises an eyebrow, calling over the waitress Roma for his usual and she nodded, giving him a wink as she said, "Anything for you, Bellamy."

She strutted off with that, Monty giving a low whistle and Jasper wiggling his eyebrows. "Roma?" Bellamy questioned, rolling his eyes naturally as he grabbed Monty's thermos of his moonshine and took a sip. "I thought I told you guys we already did it."

Jasper's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yeah, two months ago. Octavia ran her out. Glad she did too. But anyway - we're getting off topic, who was the high school friend?" Bellamy says, getting back to the point almost immediately and muttering a thanks to Roma as she handed him his scone with black coffee. Ignoring the blow kiss she sent him.

"It was some weird guys name." Monty remembers, blinking continuously like it'll pop back in his memory any second. "Cameron? No, it was shorter."

Right then Octavia bursts through the door with none other than his high school sweetheart and the love of his life, Clarke Griffin. His eyes widen, getting up so fast that his coffee spills all over his shirt and he curses, it's steaming hot and now Jasper and Monty are running frantically trying to know what to do. It's burning his skin so much but his eyes are still on Clarke's blue sky eyes. It was Clarke. _Clarke._

"Oh my god, your skin is gonna burn!" Octavia screams, running over to her brother and Clarke immediately takes action, ripping his blue shirt off of him and throwing it to the side.

Their both staring at each other now, wide-eyed, mouth hung open and chests rising and falling. Clarke stares at his muscles, the way his stomach is sucked in and his chest is puffed out, his abs, the 'v' shape that was cut off from his pants, the tiny little hairs just below his belly button and Clarke smiles, "You haven't changed at all, huh Bell?"

"Someone other than Octavia calls Bellamy 'Bell'?" Monty whispers in disbelief.

"Sorry, I was talking to Clarke. You remember her pretty well huh, Bell?" Octavia grinned sheepishly, they can all tell she's as nervous as they all are. Jasper and Monty are nervous because anyone who wasn't Octavia and had called him 'Bell' didn't live the next day. Clarke and Bellamy are nervous because they haven't seen each other in three years.

"What are you doing back in town? I thought you moved to that college you always wanted to go to. That weird doctor college you always dreamed of?" Bellamy questions Clarke, ignoring his sister completely.

"That weird doctor college, wasn't exactly my dream. It kind of took me this long to figure it out."

"But what's really exciting is our goody-two-shoes, A plus student is a homewrecker now, Bell! A homewrecker! Who would have thought?" Octavia grins, folding her arms and giving Clarke a proud grin.

"You're a _what_?" Bellamy questions.

Octavia explains for her when Clarke looks sheepishly to the ground. "Dated this fancy good lookin' guy for a week. Turned out he was engaged to some girl named Raven and she was the other woman. She broke up their whole ceremony because the guy was in love with her and not her fiancé."

"Don't sound so happy about it, Octavia." Clarke hisses out. "This isn't a good thing. I didn't mean for it at all. The thing that sucks a lot, is that girl Raven he was getting married to was actually a friend of mine. Anyway, I had to leave town; he wouldn't stop following me and he started saying how we should run away, so I did. Just...not with him."

"So you came back? For good?" Bellamy questions, hating how his voice sounds so hopeful.

"I don't know." He frowns. "Maybe." He brightens up. "Nothing is permanent yet. I had no other friends other than Finn back there and all my college friends had gotten close to Finn too and they couldn't be trusted and my real friend down there was Raven and I couldn't ask her for favors for obvious reasons. So I got a cab here and called Octavia last night. I told her everything and she picked me up at the station earlier this morning."

"CLARKE!" They all look over to the front of the shop, seeing a tan girl with dark brown hair and fire in her eyes wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. "Your gonna regret what you did!"

* * *

Bellamy and Octavia were holding back Clarke as Jasper and Monty held back the girl that was apparently 'Raven.' "You were my friend!" Raven growls.

"I am your friend!" Clarke insists.

"Really?! Since when do '_friends'_ sleep with their _fiancés_!"

"He didn't tell me he was engaged! It was only for a week and the day I met you and found out, I stopped it!"

Her whole body goes rigid, stopping her attempts to swing at her; face crumbling, lip trembling, chin crinkling, eyes tearing. "You did?"

"Of course, I did." Clarke stopped struggling giving a deep sigh like she's wanted to say that from the beginning and she probably did.

Raven shoved Jasper and Monty off of her, marching towards Clarke but Bellamy stepped in front. Clarke touched his shoulder, indicating that it was okay and he stepped aside letting Raven throw her arms around Clarke. Raven was shaking, her knees had given out and she was holding onto Clarke with all her weight making Clarke tumble down onto the faded green couch. "I'm so sorry, Raven." Clarke said, rubbing up and down her back.

"I'm," she hiccups, "sorry too."

"Aw." Jasper smiles, Monty nodding along as well although adding, "Yeah, this is real nice. But who the hell are they? And how come Bellamy allows her to call him Bell? He hates when people other than Octavia call him that."

Bellamy had filled Jasper and Monty in about Clarke, him and Octavia being old childhood friends. He had although left out intentionally the part of Clarke and him being high school sweethearts and her breaking his heart when she had to travel all the way to the other side of the world to do her stupid college while Bellamy had to stay here in Manhattan, looking after his sister so she could finish high school.

Once they had all gotten the gist of what was going on and Raven had explained that Finn told her about what happened during the ceremony and how he was having some mixed feelings about getting married, she had stormed all the way over here to Manhattan knowing this was where Clarke would be. (Unlike them she had known about Bellamy being Clarke's love of her life and person she trusted with her heart.)

Raven hadn't even come here to fight her originally, she wanted to confront Clarke if she had known or not about their engagement. Now that she got her answer, Raven had no idea what to do being that she was living with Finn since high school. "I want to start over too. That's why I guess I came back here. This place was where I was most happiest and I want to be happy again." Clarke had explained to all of them. "I think I'm going to settle down here until I know what I want to do with my life."

"I'm looking for a roommate." Octavia hinted, wiggling her eyebrows at Clarke.

"Octavia, I couldn't impose myself on you like that. You're doing so good right now, this apartment? It's beautiful. I couldn't just come in and ruin you like that." Clarke smiles, motioning around her apartment at just what a good job she's doing.

"Actually...I'm not doing that well. I'm in and out of jobs at the moment, Bellamy is the one doing good. He's a police officer and soon to be chief. He's been helping me out with the rent." Octavia admits.

Clarke looks up at Bellamy to see if this is true and he looks away from her to which she smiles. "You always told me how badly you wanted to be a police officer..." Her voice comes out weak, she blinks rapidly to get the tears out of her eyes because she flash backs to him and her laying down in bed. Entrapped in one another; so young and so stupidly in love. She had asked what his ambition was and he said to protect the people he cared about and held her tighter. She remembered all the time he would do that stupid ridiculous back-breaking training and when she had asked why he had said it was to become a cop to not only take care of the people he loved but others because Aurora had told him he was going to be a hero and he was going to full-fill her dying wish. She remembers the glimmer in his eyes anytime he talked about being a cop and it makes her heart crack in half that she didn't get to see his face when he got the job.

Bellamy's quiet. There's so much unresolved things between them he doesn't know where to start and he's certainly not going to start in front of his own sister, Jasper and Monty and some girl in a wedding dress that he just met. He's not gonna start talking about all the nights he thought about her or how he tried to reach her; not in front of all of them.

But he's going to talk to her. He wants to ask her why she left if she thought what they had was (what she called) something everyone wished for. He wanted to ask why she never picked up his calls or replied to his text messages. He wants to talk to her, to get her out of his system one last time so instead he says, "I think you should, Clarke. Stay here, I mean. It'll help Octavia out a lot and it's not like it's for free. You'll pay your half."

She gives him a look. That certain look she always gives him that says, 'we're gonna have to talk about this eventually, huh?' before she nods. "I'll pay my share half, I promise."

Octavia squeals, throwing herself off the couch and over to Clarke who was sitting on the coffee table in front of her and Clarke hits the back of her head with a groan. Clarke pats her back lightly, telling her she is suffocating her and she needs to check her head for a bump and they're going to break the coffee table and Bellamy had to eventually pry Octavia off of her.

Octavia laughs. "I know, I'm sorry."

Octavia looks over to Raven who's staring out the window, probably wondering what to do when she whispers into Clarke's ear. "Should I let her stay? She's probably got nowhere to go."

Clarke nods and soon Octavia says with a sigh and a look on un-want-ment on her face. "You could stay too, if you want."

"No, that's alright. I would but I barely even know you."

Octavia gives her a long look, like she's trying to come to terms with who she is as a person and smiles like she likes her answer. She extends her hand to her. "I'm Octavia Blake, sister of Bellamy Blake. The guy with no shirt on and sitting right next to Clarke with a scowl on his face. I like motorcycles, walks on the beach and I'm dating two guys right now. Although I forgot the second guys name because I was at a party and I was pretty wasted - don't get angry, Bells. Anyway, when I was little my brother use to let me jump on his back and he'd run all over town with me on his back. Clarke, my next door neighbor, is my very best friend that I've known since maybe middle school. Or maybe some time before that. There. Now, you know me."

Raven smirks, giving her a cautious eye before she nods and shakes her hand. "Raven Reyes, sibling of no one. I'm a mechanic and I like to patch up motorcycles and I use to have a fiancé. But he cheated on me with my best friend. And well, you know the rest."

They had then discussed sleeping arrangements and so on so forth. Clarke would get the guest room being that Octavia was planning on making Clarke her roommate a normal thing, Octavia got her room and had said Raven could either sleep on the couch or in her bed because Octavia didn't care all that much about it. After a lot of discussing Clarke had said she'd sleep with Octavia in her bed and Raven could have the guest room for the time being.

Raven had told them she'd go looking for jobs tomorrow and once she has enough money she'd be out of their hair. Octavia had said it was no big deal and Clarke was still quiet around her, although they had forgiven each other, Clarke still felt ashamed of what had happened.

"Come on, I have some clothes that'll fit you. Being in that wedding dress is probably depressing." Octavia had motioned Raven to follow her in her room. Jasper and Monty had said that Clarke and Raven were welcome to sleep at their apartment anytime they wanted which left them with a punched gut and smacked cheek. Bellamy had pushed them out, saying it was too soon.

Which left Bellamy and Clarke.

Clarke slid on Octavia's counter, swinging her legs absently as Bellamy got them both a beer and had sat on the table that was in front of her. "I never imagined you a homewrecker." Bellamy smirks and she rolls her eyes.

"Oh hush, I am _not_ a homewrecker."

"A girl in a wedding dress came to beat you up. You are a _total_ homewrecker."

She laughs. "You two always thought I was a goody-two-shoes."

"You were. Back then at least."

"Guess I changed, huh?" She swallows, looking nervous and she twirls a strand of her golden hair between her fingers. "Do you think that's good or bad?"

"You're Clarke. No matter what you do, no matter how much you change, you'll always be Clarke."

"That's good right?"

"To me? Yeah. You're my princess, remember?"

She smiles, her cheeks hue a beautiful pink and she stares down at the checkered tile of the kitchen. She can't even remember the last time he called her princess, it was so long ago - before it use to annoy her but now it just makes her heart swell and her body feel warm. The door opens, they can now both hear Octavia cracking some joke to Raven that makes her laugh. "Wow. It's warm in here..." Octavia mumbles, looking at her brother and Clarke who are both staring at each other with heat in their eyes.

"I'll be going. Night, O." He kisses Octavia's forehead, nodding over to Raven and walks back over to Clarke where after hesitation does he kiss her cheek like he use to back when they were in high school. She remembers, they didn't even have to be dating for him to do that. He use to give Octavia kisses on the cheek and one day, out of nowhere he kissed her cheek before he left to work. Ever since that day, they always kissed each other on the cheek before they left. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." She whispers as he walks away.

* * *

The next day she had called her mother when they were all watching a Spanish soap opera. "I'm guessing she ordered him the pork salad and she's really not happy about it." Octavia guesses from the TV, causing Raven to laugh.

"Tuna or egg salad, decide!" Monty plays on.

"I'll have whatever she is having." Jasper says, trying to mimic the tone of voice of the actor.

"Mother," Clarke sighs. "I'm staying in Manhattan." She paces around the kitchen, walking back and forth but trying not to walk too far being that the phone was plugged into the wall. "No, I'm quitting college - I already did two years, this would be my third so at least I got to learn most of the things they were teaching - well I wasn't even happy there!"

Silence.

Clarke rolls her eyes, giving a loud huff. "Well it matters to me. Look, I know you want me to go to college and want me to create a life down there but that's not gonna happen. I never even wanted to be a doctor. I never wanted to do your job, it was just something I was good at. I was always happy here. In Manhattan, my real home." Bellamy smiles at that from over on the couch where he is staring at her. It was her true home.

He remembers back when they were dating, she was tracing the swirls that were on his shirt and had said _he_ was her home.

He wonders if there is still any truth in that.

"I'm staying with Octavia if you must know." Silence. "Just to let you know, they are doing damn well. Bell is gonna be the chief of the police station he works at and Octavia does five jobs and they both have beautiful homes. And they are both _happy_. College doesn't mean happiness - college doesn't mean everything, mother!"

Back over to where the Spanish Soap Opera is, there are two woman fighting on the stairs. "Ugh, just push her." Monty groans and right when he says that they start shoving each other. Everyone hikes up, cheering for her to push the other one down the stairs and when she finally falls they cheer, applauding the TV show for listening to their directions.

"Mother, listen to me." Clarke sighs, running her hands through her hair. "It's like all of my life everyone has always told me your a...a shoe! You're a shoe, you're a shoe, you're a shoe! And maybe, maybe, I don't want to be a shoe. Maybe I want to be a purse or - or a hat! - _No mother_, I don't want you to buy me a hat! I'm saying I am a hat - it's a metaphor mother!"

"You could see where she'd have trouble." Bellamy says, making her frown at him.

"Mother, it's my life. I'm a grown woman now. - Well maybe I don't need your money - wait, wait, wait, I said maybe!" She looks at the phone like her mother will pop out of it but she doesn't and Clarke sighs, holding her head in her hands as she tries to breathe. Bellamy's big warm hands find their place on her back as he rubs comforting circles on her back.

* * *

Clarke holds her head in her hands, breathing in and out as they are all around her rubbing comforting circles into her back. "It's gonna be okay, Clarke." Bellamy tells her and she meets his eyes, looking desperately to find his security and when she does she sighs like that was the only air she had.

The knock on the door silences them all and Octavia's eyes widen. "Shoot! I totally forgot about him!"

"Who?" Bellamy asked.

"Paul," Octavia sighs dreamily, a grin spread across her face. "the wine guy."

"Really?" Bellamy asks, eyebrows raised. He knew Octavia has had a crush on him for more than a week and that's a long time to have a crush on someone in Octavia's book.

"I'll cancel though." Octavia said as she stared at the distressed Clarke.

"No, no, no, sweetie. I'm fine, go have fun with Paul. I just need to rest for awhile." Clarke insists, waving her hand absently.

"You sure?" Octavia asked.

"Positive." Clarke smiled reassuringly, giving Octavia a kiss on the cheek and adding, "Go get 'em."

Octavia smiled, nodding for Jasper and Monty to get the door and to tell him she'll be ready in a second, she just needs to get changed. Bellamy opened the door, looking him up and down before he nodded over to Jasper and Monty for what they had practiced. "What are your intentions?" Jasper asked, trying to make his voice deep.

Monty put his hand on Jasper's shoulder and squinted his eyes. "We want her back by ten am."

"It's eleven am already?" Paul had asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Clarke, make sure they don't scare him off!" Octavia calls from the other room and Clarke only has to look at them for them to sit down and apologize. Saying, "Sorry mom."

* * *

"Worst thing I ever did was break my girlfriends watch once we broke up." Paul admits.

"The worst thing I've ever done was shred my boyfriends favorite wash towel." Octavia says.

Paul laughs, telling the waiter their drinks and turns to her with a grin, "Better watch out for you huh?"

"I know right?" Octavia grins.

Paul laughs fruitfully, holding her gaze before he drops his smile and shows a serious face. "But that's probably because no one would break up with you."

Octavia blinks. "What do you mean?"

He looks at her as if she's crazed that she didn't know this, giving her a 'are you dumb?' look. "Look at you." He says, motioning with his hands at her whole figure. "They'd be an idiot to do break up with such a fine woman."

She smiles, soon giving a confused face. "If you keep talking like that I'm surprised anyone would dump _you_."

He tenses, his gaze shifting over to the floor. "Well, I'll tell you about that but it's more of a fifth day material topic."

"What is it?" He shakes his head and she leans over the table to grab his hand. "It's alright, I wont judge. We've all done some crazy things; that hand towel was pretty expensive."

He laughs, soon giving her a fond smile and once she lifts up her glass to her lips and gives him a look to go on, he sighs. "I haven't been able to preform."

She spits out her wine, covering her mouth with a hand towel and dabs it on his shirt where she had gotten some of the wine onto. "I'm so sorry, I know when you admit that you probably don't want to get spit at." He laughs. "So um, how long?"

"Two years." He admits and she almost spits out her wine again.

She composes herself giving him a serious look and smiles weakly, "I can help...maybe?"

He grins, grabbing her hand from across the table and smiles at her. "Would you?"

* * *

Clarke brews the coffee, pouring Jasper and Monty some before pouring her own and sitting down across from them on the table. "How do you make it so good?" Jasper hums when the liquid touches his lips. Clarke smiles, opening her mouth to say something but her gaze averts to Octavia who walked out of her room, Paul following her.

"Paul." They all greet in unison.

Octavia rolls her eyes, grabbing Paul's hand and leads him outside, the door still hanging open. Monty and Jasper grab the coffee table, moving it over to an angle where they can see. Paul grabs her hands, giving them both kisses and grinning madly. "Thank you so much Octavia, that was the best - dear lord." Octavia laughs. "Literally, I have no words. It felt like all my birthdays, graduation and holidays." She laughs again, kissing his cheek and tells him to call soon and turns around over to the group.

"Just what the hell did you do to him?" Monty asks and she laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Go fix my table."

Monty and Jasper move it as it was before and still have that confused facial expression. Like their trying to figure out what she did as they walk out the door over to their apartment to consider it. Octavia rolls her eyes, pouring herself some coffee and sitting down beside Clarke on the table. Octavia is smiling, looking dazed and Clarke snorts, "It looks like you slept with a hanger in your mouth."

Octavia laughs, hitting her shoulder playfully. "I know, I know, it's just - oh, I know! Okay remember Donnie, the guy I dated?"

Clarke's eyes widen. "Oh my god, yeah!"

"It's like with him only with feelings and stuff." Octavia grins, Clarke smiles, reaching over and grabs her hands, squeezing them tight.

"That's so great sweetie." Clarke smiles and Octavia nods as she stares at the ground with a wide grin like she's going over everything that happened again.

"I'm so happy for you, Octavia." Clarke says and Octavia tells in great detail everything that happened at the restaurant and in the bed. Clarke smiles at her the entire time, raising an eyebrow at some things she says but by the end Octavia grins and she has to smile too. Because she's a Blake and if Clarke learned anything from the years she's known the Blake's - is that their smile is contagious.

Octavia runs over to the phone giving Clarke a grin over her shoulder. "I'm gonna go talk to Harper about Paul."

Clarke laughs as she watches Octavia slide onto the counter, Harper picks up on the second ring and Octavia grins. "Hey Harper, guess what?"

"No, okay I'm just gonna say it because you suck at guessing." Clarke slides on the counter beside her, resting her ear on the phone so she can listen to what Harper has to say too. "You know Paul the wine guy, right?"

"_Ohhhhh yeah_, I know Paul." Harper says from the other line, Octavia and Clarke both exchange looks.

"Like I know Paul?" Octavia asks.

"I take credit for Paul, there was no snapping his turtle for him for two years till he met me."

* * *

"Octavia, you should have told me he said that!" Bellamy growls, throwing up his hands in the air and glaring like it was her fault.

"How was I suppose to know it was a lie? Who would do something like that?! Why would anyone do something like that!?" Octavia says, holding her head in her hands as she sits down on the couch, Clarke rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm guessing your looking for a more sophisticated answer other than:_ To get you into bed_." Monty says with only some amusement.

Octavia scowls, running her hands through her hair and pushing it all the way back as she takes big breathes. "I hate men, why do I always attract people who turn out to be dick heads?"

Raven frowns, tapping her lap lightly. "Give me your feet." Octavia sighs, laying down her head onto Clarke's lap and her feet on top of Raven's lap as Raven massages them and Clarke plays with her hair.

"I just...thought he was nice y'know? That he was actually a decent guy." Octavia mutters into Clarke's thigh before she digs her head into it so they won't see a tear fall from her face.

Bellamy frowns.

* * *

Bellamy has a blanket over all three of them, Octavia is nuzzled into his side, she isn't crying but her body is shaking with rage. He has his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly as Clarke hugs her from behind and braids her hair. They played Octavia's favorite movie but she still isn't watch it, too busy staring out into the abyss and thinking. "I know you guys are trying to help but I just wanna be alone for awhile...is that okay?" Octavia asks.

"Of course it is, honey." Clarke says, kissing her head and Octavia kisses both their cheeks and pushes herself off the couch.

"What's this?" Clarke asks, leaning down and grabbing a watch from the floor.

Octavia stares at it and frowns. "It's Paul's. Just drop it on the floor."

Clarke frowns, dropping it on the floor like she asked and Octavia smiled. "Night guys. See you in the morning." They nod and Octavia walks over to the watch, stomps on it and goes into her room with a content face.

When her door creaks close, Clarke turns over to Bellamy with a determined face. "Do you have Paul the Wine guys address?"

"I was just about to visit him, come with me?" He smirks, standing up and extending his hand. Clarke laughs, slipping their fingers together and stands up As well.

"You know," he says as he opens the door for them to go out. "this kind of reminds me of our first date."

Clarke blinks slowly, trying to remember before she laughs. "Oh my god, I remember! We were in the middle of a picnic and Octavia called me crying and said Conner was cheating on her! Right after that we chased the poor bastard down."

He grins, "Remember when I strung up Atom to the flag pole of the school?"

Clarke laughs, holding onto his shoulder and grins at him. "Do you remember when we got back home early from the vacation we took in Disney-"

"My god, and Octavia was throwing a party and wrecked the freakin' house? Yes, how could I forget."

"Your face was so red!" Clarke laughs and as she tips her head back to the sky, her blonde hair flying around in the wind - Bellamy feel his heart start to thump painfully hard against his chest. "I'm screwed." He mutters before he joins in her laughter.

* * *

_A/N: Alright so I hope you all liked that. If you did please tell me in the reviews! I really am enjoying this story and like how much stuff I can put into this. It's really fun for me to write and I hope you like how I mixed the characters into the story. I don't think I will be doing the whole 'Rachel x Ross' thing for Clarke and Bellamy. I think - if anything - it'll be more like Monica and Chandler and you're probably all wondering how that'll work but hopefully you like it. If you all know how I could get pictures into my story on Fanfic please tell me because I think when it ends, I'll actually put the theme song with pictures but I don't know. If you have any pictures that you photo cropped of the 100 on F.R.I.E.N.D.S that would be great and I'd love to see them so please show me! Please leave reviews if you enjoyed it, I'm having fun writing this and I'd love to see you all enjoy reading this. I hope you like and I hope you have a good day! -Phantom4747_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: The second chapter is up and the third chapter is already in the works. I pretty much know how most of these chapters will go, I've planned out at least eight of them already and have even wrote a few drabbles that will be in them. My last chapter wasn't a big hit so I posted a new one for you guys. Hopefully you'll like this more than the first one, anyway read my bottom A/N if you want to hear a little bit more about things that are happening and stuff I'm asking. Please excuse this because I have not proof-read it yet. Enjoy! - Phantom4747_

* * *

Episode Two: The One Where Abby Checks In

* * *

It'd now been a year since everything. Raven found a job at some mechanic shop and was gradually starting to move her stuff into her new apartment but she pretty much was already done; Jasper and Monty had gotten so close to Clarke they were even going so far as to call her 'mom' and only blew up things twice a week rather than everyday; Octavia was working at Central Perk and was in between boyfriends; Clarke was in between three jobs which were being a waitress with Octavia at Central Perk, baby sitting and volunteering at the hospital; Bellamy was now chief, getting a higher raise and Clarke and him had actually grown so close now - that even though they were all best friends, no one dared said that anyone was closer to them than the pair.

They always were close; nobody could ever pull apart the relationship they had with one another but things weren't awkward like it was on the first day. He would be sitting at the window and she'd look out hers, grab her sketchpad and they'd both write each other good night and hold it up to each other. Sometimes they even had conversations like that.

She had hugged him tight when Bellamy made Roma, the owner of Central Perk, say yes to letting her get a job. It wasn't weird when she had pulled him in for a tight long embrace, kissed his cheek and ran to go thank Roma. Well except the goofy smile he got afterwards but when they all raised an eyebrow he said Jasper had a piece of chocolate on his new shirt which caused Jasper to scream and look for it. Nothing was weird, there was unspoken words that they'd later on would have to address but not yet. Not now.

Neither knew how to bring up their past and talk about why and love. They weren't prepared for that just yet.

Jasper and Monty soon found out about Bellamy and Clarke being 'high school sweethearts' and 'the love of each others lives', thanks to Octavia. She wanted to get it out of the way and in a way Clarke and Bellamy were both glad to not talk about that. They had asked questions but Bellamy gave them a glare which shut them all up and made them look at the floor.

Bellamy as well as Clarke knew the past would eventually come up but what was the rush?

His eyes found Clarke; she was wearing the coffee shop apron with some tight blue jeans that fell right before her belly button, her blue flowery ting top too short and her belly button was on full display showing her flat white stomach. Her hair laid at her waist, waves flowing beautiful on her lower back and she had applied her lip gloss and some mascara tonight.

She stuffed her hands in her back pockets as she talked to a customer, giving a laugh at something the man had said. Bellamy looked to the ground, he saw this coming. Clarke dating. It was an inevitability. She started stepping back from the conversation, giving a benevolent smile to the customer before she nodded and turned around.

She grabbed a red coffee cup, a blue one, a green one and a brown one. Trying to balance it all in her hands. Bellamy looked over to Octavia (on her shift) who was picking her nails as she was smacking her lips together with her bubble gum, legs crossed and leaning into the couch. Jasper and Monty both telling Raven a story about this car that they blew up. Bellamy sighed, standing up and grabbed two cups from her. "I'm fine, this is my job. Go sit down." She motions.

"Which table does these coffees go to?"

"Go sit down." She sighs, handing a few girls their coffees and grabbing the drinks from his hands as she slides past him. Bellamy following after her, (he definitely does not stare at her ass when she walks past him). She hands the two coffees he was holding to two guys hands. They pull out a twenty which makes Clarke blink.

"If I give you this tip, you need to promise me something." The man says.

Clarke raises an eyebrow.

"You'll call me." He then flips over the money where there is a number on it and she grabs it, stuffs it into her pocket and smiles.

"I'll do my best." She struts off with that, Bellamy giving a hard glare to the guys which makes them both raise their hands in surrender.

"So dating again?" Bellamy asks, Clarke leans over the counter grabbing the plates and mugs and looks at the ticket on the side saying which table they belonged to. She shrugged, putting the plate on her forearms for balance and one on top of her head as she headed over to the tables.

"Maybe, I don't know."

She slides past him, putting down the plates from off her forearms and head and handing the customer the mug that was tucked into her arm and stomach. Giving it to them with a smile and asking if they want anything else. They say no thank you and give her a tip which she thanks them for and goes to the next table. Bellamy pulls out his hand, it traces her stomach and it traces over to her hip where he latches on so she'll turn to look at him. She stares at his hand before meeting his eye, her smile is still apparent on her face. She rolls her eyes at him. "Probably not with a douche bag like that."

He smiles at that and she shoves him playfully. "Go sit down, your distracting me."

"How?" He asks, laughing.

She shakes her head, stepping past him and grabbing the next order. When he turns over to the group, he's surprised when he catches them all staring at him. They yelp, looking away and pretending they weren't staring and he sighs. "What's your problem?" He asks as he jumps over the couch beside Octavia.

"You like her still, don't you?" Octavia whispers so Clarke won't hear.

"No, we're just friends. No matter how many times you ask me; that's what it is. We aren't getting back together, O."

"You two looked at each other a little too long to be 'just friends.'" Monty mutters.

"Drop it." He says and they all raise their hands up in surrender like they've actually dropped it. Clarke comes over to the gang, nodding to Octavia that it's her turn and with a groan Octavia gets up. It was her shift before but Clarke makes her do the work when her shift is about to end so she won't work as hard.

Clarke pushes Bellamy on the couch as she sits down beside him, he wraps his arm around her and she lays her hand on his chest, looking up at him as she tells him about this sale their having in the mall. The group stares at them, the way they are sitting oddly too close together to be 'just friends', the way her hands are rubbing up and down his chest and lay at his stomach, the way she's looking up at him and batting her eyes and the way he's looking down at her and teasing her.

Octavia frowns, shoving her hands in her pockets because Bellamy and Clarke from the beginning of time could never be just friends. Even when they were mortal enemies at the very beginning, they seemed to be more.

"C'mon Bell, please? If you don't go with me, Octavia is gonna be at that stupid sale forever - no offense Octavia."

He laughs at her whinny attitude. "I have to work, princess."

"Fine, fine. Just leave me there to die. And don't complain if I'm busy 'working' when you have to do something Octavia is making you do. Plus, we are getting you some new clothes you know? It'd help if the person we're buying them for was actually there! I mean, you're a chief now. You have to dress like one." Clarke explains.

"First off, don't you dare 'work' when I need you on those areas. Second off, was that really a threat? And third off, I don't need you two to buy me clothes. Even if I'm a chief that doesn't mean I just throw out my old wardrobe."

"I'm not letting my older brother look like a slob the first day of his new job." Octavia says, serving someone there coffee.

"And yes Bellamy Blake, that was a threat. I wont help you next time you have a problem." Clarke says, raising her chin and folding her arms.

"Yes you will." Bellamy rolls his eyes at her false threat.

She closes her eyes, keeping them away from his gaze that she knows is staring at him before sighing. "Bell please?" She exasperates and with a sigh, he nods.

"I was hoping to get my desk all in order but okay. I'll do your little shopping thing with you two."

She grins, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a tight hug as she kisses both his cheeks with a wet pop. She stands up, kissing his cheeks again for one last thank you before she helps Octavia with the coffees. Bellamy stares at her as she walks away, the way her hips sway, her ass, the bounce of her curls, the smile on her face and he looks back at the gang who are giving him knowing glances. He sighs.

* * *

At first the shopping was going as he thought. Octavia kept saying, "Ohh! Look at that one!" And they'd go into that store, she'd try on a bunch of clothes and pretend she was on a run way and Clarke and Bellamy would applaud for the ones she looked good in and the one she'd look okay in they'd nod approvingly.

Then it came the time for them to try on clothes and Clarke came out with reluctance, Octavia telling her to turn around so she can see how her ass looks in the jeans and Clarke would obey. "Sexy! What do you think, Bell?" Octavia would ask.

It's really hard to call your ex-girlfriend's ass sexy and not linger on her too long. "You look really good in those." He gulped.

So she'd try a few more, and now it was Bellamy's turn. He'd come out annoyed, folding his arms and Octavia would make him twirl and he would. "I like that one but get one in blue." Clarke says.

"I like the red." Octavia frowns.

"I know but he doesn't wear red often, he likes blue more. If we're going to buy him clothes I want it to be in the color he wants. Bell always wore blue more." So they get him a blue and he tries it on and Octavia says how it actually looks much better and Clarke smiles broadly.

It wasn't until Clarke's cell phone rang from within her big bag did the day go south.

It was her mom saying that she wanted to check up on her and see how she was doing, to make sure she was okay. Clarke was holding her heads in her hands the entire conversation, Octavia putting her ear against the other end of the phone to listen and Bellamy rubbing her back.

* * *

Clarke was cleaning with her hair tied up in a messy bun, baggy t-shirt that Bellamy just knew was his somehow, loose jeans that hung off her hips and her eyes looked crazed. She fluffed the same pillow for a third time, getting the duster and dusting off any speck of dust there might be. "Clarke, everything is gonna be fine." Raven consuls.

Octavia who is in the same type of dress attire only with a too tight ting top, stares at Raven likes she's crazy as she vacuums. Bellamy is washing the dishes, no shirt on and some low jogging pants. "You have never met her." The three say in unison.

The three all from childhood remember Abby Griffin. They remember her well. She was so beautiful to be reaching the age of fifty, with her long auburn hair and dark brown eyes that could kill. She didn't look much like Clarke; Clarke absorbed more of Jake's character traits as well as features rather than Abby. But one thing Abby did have that was Clarke's was how tiny she was even though she acted like a lion.

Abby's brown eyes held wisdom but behind them if you looked close enough you'd see the fire in them. Her brown curly hair that was shaped much like Clarke's was with blonde stripes that sometimes looked like a wave. She was very skinny and tiny to be at the age of fifty but she stood like she was six feet and like everyone was beneath her.

Abby Griffin was by far the most terrifying woman you'd ever meet. If you thought Clarke was a piece to behold, you would never want to meet her mother. Octavia and Bellamy didn't have much choice in the matter to meet Clarke's mother. Once Abby was wondering just where Clarke was spending her days after school and nights at most, she stormed over to the Blake's residence.

Bellamy really hated meeting Clarke's mother, his girlfriend's mother, topless and with sleep eyes and bed head. "Hello?" His voice came out groggy at the time and she scanned him over. Raising an accusing eyebrow that was so pointy he thought it could kill him.

"Where is my daughter, Clarke?" She had asked and at the worst possible time, Clarke had come out of his room wearing his baggy t-shirt and some boy shorts.

"Bell, you don't have any milk- Mother!" She had gasped.

And after that, Abby never liked Bellamy. Octavia was the innocent one, the one that didn't deserve to be treated like crap from Abby Griffin but she didn't have any choice in the matter because her blood was of Bellamy's and Abby hated anything to do with Bellamy Blake which unfortunately meant all Blake's.

"Bellamy, you look like you're gonna shit yourself." Monty points out with a grin like he's enjoying all their torture.

He takes a sharp breath, looks at the clock and he stops them all from cleaning. "We only have an hour to get ready. Go." Clarke runs in her room like a bullet and Octavia turns to her brother.

"I'll look out the window to see your outfit, I laid all the ones that I thought was best on your bed. You three go get ready, we have to look spiffy today. Got it?" They all salute at her like she's a drill sergeant and head to go over and put something nice on.

* * *

Bellamy runs over shirtless to her apartment because when he was trying on his shirts Octavia wasn't to be seen. He runs with three shirts in his hands over to their apartment, getting whistled at while he does it. "Fuck off!" He screams, running up the building and he opens the door only to find Clarke in a lacey bra looking frantically on the couch.

He averts his eyes away, knowing he lingered too long and throws her a shirt which she puts on gratefully. "Have you seen it?"

"Gotta give me more to go by, princess."

She sighs, "My sunflower dress."

"The one that flutters out and is a black color?"

"No, that's my daisy dress. The one you said I should wear more often."

"Oh that one! That one looks nice."

"I know! I cant find it! It's not in my room, I checked every single drawer-" and she's hyperventilating. Bellamy pulls her up from the couch, cupping her face in his hands and rests his forehead on hers.

"It's fine. I'll help you look. Go check your drawers again, look slowly. If Abby comes I'll say it's my fault your running late."

"Bellamy, she'll hate you more than she does already if you do that."

"Trust me, Clarke. There is no way she can hate me more than she does already."

She smiles, that tight-lipped smile of hers and runs into her room to go search again. Octavia comes out, wearing a blue shirt that cinches at her hips and some black pants with a moderate amount of make-up that makes her look natural. Usually Octavia puts more on but being that Abby is here, they all know she likes the more natural look when it comes to make up.

"Wear the red wine colored one!" She says as she come out.

"It's on Clarke, she cant find her sunflower dress." He tells her and Octavia's eyes pop out.

"She cant find it?!"

"No, go help her do her makeup. I don't think she's even done her hair yet." Bellamy says and Octavia growls, running into Clarke's room.

"I'm glad you slicked your hair back, it makes you look more professional." Octavia calls from beyond Clarke's room.

Bellamy usually doesn't like slicking his hair back. It reminds him of when he was in high school, he remembers the time when he put too much gel on when Clarke wanted him to have dinner with her parents. He remembers how sweaty his hands felt and he wonders why he still feels the same.

The knock on the door stops him from thinking and he knows it's probably Raven coming to help so he lets her in. Of course though, it's not Raven at all. It's Abby Griffin. She scans his bare chest, looking him up and down and he closes his eyes and sighs. Thinking how this is how they first met last time too. At least he doesn't have bed head or sleep in his eyes like before.

"We need to stop meeting like this." Abby says but there is no joke in her voice. Just the painful voice of her coldness.

"Bellamy, I found it. Here's your shirt!" Clarke comes out and her hair is at least done and she has a natural glow that he knows Octavia had applied some makeup. She stares at her mother, still wearing Bellamy's wine buttoned up t-shirt and smiles strained. "Mother...it's a pleasure."

* * *

Raven, Jasper and Monty came in later. They all sit at the too tiny table that even though Abby doesn't say anything, they all know she doesn't like the table. Bellamy was now wearing a shirt, Clarke wearing her beautiful sunflower dress as her hair fell at her shoulders.

Clarke had made meatloaf with mash potatoes and green beans. Unlike the rest of the table that was enjoying it, Abby seemed to have a sour expression on her face as she poked the meat loaf like it was an alien. "Lovely meat loaf, Clarke." Bellamy tells her, his eyes not leaving Abby's as he gives out the compliment.

When he said, 'Abby couldn't hate me more' that was a lie. Now he thinks he might have to lock all his doors and windows 'cause she looked like she actually would kill him. Before she looked like she wanted to, now she looked like it was her duty.

"Thank you, Bell." Clarke smiles.

"You have a lovely home." Abby tells Octavia, although she looks over at the floor like it has dust on it.

"Thanks, Mrs. Griffin. That's so kind of you." Octavia tells her, trying on her best smile. Octavia always wanted Abby to like her, she was the innocent by standard in this situation.

Abby actually gives her a smile, a small smile that immediately disappears just as it came. But Octavia grins and continues eating the food, happy she earned some reaction of her that wasn't complete hatred.

"It amazes me that there is more people in the group. Back when they were younger, those three didn't let anyone come into their little gang." Abby says to Monty, Jasper and Raven. It seems nice but by her voice they aren't really sure. "May I ask how you all met?"

Bellamy looks panicked. How does he explain that he had caught Jasper making illegal narcotics and Monty making illegal substances and instead of sending them to jail had given them both a second chance and even allowed the two to live with him for awhile. How does he explain that he let two criminals near her daughter? And don't even get him started on Raven.

But before he could even stop them the two started talking. They told her how they were in a bad place, that they were doing illegal things and making drugs and other types. How they did it all and Bellamy had saved them. He had caught them selling it, chased both of them down and had arrested them only to give them a second chance. The two love telling that story, they speak about it with a glint in their eye and a prideful grin that they changed their life around. They were so grateful towards him and still are, they use to call him dad back then too.

Abby is speechless throughout their story and Bellamy sighs, holding his head in his hands. He hopes maybe she'll be like Clarke when she found out, smile brightly and hug him but that's not something she'd do. That was something Jake Griffin would do. Unlike Abby Griffin, Jake Griffin loved Bellamy. He called him his son-in-law and use to joke around about them getting married. He use to have his back in situations like this but now all he has is Clarke who is much smaller and doesn't have as much authority as her father did. Not over her mother anyway.

"I see. So you're criminals?" Abby asks bluntly.

"Use to be. Now were salesmen. We live across the hall." They say in unison.

Abby lets her mouth hang open, running her tongue over her teeth and the look in her eyes reeks disapproval. "They changed their life." Bellamy growls out, he doesn't like the way she looks so disgusted with them. It makes his blood boil in a way he cant understand. "They were confused kids that needed a second shot at life."

"Prison could have set them straight too y'know." She says, Monty and Jasper both lean into their chairs and hide behind Bellamy now realizing they shouldn't have told that story.

"Yeah well my method was just fine. Plus they were only seventeen. They were confused."

"Seventeen year olds are old enough to know right from wrong."

"Enough mother!" Clarke lashes out. "Bellamy did the right thing. He changed two peoples lives, he turned them around. He _helped_ them. And right now all your thinking about is the past, now Monty and Jasper are two great salesmen. They helped me countless times and they are just the sweetest people you'll ever meet."

"Clarke, I was hoping when you finally moved away you'd be over him. How many times are you going to come back to Bellamy? You're too young and you could do so much better." Abby reasons, her voice going soft.

"Thanks, Mrs. Griffin." Bellamy says sarcastically, earning a sharp glare.

"Clarke, he's not even your age! He's so mature and you remember what they use to say about him? The neighbors saw girls crawling out of his windows back then!"

"Hey!" Bellamy stops her, "When Clarke and I were dating no one saw anyone come out of my room or my window. I only saw her and yet you still hated me."

"Because I know what type of man you are!" She slams her fist against the table to gain her ground that apparently she had been losing.

"He's a good one!" Clarke retorts, slamming her own fist against the table.

"He's me when I was younger!" She throws her hands up in the air and their is silence. Deathly cold silence.

"_What?"_ Bellamy asks.

"I was a teenager once alright? I did some things I didn't want to do either and am now ashamed of it. I use to go to school in a leather jacket and act all badass. I use to tell the kids to ditch and I use to be late and go on millions of dates and have one night stands. Then I met your father and that changed, Clarke. He turned me around and I knew I still wasn't good enough for him. I never was. But I was selfish and me, people like me, we are selfish. He's gonna take you while he still can - while you still like him and he's going to make you fall in love with him. You deserve better, honey. So much better than him. Bellamy was me when I was young; rambunctious and irresponsible and just trying to float throughout life. I know his kind and my daughter deserves better."

It hits him in the gut. That he is selfish, that if he knew if there was any sort of feelings she had for him he would take her. He would desperately try to make her fall in love with him because he was selfish and an asshole. Clarke rubs her temples, running her hand over her face to get the annoyance out of it and runs a hand through her hair so it'll disappear. "Bellamy and I aren't even dating mother."

"I see the way you two look at each other, I may be old but I am not blind."

"We're friends." Bellamy confirms. "And you may think of me however you want but I only want what's best for Clarke. I know that...me...I'm not the best for Clarke relationship wise. But being her friend doesn't matter with that so I'll keep doing what you never could do; be there for her." He gets up and the chair screeches against the tile as he does. "Pleasure to see you again, Mrs. Griffin. Come around another time." He kisses Octavia's head and kisses Clarke's cheek as he leaves. Ruffling Jasper, Raven and Monty's hair on his way out.

Clarke wipes her face, taking her dish over to the sink and washes it. "Bellamy isn't you. He never will be. You know why?" When she looks over at her, she still sees Abby's surprised face that she had from the beginning of Bellamy's rant. "Because Bellamy was there for me. Because Bellamy supports me in whatever I do and will be there if I fall. Bellamy will always be there and I know you wont be. That's the difference between you and Bellamy and let me tell you, that is a _very_ significant difference."

* * *

When Bellamy finds her she's locking up for the coffee shop, still in her apron and sweeping against the floors like they've done her wrong. He opens the door, the creak of the door didn't even gather her attention; too entranced in her own thoughts.

He comes up behind her, grabbing her hand that's attached to the broom and it causes her whole body to relax to his touch. "Careful there, you might break the floor with that sweeping of yours." She turns around, letting his hand lay on top of hers and she gives him a tight smile that's all too tired and exhausted.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Did I make the rest of the dinner shit?" Bellamy asks, dipping his head down so they can gain level, so she knows how sorry she is.

"Like it wasn't shit before?" She asks and it earns her a hearty laugh.

"Did I make more shit then?"

"No, I kicked her out right after you left."

He gives her a sympathetic smile, and when she opens her arms indicating she needs a hug he opens his arms too. She sighs as she rests her head on his chest, closing her eyes tight and sniffing in his smell. The cologne, the way he smells like earth and pine trees even though there aren't a lot of pine trees to go around in Manhattan.

"When did it all get so complicated?" She asks.

"Beats me." He says, running his hands up and down her back. He knows he could easily snap her bra strap but he doesn't do that because that's not what friends do. Their friends and he doesn't want to screw that up. Abby was right, he isn't good enough for her. He's selfish and she deserves better.

"You aren't selfish." Clarke mutters and he blinks down at her for an answer. "If anything your self_less_."

"I don't know, I think your mom had me pegged-"

"She didn't, Bellamy. She doesn't know you. Selfish my ass. You had to take care of Octavia ever since you were what? Five? You didn't go to college because you wanted Octavia to have a better life. You could have lost your job because of Jasper and Monty. Your helping Octavia and I out on our rent and don't even say you aren't because you know I'm better with numbers than you and I know we didn't have a miraculous five hundred around. You help Jasper and Monty with their rent too, and Raven told me how you gave her a few of your co-workers numbers so she'd forget Finn. And with me? I cant even begin to start."

"I only do it because I know you'd do something like that." He tells her. It's true; he wants to be a better man for her.

"She doesn't know you like I do."

"I know."' He says, pulling his hand to her hair and getting the knots out of it. There's a peaceful silence that floats through them, just swaying into the hug that they still have.

Clarke is the first to break the peaceful silence, "Remember in high school when we were dating?" She asks even though she knows he knows.

"Yeah." He answers still.

"When I met you I thought that was gonna be it. That...the whole thing we had going on...it was going to stick." He's quite, letting her talk because he knows she's not done yet. "I swear I thought that. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, I thought that too."

"I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with you but..."

"Clarke, it's okay. Things change. I know it was your mom and it was kind of like a duty to go to college. I'm not blaming you. I never was, I just...I missed you." Clarke nods, her chin wrinkles about to cry but she shakes her head and stops it.

"I really missed you too."

He kisses her head and her temple before he pulls out and grins. "I'm right here, Griffin. I'll be waiting at the house." He leaves with that and she frowns. Things have changed but the one thing that really hasn't was her love for him. She doubts that'll ever change.

* * *

_A/N: Alright, so hopefully you like it. I have a lot of AU's for bellarke in the working. A Brooklyn Nine-Nine AU, Harry Potter AU, Game of Thrones AU and more. Message me or leave in the reviews which one you'd like to see better and I'll show it to you. Please, please, please send me some photo shop you did of the 100 and F.R.I.E.N.D.S! I really love to see all your photo shop or art or even videos. Tell me any scenes from F.R.I.E.N.D.S or the 100 that you definitely want to see in this fic and I will most likely stuff it somewhere in this story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you did! Have a good day! -Phantom4747_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So here's the third chapter. Also I just wanted to show you something: captainsasschabod on tumblr go to her side bar where it says my things and click graphics you'll see a F.R.I.E.N.D.S AU of the 100 which is just amazing ( I would have given you the link but it wouldn't let the link into my document so sorry). I don't know if they read my fic and just did it (I thought that being that it was the day I posted my fic) but it was truthfully such a good gif set. I really loved it and for those who are talented or aspire to be good at this. Please show me! I love seeing things like this. It doesn't even have to be about my F.R.I.E.N.D.S AU, just give me any AU and I love seeing it. Anyway enjoy! - Phantom4747_

* * *

Episode 3: The One Where They Go To The Launderama

* * *

"Octavia!" Clarke throws her hands up to show her anger, giving her a stern look which Octavia meets with a wince.

"I know, I know. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Clarke sighs at Octavia's pleading stare, giving a nod of approval and folding her legs over one another. "It's not her fault, Clarke." Jasper says, looking down shamefully at the ground. "My ex-girlfriend Angie came to town and Clarkey, she is just...wow. Like, seriously, wow."

"This the one you met at the New Years party, drunk-Angie?" Bellamy asks.

"Yes, Bell, you've seen her; tell Clarke. Tell her just how hot she is." Jasper insists.

Bellamy looks at the corner of his eye to Clarke who is now raising her pointy eyebrow, lips puffed out and jaw tightened. "She wasn't exactly my type, Jas." Bellamy says, drinking cautiously out of his cup; afraid Clarke is trying to burn holes through it.

"Bellamy-" Jasper starts with a whine.

"Listen to Clarke, Jasper Jordan. I'm being serious." Bellamy demands and Jasper dips his head down shamefully.

"Such a dad." Raven snorts, earning a glare from Bellamy which makes her laugh nervously.

"What about Angie?" Clarke asks once the group had finally gone quiet. "Why does Octavia have to be there?"

"Well the thing about it is," Jasper waves his hand absently in the air, trying to come up with a way to explain it.

"Angie is dating another guy named Mark. Jasper is going to pretend to go out with Octavia as a double date but they will both be flirting with the others and trying to break them up. Angie goes with Jasper, Octavia goes with Mark. Simple enough." Monty shrugs after explaining.

Clarke's eyes widen, her gaze turning onto Jasper who raises his hands up in surrender. "Jasper Jordan and Octavia Blake, you cant be serious." Bellamy growls, folding his arms across his chest. "Those two might actually be happy with each other, you shouldn't try to split them up."

"Bellamy and I are both very disappointed in you." Clarke adds.

Raven laughs, holding onto her stomach as she does because she keeps thinking about how that sounded a whole lot like 'your father and I are very disappointed in you' and they couldn't have fit into their nicknames mom and dad any better. With a warning glare from Bellamy does Raven stop, leaning more into her chair and Clarke sighs. "So your gonna leave me to do all of our laundry by myself?" Clarke asks Octavia.

"I'll go with you if you want." Bellamy says. "I needed to do some laundry of my own."

Clarke smiles, kissing Bellamy on the cheek as she stands up. "Alright, I gotta get going to work but when my shift is over I'll be at the laundry mat waiting." He nods and she looks over to Octavia and gives her a pointed look. "As for you, while I'm working on surgery - I'll be working on a punishment. For you and Jasper."

"Try not to preform it on the patient though." Bellamy whispers over to Clarke.

"Noted." She nods and turns on her heel.

* * *

Clarke put her laundry basket on top of the machine, looking outside and smiling when she saw Bellamy walking up to the door with his normal leather jacket and black jeans. She turned back, about to go and try to get started with her load when she sees a woman lift her basket from off the machine and move it on the floor. "Oh. Excuse me!" She calls, before the woman can put any of her clothes inside the machine. "I was kind of using that machine."

"Well, now your kind of not." She says, not even caring to look a her.

"But I saved it - I put my basket was on top."

The woman raises an eyebrow at her, "No suds no save."

"But-"

"No suds. No save."

Clarke bows her head, grabbing her laundry basket from off the floor and looks around to find a new one when someone touches her shoulder. She whips around, Bellamy blinks at her and looks over at the machine that she once had. "Didn't you have that machine?"

"Oh, yeah, I did. But no suds, no save." Clarke says with a shrug.

"No, no, no. That isn't the rule." Bellamy slides past her, going over to the woman and grabs the clothes she was about to put into the washer before putting them back in her basket. "Hold on there. Excuse me but my friend here had this first."

"Hey, hey, hey, her stuff wasn't it."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey that's not the rule and you know it. So I'll ask you politely in front of all these people so I wont embarrass you...how about you go find another washer?"

The woman glares, snarling at him before she grabs her hamper and retreats to another machine. "Shows over." Bellamy tells the people gawking, he pulls Clarke over to her machine and she smiles.

"Thank you." She says with a smile as she starts tossing in her clothes.

"No problem," He says with a shrug, sliding on top of the machine beside hers. "You know how I use to do the laundry all the time. You deal with assholes like that on a daily basis."

She smiles at him, nodding in remembrance and he looks as she throws in a white T-shirt and some blue denim jeans and some red socks. "Oh. My. God." He says as he starts laughing.

"What?" She asks, stopping her whole movement.

"You still haven't learned, have you?" He laughs again. "I thought after at least like, three years you would have learned how to do laundry but you still don't!"

She huffs, pushing his chest away but it doesn't decrease his laughter. If anything, it furthers it. "Alright, alright! You caught me. I'm still a laundry virgin." She says as she folds her arms over her chest, looking down sheepishly at the ground.

He smirks, shaking his head and looking down at the ground so she won't see how much he's smiling. "Don't worry, I'll use the gentle cycle."

She rolls her eyes and turns back to her laundry. "So what did I do wrong? Am I suppose to use a whole other washing machine for pants or something?"

Bellamy laughs.

* * *

It was already in the bag, mostly if not all due to Octavia. Mark was putty in her hands right when Octavia over dramatized sucking on her spoon. He was already at her side and she was rubbing circles up his chest as she smiled at him. Angie glared from across the table, her arms folded and she looked over to Jasper who was smiling at her. "It's good to see you, Angie." He says and she smiles at him.

"You missed me?" She questioned.

Jasper smiled, remembering a one liner Bellamy had one time told him to use anytime a girl said 'you missed me.'

"Everyday." He says.

Angie smiles, biting down on her lip but is cut off when the waitress comes up to them. "Hello, I'm Maya and I'll be your server for today. What can I start you all out with?" Jasper blinks, looking up at the pale small girl and smiles at her. She blinks, looking down at him and maybe it was because the lighting was dim but he swears he saw her cheeks tinge a little pink.

They all say their orders, Jasper having to stammer out 'coke' and she nods, giving a graceful smiles as she goes to retrieve their drinks.

"Don't tell me your backing out of this plan." Octavia hisses over to him behind her menu.

"What did I do?" Jasper asked.

She glared, squinting her eyes at him before she turned over to look at the menu.

* * *

"Okay, okay - don't laugh at me alright?" Clarke said, she was laughing with a giddy smile and was on top of her machine as Bellamy scooped her up around her waist and continued to stare up at her with his usual trade mark smirk.

"Oh, I would never." He says humorously.

She smacks him, looking down with a serious pout before she folds her arms. "I'm not telling you, your gonna make fun of me."

He laughs, squeezing onto her hips and shakes his head. "I wont, I wont. Tell me."

She stares at him questioningly, lips pulled up in a tight smile before she sighs. "It's so stupid but...I think if I can do this laundry that maybe...maybe I can do this whole thing. I mean, I was always independent but I never actually lived far away from my mother. Not this far anyway and I know in high school I didn't see her any day because she was at work most of the time and I was at your house but she was always there, you know? I could always just go to the hospital where she worked and see her. I don't know if I can be by myself without her and for some stupid reason I feel like if I do this laundry correct - I can do this."

The timer from the machine rings from underneath her and she grins. "The moment of truth."

Bellamy lifts up the flap only to snap it close and smile at her. "You did it! I knew there was nothing to worry about-"

"Let me see." She commands, going to reach for it but he steps in front of it so she won't see. "Bellamy."

He sighs, stepping aside from it and when Clarke opens the washing machine she sucks in a breath. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Clarke, Clarke," He says, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him. "You did everything right. A red sock slipped in and just got everything pink but that's okay -"

"No, it isn't! God, I knew I couldn't do this! I knew-"

"Hey," Bellamy says, his hands trailing down her shoulders to grasp tightly at her hands. "you're Clarke Griffin. You can do anything. So what? You screwed up the first load. Anytime we try something - at the beginning it's not gonna be perfect but if you try and try again and you keep at it; it will be perfect. You just need to try and keep some effort at it. You can do this."

She smiles, her eyes finally looking up to his and she stares desperately into his eyes. It's her way of finding her security and she nods. "I can do this."

"Damn right you can." He grins, looking at her load and raises a pink t-shirt. "You can look like a marshmallow peep while trying to."

She hits him.

* * *

Jasper sighed, staring at himself in the bathroom mirror and nodded. "Get it together, man." He told himself.

Angie was already starting to flirt with him and he didn't know why he didn't want her to anymore. Jasper came here to break her up with Mark and date her. Now that he sees the next girl he just wants to date her? It didn't make sense. Nothing of that made sense. Jasper Jordan didn't do love - not after everything with Octavia. Yes, he had the biggest crush on Octavia. Or at least...did.

He remembered the first time he met Octavia.

_Bellamy was standing over Monty and Jasper with his arm crossed. "You two think it's okay to sell drugs?"_

_"Not my fault, the kid wanted it. We just delivered." Monty says with a shrug._

_"That kid was fifteen and had no idea what he was getting into." Bellamy snapped making Monty look away._

_"Don't act like the kid was so innocent, he can make his own decisions. He was half the blame just like us." Jasper said._

_"So your okay with just ruining the kid's life? You don't even feel a little bit of guilt that you caused him to be addicted to it - or some shit."_

_At this both boys go silent, twitching on Bellamy's couch as he continues to loom over us. "What's your deal? Why didn't you take us to the station? Are you gonna rape us or something?" Monty asks, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow._

_"Oh my god, Mont! What if he's those police guys that are just undercover and are actually murders!" Jasper says, holding onto Monty humorously._

_"To give you a second chance." Bellamy says, leaving Monty and Jasper to stunned silence. "Look, I was a kid too. I fucked around, I got high, did drugs - you name something bad I did it. But I got my shit together and realized I cant do all that stuff because Octavia and Clarke - er, people that were important to me; people that loved me, it was affecting them too. So I know right now you think it doesn't really matter but it does. I swear it does." _

_"Well, no need to worry. The only people that actually care for us is right here." Monty says with a shrug as he looks over to Jasper. _

_Jasper nods in agreement. "Monty is my half brother. I never had parents or anything like that and neither did he. And it isn't affecting us one bit so you don't have to worry about that." _

_Bellamy smiles as he stares at the pair and sits down on the coffee table that is across from the couch. "My mother was a prostitute, drug attic - you name it. She tried to kill my sister with her bare hands and she use to hit me as a kid if I didn't do as she said. My dad left us, he lived in a box near the park, right beside the rusty old swing set. The only person that loved me was my sister. She was the only thing I had that I loved or felt any compassion with. But that changed and I swear to God it will for you too. Right now it feels like you'll only have each other but that's not true. People walk into your lives everyday, you just got to open up." _

_"So is this only a warning?" Monty asks. "You'll let us go?" _

_"Yeah, I won't turn you in." Bellamy says nodding, Jasper and Monty exchange a grin. "But I'm not letting you go. To my knowledge the only thing you have is a factory that is run down and is filled with illegal substances. I know you two aren't amateurs; you didn't leave any prints there or anything you love. Slept there but didn't do much in there, am I right?" _

_At their silence he smirks. Knowing he's right. _

_"Gonna call all your factories and farms to the police, it'll be a huge mystery as to how all of that got there and probably even be on the news but you two won't get caught. All of your homes are gonna go to the police so I heard your looking for an apartment?" They raise their eyebrows and he grins. "Your living with me, morons. Think I' stupid? Think I'm just gonna let you go with a warning? I know you two will just go back to whatever your doing and probably make fun of me after it. So yes, this is a warning but I'm not letting you go just yet." _

_Both their jaws drop to the floor and he smirks. "My sister will come in three seconds as of right now, you're sales men." _

_The door opens and out comes Octavia. She places her coat on the hanger and turns to Bellamy with a grin only for it to drop as she meets the glances of Jasper and Monty. "Who are they?"_

_"Sales men." Monty answers. _

_"Friends." Jasper says as well. _

_"I like your googles." Octavia says with a smile and Jasper knew he'd fall in love with her._

He was right in most part. He did fall in love with Octavia. But she didn't for him. They kissed once before but afterwards Octavia had shook her head and said it was all too weird and she was sorry and she thought of him more as a brother and that hurt her brain. He was hurt for most part but Bellamy came up to him, patted his shoulder and had said he'd fine someone eventually. Maybe it just wasn't my sister, he had said. "Although that would have been pretty cool if you were my brother-in-law." He added with a sheepish grin.

He got over it gradually but something about these two instances felt different. When he saw Octavia it was like he was struck away with her beauty and just how good of a person she was and his brain fizzed. When he saw this waitress all he could feel was his stomach exploding and his palms being sweaty and him having to pee and just wanting to get to know her.

She wasn't beautiful like Octavia. She had messy, frizzy hair and pale skin and big puckered lips that kind of looked sickly but in his own eyes, she looked beautiful. After wiping his hands he opened the door, turning down the hall to go to his table when he slammed into someone and shrieked when cold water went down his shirt.

* * *

"I got it right!" Clarke grinned, holding up his clothes. She had ruined all her whites (which was the only type of clothing she brought) and Bellamy allowed her to do his own clothing. He was sweating during the whole process being that his favorite blue T-shirt and his work uniform was in their but he let her do it nonetheless. So she could feel confident and knew he had trust in her.

She had taken extra time doing this batch, questioning her every movement and thinking twice. He refused to give her tips, saying she need to learn on her own and lucky she did. No harm was done to his clothes. She pulls over the tiny carts, pushing it to her side and is about to use it when the same woman from before comes up and steals it. "Excuse me!" Clarke says, stepping in front of the cart so she won't leave. "This was my cart. We had this cart."

"And I had a thirty four inch waist, we lose things." She nods her head to the side. "Now go get lost."

She looks over to Bellamy who is folding his arms and leaning back against a drying machine, he nods his head for her to go stop this and Clarke steps in front of the cart before she can push it away. "I'm sorry maybe I wasn't being clear...this was _our_ cart."

"Hey, hey, hey! There were no clothes in it!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Clarke picks up the cart a little and slams it. "Stop making up rules!"

"Let go!"

Clarke pulls the cart and when she pulls back, both twirling with the cart does she stop it completely. "Alright missy, if you want this cart, your gonna have to take me with it." Clarke pulls her leg up, jumping inside the cart and raising her chin as to challenge the other woman. The woman looks over to Bellamy who is now grinning pride fully and pushes the cart backwards only for Bellamy to catch it.

Bellamy flips the cart around so she can face her and grins widely when Clarke squeals. "Did you see that?!" She gloats.

"You were incredible! What did I say?" He grins and she laughs, laughing and smiling so much her eyes crinkle.

"I knew you could do it!" He tells her about to pull away when she grabs onto the ends of his shirt and tugs him downward.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Bell! You were so right! I couldn't have done this without you!" She pulls him all the way down, grabbing the back of his neck and pushing just the extra length which makes his lips meet hers. He freezes and when he does she can feel him freeze underneath her.

She lets the grip that she has on his neck loosen, pulling away and Bellamy can now see her scared blue eyes. "Bell, I'm so sorry. I guess I was just use to it." She says and he's already backing away.

"No, no, it's uh, whatever, uh, I know it meant nothing to you."

He's so wrong though. It meant so much. Even if she just got to taste for a few minutes just a little bit of his lips - it meant so much.

"Yeah, it meant nothing."

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Maya, the waitress was saying as she damped the towel against his wet shirt. Jasper had no idea why she was trying to get him dry; she spilled three glasses of freezing water on him - there was no going back. Certainly not for his shirt. "I'll pay for your dry cleaning, I swear! Oh my god, I'm sorry."

Jasper smiles at her frantic features, he had no idea what this is but he likes the feeling. He wants to call Bellamy or Clarke and ask them to help him out because he's never felt this way for a girl. Ever. He wants to ask Bellamy for some one liners because right now his memory has gone blank and he wants to ask Clarke if he should ask her out. They'd know.

"Uh, no, that's alright. Really."

"No, please, let me pay for it. Give me your number or something, I'll pay it back."

After a lot of apologies and him insisting it's fine and her begging to pay for the dry cleaning does he give her his number. "H-Hey," he says as she kneels down to pick up the glasses that had fallen down. "Can I call you to maybe...go on a date or something?"

She looks shocked for a second before shaking her head with a small smile. "Weren't you on a double date with that pretty girl?"

"Well, yes, sort of. It's confusing." He blurts out.

She looks at him carefully, staring him up and down before she smiles like she likes what she saw. "That'd be cool. I mean," she sighs, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, I'd like that."

Jasper grins, fist pumping the air and when he realizes she's still there does he smile awkwardly. "Can I still call you?" He asks.

She laughs, "Yes, you can still call me. Just try not to do those dance moves ever again."

* * *

_A/N: I hope you liked it! I really loved this scene from Ross x Rachel and I just really wanted to do it for bellarke. Do tell me if their are any grammatical errors because although I did proof read it, I didn't edit it so there might be a few misspelled errors and I might read it tomorrow and change something up. Please review and give me some AU's for bellarke, I'd love to hear them! And please send in some fan art or something of the sort. Review and have a good day! - Phantom4747_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Finally got this done. Sorry I haven't uploaded this sooner I was stuck on my next chapter and didn't want to post this one until I had at least most of it done. There will be an important thing about the next chapter that I will leave on the bottom A/N so please read that but for now enjoy! - Phantom4747_

* * *

Episode 4: The One Where Raven Gets Some

* * *

Clarke and Bellamy had given each other knowing side glances when they all waited for Raven to get off the phone with her co-worker, Wick. She laughed at something he said, Octavia was sitting on the chair with her and her ear was close to the phone to try and listen into their conversation but Raven swatted her away and continued to laugh at something he said.

"Engineers are losers compared to mechanics and you know it." Raven rolled her eyes.

She rolled her eyes again at something he had said, waiting patiently before she scoffed. "Yeah, you keep tellin' yourself that."

Waiting. Waiting. A laugh. Waiting. Waiting. A snort.

She finally looks up to the group, giving an embarrassed look as she sees them all waiting for her. "Uh, I gotta go Wick. My friends are waiting for me - yes, you jerk I have friends - alright, alright - yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. No I'm not bringing the coffee, I brought it last time. It's your turn. Don't be a baby, the shop isn't that far away from the coffee place. Alright, bye." She hangs up, giving them an apologetic smile.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend?" Clarke questions.

"Or me! You know how I love hearing about that stuff!" Octavia swatted her friends shoulder, going back onto the couch next to Clarke.

"I don't have a boyfriend. That was my co-worker, Wick." Raven explains.

Monty snorts, Jasper giving out a drawled 'sure' and Bellamy raising her eyebrow, wondering why she would lie to them.

"He's not my boyfriend." Raven says again.

"You should bring him here, I'd like to meet your boy- er, friend, Wick." Clarke tells her and Raven snorts.

"As if I'd let him meet you guys."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jasper says, already hurt.

"You'll scare him off-"

"If he's your friend he'll stick around and so what if we scare him off? Not like he's your boyfriend." Octavia smiles at Raven's frown. Soon saying in a sing-song, "Raven has a boyfriend! Raven has a boyfriend!"

"Don't tease her, O." Bellamy says, clasping his hand over her mouth as he looks at Raven. "We'll be on our best behavior. Well, Clarke and I will; as for the others I'm not so sure but you shouldn't worry about it. Clarke and I will put on our charm and you can date him after we evaluate him."

"I don't want to date him!" Raven throws up her hands.

"It's okay to like someone." Bellamy tells her.

Raven slumps in the cushions of the chair, crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue at Jasper, Monty and Octavia as they sing how she has a boyfriend. "I do not! Mom!" She looks to Clarke.

Clarke sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose and Bellamy massages her shoulders reassuringly as they all listen to the loud noises of their singing and Raven chasing after Monty who is teasing her.

* * *

After a lot of convincing and five weeks passing does Raven allow him to come hang out with them. Clarke had immediately took a liking to him; he always made Raven happy and that made her happy. Bellamy seemed to love him too, he knew how to keep up a good banter and he didn't care for bull shit.

Octavia had asked him millions of questions in just a single breath and instead of looking baffled all he had said was, "Yes. No, no, no and definitely."

Monty and Jasper had made some moonshine, making him try it and he grinned. "This taste so horrible. It's great." He also taught Monty and Jasper how to make a bigger more larger explosion which Clarke and Bellamy had to scold him for.

But either way, the gang grew to accept him. He comes every Wednesday to hang out with them, him and Raven cuddled up on the tiny chair and he hangs out or calls Raven almost everyday. It'd actually had gotten annoying and when Octavia had groaned, Clarke had hit her stomach and told her to let her talk with her boyfriend. Everything was really going well between the two.

Well, until he had realized that he had to drop off a car that he reapired at someone's house and was trying to find his coat which he had dismissed earlier in the day somewhere on the floor. "It's alright, it's alright." Raven tries to coo.

"No, I took a cab! The car is parked at the other side of town." He groaned at himself.

Clarke had immediately made everyone get up to go help him look for his lost coat.

"I'll drive you?" Raven offered.

"No, no. This is my fault, have fun with the gang." He continued to look under the table for his coat and Raven looked underneath the coach cushions.

"Aha!" Raven raised the beige coat to him, and he grinned.

"I owe you." He said, giving her a hug which she returned with a laugh.

"You owe me too much." Raven corrected.

"I know, I know. You're the best. Sorry, I'll call you later." He pulled away, waving at the gang and had kissed her on the lips only for his whole body to stiffen as well as everyone else's.

He pulled away immediately, squinting his eyes and creating creases in his forehead as he thought of what he had done. "Uh...I didn't mean to do that - I don't know why I did...I'm so sorry."

Raven still baffled nodded, digging her hands into the back pockets of her jeans before stepping back. "Yeah, it's cool. Happens to all of us."

"Never happened to me." Bellamy said and Clarke jabbed him in the gut and pointed to across the room where he sighed and strutted off to.

"Dad!" Raven exasperated to Bellamy.

"No, he's right. I don't know what had gotten into me. Um, look I need to go. We'll talk about this later? I'm so sorry, Rae. I swear I didn't mean it." She nods, dipping her head down before she pulls him in for a hug and kisses his cheeks.

"See?" She laughs airily. "I didn't even mean to do that. It's just because we feel so comfortable around each other."

He smiled sympathetically, telling her he'd call her later and ran out the door.

"Raven has a boyfriend! Raven has a boyfriend!" Octavia laughed as she sung.

"Octavia, go join your brother." Clarke demanded, sitting down next to Raven as she held her head in her hands.

"I think I might like him." She admitted and Clarke nodded, kissing her head and resting her head on the girls back as her shoulders had slumped down.

* * *

Clarke and Octavia were now eating Twizzlers as they were listening to Raven's conversation. She had put it on speaker because she was nervous and her words, "I'm not good with all this mushy lovey shit." so Octavia was there to help with all the 'mushy lovey shit' and Clarke was there for moral support.

"_About earlier, I don't know what came across me. I hope this doesn't ruin anything between us. Because I really like hanging out with you. Like, I really do." _Wick had said over the phone.

Octavia mouthing an 'aw'.

"Tell him you like hanging out with him too." Clarke waved her hand frantically for her to say it when they had all realized they had taken too long to answer.

"I like hanging out with you too. Like, a lot too." Raven smacked her forehead, looking over to them and asking if what she said was dumb but they both shook their heads.

"_You know how the gang always teases us about dating?" _

Raven nods, soon realizing he cant see her and says, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"_No, I think that's kind of why I kissed you actually. I kinda think we are dating...a little. I know its fake because you aren't exactly a consenting partner but I think we are. Or maybe..." _Wick trails off.

"Or maybe what?" Raven says a little too eagerly.

"Hey guys do you have any soda-" Jasper opens the door but Octavia screams bloody murder which causes Jasper and Monty to scream too and she chases them out the door all the way down the stairs.

"_What was that?!" _Wick shouts. "_Are you okay?!"_

Bellamy opens the door next and Clarke stands up, pointing at him and after a scared look does he close the door slowly. Clarke settles back down, both of them clasping their hands over their mouths to muffle out their giggles.

"_Rae, you're kinda worrying me here." _Wick admitted.

"Or maybe what?" Clarke whispered loudly into Raven's ear.

"Yeah, sorry. Jasper and Octavia were acting like idiots. We're alone now." Clarke snorts. "Anyway, what were you saying? 'Or maybe' and then you trailed off?"

"_Oh. It was stupid forget it." _

"Everything you say is dumb and I deal with it. You can tell me."

Wick sighs from over the phone, a long deep breath. Clarke squeezing Raven's hand because they both know it's coming. _"Maybe I want us to go out...is what I was gonna say." _

Clarke smiles at Raven, giving her a tight hug and is about to leave when Raven grabs her hand. "Where are you going?" She whispers.

"You got it from here. You're brave, Raven. No matter what; he'll like you because your _awesome_."

Raven smiles, going to give Clarke a hug when Wick disrupts them, "_Sorry that was out of line, wasn't it?" _

"No!" They both scream and after a few minutes of silence does Wick sigh. "_Clarke or Octavia?"_

"Clarke. Octavia left a while ago." Raven admits truthfully and Wick laughs.

"Heeeey Wick." Clarke laughs fruitfully.

* * *

Luckily Wick had still wanted to go out with Raven, she had asked where but all he said was that it was Saturday and they were going to do whatever they could do until Sunday morning. So Octavia got her a dress, one that was red and clung to her body showing her every curve.

They'd then put black high heels on her and a red heart hair clip to pick up her hair. Clarke had gone looking in her own closet for her black leather purse and decided to give it to Raven as a gift. The purse was kind of puffy and although it looked like it couldn't carry much, Clarke had one time carried a cake in there. You just need to stuff it accordingly.

So while Raven was slipping into her dress, Octavia and Clarke grabbed an out fit for being lazy and comfortable, one for going out on a hike and casual and fancy but not too fancy. Clarke had then opened up her night time drawer and put a can of pepper spray in her bag which caused Octavia to raise an eyebrow.

"Bellamy told me to give it to her. Just in case. I put some in your purse last time you had a date too."

Octavia rolls her eyes, putting some clothes on top of the pepper spray and they then put boots and some regular converse in the pursue and a bag of make up and come into the room Raven was changing herself into. She's looking at herself in the mirror, trying to ruffle up her flat hair to do something and frowning when it just looks messy and flat.

"I've only ever been with Finn. My whole life." She tells the pair, sitting down on Octavia's bed.

"You'll be fine." Clarke tells her, sitting on one side of her as Octavia sits on the other.

"You'll be the greatest date Wick has ever seen," Octavia encourages. "I mean, look at you in that dress!"

Raven grins. "I do look hot don't I?"

"Damn straight." The two say in unison.

Raven nods, Octavia putting up a few adjustments to her make up and adjusting her hair here and there. When they hear the knock on the door, Clarke shoves the purse on her shoulder, Octavia licking her fingers to fix her hair just a little more and Raven groans and shoves the two away. "Thank you but he's already here."

Octavia grins at her master piece, giving her cheeks air kisses because she cant touch her cheeks otherwise she'll mess up the concealer. Clarke hugs her tight, Raven tapping her so she can let go and they leave out of Octavia's room over to the living room. "Coming!" Raven exclaims.

She looks over to the boys who were watching some stupid sports show and Jasper smiles, "You look beautiful Rae-Rae." She rolls her eyes, letting him pull her into a hug. She goes over to Monty and he smiles, "You'll be fine, Rae." He says reassuringly and pulls her in for a hug too.

"You'll knock his socks off, Reyes." Bellamy tells her, giving her a tight hug and Clarke puts her hand on her chest as she watches her go over to the door. "The pepper spray is in your bag." Bellamy reminds Raven which causes her to roll her eyes.

She's greeted by Wick at the door who smiles at her and looks her up and down before he holds her eyes. "I guess it was worth the wait." He tells her. "You look beautiful."

She grins. "I know."

He's about to close the door behind her when Clarke and Bellamy stop it. "Don't feed her sushi, she's allergic to that." Clarke reminds him. "It's terrible, her face gets red and puffy and just - yuck. So remember, nothing with fish or anything."

Wick nods, obviously wanting to close the door and Raven gives Clarke a desperate look which Clarke sighs at. "Okay, okay. Be safe."

"Remember the pepper spray Raven!" Bellamy shouts when they walk away.

"The _what_?" Wick asks only for Raven to laugh.

* * *

They all crashed at Clarke and Octavia's while waiting for Raven to get back. Jasper and Monty laid sprawled out by the floor, Octavia with a blanket over her shoulders and on the comfy chair and Bellamy and Clarke had fallen asleep together on the couch. Clarke was nearly falling off the couch from all space he took but he had his arm wrapped tight around her waist and wouldn't let her fall.

Clarke had been the first one to wake from the group, immediately aware that her knee was over Bellamy's crotch and her butt was sticking out of the couch and the only thing keeping her from falling was Bellamy's arm wrapped around her and her leg wrapped around his waist.

She tapped his chest with her nail, his eyebrows furrowed obviously not wanting to get up but she tapped him more and with a huff, he opened his eyes. He smiled when his eyes landed on hers, a lazy tired small with his bedhead and for some reason Clarke really wanted to wake up to this image more often. She missed waking up to this image. It'd been so long since she seen it.

"Morning." She smiled.

He noticed her body, seemingly off the couch and had thrown her on top of him to lay on his chest which made her laugh softly. "Raven back yet?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so. If she did she'd probably have screamed to startle all of us."

He nods and just then they could both hear the soft clacking of high heels. Clarke looked at the time: 10 am on a Sunday morning. The door knob soon clicked showing someone had unlocked it and Raven came in and grinned wide.

"Guess who just had sex?!" She proclaimed to all of them. Jasper and Monty groaned, covering their ears with their hands and Octavia had immediately got up from her sleep and was asking for every detail.

Clarke laughed, letting her head fall on Bellamy's chest which was rumbling from his laughter as well.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this one being that Raven is such an interesting as well as fun character to write about but anyhow I wanna tell you about my next chapter. Big spoiler it's Octavia's birthday party and it doesn't really show the party as much as the things Octavia wants in the party. (I know that sounds weird but you'll have to wait). I know there isn't much info on the Blake's father throughout the 100 and I don't want to play with that but I watched this episode of friends with Phoebe's father and I kind of wanted to do something with theirs. Either way I'm going to explore into this and I wanted to ask what you think the name should be. Either Frank which was Phoebe's father from friends or Octavian or Octavius or Augustus, I'm not sure anyway hope you enjoyed and will leave a review! Have a good day! Make sure to tell me what ya think! - Phantom747_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile! Things have been pretty hectic and I have a lot of Bellarke AU's in the making. I'll be discussing them at the bottom A/N so if your interested look down there and tell me in the reviews or in a pm what you think. Enjoy!_

* * *

Episode 5: The One Where The Army Doctor Comes In

* * *

Clarke knew right when her weird disappearances were happening. She didn't pry though. She hated it when Octavia did that to her and Octavia was younger and needed her own privacy just like she did so when Octavia tip toed around the room, grabbed her coat, would borrow some of Clarke's lip stick and dash, Clarke was always wide awake but she didn't say a word.

Although after four months - it had gone too far. Clarke woke up when the door clicked shut and she heard Octavia's quiet whimpers; trying not to wake her up. Clarke sighed, throwing her feet off the bed and slipping them into some slippers before she cracked open her door and saw Octavia with her head in her hands as she cried.

She stayed at the door frame, unsure if she should come over because with Octavia (with any Blake actually) it really depended her mood. Sometimes she'd need someone to hug her tight and feel someone, while other times she'd lash out when someone skimmed her hand while walking by. "Are you alright, sweetie?" Clarke asked, walking slowly over to Octavia.

She shook her head frantically, tears still splitting from her eyes and gasped for air.

"Oh sweetie," Clarke whispered, pulling her in for a hug and caressing her hair as she hugged her. "It's okay, it's okay. What happened?"

"He-" Octavia croaked out, voice raspy. "He's leaving!" She wailed.

Clarke let her tears soak into her neck for a few more minutes before she pulled away from her to look at her face. Clarke wiped the tears from her cheeks, grabbing her face and frowned. "Who?"

"Lincoln." Octavia whispers, her whole body shaking.

"Who's Lincoln?"

"A guy I met - Clarke, you can't tell Bell! I'm serious - you - you just cant!" Octavia shakes her head, grabbing onto the sleeves of Clarke's shirt and pleading with her.

"I wont, I wont. Who the hell is Lincoln?"

"He's a local customer at Central Perk. He's always quiet and nice, always has his head in a sketch book." Octavia sniffs as she continues her story, "I saw his drawing of me when he had left to go to the bathroom and had left his sketch book open. He was a cool, gentlemanly, older guy so I thought why not? And then it got really serious, Clarke. Too serious. And now he's going to the war to be a doctor and I just don't know if I can handle it..."

"He's an older guy?" Clarke questions, raising an eyebrow.

"He's thirty five but that's not the point. Clarke, I...think I might actually love him."

"Octavia," Clarke sighs, shaking her head. "you say that-"

"About a lot of things, I know. But I've been with him for four months. That's a long time for me. You know that."

Clarke chews down on her lip, the possibility that Octavia would stay with a guy for over two weeks was a far stretch so four months? She just might be in love with him. Then again, Octavia said she was in love with a gold fish Bellamy had won her at a fair and after one hour, she said she wanted a blue fish not a gold one. Octavia changed her opinions daily, if not hourly.

"I want him to come to my birthday party before he leaves. Please Clarke?"

Clarke sighs as she sees the tears start to build up from Octavia once again and hugs Octavia a little tighter. "I'll have to meet him."

* * *

Lincoln was an older fellow. She didn't know what nationality he came from but she didn't ask. She just watched the way as Octavia clung to him with a passion that couldn't be described, digging her nails into his back as she hugged him and letting them sway from the tight embrace. Supposedly he only had two or so days before he would go to war. He had filled the application out a long time ago to go because there was nothing here for him. There _was_, now there _is_.

"Am I going to the party?" Lincoln asked making Octavia stare at Clarke with hopeful eyes.

"Octavia." Clarke sighs. "It's just not possible."

"We've been dating for four months." Lincoln says with exasperation in his voice. "I haven't seen one of her friends - this is the first I've seen of them. I want to meet them, I want to meet her brother. I want to at least go to her birthday party. You're her friends, if you love her; you shouldn't care."

"It's because we love her that we'll care." Clarke corrects him, she folds her arms over her chest and raises her chin at him. "I already thought of three ways I could kill you while we were talking. I have thought of a billion reasons why you aren't fit for Octavia. We will care. We'll probably even crack some jokes and make fun of you or her but," Clarke sighs. "we'll try not to be such an ass. You have my vote if you want to come to the party, alright?"

"Can you break the news to Bell?" Octavia asked.

Clarke scoffed. "Sweetie, I love you and I'd take a bullet for you but no way am I going to take you brother for you."

"If he hears it from you first you know he won't be as angry. He'd fight with me. He'd punch Mont and Jas that they didn't tell him sooner. He'd be fuming that I sent Rae to tell him. Your the only logical choice."

So that was what led Clarke to this moment. She didn't even know how Octavia had convinced her. Maybe it was because of the electricity she held in her blue big eyes, or the fact that she used the puppy dog pout, or maybe because she was simply a Blake and a Blake gets what they want. Well - Octavia got what she wanted anyway.

Bellamy always did throw a huge extravagant, fun and exciting party anytime it was Octavia's birthday. When he was younger when he couldn't afford it he'd have to steal or put in extra hours and bend over backwards to get her a decent birthday party but now that he was a chief with good money, he was trying to compensate for the half-assed parties that she'd have as a child. So she really hated telling him the news when he was about to order the bouncy house for her.

Bellamy is fuming, his nostrils are flaring out the way they do when he gets upset and his jaw is clenched and arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't get angry, Bell." Clarke pleads, resting her arm on his bicep in a way to calm him down. It doesn't work.

"How can I not be angry, Clarke?!" He lashes out.

He looks over at the garbage can beside them and kicks at it making it tumble to the ground and start to roll as he cusses. It's a very Blake move to just hit something when their angry; Clarke grew use to it over the years. She remembered that one time when Bellamy had to go to a parent-teacher conference for Octavia and they had started saying they needed an actual adult and this wasn't a game, little boy - Bellamy punched a wall, sat down through the conference with a broken hand and didn't even make a wince when he made a hole in the wall or when it started turning purple and started swelling.

The teachers were in mortal terror the whole time and Clarke had to fix his hand.

Or the time Octavia wanted to go to the mall with five guys and when Bellamy said no she punched a wall - there was a lot of punching walls back in the day.

"This is the reason why she didn't tell you!" Clarke screams at him. "You baby her too much!"

"This coming from the woman who wouldn't let Monty go out of the house without sun screen yesterday!" Bellamy scoffs.

"It was very sunny that day." Clarke says and when they hold each other's glares does she sigh. "She wants you to like him, Bell. She thinks she loves him."

"Octavia loves-"

"A lot of things and almost everything, I know, Bell. Trust me, I know. That's what I said but she's been with him for_ four months_. That's a long time for Octavia."

"That doesn't mean anything. It's just four months-"

"It's _Octavia_, Bellamy. Octavia said yes to going out with Keith in high school and when he started walking away she took it back because she changed her mind. Dating someone for longer than a week is a lot for Octavia."

"He's an older man, he's going to war - this won't work out."

"She wants it to and that's what's surprising to me - that's what's making me okay with this. You know if it was any other guy who was older and leaving Octavia would break up with them and even wave as they left. She says she'll wait."

"She doesn't mean that."

"I think she does, Bell. Octavia changes her mind a lot but one thing she does not do is play with someone's emotions."

Bellamy paces outside of the Central Perk, he wants to storm in their and punch Lincoln's face but Clarke had told him the gang was in there and they'd most likely trample on top of him, hold him back as Octavia and Clarke tried to scream some sense into him as he tried to punch the man. They probably brought Miller and Wick too so Wick could be a shield and Miller would hand cuff him.

"He's in love with her, Bellamy. The look on his face when he sees your sister - it's indescribable. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"I cant believe your not backing me up on this!"

"Who said I wasn't?" Clarke says. "I'm not happy with Octavia dating him either but - I know we cant stop her. If we try, she'll hate us. Please Bell, I'm begging you. Just come inside with us and meet him first. He's only here for another few days and then he's leaving."

He stares at her eyes, keeping his long gaze with them before he curses and looks down. "I feel like if I'm gonna meet him, I'll kill him." He admits.

"Miller has handcuffs, Wick a taser and if anything we'll all hold you back."

Bellamy sighs, giving a nod and Clarke intertwines their fingers. She squeezes them, looking him in the eye and it's her way of trying to calm him down. He takes a calming breath and begins to walk into Central Perk. Right when he does, Octavia jumps in front of Lincoln; Miller pulling out some handcuffs and Wick the taser; Raven, Miller and Jasper at the end ready to pounce if necessary.

Bellamy growls, raising his fist and is about to charge when Clarke grabs his hand to pull it down. "Quit." She says and he growls.

"How old are you?" Bellamy asks the man.

"Thirty five." Lincoln says, holding his head high and keeping his stance.

"You do realize she's only twenty-one and just about to turn twenty-two." Bellamy says.

"Bellamy!" Octavia gasps.

"It's alright, Octavia." Lincoln says, smiling at her. "I wanted to meet him."

"And you met me." Bellamy says, he sits down on the couch, wrapping his arm around Clarke protectively before pulling Octavia down beside him and wrapping his other arm over her.

"Octavia didn't lie when she said you were over-protective."

Bellamy raises an eyebrow.

"I respect that. You should keep what you cherish close and protect it with all costs. But I don't want to hurt her."

"I'll see that for myself." Bellamy says.

"He's evaluating you," Octavia whispers to Lincoln although they can all hear. "that's a good thing. Most of my boyfriends don't even make it to this part."

* * *

Apparently Lincoln enjoyed Greek mythology. Bellamy sat down with his arms over both Octavia and Clarke's shoulder as he told him some tales. He told the ones that Octavia liked the most as a child; Psyche and Cupid, Atalanta, Prometheus and how Octavia really loved the goddess, Artemis and Persephone.

Octavia grinned at Clarke, a way of her saying: _I think they might be getting along._

Clarke had nodded and turned away slightly horrified because Bellamy didn't get along with any of Octavia's boyfriends. They said the only time that would ever happen would be if there was some type of apocalypse and Clarke didn't really want to be in the apocalypse just yet. It was like he read her mind or maybe he had saw the two exchanging looks because he stopped mid-story and glared at Lincoln. "Why did you enroll in the army?"

"I didn't have anything here I cared for. My father died awhile ago and I had no family other than him." Lincoln shrugged. "I thought why not make myself useful."

"How long have you and Octavia been dating?"

"Four months and today is our Anniversary."

"I still don't like you." Bellamy said bluntly and after a long stare did he sigh. "But it's her birthday and...if she wants you at her birthday then whatever."

Octavia sighed in relief, kissing her brother's cheek before turning to him with a grin, "He said yes. Now can we get going to our reservations?"

* * *

Clarke thought Octavia was pushing it.

Octavia wanted her birthday party to be the best one she ever had. She wanted there to be alcohol, drunk people, high people, random people and for everyone to be having fun. She also wanted her dad to be there. Which when she said this to Clarke - she almost made her run off the balcony to not see the doom that was going to be upon them.

"Oh come on, Clarke!" Octavia smiled at her and grabbed Clarke's hands so she wouldn't run away. "I know he ran out on us but maybe he's changed!"

Octavia held out her finger for Clarke to stay seated on their couch and after running into her room came back with the photo. Clarke closed her eyes mentally to stop the pain that filled her orbs. "This is all I have of him. A photo, Clarke. I want to actually meet the guy." Octavia held out the photo in front of Clarke and her heart sunk.

It wasn't their father. That photo was of a random man that was in a picture frame. Bellamy had given it to her when she kept asking about their father and had said, "That's him. Let's not talk about it okay?"

Clarke remembered the day well. They had gotten into a huge fight about it and Bellamy said it wasn't his idea. It was his mother's and if she had a problem to take it up with her. (Aurora was dead.)

Clarke shoved the picture of the male catalog model out of her face, "You already have Lincoln, how about we just drop this whole thing?"

"Clarke, how can you be like this? He's my father. I just want him in _one_ of my parties and why not the one with all my friends and my boyfriend?"

"Octavia, I'm telling you; your pushing this. Don't bring it up to Bellamy."

"I am." Octavia said, tilting her chin in defiance and crossing her arms.

Clarke shook her head, her jaw tightened and she pushed herself off the couch. "You're gonna regret it."

* * *

Octavia shushed them all when Bellamy and Clarke walked in. Bellamy was although still angry at Lincoln who was going to attend the party, a little over it by now. He had his arm around Clarke as he walked in, talking about some silly joke Miller had told him and sat down on the couch next to Octavia. "There's the soon to be birthday girl!" Bellamy grinned, wrapping his arms around his sister and giving her a hug.

"Hey Bell," Octavia smiled. "I wanted to talk to you about something today."

"Octavia!" Clarke exclaimed, her eyes bugging out of her head. "Not with them here."

"No - wait, what's going on?" Bellamy asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I want dad to be at the party." Octavia blurted out.

Jasper and Monty sunk into their seats, looking sheepishly at the ground; Raven raised a skeptical eyebrow; Clarke covered her mouth with her hand and Bellamy had his eyes wide and his hand that was holding Octavia's shoulder slipped. "Octavia," Bellamy sighed. "we've been over this - I don't know who he is. I was only five when he left."

"Use your police officer skills to find him! Mom said he loved Manhattan, he's here. We just need to find him." Octavia dug through her purse and showed them all the photo. "This is our dad. Bellamy, I want him to be at my party."

Raven raised an eyebrow, reaching over and grabbing the picture before she laughed. "This is a male catalogue model."

Octavia raised an eyebrow, walking behind Raven to look at the image like she was. "No, that's our dad."

"That-" Raven points to the picture. "is a male catalogue model. He's a man smiling showing off a black coat with a completely blue background."

Raven - the new comer of the group - was not informed about Bellamy's father. Bellamy explained to all of them who their father was; some low thug hobo that lived near the central park in a box. He had told them all that if Octavia ever mentioned their father to always say nothing because from the information he told her all he said was that all their mother gave him was that picture. It was Aurora's dying wish for Octavia not to know; she was the one who suggested the male catalogue model as the idea. Aurora said the male catalog model was foxy and Bellamy gave no input.

"Maybe it was just really...blue that day." Octavia practically whimpered. Her eyes looked over to Bellamy; wide and scared and watery, Bellamy sighed and that was the only answer she needed before she ran out of the shop.

"Shit." Raven muttered.

* * *

Octavia didn't come home for two days and today it was her birthday. Bellamy had Clarke and Octavia's apartment decked out with decorations and there was a tiny trampoline as well as bouncy house, a sad clown in the corner and the guests would be coming in a few hours or so. The alcohol was covered on the table with chips and other hand snacks.

Bellamy was staring out the window, the rest of the gang was in the living room quietly watching from afar. None of them knew if Octavia was going to be there, Clarke guessed she was at a motel with Lincoln or something. That was when the door opened and they saw Octavia drop the mail on the table and grab a beer from in the fridge.

"Octavia!" They all exclaimed, Raven was the first to hug her.

"You had me worried sick." Bellamy growled out, walking up to her but she slid past him and sat on the couch with her face forward. "Your gonna give me the silent treatment? Really?"

She stayed silent, her jaw clenched as she stared at the wall.

"It was mom's dying wish." Bellamy said which finally caught her attention. "She didn't want you knowing him."

"She didn't want me knowing my father? How sweet of her!"

"Octavia," Bellamy said in his older-brother voice that he always did. "she wanted you to believe that our father was a good man."

She turned a glare on him, her eyes narrowing and when she was about to open her mouth to scream at him he held up his hand. He opened up his wallet, pulling out a tiny heart necklace and handed it to her. "I don't want your gifts, Bellamy!" She growled.

"Open it."

She raised an eyebrow, keeping her eyes on him as she popped the tiny trinket heart open and let her eyes fall down on the picture. On one side of the heart was their mom and on the other was Bellamy with blue contacts. "Yeah, it's you and mom."

"That's not me."

Her eyebrows furrowed, she looked down at the picture of Bellamy and she let out a breath of air like she'd been holding it for a century. "This is dad?"

"Yeah. That's Frank." Bellamy shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and Octavia looked up at him, her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline.

"Frank?"

"Yeah, that's our asshole dad." Bellamy nodded, scuffing his foot to the carpet.

"Where does he live?" Octavia asked and the whole group exchanged glances.

"It's better if I just show you."

* * *

Bellamy told the cab to stop and exited the car along with the rest of them. There the box was, near the park's wooden bench like it always was. Octavia looked around, raising an eyebrow and turning to him with an unamused face. "Why are we at the park?"

"He's there." Bellamy said, nodding towards the box and Octavia looked at the box.

Frank was in there too, the box was tiny and the mans feet were sticking out of it and by the way they heard loud snoring he was most likely sleeping. "You can go say hi to him but don't be disappointed if he tries to touch you - he could think you were a prostitute or mom - depends how drunk he is." Bellamy sat down on the bench farther from him, Jasper and Monty standing behind him and patting his back.

"My mom was something like him," Raven said, squeezing Octavia's hand. "trust me when I say you _don't_ want to meet them."

Clarke looked over at Octavia once everyone left to the other farther away bench and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Bellamy didn't want you to see him like this. He wanted you to think he was that guy in the picture who always smiled."

Octavia opened the heart trinket that Bellamy gave her and touched the photo of him. He looked so much like Bellamy; his hair was a mop of curls, the smirk on his face, the freckles that splattered across his face but one thing was different about him. He had blue eyes. Octavia closed the trinket, shoving it into her jean pocket before she turned around. "Where are you going?" Clarke asked.

"I lost one father today, I don't need to lose another. This guy is my father," she pointed to the trinket, "not that guy." she pointed to the man sleeping in a box. "Plus, I have Bell. I don't need him." Octavia grinned.

* * *

Clarke opened up the flap to the bouncy house to see the gang playing popcorn. Octavia was curled up like a popcorn while Raven, Jasper and Monty were around her, jumping with oomph to try and make her unravel her arms and pop. "I found them!" Clarke called and Bellamy went out of Octavia's room where he was looking for them.

"Thanks for the bouncy house, Bell!" Octavia said as she jumped more nearer to Raven so she would pop.

Clarke slipped off her shoes and joined them, Bellamy following in after. Eventually after their futile attempts to pop Raven, Jasper and Monty fell on their knees and started laughing as Octavia grabbed the wine from on the kitchen counter and opened it. Passing it around as they shared some terrible/embarrassing stories of their childhood.

"The first time Jasper and I stole something - Jasper shat his pants!" Monty exclaimed as he laughed.

Jasper hit him, following by a 'dude' and a grumble as everyone laughed. "Monty peed!" Jasper tried to defend himself.

"Yeah but I didn't poop!" Monty defended and the group was bubbling with laughter.

"I one time won a medal in cross country - I got first place." Raven said with a grin.

"That's not funny, that's just cool." Octavia stated.

"I know." Raven grinned and that made everyone laugh.

"When me and Bell were friends in our second year of high school, we were going out to the park and you know that huge Christmas tree that they put in the middle of the park?" They all nod, Bellamy groaned and held his head in his hands. "He kept trying to give me a noogie to mess up my hair and I shoved him and his back hit the tree and tipped it over."

"Oh my god!" Raven said, looking over to Bellamy to see if this was true. "That's like vandalizing. What did you do?"

"Bellamy tossed me over his shoulder and ran." Clarke laughed.

"Well I remember that one time where Clarke almost punched a guy because he was saying batman sucked." Bellamy said.

Jasper and Monty gasped, holding each other like they had never heard something so evil. "That guy deserved it, he was being such an ass about it!" Clarke exclaimed and they all started to laugh.

"You two are such nerds." Octavia said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Bellamy challenged. "How about we talk about you when you were little and about your dream job? You remember what that was?"

"My little samurai." Clarke snorted and Octavia flushed.

"Samurai's are cool alright?" Octavia tried to defend.

"Let's not forget the time where you gave yourself a hair cut." Bellamy reminded.

"Or the time you played dress up and wore Bellamy's clothes 'cause you wanted to be the dad." Clarke reminded as well.

Octavia groaned, rolling on the floor of the bouncy house and took a big sip of the wine in her hands. After gaining her composure when the laughing started decreasing did she stare at Bellamy and Clarke who had their arms entangled around one another. Raven holding onto her glass of wine with a large grin on her face. Jasper and Monty hitting each other as they bickered over who would get to tell the story.

"Screw family." Octavia said suddenly causing all of their attention. "Mine is right here."

They all grinned, giving her slop-sided grins and smiles and tackled her to the floor as they began to tickle her. "Happy Birthday, O!" They all cheered.

* * *

_A/N: How was it? Tell me what you think, I really enjoy feed back whether it be criticism or just you guys being fan girls. Anyway I need to discuss with you all real quick how you want a certain chapter. If you watched friends you know that Joey was the first to know about Chandler and Monica's relationship, well I wanted to do that too but I wasn't sure because I was going to chose Jasper. Anyway though, I'm thinking that they are all too close and maybe I should jut do it where they all find out at the same time. I don't know. Tell me what you think. As for the bellarke AU's I was talking about, I was going to do The Office AU, Teen Wolf AU, Avatar AU, Brooklyn Nine Nine AU and a lot more. Tell me what you think and please leave a review, I'd appreciate it greatly! Also Frank was Phoebe's dads name just wanted to point that out if you didn't know why I named him that. Have a good day! - Phantom4747_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: This one isn't from FRIENDS episode but I really, really wanted to do this one and I was writing before I could stop myself. Already done with the next chapter so hopefully you'll get that today. Again, I'm truthfully so very sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been in Miami and I've been trying to finish other fanfics as well as I've been starting new ones. Plus it was my cousin's birthday and just...blegh. Anyway I hope you enjoy and again sorry! (Haven't proof read so please tell me where my mistakes are)._

* * *

Episode 6: The One Where They Have A Gay Hunt

* * *

Bellamy's eyes go wide at the sight before him; Harper desperately trying to make out with Monty as he pushes her off. Bellamy isn't angry at all, him and Harper had just got done with sex and he finds it offensive that she'd just go next door and try making out with Monty but he doesn't care all that much. Harper and him we're more 'fuck buddies' than actually in a relationship. Plus, he had told both Jasper and Monty from the beginning that if they were interested, to knock themselves out.

So the only reason why his eyes are wide is why the hell would Monty push a naked woman that's in front of him and telling him how much she needs him - off of him. He then tries to think just when Monty had a girlfriend, but he hasn't recalled a time where Monty has had a girlfriend. Not any he knows of or Jasper has told him of.

As Monty is frantically trying to get away from her, sliding onto their kitchen counter is when Bellamy comes out of Jasper's room and enters. "Hey," he says to Harper who kisses him on the cheek and tells him she'll start making eggs. He gives Monty a confused stare as he's shaking against the counter, looking like a frightened kitten who just witnessed a massive dog.

"W-what are you doing in Jasper's room? Why is Harp here?" Monty whispers, jumping off the counter and trying to come over to him without touching Harper at all.

Bellamy smirks, raising an eyebrow. "Jasper was on a date with Maya and wanted to treat her nice, he wanted to use my place as a bachelor pad or something. I had a date too so I just brought her over here, don't worry, Jasper said he didn't care if I took them into his room."

Monty blinks, leaning closer into his ear. "I knew Harper was cool but...she still had sex with you? Even when she saw Jasper's nerdy star wars posters?"

Bellamy shrugs, grabbing the plate filled with scrambled eggs that Harper had offered. "Bellamy, do you know where my clothes are? I cant find any." Harper says with a pout.

"Somewhere in the sheets, I don't know." Bellamy shrugs, passing Monty's plate over to him and starting to eat his own eggs.

"Monty, can I borrow some of your clothes?" Harper coos, running her long nails over his biceps only for Monty to scurry away, falling off his seat and sighing when Bellamy snorts.

"No, I don't have any other clothes." He states which is obviously a lie.

Harper raises an eyebrow. "That's what you wear all the time? A white t-shirt and blue checkered boxers?"

"We just started moving here, so I haven't unpacked my clothes completely yet."

"Bellamy gave me a tour last night, I didn't see any boxes."

"Monty's just playing! You can go grab some." Bellamy gives a fake laugh. Once she smiles, telling Monty how funny he is, she struts off to his room to go looking for a pair of clothing she can slip into and Bellamy gives him a confused look.

"What?" Monty asks, sounding deflated off all the Monty-enthusiasm he usually has.

"Nothing." Bellamy says, deciding to keep it to himself.

* * *

"I'll order, it's alright." Bellamy says to Jasper who usually orders their coffees. He gets up, Jasper giving him a confused stare as well as the rest of the group.

"Clarke, I always forget what you order - come here for a sec?"

Clarke smiles, thinking he's playing. "What are you talking about, Bell? You order for me everyday-"

"You know what, the princess has to eventually get off her butt so come here." He grabs her wrist, pulling her to stand and drags her over to the counter. Roma is about to come over to them but Bellamy waves his hand for her to scurry away and with an offended look, she does.

"What is going on with you?" Clarke laughs, amused by his panicked features.

"I think Harper likes Monty." He blurts out.

She frowns, opening up her arms and giving him a tight hug. "It's okay, Bellamy. She has no idea what she's missing out on - _you're_ great."

He laughs, grabbing her tiny arms away from his waist and he smiles at her. "No, I don't care about that. You know that. But what I do care about is that once we were done having sex and she woke up, she left to the kitchen and dropped her towel in front of Monty and she was begging for him! Like literally-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Clarke holds out her hand to silence him. "She made a move on him right when you two were done having sex? _While you were in the other room?"_ She spits out, her mouth curling up into a snarl.

"Yeah."

"That- that- I have no words for her! She is such a-!" She's pointing at objects like she's trying to come up with a word that'll show him how rude what she did to him was but he seriously doesn't think Harper is a lamp. He laughs and grabs her hands again, pulling them down from pointing at objects and intertwining their fingers.

"Clarke, that's seriously not why I'm talking to you about this. I think, I don't know what I'm thinking..." Bellamy scrubs his face with his hand, trying to get rid of all the exhaustion on his features. Clarke knows it's a clear sign of aggravation and worrisome, he's done it ever since high school and she guesses now it's just a habit of his.

She grabs his hand from covering his face, holding it within her own and smiles up at him. "Just tell me. We tell each other everything." She reminds him, mostly because she wants him to stop barring whatever he is hiding by himself. They've never been good with hiding things from each other and always found it comforting that whatever she was worrying herself with, he would be worrying about the same thing as well. They always shared their burdens.

He licks his lips, another bad habit he developed when he was trying to think of how to phrase something. "I think Monty's gay!" He blurts out way too fast and way too loud. He's certainly got a few customers attention and Clarke looks over to see if their group has heard but they were laughing at something Raven had said.

She blinks, her eyebrows furrowing together and she can feel the creases create on her forehead. _"What?"_

"Yeah, I know. But she literally dropped her towel in front of him, revealing her naked body and started making out with him while begging him how much she wanted him into his ear. And all he did was push her off and tell her that he wanted them as friends and no please get off as he scurried on the kitchen counter to get away from her."

"Bellamy," she says exasperated and rolls her eyes at him. "that's him being a good friend."

"No, cause Jasper asked me before Maya that if he could date Harper and I told him to knock himself out. Monty was there, Clarke. He knows I didn't care."

"Think that maybe he just didn't want to? Maybe he wasn't in the mood."

"Name one time Monty had a girlfriend." Bellamy demands.

"That girl from the magazine shop liked him-"

"No, no, no. Not when a girl liked him - hell, everyone likes Monty. Name a time when _he_ liked a girl."

"Bellamy, drop this."

He studies her face carefully, squinting his eyes before he gasps. "He told you!"

"No!" She hisses, smacking his shoulder. "Be quiet. I just...I figured."

"And you didn't care to tell me about this?" He raised his voice.

She closes her eyes, letting her hand slip from his so she can massage her temples. "He doesn't feel comfortable telling us yet, Bell. Plus...his sexual orientation doesn't matter." She waves her hand to try and drop this conversation but Bellamy scoffs.

"Yes, it does!" He counters. "I don't give a shit who he fucks but I care if he doesn't _tell_ me."

"Why? That's his business."

"No, were his_ best_ friends. If he cant tell us about who he thinks he might love and who he's dating and who he might want to marry - who are we to him? We always complain about work or love or who were dating and I don't know, I just don't like how he feels he cant talk to us about that either."

Clarke smiles, shaking her head slightly and looking over at their friends from over her shoulder. "He'll tell us when he's ready."

"I can set him up actually. A friend of mine, Miller, he's been begging me to set him up."

"Miller? Isn't he your partner at work?"

He nods and Clarke tries to remember his features and looks over at Monty again before shaking her head from the idea. "Bellamy, we cant just force him to date Miller."

"Why not?" He questions.

"We aren't their parents!" She states.

"They call us mom and dad, minus well we actually live up to our titles right?" He walked back over to the couches where the group was but he was practically bending backwards to look at her features. She laughed, grabbing his face and making him look away as she gave a long sigh, adding along his name like a grumble but it only turned into a laugh.

He scooted himself on the green couch near Octavia, Clarke squishing against him and the arm rest and when the couch dipped over to him had she fallen more into him. They were still laughing, Bellamy wiggling his eyebrows for her to think about it and Clarke hitting his shoulder playfully saying he was an idiot.

"Where are our coffees?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

They both stiffened, Bellamy and Clarke standing in unison as they mumbled a sorry and went to go order their coffees. The group gave them confused stares, raising a few eyebrows at them before they laughed. Clarke hitting Bellamy in the shoulder, "Idiot, I cant believe you forgot to order."

"You forgot to!"

But their fighting just made them all laugh more.

* * *

"You need to find out if he's gay." Bellamy points out.

"What?! Why me? Why cant it be you?" Clarke asks.

"Because Monty is closer to you, I'm closer to Jasper. If Jasper was the one who might be gay, I'd talk to him but he's not and it's Monty - therefor, you have to talk to him."

She gives an aggravated growl, slumping against the couch cushions and pushing her strands of hair behind her ear. "How do I ask? I don't want to force him into it, I think the whole 'coming out' concept is important. They should do it when they feel comfortable."

"He will. It's not like your gonna point a gun to his head and tell him to confess for his gay crime or some shit. Your just gonna do the Clarke thing you always do."

"Clarke thing?" She asks, raising a manicured eyebrow at him and giving him a face of no amusement.

"People always feel like they can open up to you. Just do that only exaggerate it a bit more."

Clarke sighs, dumping her feet into his lap as she changes the channel to some sitcom about friends on the TV. She thinks that's actually the title of the show. "Fine, I will. But I think your looking too much into this."

"Clarke, a naked girl was standing in front of him whispering into his ear how badly she wants him."

"Point taken." Clarke says, giving a shrug and she can now feel the way his thumb is caressing her ankle; moving slow lazy circles over it and she giggles which makes him grin.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you about something." He hums, indicating that he's listening as he stares at the TV. "I was thinking about pursuing art like you told me to."

"Really? I thought you said that wasn't an ideal career and that it was just a hobby."

"My mom said that and she's right. I mean, its not an ideal career - not a lot of people make it in that business and it's hard but I wanna try."

"If that's what makes you happy, go for it. I'll back you up."

She smiles, pausing the TV and turning to him, letting her legs go off his lap as she crawls over to him. "Do you think it's a smart choice?"

"Clarke, you gotta stop thinking with that brain of yours. You have to do something that makes you happy. I'm not saying to just quit your job but keep it and once you get the deal set and done and your starting to earn money from the other business, quit the nurse thing your doing and do what you actually want to do."

"What happens if I suck? What happens if I'm not good enough?" She questions, finally sitting beside him as she looks down at the ground and thinks about all the questions roaming around in her head.

"Hey," He says, his hand lifting her chin so she can meet his eyes. "your great at anything you do. No matter what it is, you devote yourself 110 percent, even when you don't like it. They're gonna love you and if they don't, their idiots."

She smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. Their bodies slowly swaying from their tight embrace. "You're the best, Bell. You know that?"

"I know." He grins and she pinches the back of his neck which makes him yelp before she laughs and digs her face into his neck. Lips lightly laying at his collar bone as she hugs him tighter. "You're the best too, you know that right?" He asks, hands snaking up to her lower back as he pulls her tighter into him.

"I'm okay." She shrugs.

"You're amazing." He pulls away from her, looking her in the eye so he can get his point across.

"I'm amazing." She repeats because she knows he wont hug her if she doesn't say that. He pulls her in again, letting his mouth hang on top of her head as his lips kiss into her hair. "You're amazing." He repeats into her hair and she giggles.

* * *

"Monty, you know you can tell me anything right?" Clarke questions.

Monty and her are in the kitchen. Octavia and Bellamy on the couch while Jasper sits on the floor and Raven accompanies the other one seat chair. He raises his eyebrow, taking another bite of pizza and swallowing. "Yeah, why?"

Clarke sighs, taking a bite of her own and giving him a overly casual shrug that comes off nowhere near casual. "Nothing, I just wanted to remind you."

"Is there something _you_ wanted to tell _me_?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know, you and Bellamy are overly close today."

She frowns, putting down her pizza and giving him a stern look. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh. Shit. I'm sorry, this isn't what we were talking about is it? Sorry, Clarke. I didn't know, I swear. I thought you wanted to talk about it." He apologizes quickly, about to retreat to where the group is when she catches his wrist.

"What do you mean? We're always close."

"I know, it's just...you guys seem...absent minded today? Look, I didn't mean anything by it."

"No, he was just telling me that Harper was making a move on you today."

Monty's face runs pale, looking down at the ground and he gives a strained nod. "Yeah, that was weird."

"How come you didn't date her? I mean its obvious she likes you and you two get along pretty well...or I thought you did anyway."

"We do." He says immediately.

"Then what's wrong?"

He shuffles on his feet, no longer able to keep his gaze and drops it to his feet. "Bellamy's dating her."

She gapes. "Don't you _dare_ lie to me, Monty Green." He sighs at this, knowing she's right and mutters out an apology. "You know Bellamy doesn't care as long as your happy."

"I know, she's just...she's not my type."

"What is?"

He's quiet and Clarke realizes that Bellamy as well as her suspicions were in fact right. She makes an 'oh' sound and Monty blinks up in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing," she shrugs, clasping a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it as she smiles. "I always figured."

"Wait, you know I'm-?"

"You don't have to finish it. Bellamy and I were kind of talking about it. We both wanted you to know that we don't care and we're here for you and...Bellamy wants to set you up on a date with Miller."

He looks aghast, completely surprised and then he smiles and shakes his head. "Thanks, Clarke."

"No problem. So," she queries, sliding onto the dinning table as she wiggles her eyebrows. "what do you think about Miller?"

"Bellamy's partner?"

She nods, taking a bite of her pizza and telling him to pass the ranch for her crust to which he complies. "I don't know. For one thing, I didn't know he was even like that. But I barely know the guy."

"Think about it at least?"

He nods and she slides off the table over to the group, stopping mid stride and runs over to him where she kisses his cheek, wiping off the pizza grease with a laugh and as she walks back does she look over her shoulder to smile at him. "Monty, we only care if your happy. Remember that, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled.

* * *

Bellamy had got reservations to some fancy restaurant called: Monroe Ala Core. Which Clarke says is the dumbest name but Bellamy rolls it off his tongue and when he says the 'r' he rolls his tongue more and Clarke begins to like the name of the restaurant.

The reservations were apparently for two: one going of the name of Miller for two and one going of the name of Blake's for two as well. Apparently Bellamy wanted to spy on how everything was going on a far away table. Clarke got dressed in a spiffy out fit: a blue cardigan over a daisy black ting top along with some blue jeggings and white flats.

Bellamy had dressed up in his usual décor, a black leather jacket, blue shirt underneath and some cargo black pants with his boots. They took a table behind a fake plant and that's when they saw Miller and Monty come in. They seemed to be having a good time, Monty was trying to explain something with his hands and Miller was smiling.

Clarke smiled when she saw Bellamy giving his soft smirk, happy the two had gotten along. "You gonna cry?" She asks and he rolls his eyes.

"Shuddup." He mutters under his breath, pulling up the menu and asking her what she's gonna order.

"I feel in a steak mood. Is there any steak?"

He studies his menu, pointing out that there is a filet with two sides of choice or the steak with lobster or the steak with shrimp and she goes with the one with shrimp. He orders for both of them, telling the waiter he wants the filet with his two sides and Clarke wants the Victorian steak with shrimp both medium. He tells them that he wants a beer and Clarke wants the margarita twist.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Clarke asks when the waiter walks away, her smile growing wide.

"I'm just trying to relax you a bit." He grins back, cutting himself a slice of bread that they'd given as an appetizer.

"We do have to walk home, Bell." She reminds.

"Walk. We aren't driving."

"But I don't want to have to carry you as we walk home. One beer, okay?"

He makes a noise in his throat, sounding annoyed and she pouts at him. "Pwease?"

He sighs. "One beer."

* * *

"I should have made you agree to _me_ that you could have only one margarita." Bellamy grumbles under his breath as Clarke dangles from his side, singing 'We Are Young by Fun' and he laughs, clasping his hand over her mouth and telling her to be quiet or Monty and Miller will hear.

"Ugh! Did you really lick my hand? What are you, twelve?" Bellamy questions.

"Maybe." Clarke teases, laughing when she sees him roll his eyes.

"C'mon, drunk-Clarke. Hop on." He bends down to her and she hops on his back, hands clasping on both shoulders and when he steadies into his stance does she practically choke him from how hard she's holding him.

She digs her head into his neck, her warm breath lingering on his neck and he sighs. "You are such a light weight."

"You're a...what were we talking about?"

He laughs, adjusting her around his hips and grabbing her thighs so he can hold onto her more securely. He ignores the looks he's given when they pass by the random people, he crosses the road to reach their building - rolling his eyes because they had to leave Monroe Ala Core early because Clarke was making too much noise and he didn't want to ruin Monty's date.

"I love you, Bells." She says into his ear and he frowns, looking at the ground. His heart is pounding in his chest and he reminds himself that she's drunk, very, very drunk and she doesn't mean anything that she's saying. Even if she did love him it was more in the platonic best-friend sort of way.

"I love you too, princess." He says and she laughs into his ear which causes a shiver up his spine.

"I've been waiting for you to say that ever since I got back." She admits - well, she doesn't really admit. None of this is true.

"Of course you have."

He opens her door lightly, trying not to wake up anyone because it's 12 and he knows Raven (who probably slept over)and Octavia both have to be up early in the morning. He shushes her when she giggles, dropping himself on his back - or well, Clarke's back and once she makes an 'oof' does he untangle himself from her.

"Noooo," She whines, opening her arms for a hug.

He rolls his eyes, grabbing the sheet from in the closet and draping it over her. He goes into the bathroom, grabbing the garbage can and leaves it on the floor so when she turns when she wakes up, she can throw up in it. He grabs a water bottle and a pillow and some Tylenol, leaving the water bottle and Tylenol on the table and tucking the pillow underneath her head.

She grabs his hand and held it to her cheek as she kisses the back of his hand. "You're always looking out for me."

"You'd do the same for me."

"Because we love each other."

Bellamy smiles, letting Clarke pull him in for a hug and he squeezes her, digging his arm underneath her and the couch and holding her with just as much strength as she is to him. "Because we love each other." He repeated, his hand slipping away from her and he kissed her forehead before he left.

* * *

_A/N: Alright so finally got this one done. I hope this was okay, I kind of wanted to put Monty out there even though this wasn't in any friends episode. I wanted Miller and Monty together being that I personally ship Minty but I never really went about the situation in the old chapters so I thought why not? Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this and wasn't offended or anything. I just really wanted to do this chapter and I personally had fun writing this. Hope you enjoyed! Have a good day and reviews are appreciated! - Phantom4747_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Okay guys good news and bad news. Good news is that I have literally most of this whole story done and is mostly completely planned out. Bad news is school started and I don't know when I'll have the time to post it. If I can get the next chapter done and I've proof read it then I'll probably be posting that later on today but we'll see. Alright well enjoy!_

* * *

Episode 7: The One Where Octavia Pulls Out The Notebook

* * *

Their all staring as Raven is talking to Wick from outside the coffee shop. The two are laughing and she places a hand on his chest because she's laughing that much and after a few more polite conversations, Raven points to behind her and indicates that she has to get going. Wick nods, grabbing her hand and placing his lips on her knuckles to which she rolls her eyes and he leaves with a wave.

"Everyone act normal!" Octavia shouts when she walks in. Jasper and Monty stiffen and strike a pose that would make them seem like their models as Octavia drinks from an empty coffee cup and Bellamy and Clarke laugh.

"So I'm guessing you guys were minding your own business while I was talking to Wick, huh?" Raven smirks.

"Of course! We would never spy on you, Rae." Octavia says, raising her hand to her chest like she's hurt she even thought such a thing.

"Put down the empty coffee cup, Blake." Raven snorts, rolling her eyes and ripping the coffee cup from her lips.

"I'm so happy for you." Clarke tells her and Raven sits on the arm rest of her chair and shrugs.

"I'm pretty happy too, I mean, I had to get over Finn someday."

Clarke stares at the ground, her grip tight on the coffee cup and she stares around at their group. Seeing Jasper lay casually on the green chair, taking bites from cupcakes as he talked to Monty who was leaning back on the armrest of the chair and chatting back.

Raven as she was talking about Wick to Octavia and how she thinks it might be a real thing. She could feel Bellamy's arm around her shoulder and she saw his other arm around his sisters, listening as Raven continued to ramble about her new boyfriend.

Jasper was with Maya.

Monty was with Miller.

Raven was with Wick.

Octavia was in a distant relationship with Lincoln.

Bellamy goes on dates everyday.

"Octavia." Clarke says harsher than she meant, causing the whole group to quiet down. "Give me your notebook."

Octavia blinks slowly, trying to process what she means before her eyes widen. "My black book? The one with all the candidates?"

"What's the black book?" Bellamy asks, his eyebrows knitting together.

"A book filled with guys Octavia has done it with or is going to do it with." Monty explains and Bellamy glares at Octavia who gives him a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry about that, Bell. I'm with Lincoln now. What we should be worrying about is why Clarke would want it." Octavia says and Bellamy seems to process that as well and now stares at Clarke with wide-eyes.

"What? I mean, everyone is so happy with the people they are with. Octavia and Lincoln, Jasper and Maya, Raven and Wick, Monty with Miller and you date whoever you want to. I think maybe, I should go back to dating. Right?" She wheezes out, like she's not sure what she should do and Bellamy frowns.

"Yeah, you should. I'm gonna get some coffee, anybody want anything?" Bellamy says, moving his arm away from around her shoulder and standing up to go to the counter.

"More cupcakes!" Jasper exclaims.

"What's wrong with him?" Raven grumbles, noticing how his jaw is tightened and the way his fists are balled tightly. "Shouldn't he be happy for you?"

"Something is always wrong with Bellamy." Octavia waves her off, going back to Clarke with a smile. "But are you sure? Your not toying with my feeling are you? Do you want to do this?"

"Yes, Octavia. Seeing what Raven and Wick has kind of opened up my thoughts. I need to get over Finn too. Maybe nothing serious, just a few casual dates."

Octavia taps her lip with her sharpened painted nail, before snapping her fingers with an idea and digging through her purse until she pulls out the black leather notebook. She opens up the book on a page far near the end and shows it to her.

Clarke looks at the picture, he looks young; her age but still young. He has baby brown hair and blue eyes and his name is written on top of the page. "Myles?" Clarke asked.

"He's basically a guy you go out with once, he's kind of sweet and you forget your dating him." Octavia shrugs. "Basically like the guy you ask to go out on a date with once your trying to make someone jealous or forget about someone."

Clarke nods, handing her back the notebook and Bellamy snatches the book from behind the couch and raises an eyebrow. "Kind of young." He mutters.

"He's Clarke's age." Octavia says. "Canadian. So he's sweet at least."

"Canadian." Bellamy spits out, suddenly having the urge to hate all Canadians.

"Once you finally get over all the nervousness and first date drama and you're a little more out there. I'll set you up with someone really cute." Octavia winked.

"Who would that be?" Clarke asked and after a few more page flipping, she opened the page and handed it to her.

"Tim Barlet." Octavia said, handing her the book and Clarke saw a picture of a very tall man with big blue eyes, a great smile and messy dirty blonde hair. "You like tall guys, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Clarke said, he was although attractive.

"Ooo, if you like muscular I have someone too!" She flips through a few more pages and shows her a guy named Pascal with dark brown hair and a few stubbles on his cheeks with hunky arms and a grin. "So which one? Muscular or tall?"

She looked over at Raven like she would give her an answer but she was obviously into Tim while Octavia was obviously into Pascal. "What about you guys, what do you think?" She asked Monty and Jasper.

"Tim." Jasper says all too quickly and when they give him some raised eyebrows, he shrugs. "I'm straight, not blind. I mean, look at that smile. Always want a guy who can make you laugh and make you happy. What about you, Monty?"

Monty looks at the two pictures again before he shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee. "I'm more of a Pascal fan."

"Alright, that leaves it up to Bellamy. Once Clarke is done with Myles, which one should she date?" Octavia asks, flipping through the two pictures to show him again. "Pascal? Hunky and muscly and strong and is probably - most likely good in bed as well as a gentlemen. Or Tim who's sweet, kind and funny."

Bellamy clears his throat, leaning all the way over the couch to set his coffee down on the table and throws a twenty on the table as well. "I'm late for work, I'll see you guys around."

"Work doesn't start till 1." Monty says.

"How do you know?" Bellamy scoffs.

"Miller. Duh."

"Well, I have a lot of paper work." He growls out.

"It's ten am." Jasper points out and with a glare they all go silent.

Clarke gets up, holding out a finger for them to all wait and chases him outside. She shivers from the cool breeze that hits her when she opens the door, grabbing his sleeve to stop him and he does with what looks like reluctance. She gives him a tight smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing, what about you?" He asks, not caring to look at her as he holds out his hand for a taxi to come.

"Bellamy." She warns. He sighs, turning around to face her and mutters out 'I'm okay.' "Well you aren't acting like it at all. You seem agitated, what's your damage?"

She smiles when Bellamy raises an amused yet clearly annoyed eyebrow. Bellamy would have a problem saying 'what's the matter or deal or problem' he always use to say, 'damage.' It just became something they both said in high school.

"Clarke," He says with exasperation, "I don't know. It's a little weird, don't you think?"

"What?"

"_Me_. Picking out _my_ _ex-girlfriend's boyfriend_. I don't know, forget it."

She grabs his hand when he turns away and tugs on it for him to look at her again. "We're friends now. None of that matters anymore. You aren't my ex-boyfriend, you're my _best friend_. I thought you thought of me the same way..."

He gives her the look he does when he's thinking about something before he smiles and nods his head. "You're right, I'm sorry. I think like that too, I- I don't know what's wrong with me today."

She smiles sympathetically, giving him a tight hug before she pulls away, scuffing her shoe into the concrete. "I get what you mean. Trust me." She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and the taxi stops in front of him. "Go do your paper work, I'll see you later."

"Hey Bellamy!" Clarke blinks, looking at the taxi driver that has greeted him and it's none other than Echo. Clarke knows who Echo is, she's the pizza girl always trying to get into Bellamy's pants. He turns, giving her a curt nod and smiles at her.

"You're a taxi driver now?"

"Gotta pay the electricity bills. I have the apartment all to myself so it's pretty hard running things alone." She says it like she's trying to seduce him, like whatever she said was the most sexiest thing in the world. Clarke rolls her eyes, folding her arms and Echo catches it with a smirk.

"Clarke." She greets although it sounds like a hiss.

"Echo, hey." Clarke smiles although it looks more like grimace.

"Take me to the station, will you?" Bellamy asks, opening the door to get in.

"Maybe after your done with work, I can come over?" Echo asks and he gives some thought to it and a look at Clarke and he sees her tense smile. He smiles back, turning over to Echo and nods his head.

"Why not? I have nothing to do. Is it okay if it's my place?" He asks.

She smirks, putting the car in engine and nodding eagerly. "Your place is awesome. But do I really have to bring pizza next time?"

He laughs. "No, dinner will be on me." He looks back at Clarke and smiles, leaning out the car window and she leans into him so he can kiss her cheek. "Good luck on your date, princess. You'll be the best girl Myles ever saw. I know it."

"Good luck on yours." She smiles, giving a nod that's obviously tense.

He turns back to Echo with a grin. "You like lasagna or spaghetti? I'm always a great chef with anything to do with pasta." Echo rolls up his window so she wont hear and goes back into the traffic. Clarke scowls, turning on her heel and thinks she probably picked spaghetti because she's a pretentious asshole like that.

* * *

She's on her date with Myles. He's...okay.

He sure likes to talk about himself though, always bringing up topics she would never bring up - or want to - and it's like his mouth could never close or stop. And once he finally did to take a breath and she was about to reply, he'd start on a totally different topic.

It had eventually come to the point where she was just nodding as she sipped her vanilla milk shake and wasn't even paying attention to him. "That was the day I learned how to skate board! Cool, huh?" She opens her mouth to reply but he had brought up another topic and she sighed.

She looked over to the waiter, snapping her fingers and said, "The most alcoholic beverage you got. Give me five." The waiter gives her a sympathetic look and walks away, Clarke leaning on her cheek as she begins to try and comprehend the words that come from Myles' mouth.

Once she's drunk with the five beverages the waiter had given her is when Myles actually seems interesting. She laughs at something he says, she has no idea what it is but it seemed like the funniest thing in the world. "You have nice eyes, Myles." She tells him and he stops talking to look at her, blinking slowly before he smiles.

"You have nice everything, Clarke."

She smiles, patting his cheek before turning back to the waiter. "Another one, if you could?"

* * *

She wakes up in an apartment she doesn't know and groans. Holding her head and knowing full well that this is probably Myles' place. She can tell because it smells like old lady perfume. She looks to her side where she can see Myles, holding himself and murmuring something about monkeys and to leave him alone and Clarke pulls on all her clothes and runs away as fast as she can.

She calls a taxi, whoever the taxi driver is knows she had a long day. They tell her to keep safe and don't do drugs and after she laughs, she gives a nod and goes into her apartment building. She missed that about New York when she left, there were a shit load of assholes who didn't give a crap about you but you also met the nicest people.

She enters her apartment, looking at the stove clock and sees it's 9 am. Octavia is passed out on the couch, Raven beside her with her head on her shoulder and the TV is on, letting various cartoons go by. Clarke rolls her eyes, turning off the TV and knows they were probably waiting for her to come back and tell them how the date went.

She walks over to the window and feels like she got punched. She's watching over in Bellamy's apartment as he guiding Echo to the door as she leaves millions of kisses on his face and he's shirtless and he has sex hair and they've had _sex_. She frowns, as she watches him pull her in for a deep kiss and her hands are roaming around his back, to feel up his muscles and over to his ass where he grabs her hands from roaming and pulls them at her sides.

He closes the door with a wave and turns around, sighing and rubbing a hand over his face. His eyes open and he sees Clarke and she gives him her gentle faint smiles. He holds up his finger for her to wait, going into his desk and pulling out a huge sketch pad. Writing on it with a black sharpie and shows it to her:_ How was the date? I didn't see you come in..._

She grabs her own sketch pad, grabbing her blue sharpie and shows it to him: _Terrible. From the sex hair you have I'm guessing yours went well._

_No, not really. You look shit-faced by the way._

_I am._

_Weren't those the clothes you had on last night?_

_Yup._

_So I'm guessing it wasn't that bad if you had sex with him._

_Well you had sex with her._

_That's different._

_How?_

_She expected it of me._

_Your an asshole._

She slams down her notebook, retreating into her room and before she slammed the door to hers, she could see Bellamy kick his coffee table and retreat into his own room. She sighed, flopping down onto her blue sheets and tried to hold back her tears.

She groaned when her phone buzzed, pulling it out and opening the message only to smile:

Bell -

I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me; I had a shitty day. Don't be angry. I love you...night.

* * *

_A/N: Sooooo hope you liked it! Tell me how you felt in the reviews! And I also wanted to tell you that I actually did a gifset for this. You can go to my tumblr which is bellarke4747 and just look 'mine' and you'll find the gifset. It's my first gifset so I'm little bit nervous about it but people have been sending me messages and have been very supportive of me so I can't begin to thank all my followers for your support. Anyway due to all of you being the literal best followers I could ask for I want you guys to send me a random AU of a movie, TV show, book or just some random thing in your mind and I'll write it. Just knock out whatever comes to your mind and I'll try my best to get them all done. Thank you all so much! Reviews are appreciated. Have a good day! - Phantom4747_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I felt like posting two chapters being that There's Only Red Without You would not be updated this week and I told many of my followers that I would. So sorry about that! A lot is going on and with finals everything's been crazy. Read the other A/N if you wanna know a chapter that is to come in this story. Enjoy!_

* * *

Episode 8: The One Where Clarke Has An Identical Twin

* * *

"Clarke," Octavia bursts through the door causing the whole gang's attention. "Please don't be angry. I know you wanted to wait at least a week before you started anything because of Myles but he really wanted to meet you. You should have seen his face - he was all puppy dog eyes and I couldn't say no to him!" Octavia is on her knees now, in a praying position in front of Clarke.

Bellamy immediately removes his hand from off Clarke's shoulder and raises his eyebrow. "Octavia," Clarke sighs, "what did you do?"

"Tim is waiting outside for you. He says he'll go away if it makes you uncomfortable but he wants to meet you."

Raven nods for her to do it, Jasper says he wants to meet him and Monty nods encouragingly with Bellamy quiet and sipping at his coffee. Clarke nods. "Yeah, bring him in."

So she does and he's attractive. He looks overly nervous as he walks in with Octavia's hand on his shoulder. He extends his hand to her and smiles, "Hi, I'm Tim."

"Clarke Griffin." She shakes his hand and Octavia shoves Bellamy and Clarke so they can both make a seat for Tim. She retreats over to Raven's lap who sighs as she tries to balance her coffee and let Octavia sit on her lap all at once.

"Wow, you're even prettier than Octavia said you would be."

Clarke smiles, and Bellamy gives a scoff only for her to elbow him. "Thanks Tim, your not so bad yourself."

"So Octavia tells me you're a nurse?"

"Oh yeah, I am. What do you do?"

"Oh nothing really. I work at the mall at early shifts."

"Where do you work around there?"

"I'm a security guard."

"Go Tim." Raven says, holding up her cup for Tim and Clarke laughs.

"That's really cool."

"I'm sorry about imposing myself here. I just really wanted to meet you. Octavia was saying all these things about you and I really wanted a committed relationship-"

Clarke chokes on her tea that she was drinking, coughing as she tries to swallow and Bellamy massages her back which seems to calm her down. She swallows, setting down her tea with her shaky hand and smiling at him. "Tim, you seem like such a nice guy. But right now, I'm definitely not looking for something serious. I just got out of a horrible relationship and a one night stand which was awful. Point is, I just want to date. I'm in my twenties and I want to experience a little bit more before I really commit to any relationship. I just want to date."

Tim nods understandably, "Then maybe we could go on a few dates? And maybe I can change your mind?"

"I don't think you will, Tim. I mean, I just met you."

"I know so maybe if you meet me a little more, you'll change your mind."

"She's not looking, asshole." Bellamy retorts and Clarke lays her hand on his chest to stop him.

Octavia stands up now, knowing this isn't going out as she planned and picks Tim up by his hands. "Well, Tim, sorry to say it but turns out I was wrong. You two will probably not get along. So let me give you a cab." She leads him out the door as he tries to complain and Clarke sinks into her chair.

"Poor Tim." Raven shakes her head, stretching out her legs to try and get the circulation going through her legs being that Octavia was crushing that from her weight.

"Dude just met you and was talking about being serious, a charmer." Monty snorts, Jasper laughing along with him.

"What was that about, Bell?" Clarke asks, her eyes narrowing.

"What was what about?"

"_'She's not looking, asshole.'_ Seriously Bellamy, I know what you were trying to do and I appreciate it but you got him all angry and hurt. I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"You didn't, I did. Your welcome."

Clarke sighs, burying her head in her hands and after a moment of silence does Raven talk, "So I guess Pascal right?"

* * *

Pascal is the dumbest guy on the planet. It'd been a week since the incident with Tim but Octavia still wanted Clarke to be out there so when it was ten am and they were all sitting at the dinky coffee shop like they usually do is when she had pushed Pascal through the doors.

"So what's your job?" Monty asked.

"To be a human?" Pascal questioned, squinting his eyes at Monty. "What is _your_ job?"

Raven laughed, patting Pascal on his bicep. "I like him, Clarke."

"I like me too, Clarke." Pascal said to Clarke.

Clarke nodded, patting Pascal on the head. "I'm glad you like yourself, Pascal."

"I also like you though." Pascal admitted, grabbing her hand from off his head and pressing his lips to her knuckles.

"Pascal, you said you liked that lamp in the corner five minutes ago." Bellamy countered. "Is there anything you _don't_ like?"

"When people question what I like. That's what I don't like." Pascal confirmed, raising his chin and crossing his arms.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, folding his arms and smiled at a thought. "Oh my god, Pascal! What's that?"

Pascal looked alert behind him and Bellamy jumped up and started pointing to the outside. "It's so shinny! Do you see that? I think it's an elephant! Go get it Pascal, go! Before the elephant runs!"

Pascal ran with that and Bellamy rolled his eyes, sitting down and taking another sip of his coffee. Stretching out his arm and throwing it casually over Clarke's shoulder as she began to laugh. Octavia glowering at him. "Why must you feel the need to be mean to Pascal?"

"I wasn't being mean, I'm helping him have fun. Look at all the fun he's having!" Bellamy pointed out and they all watched as Pascal kept looking around the street, screaming 'Mr. Elephant' as he looked underneath cars and underneath rocks.

"How small does he think elephants are?" Clarke asked as they watched him look underneath a rock.

"Ooh Pascal." Raven sighed dreamily.

"I think I should actually get him away from the road 'cause cars are coming by." Octavia said and they all ran outside when they saw a large truck come by.

* * *

Clarke had refused to date Pascal because she had said she wanted a guy with at least the average IQ score. And although she really loved being called pretty, she actually wanted to date someone who understood at least half the words she said. And wouldn't after everything she said say, "You talk with big words, huh?"

So Octavia had sent her up with quite a handsome man named, Sterling. The first date had gone surprisingly well, they had dinner in a fancy restaurant he wanted to talk about their interest. He said how he wanted to be an artist too although he wanted to be a comic book artist. He had shown her some drafts and she smiled and had told him he was really good.

He had also said that although he wanted to be a comic book artist he didn't know what to draw. He never was good at comedy and he had nowhere to start off. No character, nothing. Clarke smiled, "You know I have really funny friends. You don't have to write about them or anything but think about character traits. I mean, there's Octavia who's my best friend and she's flirty and bubbly and happy. Raven who's aggressive and bossy and super loyal. Jasper and Monty who are adopted brothers and just hilarious, the amount of times they've been given a talking to for blowing something up in their apartment building is unfathomable. Then there's Bellamy, Octavia's big brother and he is my best, closest friend. He's all rough, grumpy and angry but he's a total sweetheart and he's loyal and brave-" She stops her rambling when she sees him smile.

"Sorry, I was rambling huh?"

He shakes his head. "You all seem pretty close."

She shrugs. "We are. I'm called the mom of the group, Bellamy's the dad. Monty's the baby. The rest are all like our kids, well, except Jasper. Bellamy calls him Monty's dog that we had to take in because Monty wouldn't let him go." Clarke laughs, remembering how offended Jasper looked but Bellamy had laughed and said he was only kidding and Jasper gave him a hug and had told him, "I knew you loved me." Which made Bellamy roll his eyes.

"Do you guys talk often?"

Clarke laughs, tucking a strand of her curly locks behind her ear. "I actually talked to them all before our date. Their probably waiting for me at home so I can tell them every detail."

He laughs. "What would you say?"

Clarke smiles, biting her lip between her teeth. "I'm totally in love." She teased and it made him smile.

He pays for the dinner, drives her home, leading her up to her door and he swings a little on his toes. Stuffing his hands in his pockets before he leans in and kisses her. Clarke's happy, she likes him, he's sweet and nice and kind but there was no passion. None at all. He pulls out, resting his forehead against hers and smiles. "Your a really great kisser."

She laughs airily, hating to lie but she says, "Yeah, you too."

She presses her back against the door to try and step away from him but he takes another step forward, going in for another kiss only for Clarke to stumble backwards when the door had fallen open. She falls into something warm and hard and she smiles, turning around excitedly. "Bell!"

Bellamy wraps his arms around her automatically, soon noticing Sterling and stared at him, raising his eyebrow judgmentally before he looks down and gives Clarke a grin. "Hey you."

She looks at Bellamy, her cheeks going red, stepping away from him and her eyebrows furrow. "How come you have no shirt on? What did I tell you boys; you need to wear a shirt in _my_ house at least."

"Relax, princess. Jasper spilled some ranch all over me so I had to take it off. I used your shower by the way." He shakes his head, water spilling from his curly hair and splashing on her which makes her laugh and Sterling make an 'ugh' sound. "So this one was the boy you were going on a date with, huh? Sterling?"

Sterling nods, extending his hand to Bellamy. "You must be Bellamy. Clarke's best friend?"

Bellamy nods, dismissing his hand and pulling Clarke inside the apartment which she makes a squeal because she had almost fallen if not for her hands resting on his chest to keep her balanced. "Bye Sterling." He waves and closes the door on his face.

"Bellamy!" She step back from him, hitting his shoulder, opening up the door again and sighing when she's greeted with Sterling's worried face. "Sorry about him, he has a hard time adjusting to people. How about you text me and we'll set a date for tomorrow?" He nods eagerly and she smiles, pressing her lips to his cheek which makes Jasper, Octavia, Raven and Monty go 'ooo' and she rolls her eyes, laughs, waves and closes the door.

She shoves Bellamy in the chest which makes him laugh and stumble back a little. "Did you really have to slam the door on his face?"

"It was my way of saying hello." Bellamy smirks at her eye roll.

She flops down on the couch, stretching out her legs on top of Octavia and Raven. Bellamy grabbing her head and lifting it up so he can sit down and after he sits down, he rests her head in his lap and plays with her curls. "So," Octavia grins. "How was it? Do you like him?"

Clarke smiles. "I think I actually do. I mean, he was cool. He has some of my interest and he was a gentlemen. But I don't know, what do you guys think?"

Bellamy stops playing with her hair and she looks up at him so he can answer her and he sighs. "Does he make you happy?"

"I think he actually does." She grins up at him.

He smiles, continuing to play with her hair. "Then it doesn't matter to us. If it makes you happy, were gonna love it."

She aw's at him, opening up her arms and he sighs, because he really cant say no to her. With her looking up at him with her doe-eyed stare and her tiny arms spread out, how can he say no? He complies, bending his back down and she throws her arms around his neck and gives him an awkward tight hug. Raven throwing a pillow at them. "Get a room!" She mocks and Clarke lets go of him, grabs the pillow and throws it back making everyone laugh.

* * *

When she's at the coffee shop, Octavia digging into her right side and flipping through a magazine and Bellamy having his arm thrown around her shoulder as he has a casual talk with Raven is when her phone buzzes again. Clarke groans, pulling it out of her pocket while trying not to hit Octavia in the head.

_Thinking about you :)_

She raises an eyebrow, wondering what to reply and Bellamy stops his talk with Raven to look down at the text before he snorts. "Still like him?"

"When I told him to text me I didn't think he'd text me every five minutes."

"Here, I know what to say." Bellamy grabs her phone and types in a few things, she tries to scoot up to see what he's texting but he doesn't show her and the weight of Octavia on her shoulder stops her.

"Don't send it without me looking."

"Too late." He grins, giving her back the phone and her eyes widen.

_What am I dressed in when you think about me?_

She gasps, throwing off Octavia and hitting him over the head and shoulder and he laughs and falls on the couch. She grabs the pillow, hitting him again and again and their whole group laughs when they show each other what Bellamy had texted.

She hits him again, her cheeks are burning and he captures her wrist to stop her and pulls her into him. She wiggles, trying to hit his chest but not able to do so. "Aw, c'mon, I was just joking! Are you angry at me?" She's about to say yes she is but Bellamy pinches her sides and she gasps and begs for him to stop.

"Are you still angry at me?" He teases, watching her in her fit of giggles as she tries to pry his hands from tickling her.

"Okay, love birds sorry to interrupt but you got a text back." Octavia's cheeks blow out as she tries to stop her laugh. Clarke raises an eyebrow, grabbing the phone from her hand and Bellamy bursts out laughing when he reads the text message from over her head.

_Nothing ;)_

Clarke snorts, sending him a message and feeling bad because he's probably embarrassed now.

_Uhh...that was Bellamy. Sorry._

_Oh, I figured. That was my brother anyway. _

_You didn't tell me you had a brother?_

_I don't..._

_Oh. _

_Anyway where are you?_

_Coffee shop. _

She dismisses her phone on the coffee table and glares at Bellamy. Her phone beeps again but she ignores it having a stare off with Bellamy as he smiles down at her. "Um, Clarke?" She looks over to Monty who is staring down at her phone and she says a harsher 'what' than intended.

"He's on his way here, wants to meet your friends - which I'm guessing is us." Jasper says for Monty.

Clarke groans, grabbing the phone from Monty's hand and is about to text him not to come over and her friends are acting like asses and it isn't a good time but a gush of cold wind silences her and the cold air covers the shop. Sterling is here already. "Hey, Sterling." Clarke greets, not even having to look over her shoulder to say it.

"Hey," He greets back, leaning down and kisses her cheek which makes her smile. She scoots Bellamy over and scoots herself and Octavia scoots along side with them, leaving them all like sardines on the couch. She's happy Octavia is separating her and Sterling. He's nice but the fact that he said 'I'm coming over' in text and was here in less then a few minutes scares her.

"I'm sorry I came here so suddenly. I just was in the neighborhood and you said your friends always hang around here and I don't know, I just missed you." He apologizes and Clarke shrugs mutely. Not sure as to what she was suppose to say to that.

"I'm Sterling by the way." He greets her friends.

"We know." Bellamy rolls his eyes.

"Bellamy right? Clarke's told me a lot about you." Bellamy scoots closer to Sterling, suddenly interested in the conversation and Clarke rolls her eyes.

"Did she now?" Bellamy looks at Clarke, an amused smirk dancing on his lips.

"Yeah, says your a total ass but your her ass." Bellamy frowns, suddenly not amused and Sterling adds on, "She says your grumpy and rude and mean but your loyal, brave and even smart. She also said she'd be lost without you." Bellamy smiles, looking down at the floor for a second before he throws his hand around Clarke and squeezes her shoulder which in his dictionary means a lot.

"Must have talked about me then. I mean, I am awesome." Raven boasts.

Sterling laughs. "You must be Raven. Says your bossy and demanding and rude but your a total sweetheart and your loyal and a fighter."

Raven thinks about this for a second before nodding. "I can work with that."

"And us?" Jasper and Monty ask in unison.

"You're Monty," Monty nods. "And Jasper," Jasper nods. "You two blow up way too many things and are really funny."

Monty and Jasper do that high five that's not really a high five.

"Well if she talked about these knuckle heads, she must have talked about me right?" Octavia asks, biting her bottom lip between her teeth and Sterling gulps and looks over to Clarke. "Octavia?"

"Bingo." Clarke smiles.

"Clarke says your flirty, pretty and although you pretend not to be - your smart. Your reckless but only because you do things for the people you love. She also says your kick ass and brave and loyal." Octavia aw's, wrapping her arms around Clarke and she eventually has to tap out from the suffocation.

Things actually went quite well with Sterling and her group. Anytime Raven teased him, he'd blush and tell her she was funny which Raven would be thrilled with. Anytime Jasper and Monty played a practical joke or said a pun from Star Wars he'd laugh at it. Anytime Octavia would flirt around and act reckless he wouldn't try to look down her shirt. He even didn't mind Bellamy who was quite rude to him.

Sterling looked at his watch, saying 'shoot' and stood up to grab his jacket that he had dismissed on the couch. "I have to get going but maybe we could all do this tomorrow? Same time, same place?"

"We wont be here tomorrow, we'll be in Colorado." Bellamy told him only for Clarke to jab him in the gut with her elbow.

"That sounds great. See you then." Clarke then proceeded to get up, hug him, kiss him on the cheek and went to go sit down only for him to capture her lips with his, pulling her in an embrace she wanted no part of.

"Bye, I love you." He told her only for the whole group to go, "Oooooooh!" and soon wince for what is to come.

"So close, Sterling. So close." Jasper had told him, Monty giving him a salute.

Clarke's eyes widen, stepping away from him completely baffled by what he had said. "You _what_ me?"

"I love you." He states again.

Octavia slaps her knee as she starts laughing, "Dude, you could have just said it was a mistake! She gave you an out!" And Octavia laughs again, holding onto Clarke's shoulder to steady herself.

"Sterling," She sighs like he's a child who just wrote on the walls. "you can't love me. We haven't even been on a second date."

"It was love at first sight." He says it like she's suppose to know, that he's insulted she didn't know this.

Clarke scoffs. "The whole concept of 'love at first sight' is just some made up bull crap that they tell to teenagers to buy whatever crap they're selling. That thing is fake, Sterling."

"Okay fine, look back when your a teenager. Wasn't there someone that when your eyes met across the room, you just knew you wanted to be with that person."

She's about to say 'hell no' but then her mind drifts to the first day of school in the cafeteria. Bellamy Blake, some popular kid at school who was declaring a food fight. Right when she got slapped with pudding on her cheek did she storm up to him and declare for him to call it off. He had scoffed, turning to her to tell her off only for them to stare at each other. She remembered the way her eyes drifted from his eyes to his lips to the freckles that danced across his face.

She remembered how when she looked at his eyes she wanted to get to know him and wanted to know how his lips tasted and how his arms felt around her and if his skin was soft. That instant wasn't the moment she truly fell in love with Bellamy - she thinks it's when she went to the cemetery to bring some flowers to her dad and she saw him talking to a grave which belonged to his mother. He had told her that Octavia had honor roll and she got asked out to the dance by fifty people so far, even seniors. He had told her everything and it opened up a place in her heart for Bellamy. He had caught her then, staring at him and he frowned as he saw the flowers in her hand.

"Their for my dad." She explained, going up to a grave a few inches away and laid them down. She didn't care if he was looking, she just talked to her dad. She told her father that her and mom were holding and that it was so lonely without him. Although she was talking to her father, she felt like she was talking to Bellamy. She saw a moment of truth within him and he saw the same to her. But even though that might have been the moment she fell in love with him, thinking of Bellamy in the cafeteria was enough for her to keep her mouth closed.

"See?! That face! I know you've felt it."

Clarke crossed her arms, slumping against the couch and sighed; clearly wanting to go nowhere further with this conversation. "I'll talk to you later, alright Sterling?" Clarke grumbled out.

"Bye Sterling." The group had said in unison.

He waved going up to the door and turned to look at her. "I love you." He repeated and he waited for her to say it back. And waited. And waited. And waited. And eventually Raven coughed from the silence. "You know what, I don't think you should talk to me later Clarke because I don't want to chase after hopeless dreams."

"You're right, we shouldn't. Bye Sterling." Clarke agreed and with a hurt look, he exited.

* * *

After a week Octavia had pulled out her next candidate which was suppose to be Clarke's 'soul mate.' His name was Dax and their first date went along swimmingly. He liked to talk about her a lot, ask her questions, and so far he hadn't proclaimed his love for her or texted her every few minutes or wanted to meet her parents or friends which she appreciated.

They'd been seeing each other for three weeks now, always having dates on Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. All in different locations and different sceneries. They'd have fun all the time, they'd kiss and they'd have sex but Clarke just thought their would be a spark and there wasn't.

She liked Dax, he knew how to keep his distance yet be comforting but for some reason - she didn't know why - she didn't completely like him. Maybe it was because he was a little touchy and he was really over protective. Anytime they'd text and she'd say that her and Jasper or Monty or Miller were hanging out, he'd rush over there as soon as possible and would interrupt their whole process.

And it was most definitely because of the fact that when she had admitted to wanting to become an artist he had said the same thing as her mother, "That's a pretty rough business, if your smart you'll stick to being a nurse." She burned holes in his shirt the whole night. But if anything she thought of them more as a friendship than anything. The group had thought she was being serious with him, probably because from all of Octavia's suitors, this relationship lasted more than a day.

He's sleeping beside her, curled up and far away from her and she feels cold. She sighs, pulling on her pants and walking out to get a drink. Her eyes shoot up to the window and a lump immediately comes to her throat, she can taste bile in her mouth and she glares out the window.

Bellamy has some girl underneath him on his couch, his shirt has been dismissed on the floor along with everything his girlfriend was wearing. As if he could tell the burning glare he was giving her, he looked out the window seeing her arms crossed and raising an accusing eyebrow. He smiles at her, that gentle smile he only reserves for her and she flips him off and slams the curtains shut.

She grabs the remote, turning on the TV to low and to a cooking show where she can watch what their cooking but not actually hear them. Octavia comes out of her room then, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and stares at the curtained up window. "Bellamy having sex?" She asks.

"Yup." Clarke answers.

Octavia groans, flopping on the couch and laying her feet on Clarke's lap. "He's such an asshole. I hate wanting to look outside to see the beautiful moon and instead seeing Bellamy's moon. Like God, keep it in your pants for one day Bell." She huffs, folding her arms over her chest and glaring darts at the curtained off window.

"Dax sleeping?" Octavia asks.

"Yeah."

Octavia then grins, coming up with some evil plan and she reaches for the phone. "Who are you calling?" Clarke asked, laying her body over the girls which she 'oof's at and laughs.

"Bell. If he makes us torture then we're gonna make him torture." She dials his number and Clarke laughs, leaning close to the phone near Octavia's ear so they can both hear without having to wake up Dax.

He keeps declining but Octavia keeps dialing his number and calling him back.

He eventually after a fight and a lot of laughs, answers. "What."

"Is your refrigerator running?" Octavia giggles and Clarke bursts out laughing from how lame her friend is.

"Your an ass, you know that?"

"Is that a yes?" Clarke teases as well.

He hangs up.

* * *

Dax wanted to get coffee when he woke up - to Clarke's horror. She knew the whole gang would be down at the coffee shop and she wasn't sure if she thought they as well as Dax were ready to meet each other. She knew the group would tease them and ask uncomfortable questions and Bellamy would glare and she really didn't feel like breaking up with Dax just yet. She figured she would but she didn't want to do it right now.

Plus, Dax is over protective and if Bellamy throws his arm around her like he usually does when they sit down on the couch together - she isn't sure what Dax will do. But he had insisted everything would be fine and they were walking to the coffee shop, his hand swung around her waist as hers did the same to his waist. They push through the coffee shop door and Clarke sees the laughing faces of Jasper and Monty and the horrified stares of Raven and Octavia. She follows their gaze, seeing Bellamy with his hand wrapped around some girl with wavy honey suckle hair and steel gray eyes and a curved body.

"Oh." Dax says, going up to the girlfriend of Bellamy's. "You didn't tell me you had a sister."

"That's probably because I don't." Clarke confirms.

Dax raises an eyebrow, looking over Bellamy's girlfriends face before he turns back to Clarke. "Sure as hell looks like you. Maybe your mom flirted with some other guy or had to get rid of your sister?"

Bellamy scoffs, his eyes narrowing at Dax. "Aren't you a charmer?"

Dax extends his hand, saying his name as a greeting and Bellamy shakes his hand a little too hard as he says his own name. "I'm Bree." Bellamy's girlfriend says, giving her a curt nod and a wave.

"Clarke." She introduces.

Bree sits on the arm rest, Bellamy's hand resting on top of her thigh as his other hand drapes over Clarke's shoulder and Dax sits next to Clarke, putting his own hand on her thigh. Octavia and Raven both squished on the one seater chair and Monty and Jasper did the same. All of them looking nervous and horrified.

"Bellamy," Dax drawls out, blinking his eyes in the realization. "Don't tell me...are you _'Bell'_?"

Bellamy stiffens then, giving an irritated glare towards Dax who clenches his jaw at his gaze. "Don't call me that."

"Is that you? When Clarke said her best friend was Bell, I always imagined...a girl."

"I suppose she didn't mention my rippling muscles, huh?" Bellamy muttered making Clarke laugh.

"So your best friend is a..._guy?" _Dax spits out, obviously uncomfortable with the fact that his girlfriend's best friend is a guy.

"Problem with that?" Bellamy spits out making Dax glare at him.

"Yeah, I mean, Clarke told me she one time fell asleep in your bed with your arms around her! She told me you braid her hair, that you always tell her she looks beautiful, that you eat lunch together every day, that-that she one time painted your nails and that you always protect her."

"You _what_?" Bree asks, her silver eyes turning on Bellamy with a glare.

"We're friends." Clarke and Bellamy confirmed simultaneously.

Raven elbowed Octavia, leaning in her ear to whisper, "I guess we shouldn't tell them about their tickle fights they have everyday huh?" Octavia snorted, covering her mouth so they wouldn't hear.

"You know I'm just looking out for you." Dax had told Clarke and that's when the whole group made the connection. Clarke had dated someone who was over protective and loyal (Bellamy's common traits) with an upper build and a tall height (Bellamy's traits) while Bellamy dated a girl who looked identical to Clarke despite the gray eyes and was very intelligent and passionate (Clarke's traits).

Octavia, once connecting the dots, had burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter - soon stopping when Clarke and Bellamy had given a glare that made the whole coffee shop go cold.

"Look, you both need to understand that we are just friends. I mean, it's not like we can stop talking to each other." Clarke laughed, trying to turn around the feeling of the shop only for it to go bitter when Dax and Bree had both silenced. Actually thinking about the proposition of not allowing them to hang out together.

"Guys." Bellamy growled out and with a sigh, they nodded mutely and had apologized.

Bellamy sighed, thanking Bree with a kiss on the cheek and letting his arm wrap around her waist and his other hand land over Clarke's shoulder. Dax glaring at Bellamy's hand over Clarke's shoulder and had put his hand on her thigh. The tone in the room immediately got lighter once Monty and Jasper had made some awkward jokes and Octavia had started cracking some jokes along with Raven.

Although Clarke started getting a bit uncomfortable when Dax kept moving his hand up and down her thigh. She had stared at Raven for help but she just gave her a helpless stare back and mouthed if she could punch him. Bellamy - noticing the two girls stares - looked down at Clarke's thigh where he saw Dax rubbing up and down making Bellamy clench his jaw.

"Do you really have to feel her up in front of all of us?" Bellamy spits out casing them all to silence.

"Why should you care? I mean, your only _friends_."

"He doesn't care." Bree spits back to Dax.

"Sure as hell seems like it."

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you here!" Clarke growls out, throwing her hands up in the air for mercy.

"Me?! He's the one acting like an ass! Clarke your one of the smartest girls I know but the way he looks at you...he's in love with you if you cant get that." Dax says.

"He's not in love with her!" Bree exasperated. "If anything, she's in love with him!"

"Alright, you two shut up. Bell, can we talk outside for a moment?" Clarke asks, Bellamy throwing his hand away from Bree and immediately standing at her side.

"Hold up!" Bree growled, clenching her fists and closing her eyes. "She gets to call you Bell? But your_ girlfriend_ can't?"

"It's a childhood nickname, Bree. Octavia gave it to me because she just liked it and being that Clarke always hung out around us, she just started saying it too. I don't let anyone other than them call me that."

"I get your sister, I get that. But just a friend-"

"My best friend." Bellamy corrects.

Bree scoffs, folding her arms and shaking her head disapprovingly. Clarke rolls her eyes, pulling him out of the coffee shop so they can talk. She folds her arms from the cold, rubbing up her arms and he can see the goose bumps form over her shoulders. He takes off his leather jacket, handing it to her and after she mumbles a thanks and puts it on does she sigh into the warmth. Bellamy snorts, seeing the jacket hang up to her mid thigh and seeing the bagginess around her small frame.

"Your girlfriend seems totally nice." Clarke mutters under her breath, he can hear the sarcasm in the back of it.

"Oh yeah and your boyfriend is a keeper." He says sarcastically.

"He's just over protective!" Clarke defends.

"He's an asshole." Bellamy corrects.

"Well your little girlfriend isn't fuckin' candy canes and rainbows!"

"That isn't even the expression!"

"Fuck you!"

He scoffs. "Go back inside, I'll leave with Bree to my place."

"You know last night you were having sex with a brunette and unless Bree dyed her hair, I don't think that's her."

"What? Are you gonna tell on me?"

"No, I was just wondering if she knew. Your trying to act all high and mighty about your 'close' relationship with her and I just wanted to remind you that there is nothing close with you and her."

"Oh, like you and Dax have something special!"

"We do!"

"You don't even like him!"

"How would you know!?"

He grabs her shoulder, squeezing her like he's trying to bring her down to this world and bends his knees to get level headed with her. "You're my best friend. I know; because I know you."

She shoves him away, rolling her eyes. "Well I know you! And by the end of this night once your done banging her your gonna leave."

"Well I know once he says he loves you your gonna run out of there as fast as you can like you always do!"

"I don't do that!"

"You did it to _me_!"

"I said I love you back!" She cries.

"Oh yeah," he scoffed. "right after you left to college! Forgive me honey being that you said it back, gave me a kiss on the cheek makes up for all the shit you put me through! I know you didn't mean it! I know you!"

"Of course I meant it, you asshole! I loved you!" She shoves him, about to hit him again when Clarke catches the horrified faces of her whole group and Dax and Bree out of the corner of her eye.

"You what?" They both look completely over to them, seeing a very hurt Bree and a horrified Dax. Jasper and Monty's eyes are wide with surprise, Raven keeps her head low and hands in her jacket pockets and Octavia is frowning like she's reminiscing in the memories of Bellamy and Clarke laughing and kissing and hugging.

"I knew it." Dax shook his head in disbelief, scuffing his foot against the side of the road.

"You knew what?" Clarke sighed.

"I knew that you loved him! You always talked about him, every single day. When we'd go out you'd always weasel your way into talking about him, at first I thought you might be gay but now that he's a guy and how I see how he looks at you..." Dax trails off, shaking his head again and cursing under his breath.

"I'm bisexual." Clarke muttered under her breath, thankfully only loud enough for Bellamy to hear.

"Clarke, I thought it was a guys name. So I wasn't worried because you obviously weren't gay but...you always mentioned her. And Dax is right, you stare at her - the way I want _you_ to stare at _me_." Bree admitted.

"Look, we have some unresolved issues but they were all like three years ago. We're over that now." Clarke confirmed.

"Clearly." Dax rolled his eyes.

"Bellamy, I'm sorry but I want you to love me. And I want you to look at me the way you do Clarke, I want your eyes to shine when you talk to me and I want you to laugh when you think about me...but you don't. You feel that way about Clarke and I'm sorry but we're over." Bree said.

Bellamy sighed, running a hand over his face and Clarke stepped in front of Bree. "Bellamy doesn't love me-"

"Sure acts like it though." Dax interrupted.

Clarke growls, turning to face him and shoves him hard in the chest which causes him to stumble back. "I told you nothing is between us, if you cant trust me then you should just leave now. I don't need someone to watch my every step. I'm a grown ass adult and I can take care of myself. You should leave. Now."

He grabbed onto her wrist when she had turned to go back to convince Bree her and Bellamy weren't a thing. Raven glares at the hand holding Clarke's wrist, seeing how hard he holds it and the way it cuts off her circulation. "You don't mean that." He told her.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Clarke grabbed his arm on her wrist, ripping it from his grip only for him to grab a piece of her hair which causes her to wince and holds the strand of hair he grabbed.

Bellamy's eyes widened, shoving him off and proceeded to get in his face to make him angry. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" He spat on him.

Octavia had gasped when Dax punched him, Raven immediately going to her phone to call the police. Bellamy flipped him off of him and Octavia and Clarke had tried to pry Bellamy off of him. Dax got the upper hand when Bellamy had finally started to get up, punching him in the jaw which caused Bellamy to fall on his back.

"Leave him alone!" Clarke screamed, running over to push Dax off of him but he elbowed her in the gut which sent her flying into Octavia. Dax got up, reaching to grab onto Clarke but had instead fallen to the ground when Bellamy had tackled into him, screaming out, "NO!"

Jasper and Monty immediately restrained Bellamy from off of Dax once he was unconscious and they'd heard the sirens coming their way. But Bellamy immediately had gone to Clarke who had smiled at him. "You're alright," She breathes out, voice raspy and he shakes his head.

"I'm not."

She cups his face in her hands, turning his face to see any cuts but all he has is a bad cut on his lip and a bump on the head.

"I really am an ass." Bellamy sighed, running his hand through his unruly messy curls.

"Yeah," Clarke agreed which made Bellamy snort. "But...I need you."

* * *

_A/N: Okay I didn't know how to incorporate this scene but I thought this scene was probably the most well fit. So bam. Sorry I know I could have done it better. Okay back to what I was talking about before: I'd just like to mention being that there were some people actually sending me some mail (kind of hate but idk) why Lexa wasn't in here. So here's the deal: I wrote/planned this fic out before she was even in the show. She will come in later but only for a chapter I think. I don't know, I know many of you want to see her story in here but it's kind of hard being that I have to push some chapters aside. Plotting is a lot for me. Anyway though, I hope you enjoyed! Have a good day! _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry I haven't posted anything in awhile! It's been very stressful with testing and school and sports all mixed together in my plan. Plus my job. Anyway though, enough of that depressing stuff - I hope you like!_

* * *

Episode 9: The One Where They Want Julio and Rosa To End Up Together

* * *

Clarke had decided to take a break from the dating game for a while. She was worn out from Dax and she still had to file a bunch of papers for the restraining order she had placed for Dax, saying that if he is anywhere near Bellamy or herself or any of her group of friends he would be arrested.

Bellamy had not taken a break from the dating game. He had been with Fox, Kennan, Rina and Monroe all in two day. The other girls he had brought to his place she didn't even know the names of. Octavia had to close their blinds constantly and Clarke had for some reason been crying every night. She had said it was stupid why she was crying, that her period was coming soon and her hormones were out of whack when Raven had caught her but she kept thinking about Bellamy.

She knew it was because of him. Because he was dating and having sex with more girls meanwhile she was too busy thinking about him. She didn't know why she was thinking of him - they were friends, that's what she had told Bree and Dax but she was starting to question it.

She wasn't hopeless though, she walked out, did shopping, got groceries, went to work but anytime she saw him making out with someone on his couch did she retreat into her room to hold herself; trying to calm herself down. It'd been a few hours since she'd seen Bellamy do that and she knows that it's Movie Night Friday and she'll eventually have to go out their and see all of them and laugh and pretend but right now she just wants to hide under the covers.

There's a soft knock on the door and after Clarke wipes away her tears, she covers herself up with the blanket and says to come in. "Hey, you alright? The movie is starting." It's Bellamy and it makes her heart plummet into her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling good. I'll be there though, don't worry."

She can feel the dip of the bed as he sits down and he tugs at the covers just a little, not from covering her face but just to get her attention. "I got you something." His voice is soft, the soft voice he uses when Octavia and her are hurt and he's trying to comfort them.

She peeks from under the covers and sees some weird brochures in his hand and a box of chocolates. "Is that for me?"

"Octavia said you were on one of your lady-days so I figured you would want some. Your favorite ice cream; Ben and Jerry Phish Food is in the fridge. I also got you guys some new milk."

She smiles, unraveling herself completely to look at him and he hands her the brochures. "This too. I did some research and I think these are the best schools. I only chose the best though."

She grabs the brochures from his hands, eyebrows knitting together and she lets out a laugh when she sees what they are. College brochures for painting and creativity and art. She smiles tightly so she wont grin so wide and jumps on him which causes him to laugh.

She gives him a tight squeeze, the blanket in between them are rolled up into both of their stomachs before she kisses his cheek and pulls away. "Thanks, Bell. Really. But I cant accept this."

He frowns, "Why not?"

"I'm gonna go to that college here. It's only fifteen minutes away."

"The one near the pub? Clarke, you cant go there - it's not good enough for you."

"This is my home. I already left you guys once and it was the worst decision of my life. I'm not doing it again. If art is what I'm suppose to do, I think it'll happen. I just need to put in some effort, I mean, I am going to a college. Just not some big fancy one."

He smirks. "So your staying here? For good?"

"Yeah. I really missed you guys. Plus if I left who would give me my chocolates when I'm on my lady-days?" She teases, opening up the box of chocolates and throwing a truffle in her mouth before leaving it on her counter. "Come on, we'll miss the movie."

He follows her over to the couch where they both take a seat. Clarke sighing when Octavia had told her it was Jasper's turn to pick the movie which probably meant a porno or some terrible horror movie. When the lights are all turned off, everybody transfixed on the movie does she let her head lay on Bellamy's chest. Pressing a kiss to it and wondering if he noticed.

(He did.)

* * *

Clarke had decided to focus on herself for one month. She had visited the terrible art colleges and had been as impressed as she thought she would be. It wasn't exactly good but it wasn't unnecessarily bad. She wanted to learn more about art, to learn about it from a teacher, a professional but she didn't exactly have the time.

Yes, if she pushed the dating aside like she had she might be able to squeeze in some late night classes but that'd leave her overly exhausted and by the shifts she was working over at the hospital - she was already exhausted. She was planning on bringing a piece of her own art to the art gallery down town but first she had to create something beautiful. Something that would knock off their socks with just a look.

Nothing was for sure but anytime she had a little time to herself, she'd go into her room and try to paint free style or just think of what to show case for when she turned in her painting. She'd also want to schedule an art gallery of her own, but wasn't sure if she would be able to do that.

She had been going out on dates when she had gotten out of ideas or Octavia was hounding her. A few guys, the latest was Del who was over all sweet but she was pretty sure he was in love with Octavia so she had told Octavia to go for it rather than herself. Octavia turned him down politely being that she already had a boyfriend. Clarke was amazed how loyal she was but she was a Blake; being loyal was in the blood line.

Luckily though Bellamy seemed to settle down from girls after a week or so. He'd go into her room and flop on her bed when she was painting. He'd have a ball in his hand and would throw it at her ceiling, catching it when it bounced back to him. He talked various things to her, she knew he was trying to get her mind flowing with ideas but everything she did just resulted in her painting him.

It wasn't exactly him. It was - just when she painted his face, his button nose, his lips, his eyes - the painting would morph into something else, like when she was painting the tiny freckles that danced across his nose like a constellation she'd turn the background into an actual constellation. She thought what to call this one, because obviously this piece had to have a name but decided just to call it "Her Sky" because Bellamy was her sky just like he was her ground. He stopped her from floating too high and she kept him grounded.

She also painted just his face, she doesn't know how to describe it but she painted his face and then it morphing into a lions. Once she had saw it she had put on the top of the page, "My Lionheart." She always tried to paint him but would soon realize how weird it was and would try to transfix it into something different. Something that was Bellamy but people wouldn't know it was actually Bellamy.

She smiled when she saw her already two paintings, thinking that it did have something beautiful to it and it did have emotion towards it. "Your the best, Bell." She interrupted him from his story.

He blinked at her, raising his eyebrow before he grinned at her, propping himself up on both elbows. "And as are you, princess." He then went back to his story about something him and Miller did as a prank to one of their friends, Murphy.

She painted him with his arms crossed this time, his usual mischievous smirk on his face and his unruly messy curls. She didn't care to morph him this time. This time she just wanted him. After she was done painting him, she painted on the very top of his head a crown. Going to the bottom and had put in quotation marks, "The Rebel King."

She wanted to show this one for the gallery.

* * *

Clarke had to stop from her painting when the door knocked; the painting was Bellamy and Octavia. Bellamy was this lion with his chest ruffled out with pride and a slight smirk while Octavia was this playful kitten, lying on her back as she was stretching out her arms to scratch at the blue ball of yarn.

She'd done a lot of paintings; Raven with fire around her and grease on her face with screws and tires around her; Jasper and Monty with their arms around each other and explosions going on behind them, she had thrown in 'Bam!' and 'Boom!' like the font they do in comic books; Octavia with her arms spread out, blue butterflies all around her and she has that beautiful glow to her that Clarke tried to put in painting.

"Clarke?" Octavia said from behind the door, laying another gentle knock. "You aren't sleeping are you?"

Clarke put her painting back in the closest along with the rest of them and opened the door as she scrubbed the tiredness from her eye. "No, no, I'm up." She said, opening the door wide for her to enter.

Octavia grabbed Clarke's hand within her own and gave her that signature grin of hers. That grin that said: I'm adorable, say yes to what I'm about to say. Clarke groaned right when the grin appeared on her face, "You Blakes's and that grin!" She tried throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis and exaggeration but Octavia's grip on them were too tight. "You think all you have to do is just smile at me and everything you say after will be okay."

Clarke sighed, bending her face forward and letting her wavy curls hit her in the face.

Octavia laughed, a beautiful laugh that sounded a lot like her brother's only it was more loud and more squeaky while Bellamy's was low and with a roughness to it that Clarke couldn't place. There wide grin was the same, nonetheless though. "Sorry but it's important, Clarkey."

"Oh no." 'Clarkey' meaning 'please do something, you really don't wanna do'.

"You know I wouldn't normally disturb you when your in your painting mode but this is really, really important to me." It was true, anytime Clarke had put on her big white buttoned up shirt it was a sign to stay away from her and she needed some alone time. (It wasn't actually her shirt, it was Bellamy's that he gave to her in high school but no one needed to know that.) But even Octavia who was loud and didn't care what anybody thought would respect it when Clarke had put on that shirt.

"Lincoln came back early." Octavia tells her and Clarke now knows that she has to do whatever task she commands of her because it's Lincoln. And Octavia really wants things to work out with this one. "Can you go over to Bellamy's? Say I fell asleep early and you need to distract him for a whole day."

"You want me to distract your brother at 1 in the morning?" Clarke raises a pointy eyebrow.

"Bellamy always goes up to the window at 2 - when I usually fall asleep - to tell me goodnight. If I don't go over there, he'll come here and if he comes here and sees me not here, he'll freak out and do something drastic like call the police." Octavia explains.

Clarke smiles, Bellamy always told Clarke goodnight at 12 when she usually went to bed too. She soon folds her arms, shaking her head from any other thought and going back to the point. "Why can't Jasper and Monty go over there? Even Raven?"

"Because Bellamy can only handle them for so long. Jasper and Monty he'd tell them to leave because he's too tired for what he'd call 'shit.' With Raven he'd wonder why she was even at his flat and tell her to 'repair some microwaves if you can't sleep Reyes, I'm going to bed.' But with you, he wouldn't care what it was - he'd stay with you. Same goes for me. So if you go over there, he wouldn't ask why, he'd just open his door wider for you to step in. Plus you guys talk for hours, you'll find something."

"The whole night, Octavia?" Clarke frowns.

"It's Lincoln."

Clarke nods at that, looking at herself in the mirror with her buttoned up white shirt with millions of stains on it and her booty shorts. "Come on, Lincoln is waiting outside the door." Octavia whines.

"He's outside our apartment?"

"Yeah, he's waiting. He wants to do everything we can together." Octavia soon grins mischievously, "He rented a hotel."

Clarke rolls her eyes, grabbing her white slippers with crowns on them that Bellamy gave her and follows Octavia over to the door. When they open it, Octavia jumps on Lincoln immediately, wrapping her thighs around his waist and throwing her arms around his neck as she pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

"You better get going, Jasper and Monty inform Bellamy all the time where your going." Clarke tells her and Octavia jumps down, hugs Clarke so tight she turns purple, says thank you a million times and pulls away. "Anything for you." Clarke sighs, giving Lincoln a nod in greeting.

"You better show her a good time." She grumbles over to him and walks over to the elevator to go to Bellamy's flat.

* * *

Bellamy opens the door wider when he sees her, indicating for her to come in and she practically runs in. The walk to his apartment was only five minutes at most and she'd been cat called three times for the booty shorts and almost froze to death from the wind.

"What's up?" He asks, closing the door and walking over to her.

She looks at his TV that's playing some football game and he has a bag of Lays open wide with a beer. She looks over to him, wondering what she should say - of all the things she'd worry about, an excuse wasn't one of them. Bellamy hands her a beer as he sits down which she thanks him for and sits down beside him.

"Hey," He nudges her with his beer, "you okay? Seem shaky."

Clarke was never good at lying to Bellamy. Ever. She always turned pale and couldn't keep up the conversation without kissing him from how bad she felt. But that was when they were dating, and she couldn't kiss him now. "I had a bad dream." Clarke lies.

"Oh. You wanna talk about it?"

She wants to say 'no, not really' but he knows she wouldn't do that normally. When they use to sleep together and she'd wake up from a bad dream, she'd scoot closer over to him and hug him and tell him every second of it. "It was about you."

When she looked at him to see his face, he wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed and shoved him. "Your hilarious." She tells him, rolling her eyes and sipping at her beer.

"It was just a dream y'know." He consoled.

"I know. Octavia was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up and I figured you'd be up so I came..." She wondered if he believed her, because how much her voice quivered from lying to him was literally uncanny.

He didn't seem to fall for it, or maybe he didn't question it but he opened his arms a little and she scooted over to him. She laid her head on his chest when he opened his arms a little more, putting her hand over his heart and tucked her legs in behind her butt as she leaned completely into him.

He rubbed her back up and down with one hand, holding his beer steady with the other as they both watched at the TV blankly. It took a while before he talked but he finally said, "Is this my shirt?"

Clarke's face blossomed red, about to push off of him but he held her against him, she could feel his rough fingers rub her back up and down, feeling the fabric. "Uh, yeah...I mean, I didn't think you'd mind. I took it over with me to college and I guess I never got the chance to give it back - I, uh, you can have it-"

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm just surprised that you kept it all these years."

She laughs a little breathlessly (afraid her most comfy and favorite shirt would be taken away from her for a second) and waves her hand to dismiss him. "I wore it anytime I went to bed back in college, or when I was feeling sad or I was painting. It reminded me of home." She realized soon that it was too much sentiment, that he was imagining her crying in college wearing his shirt and she didn't want him to think she was crying from missing him. Even if it was true, she didn't want him to think that. She doesn't want him to think she meant he was her home, that was true as well and she told him that back in high school but back then that led to passionate sex now it leads to stunned silence.

"I'm wearing the slippers you got me for Christmas." She tells him with a benevolent in her tone. Trying and hoping to get his attention to another piece of clothing.

He snorts. "I'm glad you like them, princess."

"I do. Octavia also likes the matching butterfly slippers you gave her."

He smiles at that, proud he gave them a present they used and liked so much. "You know, I still have that card you gave me."

She has to think about it for a second before she gasps, pulling away from their hug and staring at his grin. "Burn that."

He laughs, his eyes squinting and everything and he tries to put on a straight face to give her a surprised look but he cant hold it for that long. "How could you want me to burn that? That thing was adorable."

"Oh my god, Bell!" She throws up her hands, now fully off of him and covering her face with embarrassment.

"It's cute." He insists.

"It's stupid." She corrects.

He licks his lips, trying to stop the grin on his face but it just keeps coming back. The card was something Clarke had given to him on his birthday, it was their first year when they were going out and it wasn't so much as a card as it was a scroll or per say, more like a book. It had every moment of them together; it was her diary pasted together for him. It showed him when they first met and she thought she hated him and he was arrogant to the day where they'd been laughing on the couch now friends to the day he first kissed her to the day she lost her virginity in his bed. It was every moment with her bubbly hand writing and the title 'dear diary'. At first, Clarke thought it would be cute but now it just seems humiliating.

"Where is it?" Clarke asks.

He gets up, Clarke following him and he goes into his room. He opens his night stand, pushing aside his gun and watch and wallet, she sees her book. It was literally her diary - her pink, tattered, heart/smiley face pattern diary. Clarke groaned right when she saw it.

Bellamy opened it up, Clarke could see her teenage hand writing flashing before her eyes and she saw how she dotted her 'i's with hearts and groaned again. "_I saw Bellamy in the halls today. Of course, he wasn't alone - he was with his normal 'douche bag' group. He was talking to some girl like he always did-" _Bellamy was reading from her book and Clarke squealed, running over to him but he slid past her and jumped on the bed causing it to turn to another page.

"_He was wearing a leather jacket and a ting top underneath it with his usual skinny jeans. His hair was slicked back and he had this knowing grin on like he knew he was hot - which was true but-" _She jumped on the bed, tackling him against his stomach and causing him to land on his back. Both of them laughing so hard nothing came out from their mouths.

"You're such a jerk!" She hit him, going to grab it but he put it in the drawer of his other night stand which wasn't in her reach. She tried to get up, to grab it and to burn it but he held her against his chest so she wouldn't. She sighed, resting her head on his chest and swinging her feet absently in the air.

"I have some embarrassing stuff of you too y'know." She mumbled with pink puffed out cheeks.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" He challenged.

She pursues her lips in thought, although Bellamy did a lot of embarrassing stuff for her and would go above and beyond when they were dating. She didn't think she took any pictures or anything to remember it by. She can think of that time they went into a photo booth, he had this silly smile on that made his dimple show and she had her eyes wide and her mouth open.

She thinks of that time when they were at school and he was holding an umbrella out for her. She had this goofy smile on because she was happy he was holding it for her but he was smiling at the camera because although she didn't see Octavia take the picture - Bellamy did.

She then remembers something and she has such a big grin on her face that her face might split in two.

"The mix tape."

He groans, letting his hands fall from her waist and scrub at his face.

"That thing was hours long! But I know you put like fifty songs on the tape plus the little thing you put at the end."

He groans again.

"'_Sweet dreams, princess.'_" She mocks him, "What was that one song you actually played for me? Greek Tragedy by the Wombats, right?"

He frowns at her, throwing her off of him and hovering over her. "Shuddup." He teases, he goes down, grabbing her thighs and keeping her in place. She gives him a curious look but he answers by biting hard on her hip which makes her squeal and giggle.

He snorts, shaking his head with a small smile as he starts to get up. She laughs again, wrapping her legs around his waist so he wont go far and gives him her wide grin. He rolls his eyes at her, licking his lips and he shakes his head knowingly; he knew that face. "Fine, I'll order take out. You want your fried dumplings don't you?"

She unlocks his hips, pushing herself up by her elbows to smile at him. "Yeah, do you want me to order?"

"Nah, I'll do it. I don't mind." He grabs his cell phone, scrolling down on his contacts and calls when he sees the contact 'Clarke's Dumplings.' He's ordering, sitting on the edge of the bed as he does and giving a blank stare as he says, "Yep, cash, apartment 100. Yeah, thanks."

Clarke rests her head between his shoulder blades, wrapping her arms around his waist and giving a yawn.

"Tired?" He asks, he tries to cover his own drossiness but she can hear it in his voice too.

"Only a little." She says honestly.

They rest like that till the take out gets there which was only twenty minutes or so. Once they have the take out and the beers and soda, Bellamy flips through the channels and puts on some soap opera in Spanish. They narrate the whole thing, Clarke nearly chokes on a piece of chicken when Bellamy gets a little too into character.

She puts away her fried dumplings, scooting over to him until her arms are wrapped around his waist and her head is laying on his shoulder. "Do you think his name is actually Miguel?" Clarke asks him.

"Being that they keep calling him Julio? I'm guessing no."

Clarke laughs. "Do you think that Miguel - I mean, Julio and Rosa will end up together?"

"Well they both are seeing other people and they've already been down that rode."

"Yeah, but you can tell from the dramatic music and the way the camera zooms into each other's face that they really like each other."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I hope they do." Clarke whispers.

He places his nose and lips into her hair and looks at her face which is still staring at the TV.

"I hope they do too." He says but he isn't talking about Julio and Rosa.

* * *

_A/N: Alright I hoped you really liked the chapter! I really enjoyed creating this one. Another reason as to why I haven't been posting lately is mainly because I'm working on a lot of AU's for our bellarke babies and I kind of just have been plotting out a lot! Also DID YOU SEE THOSE PICS OF THEM!? OMFG I fangirled so hard! Leave in the reviews or just PM me what you think Bob x Eliza's ship name should be. I'm thinkin' Bliza, anyway have a good day and reviews are appreciated! -Phantom4747_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey guys! Happy Mother's Day! I hope you had a good one and were good to your mama's and if you didn't have one or didn't have a good one. I am officially your mother. I love you all. Anyway though! I just wanted to post something really quick being that I don't know if I would for awhile being that tomorrow is my birthday and I'll be busy. I'll be talking about that later in the other A/N though so if you wanna find out when I'll be posting read that. Enjoy!_

* * *

Episode Ten: The One Where Octavia Sees The Teddy Bear

* * *

Octavia was having too much fun, not only had they gone to almost every place in New York but they also had sex in every place in New York. She never thought you could do it in a bumper cart but she was proven wrong. Lincoln was examining the caramel apple she had given to him. She nearly laughed from the way his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes squinted.

"It taste good. I promise." She insisted, taking a bite of his first and then saying a 'yummy' for exaggeration.

He bites into it, slowly, and soon smiles when he swallows. Biting again and again and it's gone in less than a minute.

Octavia laughs. "I cant believe you haven't had a caramel apple! Their, like, the best."

"You say that about a lot of things and I didn't like that other thing you made me taste." Lincoln explains and she snorts again.

"Yeah, but last time I was being sarcastic. I didn't know you'd actually try to bite in half a jaw breaker."

"I nearly broke my jaw." He grumbled.

"Hence the fitting name." She bumps her hip with his.

She stares at the caramel apple and a memory flows to her mind. "You know my brother and I use to buy a little package at the store to make this, Bellamy always got it in his teeth and hated it but he use to make it for me everyday for our dessert. He didn't ever complain about it. A matter of fact I thought he loved it until I saw my mom helping him get the caramel out of his teeth." Octavia laughed at the memory.

"Did you still make him eat it?" Lincoln asks.

"I switched it around a little. We ate caramel when it was my turn to pick the dessert and although Bellamy would pick the same dessert I'd say it was against the rules and you have to think of your own candy so he picked donuts. He got me the one with the sprinkles and he'd demand they put Boston cream in it. The workers there always gave him a hard time but you know Bell, he made sure to get what he needed. Almost got arrested for it too."

"Do you think your brother still doesn't like me?"

"He likes you."

He raises an eyebrow at her which makes her smile fall. "He does. He has a respect for you, at least. He just thinks you're a little too old for me."

"I am."

"No, you aren't. I'm the one that says who's too old for me or who isn't my type. That's my call, not yours or Bellamy's."

Lincoln is ten years older than her. That's not much of a difference if you really think hard about it. He frowns, staring at the ground as they continue their walk around Manhattan, looking at the various buildings. She knows how badly he wants Bellamy to like him, knows that he wants them to get along because technically that's like getting along with her parent.

Octavia doesn't have any parents anymore and Bellamy was the only parent she had when she was younger. When the teachers asked for a parent teacher conference, it wasn't their dead beat dad or their lunatic mother who cared for her - it was Bellamy, he'd come at just the age of fourteen when they had first called the house saying they wanted a meeting.

Her teachers laughed when they saw Bellamy in a too big suit as he tried to look mature. When they did this, Bellamy turned to Octavia and knelt down to her with his big older-brother grin. "Can you wait outside for a minute?" He asked her, rubbing his thumb over her shoulders and she nodded.

She pretended to close the door behind her but she hid behind the stack of books on the floor as she listened to what he said, she had almost forgotten this memory but it came back to her suddenly. She hadn't even remembered it happened. Bellamy banged his hands on the table and growled. "Your gonna pretend like I'm an adult here because from the parents I have - I am, I'm the most mature thing your gonna get. If you want I can track my dad down but he lives in a box and anytime he gets money he saves it for alcohol, drugs or prostitutes. My mother is crazy and is a sex addict.

"I'd call the authorities on her but I love my sister so damn much that I don't care how many time she slaps me with or without her rings on - I'll take it! Because I fuckin' love my baby sister so I'm gonna go get her and your gonna close those mouths of yours and not say a word about our parents because I told her they were busy on a business trip to help give us some money. I have a lot on my plate, I have to work five jobs because I told her that lie. I told her that our parents would give her that fifty dollar stuff animal she wanted in Toys R Us and I don't really have time for this. Octavia wont do whatever she did again. Now, come on let's get this over with in two minutes because I have a job in ten minutes. Now smile." They give a tense smile and he nods. "Good."

She runs outside, her eyes are wide with surprise and Bellamy opens the door and smiles at her. "Hey monster. I'm done talking about the really adult stuff. You can come in now." He had told her, scooping her up in his arms and kissing her eyebrow.

"Where is mommy and daddy?" She had asked.

"Business trip. Their making so much money for us Octavia! We're gonna be rich!" He leads her into the room, setting her down in her seat and sits in his own across from her teachers who still look scared.

"That teddy bear I want in Toys R Us is expensive. Are you sure they can get it for me?" She asks.

"Yup. Our parents work hard, O. They'll get you that teddy bear by today." He grinned at her.

(She had gotten the teddy bear at 4 am midnight, Bellamy came in with a sore back, a sweaty body and a tired grin.)

"Octavia?" Lincoln asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She whipped her heard so fast over to him she's pretty sure she got whip lash. "You okay?"

She looks up, the Toys R Us right in front of her. A big teddy bear on display at the front and her eyes widen. He had lied about the price. It was a hundred dollars. He had only said it was fifty. She scoffs, she knew the teddy bear was cute and fluffy and at least the size of her but a hundred dollars for a teddy bear seemed so much. She wondered if Bellamy thought the same and if so why did he still get it? She put her hand on the glass and frowned.

"Do you want me to buy you it? I think I have enough money."

"Nah," she tells him, intertwining her fingers with his. "let's go ride the bikes inside instead."

* * *

Jasper was now interrogating Miller.

Monty had checked if Jasper was sleeping on the couch before he snuck out Miller but Jasper was faking and right when Miller walked out, Jasper pointed his finger at him and had exclaimed, "Aha!"

Miller froze, looking over his shoulder to Monty who gave a sigh and walked over to the fridge to get some moonshine or any other type of alcoholic beverage.

"Why do you keep trying to hide me from him?" Jasper accused Monty.

"Because I actually want a relationship and I don't want you scaring him off." Monty explains dryly.

Miller snorts.

Monty pours Miller a cup, giving him a certain look that reads: I'm sorry and sits on the couch as he watches Jasper push Miller into a barcalounger as he walks around him to look him over. "Is this gonna take long? I have an early shift today." Miller explains.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Jasper shrugs, trying to go for the whole 'mysterious bad boy' thing but failing when Monty snorts.

"What movie are you trying to copy?" Monty asks.

"Shut up, I'm trying to seem intimidating!" Jasper whispers but Miller raises an eyebrow because he can hear just as well. Jasper looks back to him, circling around him again. "So you want to date my brother, huh?"

"I actually am already. But yes, I want to _continue_ dating him."

"Uh-huh." Jasper nods, stopping mid stride and goes "Boo!" to him which makes Miller cock his head to the side.

"What did you want me to do when you did that?" He genuinely asks.

"Nothing, I just ran out of stuff to say." Jasper admits and Miller laughs.

"Well, alright." He stands up, extending his hand to Jasper. "Pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure was all yours." Jasper says, shaking his hand nonetheless and Miller raises an eyebrow.

"Okay then, this was...real." Miller says, patting Jasper's shoulder and he kisses Monty's cheek. "See ya later?"

"Yeah sure, I'll come by your place next time so you wont have to deal with...this." Monty apologizes.

"It's okay, I actually liked it." Miller admits, giving a shrug. "It was exciting."

Monty snorts, shaking his head as he laughs. "If that's what you want to call it. Bye Nate."

He nods, walking over to the door and Jasper exclaims, "Boo!" at him which causes Miller to nod again. "Yep, boo." Miller agrees.

He closes the door behind him, Monty hits him. "Boo? Really? What did you want to accomplish?"

Jasper hit him back. "I didn't know what to say."

Monty hit him. "Well obviously not that!"

They then began to hit each other until they were both saying, "Ow, stop hitting me, you hit me first, no you did, you did, you did!" and it continued till they both shoved each other, fell and started laughing.

* * *

"I just want to show him that we aren't just joking around," Octavia explained to him as they started eating at some restaurant she couldn't pronounce the name of. Something in Italian she thinks. "that we're serious."

Lincoln gave some thought. "We could get promise rings or something?"

"Aw, that's so cute babe. But how about you leave the thinking to me?" Octavia explained like he was a child and after he rolled his eyes, he nodded for her to throw out her own ideas.

"Well the only thing that isn't marriage or a child that I think is serious would be moving in together. But we cant do that." Octavia sighed.

"Why not?"

"Why what?"

"Why cant we move in together?"

"Clarke. I cant just throw her out on the street. Plus, I need help with rent. And Clarke wouldn't be too keen on the idea of you, me and her all living in the same place. Don't get me wrong she likes you but...she'd feel like a third wheel and I'm definitely not doing that to my best friend."

"Octavia," he said, leaning over the table to grab her hand. "I love you."

Octavia smiled. "I love you too."

"Clarke will understand if you two are best friends. I mean, I'm not coming back permanently till five months or so. Plus, cant she live with Bellamy? They both get along well and their dating anyway."

"Clarke may understand but I wouldn't put her in that position to where she needs to. And I cant kick her in my brothers house, they aren't dating anymore and that would bring up some mixed feelings."

Lincoln sighed. "I want to live with you, Octavia. I want to be with you." He cupped her face in his hands, pulling her in for a kiss and she smiled against his lips.

"I do too. But-"

"You want to make your brother happy right?"

"Well...yeah I guess?"

"When was the last time you remembered him really, truly happy?"

Octavia thinks about it, looking around the restaurant for an answer and she remembers it. "When Clarke and him were dating, she would wake up early and she'd brew him some coffee and make all of us funny shaped pancakes. Bellamy always made the dinosaur pancakes better but she was starting to learn how to at least form a smiley face. He was the happiest then."

"I don't know your brother well, but I know love when I see it. He's in love with her. Why not just nudge the idea at Clarke that we'd be moving in together and nudge the idea to Bellamy about how he should live with her and bring that memory to him again."

Octavia grins, grabbing his face and leaning painfully against the table as she kisses him. "That was the smartest idea you ever said."

"Really?" He asks.

"Let's go to the bathroom." She whispers into his ear, giggling as she grabs his hand and goes into the lady's room. She tells the lady who says she's gonna tell the manager about this to fuck off and when she does Lincoln grabs her face and rests his head on her forehead.

"You are the most strongest woman I've ever and will meet."

She laughs and kisses him again.

* * *

_A/N: So I know it didn't have a lot of bellarke and that's probably what you wanted but I wanted to talk about the other characters too being that F.R.I.E.N.D.S didn't only involve Monica/Chandler or Ross/Rachel. They were all equally important and I think the same even with different characters. Also who doesn't want some minty and linctavia and Blake sibling feels? I know I love that. Sorry if it wasn't as good as the ones I usually do. I just wanted to post something so you were all happy and wouldn't be bored. By the way this all took place when Clarke was with Bellamy so yeah just thought I would mention that. As for when I'll be posting again probably Saturday but I've been busy being that it's my sister and my b-day tomorrow so yeaaaaa. Anyway hope you had a good Mother's Day. Love you all! Have a good day! - Phantom4747_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated but a lot of things have been going on. Anyway read the bottom A/N if you want to know what fanfics are soon to come._

* * *

Episode 11: The One Where They All Think About The Future

* * *

"I mean c'mon guys, were not gonna be twenty-something forever. We need to start thinking about the future." Octavia reminded them causing an eerie silence from all of them. Not even Jasper or Monty dared to make a joke. "Think about it. Where do you guys see yourselves when your thirty?"

Jasper was the first to answer, "I'll probably be living with Monty. Maya would probably move into my room."

"Yeah and maybe Miller could live in mine and Jasper and I could be getting that promotion we were working hard on!" Monty agrees, the two high fiving and Octavia blinks.

"You two are still gonna live together when your thirty?"

That silences them both. Looking at each other and muttering about how Miller and Maya may not like that idea so much and then looking shamefully at the ground.

"Raven, don't you wanna be married by then? Doesn't Wick not want to get married?" Octavia leads on.

Raven's tan skin goes pale when she mentions this. Raven always wanted to get married; she didn't want to end up like her mom and just get pregnant, have your boyfriend bail and you bail on your own child. She wanted to get married and have one boy and live in a nice house. "I don't want to stress Wick about that though..."

"Yeah but he shouldn't let you be led on for so long. One day your gonna get married, minus well bring up the idea now." Octavia shrugged, sipping her mocha frappe and looking at Bellamy who seemed not too invested in the conversation they were having as he was in the conversation him and Clarke were having.

"And you two?" Octavia asked, stopping their conversation.

"What?" Clarke asked, dubiously.

"What about your future? Is it living up to your expectations? I mean, Bell, you are twenty six. Your closer to thirty than all of us. And Clarke your getting pretty close to mid-twenties." Octavia led on.

Bellamy frowns, thinking about what he's done or accomplished and the only thing he can think of is getting completely hooked on Clarke again. Nothing has changed since he was little, he was still chasing after Clarke and standing by her side when she didn't even ask. Bellamy removes his arm from around Clarke's shoulder, scratching the back of his head and frowning. He doesn't want to chase after her for his whole life. He doesn't want to see her with her beautiful fancy rich husband with her four kids like she always dreamed of. He doesn't think he could take that.

Clarke thinks of what she has accomplished and she basically just went backwards. She went back to her home town, she became a homewrecker and she's still in love with Bellamy. She just went down hill. She thinks of the future, her still working painfully hard at the hospital and looking out the window to see Bellamy with his super model wife who's pregnant and still has no belly. She frowns, holding her hand within her own.

"I'm gonna talk to Wick. I need to start living." Raven says immediately, standing on her feet and running out of the coffee shop.

Jasper and Monty look at each other, opening their mouths to say something but soon close it and head in different directions.

"I need to head to work, I'll see you guys later." Bellamy stands up, kissing Octavia on the forehead and leaning in to kiss Clarke on the cheek only to stop midway. "Um, never mind, bye." He kisses her cheek with a concerned face and leaves out the door.

Her hand twitches to come up to her cheek and hold it from where he had kissed her. His lips still linger on it even though he's already left and she wonders how many times she can take that before she turns her head a little so he can kiss her on the mouth. She wonders if that'll break their friendship but she knows she cant take it for that much longer.

* * *

Raven had set up a meeting with Wick for dinner.

He had agreed, coming to nowhere fancy just simply Starbucks. He made some conversation about this new car he repaired and he made this cool thing that he just had to show her when they go back to work tomorrow. She had nodded at all of this, giving gentle smiles and adding on her own replies.

"Hey Wick?" She asked, cutting him off from some story he was about to tell her. "I remember, like around when we first met, you were talking to these two guys and you were telling them that you never wanted to get married."

"Oh. You heard that?" He asks, not even that fazed about it.

"Yeah, I was just...never mind."

He gives her a confused look, raising his fluffy blond eyebrow at her and cocking his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, forget it."

So he continues with some random story. She doesn't want to lose him, not when things have been so good. She doesn't want to scare him off even if she knows she'll be led on to fall in love with him and he might even make her change her mind about marriage. She doesn't want to fight with him but being dragged too deep where she thinks she might fall in love with him would be worse.

Then again, she thinks she's already in love with him.

Raven likes the way Wick uses his hands to explain his stories, likes the banter he makes, likes how when she teases him he'll think of something immediately and tease her back, she likes the way that he likes to be the little spoon (as nerdy and weird as it is, she likes to be the big spoon), she finds it hilarious that someone so much bigger than her acts like a peaceful Yogi Bear and she loves how they can talk about their own beliefs and their own passions.

She's not ready to lose him; not yet.

She pushes herself off the table, telling him to give her a sec she has to pee and exits to the bathroom. She thinks of what to do, she wants to damp water in her face but that would ruin her makeup, she also wants to just lay down for an hour until her body knows what it wants to do. She texts Clarke a quick message:

_I need your help, mom. I'm so confused..._

* * *

"Octavia, please." Clarke sighs, holding the bridge of her nose together as she listens to Octavia ramble.

"What's wrong? You've been weird ever since I mentioned the future." Octavia persists.

"I know, I'm sorry. I know you just want to talk about the future and all the fun your having and all the fun you are going to have with Lincoln but I'm a little bit older and I don't know...it makes me worry."

"Well, I mean you always have us. We'll always be here for you. Maybe not physically sometimes but mentally, we'll always be there."

"What do you mean not physically?"

Octavia has a flash of guilt that comes across her mind but she thinks of Bellamy and Clarke when they were young. Bellamy cooking some eggs with an apron that says 'kiss the chef' and Clarke had laughed and took pictures until he tackled her to the couch and told her to delete them now. She had refused, printing them all out and said, "What are you gonna do about it?" Which only made him kiss her and roll his eyes.

Octavia takes in a big breath because she wants that. She wants her brother and her closest friend to be happy again. Because if there was one thing Octavia did was love to every bit of her heart and even if that meant they would be distant, she had to. So she shrugged and said with fake indifference, "Well Lincoln and I were talking about it yesterday. About how he wants to move in together with me, not anytime soon he was just bringing up the idea and I know I eventually have to get married and be all adult-ish."

Clarke now looks terrified. Octavia wants to rip up her insides because she made her best friend feel terrified but she wants her to be happy. She wants her to be when she last saw her the most happiest and that was when her and Bell were dating. She practically lived at their house back then.

"Clarke, it's not anytime soon." Octavia reminded, holding her knee to keep her grounded. To remind her that she's here. "I wouldn't kick you out like that. Not until were both happy with the people we love or you're a rich billionaire."

Clarke smiles at that, tucking a strand of Octavia's hair behind her ear and pulls her in for a hug as she laughs softly. "I know you wouldn't. I'm just thinking, that's all. I mean I have nothing going to plan, I'm no where near being an adult. I have no husband, not a boyfriend, not a girlfriend, I hate my job and am trying for another one - I just...I'm a little bit lost."

"Your gonna be fine with that art thing your doing. You'll be the best they ever saw. And with guys and girls? You could date whoever you want. But Clarke," Octavia sighs, she knows their going to get into a fight. She can just tell. "you have to start doing things. You always set up lists and although that's good because you know what you want to do with life, how about you stop listing and start doing?"

Clarke pulls away, giving her a surprised expression. It's her angry expression really. But Clarke doesn't like showing anyone her truly angry expression, anyone who isn't Bellamy anyway. "Octavia. You know full well that I'm trying."

"I know your trying but you keep focusing too much on other peoples problems, Clarke. Although I love you for it and thank you a million times, you shouldn't have stopped painting for me last night. You should have kept doing what you were doing. You paid off Jasper and Monty's rent yesterday - don't even try to deny it, Bellamy told me. You keep running to Raven anytime she has a 'Wick and her' problem. Really, Clarke. Start taking care of yourself. Your not gonna always be our mother."

"I am taking care of myself. I can handle it."

"Clarke you know I love you. You know how much I love you being our mother because I know we all need that. Raven's mom would sell her for drugs and her dad bailed, Monty and Jasper never got adopted and didn't even have a parental figure to look at, Bellamy and I had a lunatic mother who tried to kill us and a father who lives in a box. We love you. We love that we have a mother that we didn't have when we were younger but it's time for you to let us look after you."

"I don't need that, Octavia. Maybe...maybe I like being the mom, okay? Maybe I want things to stay like they are."

Octavia gives her a pleading stare, for Clarke to try and be reasonable but her phone rings. Octavia grabs it before Clarke can, sighing when she sees it's Raven saying: _I need your help, mom. I'm so confused..._

Octavia sighs, giving her the phone and shaking her head when Clarke immediately starts gathering her things to run over to Raven's aid. "You need to focus on yourself, Clarke."

"I am."

"Is that why your running over to help Raven?"

Clarke sighs, running her hand over her face before she turns to her. "Don't be like your brother, Octavia. I don't need two Blake's telling me how to take care of myself - one of you is stubborn enough and I don't think I can handle two." She starts to go out the door but Octavia runs beside her.

"Do you even understand why we're so worried about you?"

Clarke doesn't answer.

"It's because we love you! It's because we care for you. Know why Bellamy is always so angry when you defy him?"

"Octavia-"

"It's because he's in love with you, Clarke."

She stops in her tracks, nearly slipping on her heel and looks at her with wide-eyes before shaking her head. "Only platonically."

"Whatever helps you sleep." Octavia says, leaving Clarke standing in the cold with a sprained ankle from how hard she slammed on her feet. Clarke sighs, pulls out her phone and calls Raven to ask what's wrong.

* * *

Bellamy sighs, tucking the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he sits beside Miller in a police car. Miller is doing the same only Bellamy is talking to Jasper and Miller is talking to Monty. Both consoling the two men from having a mental break down.

"Do you think we'll still be friends if we moved out?" Jasper asks.

Bellamy nods, soon realizing he cant see him and sighs. "Jas, you and Monty have been best friends since you were put up for adoption and when was that? When you both were like, what? Four? Even when some people would adopt you, they'd send you two right back. That's because your brothers, that's because you were both meant to be with each other. You'll be fine. Maybe you should move into Maya's apartment."

He looks out of the corner of his eye to Miller who seems to have sweat running down his face as he listens to Monty. He's probably venting about how ridiculous Jasper is being and is probably soon whining about how much he'll miss him. Bellamy rolls his eyes just from the thought.

"It's too soon to move in with Maya!" Jasper retorts.

"Then you don't have to worry, you and Monty will live with each other for another few years."

"Only a few!? Oh great!" Jasper growls.

"Or a long time, I don't know man."

"No, your right. Only a few years because Monty will soon be moving in with that gross stupid boyfriend of his, leaving me all alone in this apartment."

Bellamy sighs, running a hand through his hair. He wants to tell him to call Clarke and he's at work and he cant deal with this right now but he also doesn't want to dump this on her. She probably has a lot on her plate. "Look Jasper, that's in the future. You shouldn't cry about your future, live in the present. Go enjoy Monty for how ever long you two are living together, go enjoy the beginning of dating with Maya, enjoy work because you know maybe you will get that promotion and maybe you'll miss all that goofing off and not being in charge. Have fun."

It's a long period of silence and Bellamy thinks he might have hung up. "I'm hugging the phone right now." Jasper tells him.

"Oh." Bellamy says, wondering if he should pat the phone but he decides against it and just lets the phone rest in his hand. "You done hugging the phone?"

"No...wait...okay, now I'm done." He can hear Jasper's grin. "Thanks Bellamy, you're the best dad ever."

"Don't call me that-" but he's already hung up. He's about to put his phone away when it rings again and he answers with a growl. "I told you to go fuckin' live, Jasper!"

"It's me, Bell." Clarke says from the other line.

"Oh. Hey, princess. What's up?"

"Octavia and I got in a fight." Clarke explains.

He looks over to Miller, who still seems to be talking to Monty and he's trying to explain to him that everything is gonna be alright. Bellamy sighs. "You two okay?"

"No. She was talking about her and Lincoln moving in-"

"Wait, wait, wait. What did she say?"

"Bellamy, please. I don't really want you getting mad at her and I don't really want to protect her right this instant so I just need you to listen, okay?" He sighs and she takes that as her okay. "She was talking about moving in with him and she started going off on me. About how I don't take care of myself and take care of others too much and she started saying these weird things and I don't know, Bell-"

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay. My shift is almost over, we'll talk about it then okay?"

"I cant...I'm kind of taking care of Raven."

Bellamy smirks, shaking his head. "You do realize how ironic that sounds right?"

"Shut up. I know, okay? Just wait over in my room, I'll be there hopefully by the time my shift ends."

"Should I get pizza?"

"And brownies."

He laughs. "And brownies, got it."

"Thanks Bell. I really appreciate it." He can hear her smile over the phone, hear the way she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and he can just feel the way she dips her head down to cover her smile even though no one is watching.

"No problem, just remember," he tells her. "to breathe, okay?"

"You too." She reminds him as well and he nods. Both of them muttering a 'love you' and hang up.

* * *

Raven is choking up in the bathroom when Clarke gets there. Clarke pulls out a chocolate bar from her purse and wraps a blanket around her shoulders, locking the bathroom door. "Tell me the problem." Clarke coos and Raven explains how she feels and how badly she doesn't want to lose him and to help and she doesn't know what to do.

"He doesn't deserve you if he tells you that he still doesn't want to get married when you confess you do."

"I cant lose him, Clarke. I know that's lame but I cant."

"Anyone who isn't blind or stupid - would pick you first in a heart beat. I think engineers have to at least have an average IQ and actually have to see to do their job. He will make the right decision and that would be to at least consider marrying you."

Raven smiles, pulling her in for a tight hug and biting onto the piece of chocolate before nodding. "You're right, I'm awesome. He'll pick me."

"Damn right." Clarke smiles.

So Clarke watches from behind a menu as Raven goes up to Wick. "You've been in there for awhile, everything okay?" Wick asks.

"Perfect. I was just thinking that I want to get married. Not right now though!" She adds hastily.

"You were thinking about all of this while on the toilet?"

"No, I just needed a pep talk. But either way - I want to get married and if you don't that's your problem. But I do. Maybe not now, but soon. And I don't want to continue this relationship knowing its heading nowhere."

Wick raises an eyebrow but she storms out of the Starbucks and Clarke looks down as she passes by Wick. "Clarke." He greets.

"Wick." She greets back.

* * *

Octavia opens Bellamy's door which is unlocked and sees him ordering some pizza and he's making sure they add brownies. He's practically growling at the man over the phone for it. He mutters a thanks when he's done and ends the call, turning to Octavia with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey," Octavia greets, sitting down on his couch.

"Why were you fighting with Clarke?" Bellamy asks harshly, folding his arms at her and clearly disappointed.

"I'm sorry about that. I just wanted Clarke to be happy."

"Clarke gets immensely depressed when you two fight, how is that making her happy?"

"I was just thinking about the future..."

"Stop thinking about it. Because of you 'thinking about the future' I wasted all my minutes on my phone consoling Jasper." Bellamy retorts, sitting down beside her and still giving her a disappointed face.

"I'm guessing Clarke told you about Lincoln and I moving in." Octavia trails on, shifting in her seat and laying the pillow on her lap.

"She told me how you wanted her to move out, yeah."

"I don't want that! Lincoln and I were just talking not that long ago about moving in together, he wanted me to think about it - that's all. I told him no and I couldn't do that to Clarke but then he made me think of when she was the most happiest and then..."

"Then what, Octavia?"

"I thought of when she was trying to make those pancakes like you always did for me. I thought of you two throwing batter at each other and laughing and...I don't know."

Bellamy sighs, leave it to the Blake's to love so intensely that it hurts the other. He grabs her hand to stop her from twiddling her fingers and smiles sadly. "Are you trying to make us date each other again, O? Because Clarke doesn't look at me that way anymore."

"No, well, not yet anyway. All I'm trying to do is make you two live together and then you guys will discuss your undying love for one another."

He laughs, rolling his eyes at his sisters gaze. He ponders about living together with Clarke, they technically had when they were dating. She had her own drawer and tooth brush and own coffee mug and plate. They got along well, she helped him out..."Clarke wouldn't be comfortable with that."

"You two are best friends what are you talking about?"

"I know but..." He sighs, running his hand through his curly hair and frowning.

"I remember the last time you were happy, like really, _really_ happy. I woke up to laughing, like a really loud squeal and when I came out you were on top of her, both of your hands were laced together and you guys were trying to figure out who was stronger. I wanted Clarke to win so I jumped on top of you and started pulling you so you'd lose your strength a little but even so...you were still stronger than both of us. And you pretended to lose." He laughs at the thought of that, still remembering it so perfectly. Remembers how Clarke's hair was still damp from the shower, remembers her still wearing his boxers and his t-shirt, remembers the old purple couch that screeched anytime someone sat in it.

Remembers just how happy they all were.

He smiles, laughing softly only for the sadness to come into the pit of his stomach. He frowns, holding his head in his hands and concentrates on his breathing. "Are you alright, Bell?" Octavia asks. He shakes his head and she rubs his back, letting her head lay on top of his. "What's wrong?"

He takes a moment before he answers, sucking in a deep breath. "I think I still kind of like her. Sort of."

"I know."

He groans. "You do?"

"Yeah...I think she still likes you too."

He looks up, Octavia smiles at the hopefulness in his eyes that he probably doesn't even notice. She scoffs in her mind thinking about how he phrased his words, _'I think I still kind of like her'_ that was an understatement. He _was_ in love with her. She didn't need to be his sister to figure that out. "You think?" He asks hopefully.

"Yeah, it's gross."

He shoves her.

* * *

Raven passed out on Clarke's couch once she was done finishing almost every wine bottle or type of liquor they had in the apartment. Clarke stared at Raven's phone, seeing all the messages from Wick and missed calls. She read one which said: You aren't at your apartment. I don't think Clarke is home either cause all the lights are off. Where are you? I'm worried.

Clarke wanted to turn on the lights, wanted to open the door to indicate that she was here but Raven had shook her head and fell back asleep. Soon after his departure, Bellamy came in with a pizza box and wings and some brownies all in his hands.

He looked exhausted and dreadful but she doubted she looked any better.

"Rough day, huh?" He asks, following Clarke into her room after he drapes a blanket over the sleeping Raven.

"I'm guessing you too, huh?"

He shrugs, folding his legs across one another as they pass around the ranch and dip their pizzas in it. "You worried about the moving-in thing?" He asks.

"Am I that easy to read?" She smiles gently, like she's trying to be playful but she looks down at the floor and he can tell she's genuinely really concerned about it. "Where will I live?" She whispers, more to herself than him.

He takes a minute, staring her in the eye and seeing the tears build up and the way she has a bit of grease on the side of her lip as she pouts. Before he answers her, "With me."

She rolls her eyes, shoving him gently on the shoulder. "I'm serious, Bellamy."

"I am too."

He can see her lips twitch, trying to smile but she soon shakes her head. "You don't want me there."

"Yeah, I do. I don't mind."

"Bell..." She trails, still smiling at him.

He grabs her shoulder, rubbing his calloused thumb over it and smiling at her. Their both staring at each other with such intensity it takes him a minute to talk, "I want you to live with me."

She smiles, shaking her head. "You're too good to me."

"You'd do the same for me and you know it. Your my _best_ friend. And it wont be free; we'll both have our own chores, both do the rent and we'll both make breakfast for each other. You can work on those terrible smiley faces you call pancakes while your at it." He explains, resting his forehead against hers and she laughs.

"When they move in together...are you sure you want me to move into your house?"

"Yeah. I have that guest room I never use anyway."

"What happens if you have a girlfriend?"

He pursues his lips before grinning at her. "I'll kick her out."

"I'm not going to do that to you-"

"You and Octavia are the people I love most. I don't care what I have to do, if it's for you - I'll drop anything and be happy about it."

She wraps her arms around him, pulling him into her and she doesn't care that the ranch just spilled on her comforter even though Bellamy keeps tapping on her shoulder and reminding her. She focuses on him and how he smells like cologne and pine trees and something that makes her smile.

"You know anytime everyone is shit to me, your not?" At his silence, she wraps her arms more firmly around him, burying her lips into the side of his neck and continues, "Your my hero, Bell. Always. Anytime the world is falling apart around me, your just...there for me. You really are the best, huh?"

"Yeah." He shrugs which makes her laugh.

"It's movie night, your turn to pick the movie."

"My turn?"

"Yeah," she nods. "Just a hint, you probably want to pick the movie I brought."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm gonna be your roommate soon right? Should get on my good side."

He laughs.

* * *

When they all come over Octavia fears she might have pushed them too hard. Everyone is silent, no one is talking and it's movie night. They don't even tease Bellamy when he had picked Clarke's movie rather than his own. Jasper and Monty are sitting as far as possible from each other, drumming their fingers against their arm rests, Raven is drinking some more wine, Bellamy is quite with his arm around Octavia and Clarke. And Clarke, her best friend cant even look her in the eye.

"That's it!" Octavia out bursts, turning off the TV and causing everyone's attention. "All of us are gonna make up! I didn't mean to turn this group into an emo gang or something. Monty and Jasper, tell me your problem."

"What happens if we wont be as close?" Monty blurts out.

"Your brothers, if anything just do what Bellamy did to me. Move across the street where you can still see each other. Either way it wont matter, you guys are siblings; no matter how far you are, you guys will always be close. You can call each other every day over the phone, imagine the fun in visiting each other when you haven't seen each other in an hour? Plus we hang out in the coffee shop every goddamn day!"

They both smile, running at each other and pull each other in a tight hug. Octavia turns to Raven, grabbing the wine bottle from her hand and dials Wick's number as she presses speaker. "_Finally!"_ Wick says from the other side of the phone. "_You were worrying me to death! Look, I know what I said and at the time it was true. I didn't want to get married but that was only because I didn't want to marry any of the girls I dated so far._

_"It was because I didn't meet you yet and I didn't think I could ever date a person like you. I'll marry you over the phone right now if you want. I know a pastor I can call right now and we can do this right through the phone."_ Wick continues.

Raven laughs, grabbing the phone and heading outside to go talk to him.

Octavia then looks over to Clarke, her chin wrinkles immediately and she falls to her knees as she hugs onto Clarke's waist. "Please don't be angry at me anymore. I was speaking metaphorically, I don't want you actually moving out - I don't know what I'd do if you did. It'd be an end of an era!"

Clarke laughs which makes her look up at her with her water-filled blue eyes. "I wasn't angry at you, Octavia. Only a little. But it's okay if you do move in with Lincoln. I'll move in with Bellamy. I want you to be happy, I mean it'll be weird waking up without you snoring in the other room but I want you to grow up and be happy and unfortunately so, that requires me not living in your apartment."

"I'm happy when your living in my apartment though..."

"Your not growing up though." Clarke counters.

Octavia frowns. "I'm really sorry."

Clarke shrugs. "Me too." and she pulls Octavia in for another hug. The idea of not living with Octavia hurts her, it makes her think back to college when she was going over there - how the idea of Octavia and Bellamy not being with her in the morning was just surreal. But that was growing up; getting rid of your normal routines to start another.

Octavia needed to grow up and this time Octavia wasn't asking permission to go to the middle school prom and to please convince Bellamy, this time it was serious and this time she needed to let go of her hand and let her step forward. Clarke looked forward to what would happen next; her and Bellamy like old times. Their was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her tingle from fear and excitement.

* * *

_A/N: Okay I know I always tell you what I'm writing and don't usually post it but I'm done with that. Summer is soon to come so that means all my fanfics are going to be posted. I've been telling you all about my Harry Potter AU and although I am going to post it I'm also going to be making another way being that I'm not okay with how it was set up. Either way, I will be making a totally different Harry Potter AU for bellarke. Brooklyn 99, I might actually post today because the season finale is today but we'll see. I have a high school AU which I'm really excited for. I actually think from all of my fics that will be the best (to my surprise), I have a Teen Wolf in the works but it's not done yet, Super hero one, Camp Halfblood and many others. One I'm working on currently is my skins AU. I'm actually working on a gifset as of right now. Anyway I hoped you enjoy! Tell me in the reviews which au your looking forward too! Have a good day! - Phantom4747_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Sorry this came out so late and is so short. My computer is trashed to it's very core and I don't know when it'll be up and good. My phone is shattered and my Ipad has been having many malfunctions so I couldn't even post it from there. I had to use my sister's computer to even post this. So, again, I'm so sorry for the delay. Enjoy! _

* * *

Episode 12: The One Where Jasper and Monty Lose Their Insurance

* * *

"I just cant believe we don't have insurance anymore!" Jasper growled, throwing the paper on the floor like throwing the envelop would do something to spite the insurance company.

"I knew we should have taken some extra jobs." Monty sighed.

"Just work harder this year, hopefully you'll get it back." Raven consoled.

"Well yeah, I know but now we have to be careful!" Monty groaned at Jasper's words, obviously just as annoyed as him. "Before we could get hit by a bus, or - or catch on fire and it wouldn't matter but now we got to be careful?!" Jasper threw up his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry man, there's never a good time to have to...stop catching on fire." Bellamy smirks at their unamused frowns when he makes his joke although the rest of them are laughing.

"C'mon Jas, we need to go get a job. Asap." Monty says, grabbing his coat and giving them all a wave as Jasper follows him outside of the shop.

"Make sure to look both ways before you cross the street! Don't wanna get hit by a bus!" Bellamy reminds, both of them turning around and mocking him by trying to imitate his voice and they turn towards the door to exit only to hit their heads.

Clarke winces as they hold their foreheads in their hands from the bruise they had just gotten from the door. Bellamy raises an eyebrow, clearly amused and a little worried on just how they are going to make it through the day without killing themselves.

Once they leave after a few laughs, Raven speaks. "I think Wick is gonna propose." She blurts out all at once, Octavia screams a loud defining scream that makes the whole coffee shop stare at them. Octavia runs at her, throwing herself at her and makes her slam into the couch with an 'oof' followed by a, 'Octavia, I can't breathe.'

"I'm gonna be one of the bridesmaids right?" Octavia says, looking her dead in the eye.

"Being that I have no friends other than you guys, yes."

Octavia squeals, fist pumping the air and dancing around.

"I'm not even sure if he is! I just...he wouldn't let me look in his sock drawer when I slept over." Raven blurts out. "I mean, I wanna think he's gonna propose. But maybe he was just hiding some panties that another girl left over - oh my god! You don't think...that bastard!"

Bellamy clasps his hand on her shoulder, pulling her from her thoughts. "We don't usually hide panties in our sock drawers. We usually hide them underneath the bed, so I'd check there and if not he probably is going to propose. Although really, maybe the guy wanted to keep his sock drawer to himself. I wouldn't jump to conclusion or form some expectations, Reyes."

"I know, I know. It's just ever since I mentioned the whole 'marriage' thing to him, he's been kind of secretive. I mean, what could he want to hide in a sock drawer?"

"A dirty magazine." Bellamy shrugs earning a sharp glare from all the girls. "Fine, I'll be serious. Did you see his sock drawer before?"

"All the time. He'd tell me to throw him a pair when we were running late for work."

"Yeah, maybe he's gonna propose." Bellamy shrugs and Octavia squeals again. Clarke smiles, pulling the two girls in a hug and kissing both of their cheeks.

"I'm getting married!" Raven screams, the people inside the coffee shop cheer.

"Might." Bellamy reminds.

"I might be getting married!" Raven screams, the people inside the coffee shop cheer with worried glances.

* * *

He puts on his jogging pants and a tight blue muscle shirt as well as some sneakers when he heads out for the gym. Clarke is on the phone in his ear, they aren't talking as much as they are listening to them both go throughout their business as well as their steady breathes.

"Where are you heading?" Clarke asks.

"Gym. What are you doing? Talking to me while doing surgery?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I only text you while I'm doing surgery."

He laughs.

"I'm on my break, eating the left over lasagna." She explains to him.

"Does it taste good?"

"Does soggy left over pasta ever taste good?"

"Fair point."

He smiles at her laugh and right when he opens the gym doors he sees Jasper and Monty on the floor, holding the sides of their stomachs and some ten sized weights beside them on the floor. "Uh, Clarke? I gotta let you go. I think Jasper and Monty are shitting on the gym floor."

"Jasper and Monty are at the gym?!" Clarke gasps.

"That's really the most surprising part of what I just said, isn't it?"

"Yup."

He rolls his eyes and laughs. "Bye, I'll call you after I'm done working out and making sure Jasper and Monty aren't dead."

"Alright, bye. Love you."

A flutter goes throughout his stomach when she says that but he reminds himself it's only platonically. "Yeah, love you too." He hangs up, walking over to them and shoving his hands in his pocket. Bellamy raises an eyebrow in amusement. "You two okay?" He nods his head indicating that their holding their stomachs and giving this painful grim expression.

"Yeah, we're just lying down. Waiting for um, our health insurance. We wanted to come here to stay fit and healthy." Jasper explains.

Bellamy nods understandingly. "Yeah, okay but um...their is a bathroom here, you know?"

"We don't need to use the bathroom!" They say in unison, groaning again and holding their sides.

"Okay then what's your damage?"

"Nothing! We just both got this blinding pain in our stomachs. We were both lifting weights and then Monty passed out and I went to grab his weight from falling on him and when I grabbed it, I passed out too and uh," Jasper trails.

Monty speaks for him, "We haven't been able to get up since. But you don't have to worry, I don't think it's anything serious."

"Jas, Mont. That sounds like a hernia. You two need to go to the doctor. Now."

"No way!" Monty exclaims.

"Monty is right. If we're gonna go to the doctor for anything, it'll be for the bone sticking out of our stomachs!" They both lift their shirts up to show him and Bellamy winces, looking away.

"That's a hernia, morons!" He shields his eyes from the view.

"This is all your fault!" Monty hits Jasper's shoulder, soon groaning and latching onto his side. "We shouldn't have gone to the gym in the first place!"

"This is your fault!" Jasper growls back, hitting his head only to grab onto his stomach. "I told you we should have went with the tens, not the fifteens!"

Bellamy pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

Raven and Octavia were investigating. Raven would be the look out and distract him if he came back while Octavia would look for the ring. Raven's a little glad that he hides his keys somewhere pretentious like under his mat. Octavia rummages through the socks and Raven feels a ping of guilt.

"Hey Octavia?" Raven calls from the other room.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should stop? Maybe it's better if we leave it a surprise-"

"There's a ring!" Octavia exclaims.

Raven drops every idea of being a potentially good person or having any moral thoughts and races over to the room Octavia's in. Their both staring at a ring with a huge diamond and the two girls scream, hug each other and they both take turns trying out the ring. Octavia flashes it off as she struts around, showing her hand around like her life depended on it. Raven laughed.

"Should we call Clarke?" Octavia asks and Raven nods.

They both dial the number and she takes it on the first ring, "I'm definitely getting engaged!" Raven exclaims.

"He proposed!?" Clarke says from the other line.

"Well no, but Octavia and I went through the sock drawer and found this huge ass diamond ring."

There's a silence before they can hear her laugh. "Of course you two did that. Congratulations, I'll get some really good wine before we all meet up at our place. I'm so happy for you Raven. But you should get out of Wick's apartment and put the ring where it belongs before he catches you."

"On it." Raven then dials Bellamy who picks up on the last ring and she exclaims, "I'm gonna get married!"

"He proposed?" Bellamy asks from the other line.

"No, Octavia and I looked through his sock drawer and found a ring."

He groans, they can both hear him rub his face with exhaustion. "I'm a police officer guys. I cant always break the rules for you two. That sounds like a lot of breaking and entering so I suggest you two get out of there now. Also we just got a call near Wick's area which might have been you two so I suggest you run." Raven hangs up, throwing the ring inside the sock drawer and they both run outside, laughing when they hear the police cars outside the building.

* * *

Jasper walks over to the couch with Bellamy and his own coffee in hands, making a sound in the back of his throat that could be considered between a whine and a groan. Monty behind him with his own coffee, they both sit down, holding their sides again and Bellamy looks over to Jasper who is cradling his side. "Hey can you give me a muffin?"

Jasper frowns, going to stand up but Bellamy grabs onto his forearm and pulls him down. "Sit down."

He does, giving a relieved sigh when he puts pressure on his side.

"Will you please go to the hospital?" Bellamy asks.

"No way! Hernia operations probably cost around," Jasper trails only for Monty to answer, "A lot."

"I'm calling Clarke." Bellamy growls, going to grab his phone but they both scream no and freeze him in place. "And why not?"

"Because Clarke will check us and we will have something wrong with our hernias and she'll demand we go to the hospital."

"First off, you have a hernia, there's nothing wrong with it. Second, you should. If you want I'll loan you the money." Bellamy shrugs and after silence of consideration they shake their head.

"It'll be forever till we give you that money back. We don't want that hanging over our heads." They explain to him.

"Well Clarke's shift is almost over and I always call her when it is. So I suggest you two skedaddle before she gets here. Might wanna act normal and stop groaning and whining when she gets here too otherwise I think she'll notice both of your hernias." Bellamy explains and they both nod, soon leaving the coffee shop.

In less than minutes Clarke comes, taking a seat beside them and a huff of breath. "Where is everybody?"

"Jasper and Monty left because they don't want you to examine their hernias. Raven and Octavia both are on the run from the police which is also me so I'm just gonna drink some coffee until I know they are completely away and the search for them is over." Bellamy explains with a hint of boredom in his tone.

"So usual?" Clarke laughs.

"Yeah, the usual."

"Did you hear Raven's news?"

"About her sneaking into Wick's apartment and finding a ring? Yeah."

"Do you think he'll propose?" She asks, asking Roma to give her the usual.

"I don't know, I wanna say no but I only want to say that because I find it a little hard to capture the whole concept of Raven growing up. It just seems so unreal."

Clarke nods, rubbing his arm up and down in a comforting gesture. "I kind of feel like everyone is growing up except me."

"Don't worry, your not alone on that." Bellamy says, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her in for a side hug. She leans more into the hug, resting her head on his chest and sighing.

"Octavia is gonna be mad." Clarke murmurs.

"Why?"

"Raven asked if I'd be the best woman..."

Bellamy sighs, pulling her more into his lap so he can rest his head on top of hers. "I'll calm Octavia down if you fix the boys hernias."

Clarke sighs. "_Fine_."

* * *

Bellamy had told Octavia the bad news, she'd taken it by trying to rip off Raven's throat but he grabbed her and pulled her into her room. He gave her a stern talking to, that she couldn't control who she picked and it was Raven's wedding. And don't even lie, you would have picked Clarke over Raven in a heart beat.

"I wont try to kill her if Clarke promises me one thing." Octavia says matter-of-factly, folding her arms and raising her chin in defiance.

"What?"

"I can be her best woman at her wedding."

"Octavia." Bellamy growls but she looks away from him. He sighs, grumbling as he pulls his phone out and calls Clarke who picks up on the second ring rather than the first like she usually does. "Just get the stupid operation!" She exclaims, giving a huff before he can feel her tense (stressed out) smile from the other line. "Hey Bell, is she okay with it?"

"In a sense." Bellamy shuffles his feet. "She says she wont kill Raven if you let her be your best woman at your wedding. That okay with you?"

"Your joking."

"Nope. Yes or no otherwise she'll strangle Raven and to be honest, my backs a little sore and I don't know if I can hold her till you get back."

Clarke sighs. "Yeah, I don't care. She can be the best woman at my wedding."

Octavia grins, hearing the whole conversation and grabbing the phone from Bellamy. "Do you mean that?"

"Yeah, I don't think Raven would be into it anyway. You like planning all of that stuff out; your more of a wedding planner than she is and I know how much you enjoy it. Plus we promised each other when we were little that we'd both be the best woman at each others weddings, I keep my word. You know that."

Octavia smiles, saying an I love you and leaves to go talk to Raven.

Bellamy sighs, holding the phone against his ear. "How's the boys?"

"There getting more adjusted to the idea. I think we could really use your dad-charm." She hints and he nods, telling her to put her on speaker and she adds, "Not too mean?"

"You want me to do this or not?"

"Your on speaker."

He clears his voice which makes it deeper and he growls. "You two morons are gonna get that stupid fuckin' surgery. I don't care about the money, Clarke and I will help you out. If you say no and say you don't want that type of thing over your heads, I will drag you both by your clothes and throw you in there myself. Do not defy your mom- I mean, uh, Clarke. You listen to her and don't talk back. Whatever she says goes. _Am I clear_?" He can hear them both gulp, nod furiously before they scream out a, 'yes sir.'

* * *

"I don't know, I've never done this before." Raven tells Monty, who is kneeling on the floor with a baseball helmet on his head. Raven adjusts the bat more into her hands and fixes her stance. "What if Clarke and Bellamy get mad?"

"C'mon, it'll be fine! I got these helmets and their indestructible!" Jasper insists, kneeling before Octavia with a helmet just like Monty. Octavia gulps as she holds the bat in her hands.

They both load to go for their swing but stop when the door opens, all of them see a mortified Clarke and an unamused Bellamy. "What on earth are you doing!?" Clarke gapes.

"You never ask, I thought we discussed this. It just leads to our disappointment." Bellamy tells her.

"No, no, don't worry! We're just celebrating. Jasper and Monty got their insurance back." Octavia explains.

"So you decided how you celebrate wouldn't be with champagne but hitting them in the head with a baseball bat?" Clarke exasperates.

"Yep." They say in unison.

Bellamy gives them a strained look before knowing he cant stop them. "Get the kit," He tells Clarke, going into the kitchen and grabs a pan to join in on the fun, Clarke coming back in with a med kit and a phone with 911 dialed just in case.

"On the count of three!" Monty exclaims.

"One!" Jasper and Bellamy shout.

"I don't know guys, please, just put it down." Clarke tries to persuade.

"Two!" Raven and Octavia exclaim.

"Three," Clarke sighs, wincing when she hears the loud bang.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked even though it was so short. I'm having a great difficulty writing out chapter 14 due to the fact that another character is coming in. I don't exactly know how they acts so it's hard writing that person but I'm trying anytime I have the chance. I squeezed in three more chapters before this huge scene where there is a special guest because I felt like we needed more dialogue and I wanted there to be a lot of angst and so on. So I added a few more chapters because I liked some episodes and they didn't fit in near the end so I've been having to re-plot almost everything. So very sorry about that. Tell me in the reviews or my messages what you think is gonna come in chapter 14 and the big scene. Also, I haven't really been focusing on this fic being that Teen Wolf is coming out and I'm trying to write that fic being that I want to post it when Teen Wolf has come out. I've also been focusing on Skins and the Brooklyn Nine-Nine AU since it got such positive feed back. Anyway though, reviews are appreciated, have a good day! - Phantom4747_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Okay, sorry, sorry, sorry, so sorry! I know this was suppose to go up on weekends but a lot of stuff was happening. If your interested as to what that was, read the bottom A/N. - Phantom4747_

* * *

Episode 13: The One Where They Are Parents

* * *

"So could you please help me out and pet sit these four puppies?" Octavia pleads, on her knees in front of the pair with her hands in a praying form.

Bellamy shrugs, Clarke giving another nod and Octavia grins and wraps them in a hug. "Thank you guys so much! Sorry I didn't know I had another job at the time but I do."

"It's okay, go have fun cleaning our creepy neighbors house." Clarke says.

Octavia grabs her coat, giving them both a smile and heads to the door. "Remember it's at 1 and they aren't puppies, they're babies! Love you guys!" And she rushes out the door.

Bellamy jumps over the couch and chases after her, Clarke's surprised by his speed but he is a cop and he does this chasing around thing on a usual basis. Right when Clarke just opens the door she sees Bellamy with Octavia over his shoulder dragging her back to the coffee shop as she squirms.

He sets her on her feet in front of Clarke and folds his arm. "Explain."

"I only lied about it cause I thought you wouldn't take the job if I told you they were babies-"

"You're right." Clarke and Bellamy say in unison, folding their arms simultaneously.

"You guys act like parents already!" She throws up her hands in exasperation. "And you're both good at it! I don't see the problem here, I mean, I'm definitely not good with kids so I thought I'd take the cleaning and you guys would take the baby sitting."

"The only things I baby sit are Jasper, Monty, Raven and yourself. I've never actually dealt with a baby." Clarke says, hearing the own worry in her voice.

"You met me when I was like, what? Six? Five? Seven? Either way I was just a kid. There isn't much of a difference."

"There is a significant difference between a kid and a baby. A kid can talk and tell you what's wrong and you can play with very easily. A baby cries and cant talk and you can only give them a rattle as a play thing. Plus you knew how to poop and pee properly! Babies don't!" Clarke insists.

"Well Bellamy is there to help with the problems you don't know. Bellamy has been taking care of me since day one, he knows about diapers and what not to do and what to do. You'll be fine. Please guys?" She pops out her bottom lip.

Bellamy looks away, knowing his answer already because he always has been such a sucker for Clarke and Octavia when they asked him to do something. Clarke growls, throwing her hands up in the air before they both say a, "Fine." Octavia squeals.

* * *

Bellamy watched Clarke as she was tickling the babies stomach, making such baby-talk it was really incoherent to understand. He knew she was nervous though, despite her happy and playful aura towards the children he saw her trembling hands. "Hey," He said, picking another baby up from the crib and rocking the little girl in his arms. "you alright?"

She stared at him, her eyes softening when she saw his usually rough calloused hands turn soft as he adjusted the babies head and continued rocking the child in his arms. She smiled, "Yeah, I'm just new to it. I'll get the hang of it."

"I guess all these years with Jasper and Monty paid off."

Clarke laughs, giving an affirmative nod and saying, "Yeah, probably."

"You wanted four kids right?" Bellamy asks, remembering back in high school when they had joked about it. Two boys and two girls, Bellamy had actually wanted more kids but Clarke had laughed and told him, "When your the one giving birth, you can have some input."

She smiled at the memory or maybe she smiled that he remembered that, she didn't know. Clarke stared at the sleeping child she had in her hands and continued rocking it, looking at the other three and she looked up at Bellamy. This was what she imagined she'd be at when she was 24. With four kids and Bellamy right by her side. She just imagined it was in different circumstances. For instance, the kids were there and they weren't baby sitting because Octavia tricked them into it. "Yeah, I did. You wanted some absurd number like eight or something."

Bellamy shrugged. "I love kids."

She let out a breath of air in her nostrils that was like a huff and a laugh. The two babies that were in their hands finally fell asleep and they moved onto the next two. She had finally got in track of who was who. There were two boys and two girls, the girls name was Charlotte and Cece and the boys name were Mark and John.

Her phone buzzed in her back pocket of her shorts and she carefully adjusted the baby to cradle her with one hand as she pressed answer and raised the phone to her ear. "Clarke, oh my god Clarke!" Raven exclaimed. "Wick just asked me out for dinner and he says he has to tell me something important!"

"Calm down, Raven." Clarke whispered, trying to console her friend and keep all the babies sleeping. "I'm so happy for you. Remember to act like you don't know anything. Go to the bathroom and work out your expressions and which one looks more believable. I wish I could squeal with you but I'm kinda busy at the moment." She puts her hand over the phone and looks towards Bellamy to see if he wants to say anything.

"Good job, sweetheart. Go get 'em." He whispers into the phone.

"Oh my god! Dad, promise me you wont be a dick to him when we go over and tell you guys the news? Please?"

He sighs. "I'll do my best. Go before he thinks you left him alone."

"You guys are the best! Bye mom, bye dad!" She hangs up.

Anytime Raven was teasing or in a rush she usually called them 'mom' and 'dad', easier, as well as funnier, than Clarke and Bellamy. Same goes for the rest of the group but it just dawned on both of them as they were cradling two other children that they did in fact act like their mother and father. They always kind of knew but this situation they were in just made it so clear to them.

"We aren't their parents..." Bellamy had said, whispering it mostly to himself but he didn't sound too convinced.

"We aren't." Clarke confirmed for both of them. "Not by birth anyway."

Neither liked the sour taste in their mouth when they said they weren't their parents.

* * *

Raven strutted off to their table, she was done working out her expressions like Clarke had told her to. He looked nervous, she could tell from the bead of sweat running down his forehead and she slid into the booth in front of him. Wick didn't even notice until she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Earth to Wick." She teased.

He smiled at her, those gentle half smirks he always does that eventually unravels into a big smile. "Sorry."

She shrugs, grabbing her menu and scanning over the food. "So what did you want to ask me that was so important?"

He stood up, getting on one knee and opened his mouth to say something only to look down like he was stumbling for words. Her heart immediately caught in her throat and she felt it beating so hard against her chest - only for it to drop into her gut when she saw him leaning down to tie his shoes.

He slid back in the booth, muttering an apology with his trade mark wide smirk. "Oh, something is on your breadstick." He pointed out and she smiled, the old 'ring on the breadstick' trick but she looked only to see a hair on it.

She sighed, pushing her plate away and looking back up at him. "The thing you wanted to ask me about?"

"Oh right - hey I love this song! Do you wanna dance?"

She gives a mute nod, letting him take her by the hand and lead her to the dance floor. It's a slow song so he puts his hands around her waist and she puts hers around his neck, both swaying gently to the music. She tries to cover her frown when she digs her face into the crook of his neck but she doubted he didn't hear her sigh.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just...tired." She lied.

"Really? Nothing else?"

She pulled back a little to look at his face and the mischievous grin he had on his face made her realize everything. "Oh you know what? Let me ask you my important question." He clears his throat, going on one knee and takes her hands in his. "Raven Reyes, did you snoop through my stuff?"

She covers her face in her hands, giving a loud groan. "Oh wait - I already know you did. I guess it wasn't that important." He dismisses. She pulls him up, giving him one long look before she hits his shoulder and head and he's laughing and covering his face from her slaps.

"Your such a jerk! How did you even find out?"

"The ring box wasn't in a sock when I found it; where I had originally put it. Then I went to walk to the coffee shop and Octavia wiggled her eyebrows at me which I wouldn't have thought twice about but being that the ring was misplaced I was starting to think about it. Then Monty and Jasper came up to me and told me 'you better be good to her' and walked away. Clarke had smiled at me more than she usually did and kissed my cheek. And Bellamy couldn't stop glaring at me the whole day."

She groaned, writing a mental note to kick all of their asses for not being subtle like she asked - once she was done humiliating herself, that is.

"Raven Reyes," he clears his throat and she looks down at him. "I could go on with saying all my flaws to make you laugh, I could go on with your flaws that will probably make you laugh and beat me up later or even tell you some corny pun but we both were always to the point. And as much time as I want to make a speech that will sweep you off your feet. I really want to marry you, so...what do you say?"

She smiles, her knees give in and she falls on top of him. "Of course, you dumbass!"

* * *

They all heard the news. Octavia had tackled her with hugs and kisses and grabbed Wick's face, "You be nice to her or I slit your throat in your sleep. Got it?" When he nodded she pulled him in for a hug and started squealing again. Jasper was crying, an insane amount of tears that made Raven laugh. He proceeded to hug her tight as he tried to look intimidating (it was hard with tears streaming down his face) over to Wick, saying, "You be good to my sister."

Monty came up to her, he wasn't crying like Jasper was or tackled her immediately like Octavia did. He walked up slowly like he was calming himself and pulled her in for a hug that was too tight. "Are you gonna be lame now that your gonna get married?" He asked into her hair. She laughed and he kissed her cheek before he pulled Wick into a bear hug that Wick laughed into.

Clarke then dove for Raven, pulling her so tight in for a hug she thought she would never breathe again. She smothered her, kissing both her cheeks before she grabbed onto her shoulders and squeezed. "I am so proud of you." She told her, pulling her in for another hug and stood in front of Wick with a smile. She pulled him in for a hug that he wasn't expecting and pulled away to give him a look, "You put this girl first, you got that? She deserves to be put first for everything because...well, a smart girl told me she was awesome and I mean, she is." Raven started to ball then and Wick nodded again. Clarke sniffed to hold back tears before she pulled them both into a bigger hug.

It was Bellamy's turn then, it looked like he really didn't want to say anything but Clarke looked at him and he gave an annoyed breath. He came up to Raven and his tender smile appeared on his face. "Good job, Reyes."

She looked teary eyed at that, just like she was with Clarke - she started balling. She wrapped him in a hug and he rolled his eyes before he patted her back gently. "Be nice, alright?" She whispered and he nodded and moved to Wick. Wick extended his hand and Bellamy stared at it for a moment before he grabbed it and squeezed it more than necessary. "Welcome to the family." He had told him which even got Wick a little teary eyed.

Then they opened a bottle of champagne and started organizing the wedding. Wick said it was too soon and they could wait but Octavia wanted to know. "Well, I only know a little - Octavia will be a bridesmaid, Clarke is going to be my best woman and being that I don't have a dad I want Bellamy to walk me down."

This causes Bellamy to tense up, he looks up at Raven who is now giving him a pleading stare. "Please. You are my dad, I know your not my dad by blood but your better than the one who ran out on me. The mom is usually the best woman most of the time so that's why Clarke is the best woman. I mean, for all I know, my mom's still cashing in my food stamps."

He smiles, "No, I'll do it. You just surprised me, that's all." Raven hugs him, Wick shakes his hand and says a thank you.

Wick asked Monty to be the best men and Jasper to be the grooms men and they both look ecstatic about it (Monty may have been crying just a little). Things had started to get less serious and more drunk once they all started drinking. Octavia had played some music on the radio, giving them all flashlights and turned off the lights. They all - Octavia, Jasper and Monty - start raving about, waving their flashlights to get some type of club feel inside the room.

Raven and Wick are pulled up in the middle of the room, dancing and laughing about something while Jasper and Monty start dancing around them. Jasper is doing a weird dance with his head, shaking it back and forth as Monty jumps up and down. Octavia soon joins them, throwing her hands up in the air, pushing her slick brown hair back, shaking her head and moving her hips to the song.

Bellamy and Clarke sit at the coffee table, admiring all of their friends dance moves and smiles at just the aura they represent around them. Clarke takes a mental picture so she can draw it, so she'll remember this moment. "You know when we said we aren't their parents?" Bellamy asks, even though he knows she hasn't forgotten.

"I think we are. Maybe not by blood but...we are." Bellamy adds, staring at them all with a small fond smile on his lips.

Clarke tears her eyes away from them to look at Bellamy. To see the way he smiles at them, how the flashlights hit his face in a mesmerizing way, to see the dimples on his cheeks. "We are not bound by blood but by something even greater...love." Clarke quotes.

He shakes his head, "How many other corny things you got in that big brain of yours?"

"It is not only by blood that family is made, it is by the bond that ties others together." Clarke quotes again, laughing when he gives her an amused facial expression.

He shakes his head again, the smile never leaves his face as he does. "You're such a nerd."

"I am not." She resents, wrinkling her nose at his words and shoving his shoulder lightly.

"You are. The biggest nerd. Remember on the fourth of July when we were dating on our first year and you quoted Oppenheimer?"

She laughs, covering her face in embarrassment. "Okay, fine, I'm a bit of a-"

"A lot of a." He corrects.

"Nerd." She finishes with a frown. "But your a nerd too."

"Not this again." He groans, covering his face with his hands, not sure if it's from embarrassment or because he's trying to hide his smile.

"Yes, this again. You were and still are a huge history nerd. You have a twinkle in your eye anytime you read a book about history."

"It was interesting!" He retorts only making her snort.

He laughs when Clarke grabs his hand and throws it over her shoulder, digging her face into his chest. Bellamy rests his head on top of her curls, his cheek getting smothered by them but he's use to it. He smashes his lips on top of her head, pressing them hard against her scalp because he misses her. He wants her. He wants them to be like they use to. He wants to date her. He wants to spend the rest of his life with her.

He pulls away eventually, knowing he has to. Because she is not his anymore. She never was really. He was hers.

That's how it always was. She walked and he followed. She yelled and he screamed. She punched and he battled. That's how they always will be. She was never his like he was hers. He thinks that's because while she was thinking she was in love, he knew. Because he is madly in love with her and he knows no matter what life time or alternate universe, he'll always love her.

* * *

_A/N: Alright, I'm going to a party soon so I was trying out a bunch of dresses Friday, Saturday a friend of mine came over and then three more invited themselves over Sunday so, being that I was the host, I needed to entertain them. That's your job when there's a huge sleep over and your the host. Anyway though, it truly is my fault because I was working on my Skin AU for bellarke rather than this one. I only got three chapters done but I cant actually get the first chapter done. Being that the three I got done was the third, fourth and fifth chapter. So chapter two and one haven't come out yet being that it's written in Bellamy's prologue and I'm having a hard time writing like that for some reason. I guess writer's block idk. Anyway the next chapter of friends will come out hopefully Wednesday if I'm lucky but I'll post it sooner than I usually do as an apology. It's taking me awhile being that, as I said last chapter, I had to rearrange all the chapters. Anyway sorry this was long, reviews are appreciated! Have a good day! - Phantom4747_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Hey guys! Finally got my chapter updated. Sorry I know I told you Wednesday but something came up. Please tell me if there are any spelling errors because I didn't read over it being that I'm trying to get the next chapter done. If your wondering when I'll be updating again, look down in the bottom A/N. -Phantom4747_

* * *

Episode 14: The One With Octavia's Inadvertant Kiss

* * *

Octavia enters Central Perk, a swing in her step and a grin on her face. "Good, you guys are all here!"

Bellamy smiles, dragging his sister in for a hug and kisses her cheek. "Hey, what's up?

She grins, looking to all of them with a grin that they know something big is gonna happen. "Well, I quit Central Perk and I have a job interview at _Ralph Lauren_ tomorrow!"

They all cheer, pulling her in for hugs and congratulations, "Ohh, that's great! I'm so proud of you, baby sis!" Bellamy says pulling her in for a hug which she smiles into.

"I know!" Octavia squeals, squeezing her brother with just as much love as he's squeezing into her. "I'm going to be the coordinator of the woman's collection, I'll work right under the director, it's the perfect, perfect job for me! You were so right, Clarke. Thanks for setting me up."

The group looks over to Clarke and she shrugs in reply, "Caitlyn and my mom have been friends since high school. She's the director. I have...connections."

"Wow! Well, if you nail the interview, you'll totally get it." Raven says.

Octavia smiles, "Yeah. It's so great."

"You wanna work on your interview skills?" Raven asks.

"Okay!" Octavia smiles, stepping up to Raven.

"Okay! All right, let's start with the handshake. Hi." Raven says, extending her hand and Octavia shakes it firmly, "Hello."

Raven hisses, pulling away suddenly and looking at her wrist in pain. "Oh my God! What did I ever do to you?!"

"Did I squeeze it too hard?" Octavia asks as Raven rubs her hurt wrist.

"Let's just say, I'm glad I'm not Lincoln."

Bellamy grimaces, making a disgusted face as he tries not to comprehend the remark.

* * *

Bellamy enters the Central Perk, going up to the waiter and asking for two coffees with two packs of sugar. He turns around and smiles, seeing as Clarke, Raven and Octavia are bundled up on the couch and laughing. It's amazing how the three girls, when together, could literally block out a thunderstorm.

Clarke looks up, finally noticing him sitting down in a chair beside them, she looks him up and down in his uniform and smirks, "Well hello, officer." She teases.

He smirks back, "Ladies." He says in his best cop impression he could muster.

"Your back early from your shift? Trying to bust us or something?" Clarke asks.

"Oh yeah. Just got a call on the radio about three girls, all around 5'3 with black, blonde and brown hair." She hums, raising an eyebrow for him to continue his story, "But they say the blonde one is really dangerous."

"How?" She asks, grinning from ear to ear.

"Apparently she's a total nerd who is suppose to be at her own shift and lied to her best friend about being there."

She sighs, sinking down in her chair and pouting, "I'm not a nerd. If people were to go to jail for being a nerd, you'd never be out. And I got off early, I didn't lie."

He huffs, "Whatever, liar. Don't know if I can trust you anymore."

She frowns, "C'mon Bell," He looks away, not meeting her gaze, "Bellamy." She says louder but he gets up and gets the coffee the waiter had just called out. She grumbles, getting up and giving him a hug from behind as she rests her forehead in the middle of his back. "Your such a nerd." She grumbles.

"But you love-" He's interrupted by the radio that goes off from his belt, "We've lost visual contact with the suspect."

"Okay, I've gotta go. Miller's waiting for me." He says, pulling her in for a hug and kissing her forehead.

"That's so unfair that their taking my best friend away from me when I have to update you on what happened at the hospital. I cant believe their stopping me from telling you just 'cause some guy is probably getting shot at a store clerk."

Bellamy smiles sympathetically, "I know, but you'll tell me all about it later, okay?"

She frowns, jutting out her bottom lip, "Fine...it's still not fair."

"But it's my job, sweetheart." He says with a fond smile.

"Okay, then maybe I can come too? I'll tell you on the way? I know some medical stuff being that y'know...I'm a nurse; could come in handy." Clarke asks.

His radio goes off again, "Suspect has just emerged naked from the sewer."

Clarke nods, "All right, you go. Be safe."

"Always." He nods, hugging her again and kissing the top of Octavia's head while he passes, "Bye Rae!" He says as he runs out the door.

Bellamy runs out, the two coffee's in one hand and pulling out his walkie talkie to say something into it but the doors close behind him before they can hear.

She walks back to the table, siting in between Raven and Octavia again as she grabs her cup of latte. She looks between them, hearing as how they said nothing so far and raises an eyebrow at them to speak.

"Oh my God!" Octavia exclaims finally.

"What?" Clarke asks genuinely.

"Don't 'what' us!" Raven exclaims.

"You two were flirting!" Octavia states, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Ew, that's my brother and...gross!" Octavia says, rubbing her arms to get rid of her goosebumps.

Clarke gasps, "We were not!"

"Don't you dare lie to our faces, Clarke Elizabeth Griffin!" Raven accuses.

"Ugh!" Octavia says still grossed out. "_'Well hello, officer'_ gross Clarke, ew!"

"We were joking! That wasn't flirting!"

The waitress smiles, coming up and handing Raven her black coffee, "Yes, it was." She informs and takes her leave.

Clarke turns around, mouth agape at the waitress who is doing her job and doing everything to ignore Clarke's glare. "No one asked you!" She turned over to the laughing Octavia and Raven, "We're friends!"

"Okay, how many times do I have to say this? Bellamy and I are just friends. Nothing will happen between us because we don't like each other like that." Right when she's done shouting it at them, the coffee shop goes silent until everyone, Octavia and Raven, the nosy waitress and everyone in Central Perk bursts out laughing at her lie.

* * *

Clarke smiles when Octavia enters the apartment, "Oh hey, how'd the interview go?"

Octavia takes off her coat, throwing it on the coat hanger only for it to fall on the couch and opens the fridge to grab a tub of chocolate ice cream.

"Ooo, that bad, little sis?" Bellamy asks, handing her a glass of milk which she chugs down.

She wipes away her milk mustache and covers her face with her hands, "Ugh, it was horrible! I did the stupidest, most embarrassing thing!"

"Did you tell the guy you wanted to have sex with his wife and then fall right out of your chair?" Jasper asks.

"No." Octavia sulks.

"So what happened?" Monty asks.

"Ugh, it was horrible! And-and the interview part went so well, y'know? I even made him laugh. He said something about a boat and I was like, "Well, yeah! If you've got enough life jackets!"" Octavia laughs, everyone not looking very amused.

"And I thought Raven's jokes were terrible." Wick says from the couch.

"Hi Wick." Octavia says through her hands as she continues to sulk.

"Hi younger Blake." Wick replies, his little nickname for Octavia.

Octavia sniffs, "Well, trust me, it was actually, it was very funny. Anyway, so we were saying good-bye and ugh!" She stops herself, holding her brain because it's hurting from just the thought. Her mind trying to repress the thought so she won't live with the embarrassment.

"What happened, sweetie?" Clarke asks.

Octavia takes a few deep breaths, before she nods; having the courage to say it. "All right, we were shaking hands and he kinda leaned toward me… Y'know maybe he was going to open the door, but I totally miss read him and I uhhh… I kissed him."

"You kissed him?!" Bellamy exclaimed, standing from up on his chair and veins suddenly popping out from his body, looking as if he's going to punch someone but knowing Bellamy that would be too nice - he'd probably kill him or arrest him for something he didn't do like her last boyfriend.

"Well, I didn't know what else to do!" Octavia exasperated, throwing up her hands.

"Well you coulda tried, not kissing him." Wick commented.

"Thanks Wick." Octavia muttered.

"What about Lincoln?" Clarke asked.

"It was a kiss on the cheek! Nothing more! You don't think he'll get mad, do you?"

"Uh...probably a bad time to interrupt but a guy from _Ralph Lauren_ called, you got a second interview!" Monty cheered.

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" Octavia exclaimed.

"Uh, duh, I wanted to hear your embarrassing story."

Octavia rolled her eyes, soon squealing and jumping on her feet, "I can't believe it! I got a second interview!"

**"**I bet that cheek kiss isn't looking like such a big mistake now, is it?" Jasper wiggled his eyebrows.

Octavia stopped jumping up and down, gasping at even the idea, "What-what, wait a minute, you don't think that's why he wants me back?"

"Duh!" Jasper says and when Monty and Wick slap him behind his head, he deadpans, adding, "I mean, no?"

"If that's the reason, just give him to me. I'll tell him why you should get the job." Bellamy says.

"And by tell you mean beat and that means police brutality and that also means loosing your job. I'm not doing that. You're the chief, I don't want anything bad going down for you just because of me...oh god, that's obviously the reason why he wants me back! 'Cause "Let's bring the girl back who kisses everybody!"" She mocks herself.

**"**Come on, Tav. It's not that." Clarke says, wrapping her arm around the girl and rubbing her arm for comfort.

**"**Oh my God! What if he thinks I'm the kind of girl that-that would just sleep with him! What happens if Lincoln finds out and we break up? Oh god!" Octavia buries her head in her hands, sitting down on the table as she sniffs.

**"**He wants you back because you're right for the job, O. And you know Lincoln would never break up with you for something as silly as that. A kiss on the cheek isn't anything too bad." Bellamy comforts, going up to his sister and rubbing her shoulders.

Octavia groans, still stuffing her mouth full of chocolate ice cream and they all form around her to give her a giant bear hug that she continues to whimper in.

* * *

Octavia sighs, banging her pen between her teeth as she waits for Mr. Zelner to evaluate her once again. A lot of questions run through her head when she's waiting down in the brown leather chair in front of his desk. So anxious to just get this over with and see what his true intentions are. "Hi Octavia!" Mr. Zelner greets as he walks in his office.

"Hi!" Octavia says with just as much enthusiasm as he did.

"It's really nice to see you again." He says, taking a seat in his chair in front of her.

"Thank you." Octavia says, a nervous crack in her throat.

Mr. Zelner squints his eyes, seeing the ink on her lip from the pen she had been holding. "Oh Octavia, uhh… " He motions to his lip to get her to notice the ink on hers.

**"**What?"

**"**Just ah…" He points again.

"Excuse me?" Octavia says, now anger raging through her voice that he doesn't seem to read.

"Here let me…" He leans over his desk, trying to wipe it off himself.

Octavia slaps his hand away, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Wh-whoa! All right, okay-okay, I see, I see what's going on here! Now listen, look, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but I am **not** some hussy who will just sleep around to get ahead! Now even though I," He tries to interrupt and tell her about the ink but she stops him with a pointed finger raised to his face, "Hey-hey-hey, even though I kissed you_ on the cheek_, that does **not** give you the right to demand sex from me. I do not want, **this** job **that** bad. Good day, sir. And for your information, I have a boyfriend who could kick your ass with his pinky, that is, if my brother and I didn't first." Octavia stands up, storming out of his office and giving him one last glare/scowl before she slams the door.

* * *

Octavia returns to her home, sluggish and still boiling from her interview attempt.

Octavia slam the door behind her, throwing her coat on the hanger and growls to the gang that is still sitting where they were before. "Ugh, you will not **believe** what that sleaze-ball from _Ralph Lauren_ did too me!"

Jasper, Monty, Raven, Wick, Clarke and Bellamy all point to their lips to get Octavia to once again notice the ink on her lip. Octavia blinks, taking a step back and looks at them with amazement. "Okay-okay that-that's amazing. How did you know that?"

Bellamy stands up, grabbing a rag and wetting it.

**"**You got ink on your lip, sweetie." Clarke says.

Octavia blinks, arms now having no strength in them whatsoever and Bellamy dabs the ink to her lip and holds out the blue stain for her to see.

"Oh." Octavia says, closing her eyes being that she finally realized what he was trying to say. "Ohhhhhhhhh…."

* * *

Octavia comes back again, still feeling humiliated but Bellamy had said "Third times the charm" so she's trying. Get knocked down, get back up. Lincoln and her always told each other that, a promise that swore to keep with one another and today wasn't going to be the day Octavia let him down.

So, with a big breath, she opens the door to his office.

**"**Ah, first, I-I would like to say thank you for agreeing to see me again." She says, trying to get off to a good start when she meets his eye. She unwrinkles her skirt, sitting down on the chair in front of his desk and smiles softly.

"That's quite all right, but I feel obligated to tell you that this meeting is being videotaped." He says.

Octavia tries not to chuckle at that, looking around for a camera until she sees his worried look and she stops. "Okay. Umm, well, first I would like to start by apologizing for kissing you on the cheek and uh, for yelling at you."

"Fair enough."

Octavia clears her throat and does what Bellamy does, he does a speech and he has to make it emotional. "Now you're probably going to hire one of the people who did not ah, who did, who did not umm, yell at you and storm out, and I think that's a big mistake and here's why. I made a huge fool of myself and I came back, that shows courage. When I thought you wanted sex in exchange for this job, I said no. That shows integrity. And, I was not afraid to stand up for myself and that shows courage." She stops herself, realizing that she said courage twice. "Okay umm, now I know I already said courage, but y'know you gotta have courage. And umm, and finally when I thought you were making sexual advances in the workplace, I said no and I was not litigious. So there you go, you got, you got," She counts them off with her fingers, "courage, you got integrity, you got-" She pauses. "courage again, and not litigious. Look Mr…"

"Zelner."

"Zelner! Right! I knew that! I really, really want this job and I think, I think I would be really good at it. I'm sorry for that terrible speech; my brother's better at that."

He raises an amused eyebrow before he sighs, "Y'know what? I may regret this but...I'm going to give you a shot."

Octavia gasps, stopping her squeal by cupping her mouth with her hand, "You are?"

"Um-hmm."

**"**Really?! Oh thank you! Oh… Oh, would it be completely inappropriate to give you a hug?" Octavia asks.

"Yes." He says quickly which makes her laugh nervously.

"Okay, well then how about a handshake?" She's already up, reaching over to shake his hand but he stands up as well and she misses...ultimately leading to her touching his groin. "Oh God I'm sorry! Oh God, I'm sorry! I did not mean to touch that—I mean **you** there. There. Uhh, okay, so thank-thank you, I'm going to leave now thank you very much uh-huh, thank you so—Hey! I'll see you Monday!" And she leaves.

She supposes this could be added to the rest of the stories that are humiliating in her life.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I know it was kind of short and didn't have any bellarke but the next chapter will have it. I'm debating whether it should be The One With All The Poker or The One With Clarke's Big Kiss. Tell me which one you would like to see more. As for when the next chapter will be posted, it wont be posted on the weekends like it usually is because I'm going to Miami and am going to a party with five friends and a bunch of family members so I wont be posting anything Saturday or Sunday. I just wanted to post this one before I left so you guys wouldn't be waiting for my next one. Hopefully I get the next chapter done quickly but I'm not done with it yet so I'm struggling quite a bit. But, even though you didn't have your daily dosage of regular fluffy bellarke it WILL be soon to come. I assure you. Later chapters are going to be very fluffy and filled with cute moments. Anyway, have a great day! Reviews are appreciated! -Phantom4747_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Sorry this came out so late! I know you guys probably feel deprived of this fic so here you go! Also our special guest: Lexa! See below in my bottom A/N around the time I'll be posting my next chapter and why this chapter came out late. Enjoy!_

* * *

Episode 15: The One With Clarke's Big Kiss

* * *

Clarke has learned a lot about love.

It can be easily taken away.

From all the relationships she's had she learned love comes just as fast as it goes. You have to always keep your walls up because the people you love can sometimes - if not always - hurt you. They can rip out your heart with a smile on their face and for some reason you still cant seem to hate them.

With Finn it was exciting and adventurous. He seemed nice, held the door, was a complete gentlemen and played riddles to keep her occupied. He always tried to kick down her responsibilities and made her brighten up. He made her laugh but at the very end he made her cry. Because she wanted to be in that adventure that he kept promising her, she wanted her life to be excited and filled with those stories that he told her - she was wrong. The stories were nothing but myths and his promises were empty. Cheating on her broke her trust and once trust is broken it can almost never be fixed.

Lexa was serious and bloody. Clarke liked complicated, she liked fixing and Lexa seemed broken and complicated. The thing about that, the tragedy behind it, Lexa didn't like being fixed and thought her complicated was 'simplistic'. With every moment they shared it was dangerous and serious and intense and bloody. It seemed nice; she liked going on like that but she didn't want her whole life to be like that and Lexa never seemed to slow down. One thing in the world that hurts, that you'd think your partner would never put you through, is choosing between them and family. Lexa was demanding, so of course she was obsessed to meet this Bellamy Blake, Clarke's best friend. Of course she demanded Clarke not talk to him or the other Blake. Of course she told Clarke to pick. Her friends and her mother in New York or her.

In honesty, pushing past their understanding that the two girls shared, looking past it - it wasn't that hard of a decision.

Wells was a book of rules. He had to do things according to the book, had to follow every single rule. With him it was fun but the type of fun you have at family reunions when their isn't any liquor and you just have your favorite cousin there that always seems to be a goody-two-shoes. Clarke loved Wells a lot, loved their smiles and laughs but Wells wanted everything to be perfect and Clarke knew she wasn't ever going to be that.

Bellamy was a war and a blanket. They expressed what the other want, told their views of things and sometimes it'd end in screaming - at the beginning of their relationship it did anyway. But with Bellamy it was a war, you loved liked you'd die tomorrow and felt like you were the only two alive on the world of the apocalypse. But he was a blanket, shielding you from the darkness on the night and wrapping you around so you wouldn't have to face a fight. Bellamy was a lot of things, he made Clarke feel emotions she didn't know she had but at the end of the day he really was a blanket; wrapped around her and protecting her from the badness of the days and wanting you to stay forever.

Most of Clarke's relationships ended badly, not counting Bellamy (and maybe Wells) of course. But it was true, mostly all of them did. The worst thing, from Clarke's point of view, that she hated most about break-ups was the aftermath of it. Like when you stumble across them again and you realize both of each other are bitter about it and one of them hasn't given up while the other one has.

The tense smiles, the awkward hug, the fake smiles and the questions with some restraint.

But the ones that end horribly; those are the type that when you see each other it's like wanting to raise a knife to the other's neck. So that's what she feels when she sees Lexa again. Right when she sees her, she wants to stab her but she thinks about it and Lexa might just stab her back so she shrinks in her chair and hopes no one notices.

Of course, that's not how the gang works. An embarrassing moment about to arise or on the verge of happening cannot be ignored by the group. They simply have to make it an even bigger embarrassing moment than it would be originally. It was in their nature. They simply couldn't help themselves.

"Hey Clarke," Jasper says because it's just in his nature to do this, "why are you trying to hide from that girl?"

Lexa's head whips around so fast Clarke thought it might just fall off her head. Not that she would complain.

"Clarke," Lexa breathed, like the name had been stuck in her throat and bubbling to arise again. "Oh my god, Griffy."

"Hey Lexa." Clarke said back, shifting the weight of her feet and smiling uneasily.

Lexa comes up to her, wrapping her arms around her so fast that Clarke stands to her feet to help her and pats her back gently. "What are you doing here?" Clarke asks.

"Looking for you." Lexa answers and Clarke mutes. Not knowing what to say to that. "When Lincoln was talking to Indra about you and Octavia who persuaded him to stay in New York - I assumed...I'm glad I was correct."

Clarke smiles sheepishly, grabbing her hand to take her away from the group where they can't listen into their conversation. Lexa always did put her at a loss for words; sometimes it wasn't good. "It's good to see you too."

"We should catch up." Lexa says and Clarke can sense the nervousness in her words. Sees it dangling from her words and then Clarke remembers how things ended and suddenly she feels the sudden urge to stab her once again.

"Do you even remember how things ended, Lexa? Or did it not even occur to you that I'd still be just, I don't know, a tad bit angry?"

"I don't have anyone, Griffy. You had...all these people - I got curious-"

"You got jealous and were trying to separate us." Clarke corrects.

"You would have too. Plus, we both had our own cliques - you either stayed at mine or picked someone else's. You had to make a decision."

"The thing about that Lexa, is I picked both. You already made yours-"

"You would have done the same. Don't give me that."

"No. You always say how we are a lot alike and we understand each other but we are very different people. I picked both, I wanted to stick together but you made your decision. I didn't have an option. I had to make one too and if you think that it was going to be you - you were mistaken."

She can see the hurt flash across her face, see the way her hands ball into fists and Clarke raises an eyebrow. "Sure you want to catch up?"

"Yes." Lexa answers. "I won't put you through that again, I swear."

"But you already did. That's what counts. If you thought our little reunion here would be easy peasy, your wrong."

"Let us talk." Lexa pleads and Clarke looks over to the gang who has their heads down. Except Octavia, who is glaring at her openly and Bellamy who is watching both of their every move like he's prepared to fight at Clarke's beck and call. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Well...n-no but you tried to separate Octavia from my life. Banned me from seeing Bellamy or either Blake siblings. Made me chose my best friends and my mother or you. Abandoned me. And you want us to 'talk'?"

"Give me another chance."

"I think I told you how I hold grudges for a long time."

"I made you happy. Let me do that again."

She looks up at the ceiling for an answer, not daring to meet anyone's eye and wants to tell her no. Wants to tell her to go f-off from where she came from but her eyes meet Lexa's teary eyes and she sighs. "Whatever you say won't persuade me into forgiving you."

Lexa smiles, telling her a thank you before she exits. Clarke sighs, sitting down between the two Blake siblings and rubbed her temples. "Hey guys! Look who's back!" Jasper exclaimed, "It's Griffy!"

"Shut up." Clarke muttered, rolling her eyes. "That was my friend Lexa from college."

"Didn't look like you two were having a friendly talk." Bellamy muttered.

"She's very sweet - or well, she was. But we use to be very close."

The two Blake's stiffen beside her, immediately looking at her with big eyes, "Don't tell me she's the one." Bellamy said.

"She's not the one who..." Octavia trailed.

Jasper blinks before a wide grin crosses his face, "Who you what? Who you what?" He asks excitedly.

Clarke sighs, "Yes." She answers the siblings.

"Wow." Octavia huffs. Bellamy only looking at the floor.

Jasper still says excitedly, now at the edge of his seat. "Wow? Wow what?! Wow what?! Who you—what?!"

**"**It's not a big deal. You guys know I'm bisexual."

"Yeah, but we've never seen you in action. I one time saw you get a phone number but that's it." Monty says, interested in the topic as well.

"Shush! Who you what!?" Jasper insisted.

Bellamy rolls his eyes, giving him a smirk as he says in a teasing voice, "They were lovers."

"No we weren't!" Clarke defends and when Bellamy raises an accusing eyebrow she runs her hands through her hair and sighs. "I guess we were. I've had girlfriends before it's just she wasn't really a girlfriend. It was one night, senior year we went to a party, had a **lot** of sangria and y'know, ended up…kissing for a bit. Afterwards we just started acting like we were but we kind of weren't. It was all very confusing."

"Damn Griffy, you need to teach me some of your moves 'cause if you can land that - just, wow. You might be better at picking up girls than Bellamy." Jasper said.

"Takes one to know one." Clarke says with a shrug, looking over to Bellamy with a challenging smirk, "Need to step up your game, Blake."

Bellamy smirks, "Well I got you, remember?"

"Ooo! You need some ice for that burn!" Octavia, Monty and Jasper say simultaneously.

Clarke pats the side of his cheek, "That's cute that you think _you_ got _me_, sweetheart."

"Ooo! She got you back!" The group cheers.

* * *

Raven smiles at the now finished seating board, Wick laying his head gently on her shoulder as he continues to watch the mindless TV and Clarke continues to read on the other seat. "Clar, this is where your sitting." Raven says pointing the pin that's seated at Raven's table. "Right next to Bellamy being that that's where the parents of the family would sit."

**"**Oh wow. Why don't we just take me," Clarke says as she grabs the pin that is her, "and put me with a Manhattan in my hand, talking to the cute bartender." She sets her pin at the bar and laughs. Raven raises an eyebrow at her and Clarke grabs it and puts it back. "Right, I'm the parent. Got it."

Raven smiles, nudging Wick with his shoulder, "Okay, the red ones are my guests and the blue ones are yours."

Wick frowns, "This is so sad. I mean, I only have like ten pins."

Raven rolls her eyes, "Relax it's not a contest." She leans over to Clarke, "Certainly not a close one."

"Okay, I think that's it. The seating chart is done. This is our wedding. They all look like they're having fun don't they?" Clarke raises an eyebrow at Raven who scrubs at her eyes, "I was up all night. I need some rest."

* * *

Octavia shows him all the tuxedos in Ralph Lauren's and motions to a rack for Wick to look at. "So now, these are all the tuxedos that we make and if there's anything that you like, we can make you a deal. Anything at all." She grabs a few in her hands and shows him them, "But these are the three that Clarke and Raven pre-approved. So, unless you want both those girls and the rest of the family to jump on you - I suggest these."

"Well, thanks a lot for hookin' me up, small Blake. I want you to know that I want you to attend our wedding as _my_ guest."

She narrows her eyes, "I'm Raven's maid of honor. Okay? Don't try to blue pin me!"

Wick sighs, looking over to another rack of tuxedos. "Well, what's the deal with these? These look nice."

"Oh they are nice. We custom make tuxedos for celebrities and then when they're done with them they just send 'em back."

"You mean like for award shows?" Wick asks.

"Some of them."

"You mean these tuxes have been down the red carpet with people yelling, "Who are you wearing?! You look fabulous!""

"Honey, might I suggest watching a little more _ESPN _and a little less _E!_?" Octavia raises an eyebrow, looking genuinelly worried for him.

"Okay, who wore those?" Wick asks, pointing to a tuxedo.

"Umm, well let's see uh," She opens the tuxedo, looking at the pocket before nodding, "this one is Tom Brokaw."

"Not bad." Wick commends.

Octavia reads another tag, "This one is uh Paul O'Neil. Pretty cool."

"Who's that?"

"He plays for the Yankees. Seriously, _ESPN_! Just once and a while, have it on in the background." Wick shrugs and Octavia grabs another tux. "Oh, this one was Pierce Brosnan!"

"Pierce Brosnan?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"007?! This is James Bond's tux?!" He exclaims.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I have to get married in James Bond's tux!"

Octavia smiles, "It's a pretty cool tux."

"Oh, it's not just that, I would be England's most powerful weapon. Jet setting heartbreaker on her majesty's secret service. A man who fears no one; with a license to kill." He suddenly has a worried look dawned upon his face, "Would Raven let me wear this?"

"You two nerds were made for each other." Octavia says under her breath.

* * *

"We should really learn how to play the real way." Jasper says, moving another chess piece.

Raven smirks, "I like our way. Oh!" Raven grabs a piece and jumps a bunch of Joey's like in Checkers. "Chess!"

"Nice move." Jasper commends.

Raven grins, "Yeah."

Clarke smiles, entering the Central Perk. "Hey guys."

"Hey!" They say in unison, a smile on their face.

"Octavia is giving out tuxedos so you need to get yours. Raven, we need to try out the bridesmaids dresses soon, maybe this week." Clarke orders.

"No can do, Clarke. I'm not wearing a tux." Jasper says.

Clarke pauses, raising an eyebrow, "Then what will you be wearing?"

"Raven said it was a nude marriage. Shame you had to do all that work for nothing." Jasper says, a genuine frown on his face like he feels bad for her.

Clarke looks at Raven who is trying not to laugh before she sighs, "Sure, Jas." Clarke begins to walk over to the counter.

"Clarke wait! Do you want to go to a movie tonight?"

Clarke smiles, about to agree and soon sighs, "Oh, y'know what? I can't. I have to have dinner with Lexa."

Jasper grins, excitedly asking, "Can I come?! I won't even talk! You'll just hear the noise from my video camera."

Raven raises an eyebrow, "What is this? What's going on?"

"Oh good! Can I tell her?! Can I tell her?!"

Clarke raises an eyebrow, "Well, do you want to hear what actually happened or Jasper's lewd version?"

Raven grins, "Jasper's!"

Jasper grins, clearing his throat, "Okay…" He begins only for Clarke to slap him in the back of the head.

"Hey, come on! I had this friend from college and I made the stupid mistake of telling Jasper that I'm bisexual and she was my girlfriend."

Raven snorts, "Yeah, I'm sure that happened."

"It-it did!" Clarke defends.

Raven smiles, "I'm sure."

Jasper laughs, "Hey." Then he says seriously, "It happened!"

"Yeah, it was in college. Lexa and I were roommates and we got drunk one day and just started kissing and...well, it became frequent."

Raven rolls her eyes, saying to Jasper, "Which means she had a couple spritzers and a quick peck on the cheek and they became close."

"Why are you taking this away from me?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah, why is it so hard for you to believe?!" Clarke exclaims.

"Okay! I just—I didn't know that you are a lesbian." Jasper smiles, nodding lewdly.

"I'm not saying that I'm a lesbian! Raven, you know, I'm bisexual. I told you. It happened!"

Raven sighs, "Okay, I know that you are it's just I usually only hear about the girls. Never seen them or you go at it in real life. And y'know it just seems pretty wild and you're so—y'know so…vanilla."

Clarke gapes, "Vanilla?!"

Raven bows her head apologetically.

"I'm not vanilla! I've done lots of crazy things! You've been there most of the time!"

"You mean, Octavia and I were doing crazy things and you'd sometimes play along only to end it before it got seriously crazy." Raven corrects.

"All right, y'know what? If you don't want to believe me about this, why don't you just come with me to dinner tonight and she will tell you."

"Okay. 'Cause I just can't picture it." Raven admits.

"Oh-ho, you should get inside my head." Jasper says only for both girls to slap him.

* * *

They meet after Clarke gets off work and she's waiting at the fancy restaurant in her scrubs but she doesn't necessarily care. It's not a date anyway. It's only been one minute and she calls Bellamy because maybe this was a bad idea and right now she needs someone to talk to her and Raven for some reason still isn't here.

He picks up on the first ring. "How'd it go? Will the police need to be their from stopping you from tearing out her eyes?"

"She isn't here yet, should I leave?"

He pauses. "Do you want to?"

"I don't know! She...She tore me apart from you guys and I know Octavia's upset about me even being here. She always hated Lexa and I don't blame her, I shouldn't have trusted her. Also, don't you dare lie to me and tell me she's not mad at me to feel better." She warns.

"She'll get over it. Look Clarke, we all just want you to be happy...so do what makes you happy."

She thinks about what would make her happy right now and that would be going home and cuddling on the couch with him while watching a stupid Spanish soap opera with the gang laughing and narrating it in the back ground. "Okay. I'll probably be there in a few then."

Clarke can hear Bellamy smile from the other line. "Alright, I'll be waiting. Love you."

"Yeah, love you too." She hangs up, turns around and looks straight at Lexa who is standing in front of her.

"Was that Bellamy?" She asks.

"Yeah." Clarke says solemnly.

Lexa nods, "You two always said that before leaving one another. I never liked it."

"I remember." Clarke says grimly.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Wick kept me with microwave antics." Raven says, in her usual red jacket and gray pants as she hikes over to them. Her pony tail swishing from how she's jogging to them.

"Microwave antics?" Lexa questions slowly, trying to swallow it down.

"Yeah, he thought it'd be funny to see what would happen if he changed all the parts up and made eggs. I had to repair it. But enough about me, let's go sit down." Raven says, waving them over to a table booth.

"Is that what it's usually like to be married?" Clarke asks with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, always having microwave antics. Usually sex wise but y'know, you do you." Raven commends, taking a seat beside Clarke.

"Oh." Lexa said, "I didn't know we had a guest."

"Yeah, I invited her. I think it'd be best this way." Clarke said.

Lexa paused, giving a firm nod and sitting down in front of Clarke.

"So tell me something about yourself. Who do you like?" Raven said. Lexa's eyes widen at the intimate question to which Raven shrugs, "Minus well get to the juicy stuff."

"I'm dating someone. His name is Gustus and we've been dating for three years."

"Oh. Oh, that's great!" Clarke commends to which Lexa gives her a gentle smile.

"Raven, were you ever in a sorority?" Lexa asks.

"Of course! Yeah, I was uh, umm Thigh Mega Tampon." Raven stumbles out, Clarke raises an amused eyebrow giving her a skeptical face that Raven shrugs off.

"What one?" Lexa asks.

"Yeah! Y'know, we were really huge too, but then they had to shut us down when Regina Philange died of alcohol poisoning." Raven said.

"Oh, it's a shame when one girl ruins it for the whole bunch." Lexa says, giving out a low whistle for sympathy that Raven agrees to by grunting.

Clarke changes the subject seeing as how it's visibly obvious Raven doesn't agree and looks like she might say something, "Anyway, speaking of drinking too much. I was uh, tellin' Raven about how y'know..."

"What?" Lexa asks.

"We use to date." Clarke stated.

Lexa, looking shocked, blinks at her, "What?"

Clarke blinks, raising an eyebrow at her, "We were talking about it at Central Perk. Isn't this what this is all about?"

"Clarke this was about our friendship ending badly. I seriously did want to catch-up and make it up to you. As friends."

Clarke deadpans, pales compeletely, "Don't you remember?! We—come on, we both had the sarongs on, and we had the-the coconut bikini tops…when it happened...and you use to be a stocker-ish girlfriend..."

"Yeah?" Lexa asks.

"…we went back to the house and we got really silly and we…we made out. Again and again. When we weren't even drunk."

"Oh wow, Griffy I have no idea what you're talking about."

Raven smirks, "Really?!"

* * *

"How can you not remember us kissing?! How can you not even remember us dating? It was a huge terrible break-up!?"

"I don't know. I don't remember a lot of things that never happened." Lexa shrugs.

"Wh… Come on! Remember? We were on the sleeping porch! We couldn't stop giggling? And our coconuts kept knockin' together? That was our first kiss!" Clarke demands.

"Oh, somewhere Jasper's head is exploding." Raven said.

"Listen, I'm sorry I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I told Raven that it happened and she doesn't believe me." Clarke stated.

"I'm sorry Griffy. I mean if I thought it happened I would say it. Maybe I passed out and you did stuff to me while I was sleeping and the rest was a dream." Lexa questions.

"No!" Clarke shouts.

"Clarke, it's okay. You don't have to do this. I believe you. All right? Okay, if-if you say that you kissed Lexa, then you kissed Lexa." Raven said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. That's so out of character for me. But I believe you."

Clarke smiles, giving Raven a hug, "Thank you Rae."

"She didn't." Lexa stated.

"I know." Raven mouthed.

* * *

Clarke, Raven and Lexa all emerge from out of the restaurant, Raven holding her left-overs to give to Wick being that she didn't feel like cooking tonight due to Wick's microwave antics. "It happened! I am telling you it happened!" Clarke exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Okay." Lexa said, turning to Raven,. "Well, it was great meeting you. And uh Clarke, I-I don't think I'll be calling you," she reaches up for a cab and turns back when the cab pulls up. "because umm, y'know you've gotten weird. Take care you guys."

She opens the door only for Clarke to catch her wrist. "What?! Wait a minute! No, wait a minute! Look, I'm not going to let you humiliate me - let you abandon me like you did before. That is not going to happen because just like always; you fool everyone else but to me? You're transparent. I see all your evil moves and tricks and see how you're a puny girl lying about having emotions. Your not going to lie, to deceive me again, Lexa. So if you don't 'remember' that, maybe you _will_ 'remember' this!" Clarke grabs Lexa, kissing her quickly before pulling back and immediately stepping back.

Clarke Griffin always did have a problem with going too far. Especially when it came down to justice and making sure what was right, especially with proving _she_ was right. She went...overboard almost all of the time. She steps back immediately, looking her clear in the eye only for Lexa to touch her lips and gasp. "My God! You love me!"

Clarke blinks, skin turning paler than it already was. "What?"

"Of course I remember our kiss. I think about it all the time. I can still hear the coconuts knockin' together I…" raven gapes, still shocked out of her mind. "I remember everything, Clarke. How we use to date. Every single detail I remember. I just didn't want to tell you 'cause I didn't think that you'd return my love after everything that happened, and now that you have…" Lexa leans in to kiss Clarke but she steps back, waving her hands around like a fan to stop her.

"Whoa! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

"Aww, look who's being suddenly shy. You can't tell me you don't feel what I feel. Nobody can kiss that good and not mean it" She goes in again.

Clarke moves away again. "I-I-I'm just…I'm just a good kisser!"

Lexa steps back, eyes filled with pain that Clarke sighs. "Lexa, I'm sorry."

Lexa laughs, waving her off, "Oh you don't have to be, sorry. I'm…I'm obviously kidding. I'm not in love with you. I don't hear coconuts banging together. Yeah, I don't…picture your face when I make love to my boyfriend. Anyway, I gotta go. Okay." She hurries into her cab and drives off.

"Wow! I mean I had no idea that that was gonna…" Clarke says but stops when Raven plants her lips on hers.

"What the hell was that?!" Clarke demands.

Raven shrugs, "I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

"And?" Clarke asks.

Raven shrugs again, "I've had better."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it! Now as I said before I went to a party and my Aunt came with us with two Maltese puppies that she's given to my family and I. I love dogs so I was ecstatic about it but my two dogs that I had before aren't adapting as quickly as I thought. So I have to potty train the two others and we're cleaning my house from head-to-toe and she's one of those aunts that think the internet is bad if you use it for more than an hour so you can imagine my pain right now. Anyway I'm hoping I'll be posting it somewhere around the weekend but if I don't I'm greatly sorry. The next two chapters are filled with bellarke moments if that's anything to keep you going. Like, a LOT of bellarke moments so it'll pick up slack from my last chapters, including this one, which didn't have a lot of bellarke moments. Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Reviews are appreciated! Have a great day! -Phantom4747_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm literally surprised how I even managed to post this. So much has been happening this week. I've barely been writing and oh my gosh, is it killing me! Teen wolf is starting in only a few days and I'm hoping to publish my fic right when it comes out. A type of celebration for it I suppose. Well anyway, if you wanna know what fics I'm working on read the bottom A/N. Enjoy!_

* * *

Episode 16: The One Where They Watch Old Videos

* * *

It happens fast.

Clarke rushing in the coffee shop and he's just about to sit down with Raven when she throws herself on him. Her thighs wrap around his torso, hands flying at the nape of his neck as she pushes herself fiercely into him. She squeals so loudly he winces but his hands scramble to her thighs as he hugs her. "Wow, wow, wow." He manages to say as he collapses into the couch.

"Someone's in a happy mood." Raven smirks.

She grins over to Raven, finally off of Bellamy's lap and nods vigorously. "I'll tell you all about but I'm running late for work." She looks around her, blinking and raising an eyebrow at Bellamy. "Where's the gang?"

"Jasper is with Maya so he's coming later. Monty's at Miller's apartment so it's gonna take him awhile to get here and Octavia and Lincoln are celebrating being that he was discharged." Bellamy explains.

"Oh." Clarke says dubiously, telling a waiter over the counter that she'd have a decaf latte and turning back to them with a smile. "Today has been the best. Bell, I have to tell you everything. Also, look at this!" She pulls out a piece of paper from her back pocket, waving around the dinky crinkled up paper in Bellamy and Raven's face.

"A phone number." Raven notes.

"Very perceptive of you, Reyes." Bellamy notes back.

"Not just any phone number. Hot newspaper stand guy's phone number." Clarke says proudly.

"No. Fuckin'. Way." Raven rips the paper from her grip, looking at the seven digits and smirking at her. "Today must be a damn good day. I thought he was an asexual hot guy."

Clarke shrugs, turning back to grab the coffee the waitress just gave to her and Clarke smiles when the waitress winks at her. She looks down at the cup and sees a phone number written down on it. "Today is just the best." She squeals again.

Bellamy smiles, standing up to his feet to grab the coffee the waitress was about to give him only for Clarke to hug him again. Slower and swaying into it as she continued to squeal. Bellamy wrapped his hands around her back, tangling his fingers in her hair and breathed in her hair as he sighed. She pulled away with a grin, "I'll talk to you 'bout it later. Bye, love you guys." She gives them both a kiss on the cheek before she retreats to outside, yelling over her shoulder, "By the way Octavia found your baby stuff so were having baby Bellamy marathon!"

Bellamy tries to roll his eyes but he stands there for a moment, her fragrance having not moved before he sighs and sits back down finally with his cup of coffee.

He looked over to Raven only to see her unamused face. "What?" He demanded.

"Did you sniff her hair?"

He thinks about it, stumbling for words before he decides, "She has a lot of hair - it got in my nose."

"What did her hair smell like?" Raven asks.

"Strawberries." Bellamy immediately says soon furrowing his eyebrows at just how fast he said that.

Raven sighs, patting his shoulder solemnly. "Clarke's hot, I don't blame you."

He raises an eyebrow for her to explain.

She sighs exasperatedly, rolling her eyes like this was basic knowledge. "You love her again."

"No, of course not! If anything this just means," He rolls his hand for an answer only to squeak out, "how much I like strawberries."

"Okay." Raven rolls out the 'o' and folds her arms.

"Drink your damn coffee, Reyes."

She rolls her eyes but complies, her eyes still watching him before he sighs, "Just...don't tell anyone, alright?"

* * *

Having Octavia as a sister never gave him privacy. So he has no idea why he's annoyed when he walks in and sees a box of their old stuff. The gang is all huddled around it, laughing at Bellamy's stuff animal dog that he'd glued on two other dog heads just for it to look like Ceberus and they all tease him when they see Bellamy's drawing of Augustus.

Of course Octavia had brought Bellamy's baby box rather than her own. "I warned you." Clarke mouths.

Bellamy groans, running his hand through his hair as he watches them all go through random baby shirts and photos.

"I'm getting you back, O." Bellamy growls out.

She raises an eyebrow in challenge. "How?"

"I have your baby box too, y'know."

It makes her go pale about to say something when Raven raises a photo in the air. "Naked picture!"

They all shove her hand down, looking at the picture and awing at it which makes him groan.

"His binky!" Clarke squeals, waving around Bellamy's green binky.

"What's this?" Octavia asks, holding up some tapes and Bellamy raised an eyebrow.

"Probably mom video taping us."

And that was how it started. The gang's full on marathon of the little Blake's as children.

The first video is of Bellamy's birth which is horrifying to all of them except Clarke who shrugs and says she sees it almost all the time at the hospital. Then it's of Bellamy with his arms around Frank, their supposed father who is staring at the TV as his son tries to gather his attention.

"Frank!" Aurora growls out from behind the video recorder.

"I'm watching a fuckin' game." He growls out.

Bellamy, even though he's only five or so, slaps him right across the face. There's a stunned period of silence before the recorder shakes and Aurora begins to laugh. Frank pushes Bellamy off of him, storming out of the house and telling her she's a slut but Aurora zooms in the camera on Bellamy who looks at the recorder and grins sheepishly.

Then right after that is Octavia's birth. Bellamy watches it with watery eyes, Clarke smiles and the rest of the gang screams and tries to cover their eyes. It's Bellamy who is recording this time. He balances the camera on the night stand and grins at it. "Hi Octavia!" He waves at the camera. "Mom let me name you. I figured you'll be watching this when your older so I just wanted to say I'm Bellamy, your older brother." It's then that he steps back and shows his full body rather than just his freckled face like it was shown before.

Octavia is a little bundle in his arms and he nods down at her, "This is you. I just wanted to say that I love you. I wont let anything happen to you. Mom told me your my responsibility now and she says responsibility is a duty. So my duty is to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you, Octavia. I swear. I have to go because there isn't a lot of battery but I love you."

After Octavia stops her crying and hugging Bellamy, does it flip to the next scene. This time it's of Octavia taking her first steps then it's her throwing food at Bellamy who is trying to feed her. "Got something on your face." Aurora tells him behind the camera with a giggle once Octavia had sent her whole plate flying into Bellamy's face.

It flips to the next.

It's Octavia sitting down on the couch in front of Bellamy as she cocks her head to the left. She keeps making something that's between a m and a b sound but they cant tell.

"Say it, O!" Bellamy encourages. "Say mama! You can do it!"

"Mmm-M-B-Mb-"

"She's not gonna say it, Bellamy." Aurora sighs from behind the camera.

Bellamy looks at her with a stern face. "Don't say that in front of her."

"Bellamy-" Aurora starts.

"Bell!" Octavia exclaims, grinning at her brother widely.

His eyes are still looking at his mother, as wide as saucers before they turn teary immediately. "Did she?" He asks his mom who makes a sound that sounds between a sob and a whimper.

He lets a tear fall before he turns back to his sister and throws his arms around her, clutching her tightly and she's drooling all over his shoulder. "Bell?" She questions and he continues to cry into his sister's shoulder.

The next is Octavia on Bellamy's back. "Piggy back rides are awesome!" She says to the camera.

"For you." Bellamy grumbles out, panting as he runs around the house for god knows how many times.

Then starts Octavia on her first day of school who is looking exasperatedly into the camera. "Bell, get that thing out of my face. It's embarrassing. Mom told you that you didn't need to walk me to school."

"I filmed your first everything so if you think that I'm not gonna film this your stupid."

"I'm not. Your stupid!" She retorts, sticking her tongue out and retreats into the school.

It cuts to an end and Jasper picks up a random tape from the pile and pops it in.

It starts with a groan as it registers the VHR but then it turns completely bright and it's Clarke's golden blonde hair.

"Your not filming me right?" Clarke asks from in front of him, looking over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not, I told you I wouldn't film you." Bellamy says from behind the recorder.

She gives a warning look at the camera. "I'm serious Bellamy, if you are I'm gonna be pissed. I'm not wearing make-up and I didn't do my hair; I look terrible."

"I told you I'm not." Bellamy says.

"Then why are you pointing it at me?"

"Because I'm trying to fix it, just continue walking." Bellamy says.

She gives him a raised eyebrow before she continues walking down the street in Bellamy's big black hoodie and some short shorts. "Where do you think you dropped your wallet?"

"Somewhere along this sidewalk, I told you."

She sighs, turning towards him with a frown. "But we've been looking around here for hours."

"It's my wallet, princess." He whines. She throws her hands up in the air before she bends down and continues to look for it. It's then that the camera zooms in on her body, scanning it up and down before it meets her face where their is now a Clarke looking at him skeptically.

"Why did you do that to the camera?"

"Do what?" He asks innocently.

"Scan my body with the camera."

"Did it do that? Huh. Weird."

She tries to frown but her chin wrinkles showing off her smile, "You butthole! I told you not to record me! Erase it! I look terrible!"

She runs over to the camera, there's a scuffle before the recorder hits the ground but their soon to join it beside them. The grass is mostly in the way of the camera's view but you can still see the outline of their bodies and their faces. Clarke fell on top of Bellamy, her body flush against his and she burst into tears of laughter when he prodded at her sides.

"Stop Bellamy!" She warned seriously only to laugh again. "Your such an asshole!"

He stopped, looking at her seriously only to grab the back of her head and push her into a kiss. She smiled into it, running her hands down his back and grabbing his ass only to stop. She pulls away with a pop and gives him a confused look before she pulls out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Oh. My. God. Your telling me I've been looking for this damn thing the whole day and you had it all along?"

"You looked beautiful, I just wanted-"

"Save it, Blake." She says, pushing off of him and now the camera only can see her ankles.

"Babe," He says a little laughter and amusement in his voice. There's a scuffle and now you can just see Clarke stomping off angrily down the sidewalk with Bellamy and the recorder following after her. "Aw, babe c'mon, I was just teasing!"

"You know how I hold a grudge."

"I'll make you fluffy pancakes?" He teases.

"No."

"I'll put whip cream all over them and make them into a tiara?"

She pauses before she huffs, "No."

"I'll let you use my body?"

She looks over her shoulder, rolling her eyes at what most likely is his grin behind the recorder before she mutters, "I can do that already." and he laughs.

He hums in thought, still recording her through out the whole thing. "Okay I'll buy you something expensive."

"You do that for me already."

"That's right, I'm a damn good boyfriend."

She snorted. "Good boyfriends don't make their girlfriends walk hours to look for the wallet they have just to record her."

"Babe!" He whines, jogging to catch up to her only for them to laugh.

It goes blank as it waits for the next video to scan and the group stays silent not daring to say a word. "What was the name of this tape?" Bellamy asks, his voice squeaking.

"'For the kids', why?" Jasper asks.

Bellamy scrambles up from his seated position on the couch and is about to pop out the video when Octavia throws herself on him to stop him. "Wait, their could be something we wanna watch!"

"Octavia, let go!" He says, trying to get her off of his back but she stays planted on it as she grabs onto his hands. "It has nothing to do with you! This video is different!"

"Why is it called 'for the kids' then?"

The video turns back on to a video of Clarke sleeping. She's curled up into a ball in the middle of Bellamy's old bed, wearing a baggy t-shirt that's obviously his and her lips just being slightly parted. "Decided to do something today." Bellamy whispers to the camera so she wont wake up, "Clarke and I were talking about kids. She was saying how she wished our kids could see us when we were young so here you go guys. A video of your mother."

It goes over to the bed, a slight dip in it where you can see Bellamy take his seat as it watches over her. "I figure I should say some things about her so you all can know her past self, I mean, I don't know how much has changed now. Her favorite color is green. Her favorite subject is history and art. She's the best artist in the universe - scratch that, galaxy. Her best friend is Octavia, which is your aunt. She's stubborn and is apprenticing as a nurse for Ark hospital right now. I think she's gonna be a famous painter when she's older though. Oh, and she's beautiful. Probably kick my ass if I didn't tell you that."

It's then that her eyes flutter open, she rubs them gently before turning towards the camera with a lazy smile. "Hey Bell."

"Hey." He says softly and it's then that Clarke begins to laugh.

"Give me that camera." She demands.

"Why?"

"You got serious bed-head. C'mon. I need to look back at this one day and laugh again."

So he does and after twirling it around does it show young Bellamy with his hair standing lop-sided on one side and not the other as his curls go out at a disarray. He wiggles his eyebrows, "How sexy do I look?"

Clarke giggles. "I could just jump you right now."

"Don't hold back." He grins and the camera shuts off.

The next video is loading to appear on the TV and Clarke turns to Bellamy with such a sad face he cant hold it. Octavia gets off of his back, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stares at her brother who is grimly looking at the floor. "Can we end it now?" He asks gruffly but the next video is already starting.

"Okay baby - babies, whatever. I don't know how many of the kids are watching this. Anyway, we're going to watch as your mother tries to make pancakes." It then that the recorder zooms in on Clarke who has her hair up in a messy puffy bun, is wearing booty shorts and is humming as she flips some pancakes. "How they cookin' babe?" He hollers.

"Good. Look at this one, hurry."

He walks over there, and she points at the pancake and giggles. "Doesn't it look like...?"

"A penis, yes." He laughs at her giggle before he walks back and looks at the camera. He looks young with a wide grin and sparkles in his eyes and fluffy hair. "Your mother is young kids. Penises are a type of chair that looks very odd. Penis bad. Okay, sorry. I'll film it when she's not acting like a kid herself."

"Hey!" Hollers Clarke from the kitchen. "This one looks like a boob!"

It shuts off.

Bellamy pops out the movie before more can turn on, throwing it back in his box of old memories as he fixes his shirt from the wrinkles in it. "Bellamy," Clarke whimpers, standing up to get beside him before he laughs it off and swats a hand to dismiss her.

"It was awhile ago. We were stupid and young."

He looks over to catch Octavia and Clarke's tear stained faces, the rest of the gang looking guilty as they hang their head. "You didn't tell me you did that." Clarke says, her voice hoarse and cracking and feeling like its burning.

"It was suppose to be a surprise when we had - if we did - look, it was awhile ago. Let's drop this."

"Bellamy, what you did-" Octavia starts but her brother gives her one look and she has her mouth closed.

Clarke goes to stand in front of him, reaching for his face only for him to bend down and grab the box of old memories. "I have a date with Roma so I'll catch you all later."

"Roma? The waitress?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, she asked and we get along enough so it sounds good." Bellamy replies, stuffing in his binky and old clothes and photos inside the box as he balances it on his hip. He gives a wave over his shoulder, saying a, "Bye kids, be good" and is about to close the door only for Clarke to follow him.

He tries to ignore her, tries to not wince at the stomp in her foot or how he can hear the sadness and anger all in her body but that would be impossible for him. Clarke was like him; well, she wasn't anything like him, the two were beyond opposite but they were two sides of the same coin. They weren't necessarily the same thing but they were the same, or rather together and always backing each other up if it made any sense.

She could read his expression; like when he's licking his lips he's thinking and when he's looking down its when he's really happy and when his veins pop from his neck he's angry and when he starts looking at random places he's feeling hopeless and when his jaw tightened some shit is about to go down. To him she was like an open book; she tilted her head when she was trying to get her point across and when she looked down it meant she was flirting and when she scanned their faces it meant she was trying to understand what they were saying and when she chewed on her lip it meant she was in deep thought.

Bellamy and Clarke knew each other like you knew yourself. Deeper than anyone could ever know.

"Bellamy," She warns and he stops in his tracks with a sigh.

"Clarke," He says back.

"Can you look at me?" She asks.

It takes him a second to answer. Probably because he cant. But he manages to turn to look at her because he cant disobey her and he smiles lightly. "What's wrong?"

She scowls at him. "Don't pretend like what we watched wasn't anything."

"It wasn't though...not anymore."

She scans his face, as she always did when she was trying to understand what they were saying before her eyes darted to his lips and she took a step forward. Her hand reached behind his head, lacing her fingers through his curls and she kissed the side of his cheek right before she turned her face towards the side of his lips and brushed hers gently against his. It was barely anything to call a kiss but it made his eyes close and wish she wouldn't stop.

"Go catch that date. Roma's lucky to have someone like you." Clarke says against the side of his lips before she pulls away.

"What?" He asks, rubbing his forehead before looking at her with desperate eyes. "Why did you-?"

"I just wanted to." She answers before shrugging helplessly.

He was gonna ask why she stopped kissing him but thinks better of it. She doesn't like him like that anymore. She just did it because she pitied him, he keeps telling himself but how she keeps glancing at his lips is making him think.

Her eyes dart back to his eyes where they stay (their watery, he notes) before she smiles, "I love you."

_Platonically_, he has to say to himself.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Sorry it's been taking me so long I adopted some puppies and my aunt is staying over and OITNB just came out and we're cleaning and I'm going to a party so as I said before, it's been hard to post/write anything. I'm going to be starting tomorrow though. So much so my fingers are gonna hurt from typing but it's worth it. Skins AU is getting close. Already got three chapters done for it, but so much has to be done for it. Teen Wolf AU is not very close to being finished but I'm in progress and it'll get there. Royalty AU is one of the hardest for me because there is so many scenes I want to add but the first chapter is done. Brooklyn 99 the second chapter will most likely be posted soon being that I already have it done and this fic I'm actually almost done writing. I mean, for all of you there is A LOT more chapters but I'm getting close to mapping everything out and writing. Anyway hopefully you'll be seeing all those fics soon. Have a good day! Reviews are appreciated! -Phantom474


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Hey guys! Got this chapter out of the way and I know you guys are gonna kill me about the ending but what can I say? I like to see you guys torture ;) No, but seriously, before you threaten to kill me just remember it'll happen. I seriously love you all. Enjoy!_

* * *

17: The One With Clarke And Her Closure

* * *

He's an idiot.

Bellamy really wanted this first date to go well with Roma. She was girly and she liked for someone to be in charge and she liked being a damsel - basically, just everything Clarke wasn't and he needed something like that right now.

He's been with Roma before. They weren't necessarily 'going out', more of 'she's my fuck buddy' but then she said she wanted to do a threesome which was all fine with Bellamy. He didn't care but it was this short little blonde girl with steel eyes and curly hair and anytime they all did it - he couldn't stop thinking about Clarke.

So he had broken up things with both of them. Not because he didn't like them just because it was getting hard and he was trying to get better. So when he comes back to Roma, hoping they can just be adults and more mature and no longer with that girl that looks like Clarke - he was hoping to make things work.

But of course, Clarke just had to kiss him (sort of, it was on the corner of his lips, it counts) and now all he can think of is her soft lips brushing against his. It's in the back of his mind her teary-eyed light smile. So of course he gets hammered and of course he cant remember what happened last night.

Roma does. Roma remembers it all and is now making him remember it all.

"Bellamy, it'd be so great if we got a cat!" She blurts out when their eating breakfast and he almost chokes on a slice of toast. "Oh no, no, no, you said you'd get me a cat don't do that deer in the headlights crap, look at me. You said-"

"Okay."

She blinks at him. "Really? No convincing?"

It'd be good for him. To finally get Clarke off his mind. It'd be great for him. He needs to. It's not an option anymore, it's rehab.

If Jasper and Monty could stop doing drugs, he can stop loving Clarke.

(The heart and an addiction are two very different things, his brain keeps telling him but he pushes it down.)

* * *

Clarke sets down an order of coffee's to a table, giving a polite smiling and telling them to just wave her over when they needed the check. She was working herself hard, probably because she didn't want to think about yesterday when she kissed Bellamy. Sort of, it was the corner of the lips but it still counts.

She pushed back her hair from her face, sitting down on the arm rest of the couch as she put her head in her hands. Of course, from all the days she had off in that damn busy hospital - it just had to be the day she didn't want off. She was looking forward to this day so much. She told herself that Octavia and her would go shopping and her and Raven would fix her damn fridge in her house and would make sure that the two explosive boys bought/returned/gave back all the stuff they had borrowed and broken and destroyed.

After that, she was gonna spend the whole day with Bellamy. If she hadn't kissed him or they hadn't watched those videos - they'd both probably be in her room. Him with a book in his hands and hers with a sketchbook in hers as they both leaned on each other and when one of them needed to take a break they'd talk about the most random things.

But no, she had to kiss him and they had to watch that video and that was why she picked up a few shifts at the coffee shop and would soon be watching a marathon of TV shows/movies so she wouldn't have to think about her life. She was also going to do that date thing that Octavia insisted she go to.

"Uh-oh." Jasper pointed to the window, "Ooh, oh, Clarke, don't look."

Clarke looked up from where he pointed and saw Bellamy pressing Roma up against the window as he pecked at her lips for several times. "What? Bellamy?" She asked nonchalantly, feigning indifference at the site even though she really feels like clawing out her eyeballs right now. "C'mon you guys, I don't care, I have a date tonight. Plus all that stuff was in the past."

"Woah, woah, woah, you have a date tonight?" Raven asked.

Clarke smiled proudly, "Yeah, Octavia's settin' me up."

"But uh, uh, what about uh, Bell and uh...?" Monty trailed.

Clarke blinked, cocking her head to the side for exaggeration. "Oh what, Bellamy and my whole insane jealousy thing? Well, y'know, as much fun as that was, I've decided to opt for sanity."

"So you really okay about all this?" Raven asks hesitantly.

Clarke scoffs, waving them off as she stands up to grab a tray and pass out some orders. "Oh yeah, c'mon, I'm movin' on. He can press her up against that window as much as he wants." She looks over her shoulder, at the window where she can see Bellamy and Roma laughing from outside. "For all I care, he can throw her through the damn thing."

Bellamy enters right as Clarke starts handing out coffee, giving the gang all a big smile. "Hey kids."

"Hey." They all reply.

"Oh, Octavia, I figured I'd come by tomorrow morning and pick up Fluffy's old cat toy, okay?" Bellamy asked, going up to his sister and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Octavia grinned cheekily, "Only if you say his full name."

Bellamy glares, reluctantly muttering out (knowing Octavia always gets her way). "Can I come over tomorrow and pick up _Fluffy Meowington's_ cat toy?"

Octavia grins, giving him a wink as she nods, "Alright."

Jasper blinks, holding out a hand for them all to stop. "Hold up, you're getting a cat?"

Bellamy sighs, nodding over to Roma who is wrapped up beside him. "Uh, actually, _we're_ getting a cat."

Clarke blinks, walking over to the group, having heard the conversation, "Together?"

Bellamy nods, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Uh huh."

"Both of you?" Clarke asks.

"Yep."

"Together." Clarke squeaks.

Roma nods, giving Clarke a tiny wave as she smiles brightly up at Bellamy. "Yeah, we figure it'll live with Bellamy half the time, and with me half the time. Bellamy was a little reluctant to buy a cat but for some reason out of nowhere he didn't mind all that much."

Clarke nods, giving a tense smile as she nods a little too vigorously. "Ohh, well, isn't that just lovely!? That's something the two of you will be able to enjoy for a really, really, really, really, really long time."

Roma nods, "Hopefully."

Clarke clears her throat, having formed a lump the size of a watermelon. "Well." She mutters, looking at her watch, "Woah, look at that! I gotta go, I gotta date. With a man. Um, okay, you guys have a really, uh, have a really good night and you two have a, uh, have a, uh, really good cat." Clarke says, leaving the Central Perk with the tray still in hand. After a beat and a few confused stares does she come back, setting the tray on a table, "Okay, we're not supposed to take these when we leave."

And she exits as gracefully as she did last time. So, with no grace at all.

* * *

"I don't know if Octavia told you but this is the first date I've gone on since my divorce so, if I seem a little nervous, I am." He says cheekily, giving a very nervous smile to Clarke.

Clarke nods, chin laying on top of her palm as she stares out into the abyss of the restaurant. "How long do cats live?" She asks distractedly.

Michael's eyebrows furrow, asking in something more than confusion, "I'm sorry?"

Clarke meets his eye, "Cats, how long do they live figuring you don't... y'know, throw 'em under a bus or something?"

Michael, for some reason, taking her question under consideration, says, "Um, maybe 15, 16 years."

Clarke smiles, grabbing her champagne and takes a sip. "That's just great."

"Um, cheers." Michael tries.

Clarke blinks, pulling the glass away from her mouth and giving a fake smile. "Oh, right, clink." She agrees, not bothering to clink their glasses as she downs the rest of her glass.

Michael sighs. "Octavia told you I was cuter that this, didn't she?"

Clarke frowns, reaching over the table and touches his arm slightly. "Oh, no, Michael, it's not you. I'm sorry, it's just, it's this thing. It's probably not as bad as it sounds but this friend of mine is, is getting a cat with his girlfriend."

Michael nods, "Oh, that does sound. . .Ahh."

Clarke sighs, pouring herself some wine into her champagne glass. "I mean he just started going out with her."

"Is this guy, uhh, an ex fiancé, or maybe-?"

Clarke scoffs, "Ah, hah-hah-hah-ho, yeah, he wishes."

"Old boyfriend?" Michael tries again.

Clarke quiets, stirring her wine and staring at the redness of it before she smiles sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry, look at me. Okay, Michael, let's talk about you."

Michael smiles, "Alright."

Clarke downs her wine, opening her mouth so some type of normal conversation to come out, "_So_, you ever get a pet with a girlfriend?"

* * *

Clarke pours the rest of the wine into her glass, her eyes are drooped and her words are slurred as she says, "I mean, it's a cat, y'know, it's a cat. Why can't they get one of those bugs, y'know, one of those fruitflies, those things that live for like a day or something?" Clarke says belligerently, snapping her fingers to get the idea back in her head. "What're they called, what're they called, what're they called?"

"Fruitflies?" Michael suggests.

Clarke gasps, giving a nod of approval. "Yes! Thank you!"

The waiter comes to the table, grabbing the empty bottles of champagne and wine that Clarke had left in the aftermath. "Would you like any dessert?"

"No!" Michael exclaims too fast, calming himself he adds, "No dessert, just a check, please."

Clarke frowns, "Oh, you're not having fun, are you?"

"No, no, I am, but only because for the last hour and a half I've been playing the movie Diner in my head."

Clarke sighs, burying her head in her palms and squeezing it together like it'll form some type of brain that isn't hers and doesn't have Bellamy on it's mind. "Oh, look at me, look at me. Oh, I'm on a date with a really great guy, all I can think about is _Bellamy_ and his _cat_ and his... _Roma_."

Michael sighs, "Look do you want a piece of pie or something?"

Clarke wrinkles her face in objection. "No! It's too late for that man. I have just screwed this all up. I just want to get over him. Gosh, why can't I do that?"

Michael holds her forearm carefully, giving her a weak smile that he hopes is reassuring. "Oi. Look, I've been through a divorce, trust me you're gonna be fine. You just can't see it now because you haven't had any closure."

Clarke's droopy eyes suddenly become big, staring at him like he has two heads as she nods vigorously. "Yeah! Closure. That's what it is, that's what I need. God, you're brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?" She blinks, "How do I get that?"

Michael shrugs, "Well, you know, there's no one way really, it's just, you know, whatever it takes so that you can finally say to him, "I'm over you."

Clarke nods, lips jutting out as she thinks about it and rolls her hands along with her words, "Closure, that's what it is. Closure." She lays her palms flat on the table cloth as she whips her head around and finally spots a guy with a cellular phone. "Hello, excuse me. Excuse me, hel. . . woo!" She recovers from almost falling out of her chair.

The man sighs, "Hang on." He says to whoever he was talking to and looks over at her with aggravation clear on his face. "What."

Clarke smiles, "Hi, I'm sorry, I need to borrow your phone for just one minute."

The guy scoffs, "I'm talkin'!"

Clarke raises an eyebrow at his rude tone, looking him up and down before she says, "I can see that. I... just one phone call, I'll be very quick, I'll even pay for it myself." The man still looks reluctant to give up his phone and Clarke smiles awkwardly. "Okay, you're bein' a little weird about your phone."

The man sighs, "Alright, fine." He places his phone back to his ear, "I'll call you back." He mutters before ending it and handing her the phone.

"Thank you." She says sweetly, grabbing the phone and turning back to Michael. "I am so good with people. Anyway, let's get down to business." She dials Bellamy's phone number, placing it up to her ear and raises her chin to prepare for a fight. "Machine." She tells Michael, "Just waiting for the beep."

Michael nods, clearly not interested, "Good."

Clarke smiles when she hears the beep. "Bellamy. Hi, it's Clarke. I'm just calling to say that um, everything's fine and I'm really happy for you and your _cat_ who, by the way, I think you should name Michael." She says cheekily before clearing her throat, "And, you know, ya see there I'm thinking of names so _obviously_, I am over you. I am over you and _that_, my friend, is what they call closure." She hangs up, tossing the man's phone into the ice bucket as she downs the rest of her wine.

* * *

Clarke groans, holding her head in her hands as she drinks down another asprin. Bellamy opens the door to their apartment, seeing her on their dinning table, giving her a pleasant smile and kissing her cheek. "Hey princess." He says only to earn a groan.

Bellamy winces, knowing by her baggy sweatshirt (that's he's pretty sure is his) and checkered jogging pants - that her date probably didn't go so well. That and the fact that she looked shit-faced and had an asprin and water bottle in both hands. "Oh. And how was the date?" He teases.

Clarke groans again, "Um, I think there was a restaurant... I _know_ there was wine. . ." His laugh makes her pause, looking up at him and squinting her eyes. She remembers something, not much about last night but she remembers him for some reason - just cant place it.

Bellamy chuckles, rubbing her back reassuringly before he goes to the fridge and opens a beer. "Must have been fun. Once in awhile the tight-ass Griffin should get a little dancing." He looks back over to her and smiles, "Anyway Roma's downstairs getting a cab, I just need the cat toy, did Octavia say. . . What? Why, why are you looking at me like that?"

Clarke blinks, realizing that she's staring at him a bit too long but still doesn't take her stare away. "Sorry. I just - I don't know, I, I feel like I had a dream about you last night but I don't remember."

Bellamy blinks, "Okay, well when you do - tell me about it and - Oh, oh, oh." Bellamy jogs over to the couch, grabbing the cat toy beside it and smiles in victory.

"Did we speak on the phone last night? Did you call me?" She asks, getting up from her seated position from the table.

"No, I stayed at Roma's last night."

Clarke hummed, walking to go into her room and lay down.

"Oh, actually I haven't even been home yet. Do you mind if I check my messages?" Bellamy asks.

Clarke nods, waving him off. "Oh yeah, go ahead." She goes into her room, lying sprawled out on her bed as she can hear Bellamy dialing in his machine to check his messages.

"Clarke, I got a message from you." Bellamy calls, "Who's Michael?"

Clarke bursts out of her room, eyes wide and muttering to herself that she didn't leave a message last night. She didn't. And then it comes crashing down on top of her like an anvil, hitting her till she starts running over to him. "Oh my God. Oh my God Bell, no, hang up the phone!" She jumps off the couch and lands on Bellamy's back, feet wrapped around his waist and hands laid at his shoulder blades as she scrambles to rip the phone out of his grip. "Give me the phone Bellamy, give me the phone, give me the phone, give me the-" Finally getting the phone from him does she throw it into the sink.

She doesn't have to know Bellamy for years or be his best friends or be his ex-girlfriend to know that his face is crumbling in a mixture of confusion and pain. "You're over me?" He asks, hands weighing at his sides and not seeming to move at all despite her weight on top of him.

Clarke covers her mouth with her hand, tears starting to build as she groans out, "Ohhhhhhhh God."

She climbs off his back, stepping away from him immediately and Bellamy turns to her. "Wha... you're uh, you're, you're over me?"

Clarke groans, running to the couch to burry her head in the pillow as she groans into them.

"When, when were you... under me? I mean, you were under me but your still - um, you know, under me? Clarke. Clarke do you, I mean, were you, uh. . . What?" He demands, stepping over to the couch to look at her.

Clarke sighs, looking up to him and tries to compose herself, "Oh, OK, OK, OK, well, basically, lately, I've uh, I've uh, sort of had feelings for you." She squeaked out.

Bellamy blinked, stepping back suddenly and nodding his head in disbelief. "You've had feelings for me?"

Clarke, as she always does, puts up her walls. "Yeah, what, so? You had feelings for me first."

Bellamy's eyes widened. "Woah. Huh. You know about my, I mean, you know I had... you know?"

Clarke sighed, "Raven told me."

Bellamy gulped, trying to push down his urge to kill Raven. "Raven. When did she... when did she... when did she?"

"The night we watched the old videos. After you left."

"Left." Bellamy muttered.

Clarke nodded, "When you went to Roma."

Bellamy took in a deep breath, "Roma. Roma. That. Oh God. Roma, right. Okay, I need to lie down." Bellamy walked over to the couch beside her, about to lie down but then Clarke looked up at him and she was in her PJ's and suddenly he really had the urge to kiss her. Especially with that messy bun and in his shirt and in those checkered red pants. "No, ya know, I'm gonna stand. I'm gonna stand," He stands up, "I'm gonna walk," He walks, "I'm walkin' and I am standing." He says as he does both.

"Okay," he pauses in front of her as she stands right beside him with those blue eyes that he simply hates. "So you uh, and now wha... and now, now, now you're over me?"

Clarke bites on her lip, looking down to compose herself before she meets his gaze, "Are you over me?"

It's such a long moment of silence, the type of silence where their is so many words exchanged but nothing said. He can see her big blue eyes staring up at him and her beautiful curly hair pulled into a messy bun and the way her (his) blue sweatshirt is so big it's hanging off one shoulder and how her checkered pants are nice and tight in all the right places.

The doorbell buzzes, causing him to stop because Roma. That's Roma. He cant just give up everything anytime Clarke calls. It can't be like it was back in high school. Because it's Clarke and Clarke Griffin is dangerous and for some unknown reason that anytime she waves a hand or snaps her fingers or even thinks about something, he'll be right there following her order. It's ridiculous. It's ridiculous how much he's in love with her and how much she barely thinks of him like that.

Can he be selfish for once? Can't he just fuckin' like this sexy girl named Roma who completely and utterly loves him back and would do whatever he wanted if he asked? Can't he love someone like that? He knows he's done a lot of shit in his life and maybe it's not fair of him to ask this but why can't they love him the way he wants to be loved? Because Clarke loved him. He knew that. But he also knows that Clarke Griffin could rule the whole world if she wanted to and he knows that she has walls and thinks the worst of love and that's why she's always so distant. So why cant he just get this normal girl? Why must it always end with him completely and utterly and shittly in love with Clarke and her always smiling and making him hope.

She just has to make him hope.

"That's, that's Roma. Ro... Roma, Roma." He runs over to the intercom, pushing down the button and says, "Hi Roma."

Roma says over the intercom. "Hi honey, I've got a cab waiting."

Bellamy says in the most perky voice he can muster. "I'll be right down."

Clarke blinks, "Wait, so, you're going?"

Bellamy sighs, pausing at the door with his hand held tight around the handle. "Well, I uh, I have to. I can't deal with this right now. I mean, y'know, I've got a cab, I've got a girlfriend, I'm... I'm gonna go get a cat."

It's those damn eyes. The way she looks up at him with those eyes before she nods solemnly. "Okay, okay. I understand."

Bellamy's hand twitches to cup her face. To just grab her chin and kiss her and maybe even lock the door and just do it right on the floor. But then he thinks of her leaving again and her and Finn and her and Lexa and he stops himself. Clarke will never love him. He's not someone who gets girls like this. Bellamy can get girls but not, Clarke Griffin, type girls.

Clarke is going to wind up dating some fancy ass rich guy who has a mansion and money. He's doing her a favor.

"Cat." He squeaks out before he leaves.

* * *

Roma squeals, looking at the cat in the cage. "Ooh, this one is cute, don't you think?"

Bellamy nods, "Yeah. This one's cute and-and that one's cute," He points to a cat. "and that one's cute." He points to another cat. "They're all cute. They're kittens. Let's just wrap it up and get the hell out of here."

Roma raises an eyebrow, "Are you okay?"

Bellamy nods, trying to scrub the worry off his face. "Yeah me, me? Sure. Yea, totally."

"Bellamy, honey, hey...I know that this a big step for us but I've got a feeling we're going to be okay. I don't think it'll be like last time."

Bellamy nods, "Yeah I know. I know." He turns to a worker. "So um, do you have any cats that are really old or incredibly sick? Just-"

The worker gives him a strange look.

Roma hits him, "Bellamy! I don't want one that is about to die."

Bellamy shrugs, "Oh see, now we should of worked that out before we came down here."

Roma rolls her eyes, "Look Bellamy, I am going to narrow it down to this one over here," she points to one cat. "and this one with the stripes." Points to the gray kitty with the stripes. "Okay. You pick!"

Bellamy blinks, eyes going frantic, "Uh oh wait. I - I have to pick?"

"Yeah, which ever one you want."

Bellamy gulps, his mind immediately flashing to Clarke and her smile and her laugh. "Oh well I um..I don't know. I mean it's not that easy to choose. You know? I mean both-both cats are-are beautiful and um..funny and...you know-"

"Well, do you wanna take both?" Roma suggests.

"Both? Both? I can't have two cats-I mean...I don't want two cats. I want this golden one but - I'm not good enough for her."

Roma raises an eyebrow, "First off, I didn't suggest a golden one but if you want that one, sure. It's just a cat, Bellamy."

"No, no, its not. I don't deserve that cat. That cat doesn't even like me! I mean for god-sake I've been looking - waiting - for this damn cat my entire life and it wont want me. It cant. I'm not...I'm not a cat owner."

Roma hums, looking worried and as if she should take him to the hospitable. "Well, Bellamy. You'll be fine and it's obvious you have your heart dead set on this golden one. And look! That golden cat is scratching to go next to you. Take a chance."

* * *

Clarke sighs, wiping at the tables with Klenex with vigor. She growls, throwing down her rag as she turns over to the door only to see Bellamy barge in. "Hi." She says lamely.

"I didn't get a cat." Bellamy states.

Clarke tries not to smile. She shouldn't. She's terrible and she knows that she is. "Oh, that's um - interesting."

Bellamy scoffs, giving her an incredulous look, "No, no it's not interesting. Okay, it's very, very not interesting. In fact it's actually 100 percent completely opposite of interesting."

Clarke glares, going back to wiping the tables once again. "Alright, I got it Bellamy."

He stares at her. It's the worst feeling he's ever felt, maybe number 2 of the worst feelings he's ever felt. The worst would have been loosing her in the first place. But it feels really terrible seeing something you want so badly, not being able to have it because you know you'll wind up hurt. You know you'll both wind up hurt. "You had no right to tell me you ever had feelings for me."

Clarke pauses, back stiff and voice drenched in pain, "What?"

Bellamy growls because it's not what he meant to say. Maybe it is. Because maybe, just maybe, if she hadn't told him - if she hadn't got drunk and left that stupid message he'd have a cat right now and him and Roma would be happy and he could finally, after all these years, move on. "I was doing great with Roma before I found out about you!"

Clarke throws her rag at him which he managed to dodge. "Hey, I was doin' great before I found out about you! You think it's easy for me to see you with Roma?"

Bellamy runs his fingers through his hair. "Then you should have said something before I met her."

"I didn't know then! And how come you never said anything to me? That was an option too, asshole."

"There was never a good time."

Clarke scoffed, giving a dry laugh. "Right, you, you only had a few years. We only hung out every night. We only talked every fuckin' day!"

Bellamy points at her, to try and give some exaggeration in his next words that don't seem to help him, "Not, not, not every night. You know, and... and it's not like I didn't try, Clarke, but things got in the way, y'know? Like, like Lexa or Dax or whoever the hell the other guys names were and girls you dated or ex-fiances or, or, or Lexa."

"You know your right. You had such _major_ competition. It's not like I dropped any of them because of you. No, of course not, I didn't let go of Dax or Lexa or Sterling - just because they were jealous of you. It's not like I picked favorites or anything-"

"I get it." He gritted out because she did that countless times.

"Okay, Bell, then do you even have a point? I wont be surprised if you don't."

He narrows his eyes at her, licking his lips like he does when he's trying to form the right words. "The point is I... I don't need this right now, okay? It, it's too late, I'm with somebody else, I'm happy. This ship has sailed."

Clarke placed her tongue behind her teeth, licking them as she did when she was about to say something that could hurt the soul of millions. She refrained herself. Doing that would just lead to a bigger fight, instead saying, "Yeah, what're you saying, you just sort of put away feelings or whatever the hell it was you felt for me?"

Bellamy shrugged, "Hey, I've been doin' it since the ninth grade, I've gotten pretty damn good at it."

"Alright, fine, you go ahead and you do that Bellamy."

"Fine."

"'Cause I don't need your stupid ship."

"Good."

"Good." She says as he exits the coffee shop.

Clarke stands up and opens the door, yelling after him, "And ya know what, now I've got closure!"

Clarke slams the door like he had just done and turns away from it to sit down on the couch. She sighs, visibily upset as she puts her head in her hands and begins to quake.

Bellamy knows it's not possible. He knows it's his imagination or maybe it's because he knows her so well but he knows she's crying. He can feel it in his bones and he can hear it ring throughout his ears. From the years he's known her and seen guys hurt her, he's never been the one to make her cry. He'd drop down whatever he was doing just to make her smile. He's never been one of those guys and maybe its simply because he doesn't want to be one of those guys that he runs back into the coffee shop. He promised her they'd always be best friends, by each other's sides, never to be the one to make the other cry. He wasn't going to start today.

There Clarke is, burying her head in her palms as she cries before she regroups and tries to go back to work. Her smile is tight when she sees him but it's all the same genuine and when she opens the door, he doesn't move. He doesn't know what to say. "I don't want to be the other woman." Clarke says suddenly. "Not again."

Bellamy smiles, "Trust me, Clarke. Your never gonna be the other woman for me. The only time that happened was when you joined the Blake house and you took a big of a role as Octavia did."

She smiles, "Can we kiss - just for a few seconds? We wont mention it tomorrow, nothing will happen tomorrow, we wont be a couple tomorrow because I know we cant. I just need you right now so just...please, for a few seconds, and we'll never talk about it again. I need-"

He nods, grabbing on to her hips and pulling her flush against him as he captures her words on his lips. He spells out with his tongue how much he loves her, pulls her more tightly to say all the words he cant and twines his fingers with her hair so she'll know. He tells her everything with his touches; I love you, don't leave me, I can't lose you, I'm sorry. But just as Clarke Griffin always was, she'll never understand his complete feelings for him.

Because for some unknown reason, Blake's will always love more than the person that loves them.

* * *

_A/N: Probably raising your pitchforks about how much I'm dancing around their feelings, I know. But I have so much cute moments between them so they simply can't be together just yet. Hm, maybe this is how JR feels about bellarke? Who knows. Anyway, I hope you guys don't kill me completely just think about bellarke and cute moments and hopefully that will let you lower your weapons. Anyway, I'm really stressed because I simply can't get my Teen Wolf AU for bellarke done and it's coming out so soon. I'm freaking out entirely so if you guys can give me any ideas how to start it out, I'd appreciate it greatly. Have a good day! Reviews are appreciated! -Phantom4747_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: This is just a request I'd gotten from a follower and I forget who told me to post it but thank you for the idea, I had so much fun writing this and being that I re-watched the episode I really got to appreciate it. One of my favorites by far and I tried to have the dialogue spot on being that I enjoyed it that much. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Episode 18: The One With All The Poker

* * *

Everyone is helping Clarke mail out some resumes while whistling the theme from _The Bridge on the River Kwai. _Clarke had gotten sick of her nurse job and wanted out hopefully fast. Her mom was transferring over to her hospital and the last thing she wanted was her mother telling her what to do (more often than she already does anyway).

"Uh, Clarkster, we're running low on resumes over here." Bellamy said and was immediately handed over more resumes as they continued to whistle.

"Clarky, do you really want a job with _Popular Mechanics_?" Octavia asked.

"Well, if you're gonna work for mechanics, those are the ones to work for." Monty said, being that he worked there.

"Hey, look, you guys, I'm going for anything here, okay? I cannot be in the same hospital as my mom, I mean it. You all know how she is..." Everyone winced at the thought of having to work with Abigail Griffin.

Jasper sighed, licking another envelope only to yelp in pain. "Ow! Paper cut, paper cut."

Raven handed him a glass of juice, "Here, here, here."

Jasper cursed, still in pain, "Grapefruit juice, grapefruit juice!"

Bellamy rolled his eyes, shoving a water bottle in Jasper's chest to shut him up. "Ok you guys, we are almost done. We've only got 20 more to go." Clarke announced, the whistling seemed to be ever more upbeat than the tune was originally.

"Clarke, did you proofread these?" Bellamy asked, reading one of her resumes.

Clarke nodded, "Of course, why?"

Bellamy winced, handing her the resume, "Uh, nothing, I'm sure they'll be impressed with your excellent **compuper** skills."

Clarke gasps, scanning her resume and slaps herself in the forehead. "Oh my Goood! Oh, do you think it's on all of them?"

"Oh no, I'm sure the Xerox machine caught a few." Raven said.

The gang starts whistling the song again and working backwards with them unpacking the envelopes and Bellamy crumbling one of the resumes.

* * *

Monty adjusts himself on the chair beside Bellamy, looking up at him which makes Bellamy raise his eyebrow in question of what he wants. "You know, I know they call this a Love Seat, but I'm not really feeling anything special towards you." Bellamy smiles, rolling up the newspaper in his hands and whacks him with it.

Octavia and Raven enter the Central Perk, "Hey guys." They say.

"Hey." They reply in unison.

Clarke gasps, walking over to them from their seated position on the couch, looking over her shoulder to make sure her boss isn't looking as she pretends to take their orders, "Hey... hi, ladies... uh, can I get you anything?" She looks over to Octavia and says in a whisper, "Did you bring the mail?"

"Lots of responses." Octavia smiles.

Clarke smiles, "Really?" She clears her threat, saying out loud, "Sure, we have scones left!" She says back to Octavia, "Okay, read them to me."

Raven opens one, reading it out loud, "Dear Ms. Griffin, thank you for your inquiry, however... oh..." She crumples the letter and throws it behind her shoulder.

"We have apple cinnamon..." Clarke says out loud.

Octavia opens one, "Okay... Dear Ms. Griffin... yeah... yeah... yeah... No." She crumples the letter.

"Wow!" Raven gasps.

Clarke smiles broadly, "What? What?"

Raven looks over the mail, her eyes still wide in disbelief as she covers her hand with her mouth. "Your Visa bill is huge!"

Clarke growls, ripping the paper from Raven's hands, "Give me that!"

Monty sighs, shaking his head at Bellamy which makes Bellamy's eyebrow twitch. "What." He demanded.

"I set you up with Linda because you guys are great for each other. Why won't you go out with her again? She said your date went perfect."

Bellamy sighs, flipping to another page in the newspaper to ignore Monty's ardent stare. "I don't know."

"Is this still about her whole 'The Mayan civilization is a cover up for something supernatural' thing?"

Bellamy snorts, "No, although maybe that's one of the reasons. It's just—I want someone who... who **does** something for me, y'know? Who gets my heart pounding, who..." His eyes look up to Clarke who is now hitting Octavia's shoulder as she laughs and is giving her the usual pout face that only Clarke could ever pull off. "Um, who makes me, uh..." He continues to stare at Clarke and sees her in that cute little white shirt that rides up on her and shows the small of her back.

**"**...little playthings with yarn?" Monty inquires.

Bellamy furrows his eyebrows, forehead crinkling, "What?"

Monty laughs, "Could you want her more?"

"Who?"

Monty scoffs, saying sarcastically, "Dee, the sarcastic sister from _Whats Happening_."

Bellamy scoffs back, rolling his eyes and returning to his newspaper. "You don't know what your talking about. I am totally, totally over her, okay? I just..." Clarke walks over to their table and Bellamy grins like she just hung the moon, the stars, the sun and everything beautiful in the world. "Hey Clarkster!"

Clarke smiles, "Hey! How are you? Need something to eat?"

"We're fine, we're fine. Thanks though." He smiles and she gives a nod before she walks away.

Bellamy watches as her hips sway, his head somehow resting on the table. "Hey, can you hand me that newspaper?" Monty asks, Bellamy gives it to him, still in his trance of Clarke and the way her hips sway and how her hair glows. Monty rolls up the newspaper and hits him with it.

Bellamy holds his head, glaring at him and is about to say something only for Jasper to come in. Monty and Bellamy laugh immediately, causing Jasper to groan, "Shut up!"

Monty smiled, trying to cover his obvious and apparent grin with his hand, "We're not—we're not saying anything, Jas. We promise."

"What?" Clarke asked.

"Jasper cried last night." Bellamy stated.

"You said you wouldn't say anything!" Jasper exclaimed.

"False. Monty promised not to say anything. I made no such promises." Bellamy smirked at his groan and that led to the girls laughing.

"We were playing poker, alright...there was chocolate on the three. It looked like an eight, alright?" Jasper defended himself making the girls raise their eyebrows.

"Oh, guys, you should've seen him. 'Read 'em and weep.'" Monty mimicked.

"And then he did." Bellamy stated.

"Well, now, how come you guys have never played poker with us?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah, what is that? Like, some kind of guy thing? Like, some kind of sexist guy thing? Like it's poker, so only guys can play?" Raven said, folding her arms defensively.

Bellamy pursed his lips, shaking his head immediately, "No, women are welcome to play."

Octavia raised her eyebrows, "Oh, okay, so then what is it? Some kind of... you know, like, like... some kind of, y'know, like... alright, what is it?"

Jasper shrugged, "There just don't happen to be any women in our games."

Monty deciding to stay out of it, backing up behind Bellamy and Jasper, muttering, "We just don't happen to know any women that know how to play poker."

The girls scoffed, "Oh, yeah, right."

"Oh, please, that is such a lame excuse!" Octavia said, throwing her hands up in the air for exasperation.

"Really." Raven said under her breath.

"I mean, that's a typical guy response." Clarke added.

Bellamy laughed, crossing his arms over his broad chest and raised his eyebrow in that challenge-y way he always does. "Excuse me, do any of **_you _**know how to play?"

"No." The girls said.

"But you could teach us." Clarke countered.

"No." The guys said.

* * *

Their all sitting around the table, the guys have been at this for hours trying to teach them and still have gotten nowhere. Bellamy sighs, leaning over the table to explain more thoroughly and hopefully get it through them. "Okay, so now we draw cards."

Raven grins, "So I wouldn't need any, right? Cause I have a straight."

Clarke gasps, a huge smile dawning her face. "Oh, good for you!"

"Congratulations!" Octavia grins.

Bellamy sighs, banging his head against the table and the microwave timer goes off. Clarke gets up to check if it's done, patting Bellamy's shoulder reassuringly when he keeps banging his head on the table.. "Okay, Tav, how many do you want?" Monty asks.

"I just need two... the, um, ten of spades and the six of clubs."

"No. No, uh, O? You can't—you can't do..." Bellamy says only for Clarke to cut him off, "I have the ten of spades! Here!" She says as she hands Octavia the card which makes Octavia grin and thank her, giggling at her now good pair of cards.

Bellamy rubs his forehead, "No, no. Uh... no, see, uh, you-you can't do that."

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no-no, that's okay, I don't need them. I'm going for fours." Clarke tells him, dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

Bellamy smiles pathetically, "Oh, you're..." He sighs, giving up and points to the newspaper. "Monty, could you? Thanks man."

"Yup." Monty rolls up the newspaper and hits him with it.

Clarke brings out the plate of food from the microwave, setting it down in front of all of them. "Alright, here we go. We've got salmon roulettes and assorted crudites."

"Ooooooo!" The girls 'ooo' and start picking off the plate.

Jasper holds his hand up to stop them, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Clarke, what're you doin'? This is a poker game. You can't serve food with more than one syllable. It's gotta be like chips, or dip, or pretz..." His face dawns with realization causing them all to eye roll.

Clarke snorts, "Well I'll hope you'll let it slide just this once, see I was all out of Pretz."

Monty shakes his head, changing subject to try and teach them again. "Ok, so at this point, the dealer..."

Octavia cuts him off, "Alright, you know, we got it, we got it. Let's play for real. High stakes... big bucks..."

Bellamy raises an eyebrow, "Alright, now, you sure? Raven just threw away two jacks because they didn't look happy..."

Raven rolled her eyes, "I did but they were freakin' me out. I'm ready, so, just deal."

Jasper rubs his hands together to get started, "Ok, alright, last minute lesson, last minute lesson." He holds up two cards, "Monty... three... eight. Eight... three." Monty gives an unamused face. "Alright babe, deal the cards."

* * *

Octavia growls, slamming her cards down on the table, "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

"See Octavia, Jas had two 5s showings. So for you to raise..." Monty trailer only for Octavia to look at him in eager for the answer, he sighed, "Downright gutsy."

Raven furrows her eyebrows, looking over to Jasper, "Oh I see, so then, you were lying."

"About what?" He asks.

"About how good your cards were."

Jasper snickers, "I was bluffing."

Raven snorts, "Bluffing is just another word for what? Oh, that's right, lying!"

Clarke sighs, getting out of her chair and brushing off her jeans, "Sorry to break up this party, but I've got resumes to fax before work tomorrow-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The guys said.

"Clar, Clar, we gotta settle." Jasper stated.

Clarke raised an eyebrow, "Settle what?"

"The... Jamestown colony of Virginia. You see, King George is giving us the land, so..." Monty trailed only for Clarke to fold her arms making him look down shamefully that he tried to be sarcastic to her, "The game, Clarke, the game. You owe us money for the game."

"Oh. Right."

Bellamy watched as the girls started to take money out and sighed, "You know what, you guys? It's their first time, why don't we just forget about the money, alright?"

"Hell no, we'll pay!" Octavia stated, throwing money at Bellamy's face. Her brother raised an eyebrow, feeling the money touch his face and sighed at her clearly raged expression.

"Okay, Octavia? I had another answer all ready." Raven stated.

"And you know what? We want a rematch." Octavia demanded.

"Think before you talk, O." Bellamy said, "I don't think it's a wise decision."

"We're playing tomorrow." Clarke stated.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he shrugged. "Fine. I tried to warn you. I can use the money anyway. Maybe get the nice recliner chair I always wanted. The one with the built in massage."

Clarke scoffed, "Oh, you really are enjoying this aren't you?"

Bellamy paused as if thinking about it before he nodded, "Yea, well, yea."

"So basically, you get your ya-yas by taking money from all of your friends."

Bellamy pauses again. "Yeah."

"Look, Clarke, this is poker. I play to win, alright? In order for me to win, other people have to lose. So if you're gonna play poker with us, don't expect me to be a 'nice guy,' alright? That's just the way poker is. I love you but I'm not gonna take it easy on you and neither will they. I already warned you not to play. Cause once those cards are dealt...I'm not gonna be a nice guy."

* * *

Bellamy enters his apartment, box of hot pizza in hand and walks past Monty and Jasper to set the pizza on the dinning table. "Alright boys, let's eat."

Monty smiles, sitting down at Bellamy's table. "Oh, did you get that from the 'I Love Clarke' pizzeria?"

Bellamy sighed, sitting down and grabbing some paper plates that he passed around, opening up the cooler to pull out three beers. "You still on that?"

Monty scoffed, grabbing the beer that Bellamy passed to him and raised an eyebrow, "Oh, come on. What was with that whole Black Bart speech?, He mimicked, ""When I play poker, I'm not a nice guy!""

"You are way off." Bellamy stated.

Jasper snorted, "No, I don't think so, see Bell, because I think you love her."

Bellamy took a deep breath, trying to focus on the smell of the pizza rather than his two idiots that he calls friends. "Um... no. See, I might've had feelings for her at one time—not any more."

"What happened two you guys? I mean, you were always flirty but now...it just seems like you two can't stop." Monty stated.

"First off - wait - she's doing it too?" Bellamy asked incredulously.

"Of course she is! Anytime she has the chance she's staring at you." Jasper stated. "What happened to you guys?"

"I don't - " His stereo broke into music, _The Lion Sleeps Tonight_ started to play and Bellamy growls. "My damn stereo is doing that damn thing again. I swear it's like some freakin' monkey keeps playing it."

Bellamy tries to turn it off but when it doesn't work they all stand there, their pizza and beer in hands and suddenly start dancing to the music.

* * *

Clarke huffs, still thinking about what happened with Bellamy as Octavia is cuddled up beside her shoving Lays in her mouth. She opens her mail, a scowl deep on her face, and crinkles in her forehead from thought. "Can you believe what a jerk Bellamy was being?"

Octavia nods knowingly, still shoving the Lays in her mouth. "Yeah, I know. He can get really competitive."

Raven snorted, trying to hide her laughter in her sleeve as she sat down in the recliner and continued her fit of giggles, "Ha. Ha, ha."

"What?" Octavia asked genuinely.

"Oh, hello, kettle? This is Octavia. You're black." Raven stated.

Octavia gasped, throwing a chip at her that Raven caught in her mouth only making Octavia angrier. "Please! I am not as bad as Bellamy."

Raven scoffed, her whole body rumbling with laughter. "Oh, I beg to differ. Clarke told me about The _Pictionary_ incident?"

Octavia gawked, looking over at Clarke accusingly only to see her trying to burry herself in her mail, trying to hide her laugh by pressing an envelope to her mouth. "That was **not** an incident! I-I was gesturing, a-and the plate slipped out of my hand." Octavia muttered, looking over genuinely hurt, "Am I really that bad?"

Raven sighed, opening her arms with a sad smile at her. "Come here, sweet child." Octavia fell into Raven's grasp and Raven hugged her tightly before saying, "Your worse."

Octavia growled, about to punch her when Clarke sighed, "Both of you two quit it. You both are equally as competitive. That's why neither of you are backing down from this contest, discussion or whatever you two wanna call it. Now, either I make an intervention where you can't participate in any sport/contest activities or you freak out with me over this interview I just scored."

The girls scramble up, dropping on either side of her and squeal. "Oh my god, really?! Where? Where?" Octavia demanded.

"Some art shop downtown!" Clarke squealed back, grabbing both of their hands and squeezing them as they cheered.

"Oh Clarke!" Octavia squeals, throwing her arms around her.

Raven grins, wrapping her arms around both girls, "Oh, it's like the mother ship is calling you home."

"Are you gonna take it?" Octavia asks.

Clarke sighs, looking down at the job offer and she didn't want to be selling art supplies, she wanted to be selling her own works of art and to paint not sell paint. But then she thought of her mother and...well, there was that. "Maybe I'll work at the hospital just for a bit. I have friends there. I'll leave hopefully soon though. That's for sure."

The knock on the door stops the three girls and Octavia grins, "Okay, look. That is my friend Iris. This woman has been playing poker since she was five. She's like my mother's best friend. You gotta listen to every word she says." Octavia opens the door and grins, "Hi!"

The woman has a frown etched onto her face, "Is Tony Randall dead?"

Raven raises an eyebrow, "No."

Octavia blinks, "I don't think so."

"Why?" Clarke asks.

"Well, he may be now, because I think I hit him with my car."

The girls gasp, covering their mouths from shock and Clarke bust into action, "Oh my god! Get my med kit!" Clarke exclaims, about to run out the door when Iris grabs her wrist and shoves her into a chair.

"That's bluffing, sweetheart. Lesson number one. Everything you hear at a poker game is pure crap." Iris sits down at the table, pulling out cards and looks over to Raven, "Nice earrings."

Raven smiles, "Thank y..." She stops herself, squinting her eyes in thought to think about it.

"Girls, sit down." Iris commands.

The girls sit down immediately and Octavia smiles sheepishly, "Uh, Iris? This is Raven, and that's Clarke..."

Iris waves her off with the wave of her hand, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, listen, I am parked at a meter. Let's do it. Ready? All right." She starts dealing the cars, the cars are slipping out of her fingers and landing on the stack like a pro. "We're going to start with a little five-card draw and we'll go into the studs, and the hold-ems-AH!" She looked over to Clarke who was about to grab her cards, "Don't ever touch your cards when somebody's dealing."

Clarke and Raven slowly slide their hands under the table and sit there watching Iris deal the rest of the cards.

* * *

Bellamy brings out the chips and dip in the middle of the table, everyone gathered around his apartment sitting at the table and drinking beer. Raven bangs her head on the table, sick of listening to _The Lion Sleeps Tonight_ being that it has been playing for the whole hour they were there.

"Bellamy, could we please, please, please listen to anything else?" She begs.

"I cant. It's broken. The last song that was played in there is jammed in there." He looks accusingly at Octavia who has now sunk in her chair. The reason why his stereo broke is because she kept shoving the CD in and when it didn't pick up the CD she hit it and now it's on automatic repeat.

"I'll fit it tomorrow, just turn it off." Raven demanded.

Bellamy walked over to the radio, picking it up and ripping it out of the plugs with force and threw it on his couch.

The knock on the door stops him from considering to throw the damn stereo out the window and he opens it, Clarke kissing his cheek when he does. "Hi!" She grins.

"Hey." He smiles back, closing the door behind her and letting her walk over to the table.

"Guys! Guess what, guess what, guess what, guess what!" Clarke squealed.

Raven hummed in thought, "Um, ok... the... the fifth dentist caved and now they're all recommending _Trident_?"

"Noooo... the interview! She loved me! She absolutely loved me. We talked for like two and a half hours, we have the same taste in art, and—oh, I went to camp with her cousin... And, oh, the job is perfect. I can do this. I can do this well!"

They all cheer, raising their beers for her and Bellamy smiles, taking off her coat and kisses the top of her head, "What did I tell you? I knew they'd love you."

She turns towards him, grabbing onto his shirt with excitement. "Oh God, oh, and then she told the funniest story! You wouldn't believe it, Bell -"

"Clarkey, love you but...poker." Octavia demands.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll tell you later." She sits down and Bellamy hangs her coat onto the coat rack before sitting down on the chair across from her.

"Alright now listen, you guys, we talked about it, and if you don't want to play, we completely understand." Monty said.

Bellamy nods, "Oh yes, yes, we could play some other game... like, uh, I don't know... _Pictionary_?"

All the guys duck under the table.

Octavia glares, handing Clarke the deck of cards and narrowing her eyes at her brother only for him to smile innocently at her. "Ha, ha, very funny, very funny. But I think we'd like to give poker another try. Shall we, ladies?"

Clarke and Raven say in unison, "Yes, we should. I think we should. I mean, we shall."

Bellamy looks at Clarke who is now holding the deck in her hands, "Uh, Clar, do you want me to shuffle those for you?"

Clarke smiles sweetly, waving him off, "No, no, that's okay, Bell. Y'know, I think I'm gonna give it a go."

Bellamy nods, slightly concerned because he's seen that face before. That was the smile she did when she was about to win something or knew something he did that he didn't tell her. That was the face of victory and it made him shiver. "Alright."

Clarke nods back, her smile still apparent on her glowing face, "Alright." She grabs the cards with one hand, shuffling them so quickly none of them can see if their moving or not and the guys pull back their seats in amazement causing her to grin. "Let's get started."

* * *

Bellamy cracks his knuckles, leaning back in his chair and giving them all a wide grin from their defeated looks, "So, Rae owes $7.50, O, you owe $10, and Clarke, you owe fifteen big ones."

"Alright, here's my $7.50," Raven says handing them the money and looks over her shoulder to Jasper who's already collected it. "But I think you should know that this money is cursed."

Jasper looks up from his money, eyes wide, "Wait, what?"

Raven smirks, "Oh, I cursed it. So now bad things will happen to he who spends it."

Jasper shoves it at Monty who pushes it back at him, "I don't want the cursed money!" They say in unison.

Bellamy rolls up a newspaper, hitting both of them in the head and when they both exclaim his name does Bellamy sigh, rubbing his temples. "Jas you had it first so your cursed. Leave Monty alone. You shouldn't make other people cursed just because your cursed. That's just not good manors."

Jasper hung his head, lip jutting out and laid on the couch as he cried about having cursed money. Bellamy rolled his eyes, looking to Raven to see if she was content with making him cry but by the grin on her face she'd probably say yes. He turned over to Clarke with a smile, "Well, that just leaves the big Griffin poker machine, who owes fifteen..." He extends his hand, waiting for the money she is pulling out of her purse.

She scoffs, "Could you be any smugger?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Do you really wanna-"

"Your right. Never mind." She dismisses, "How did you even know I was bluffing? I was so good!"

"You can never fool me, Griffin." Bellamy smiled and maybe he shouldn't have said that because now they can't stop staring at each other and the real truth is, neither could he. But they continue to stare at each other, unable to even speak because of the intensity in each other's gaze. She cleared her throat, opening up his hand slowly and dropped her money on top of his hand and frowned.

He stepped back, finally able to do something to his body and right when he did, she snapped back into place and scoffed, "So typical. Ooo, I'm a man. Ooo, I have a penis. Ooo, I have to win money to exert my power over women."

Octavia laughed, pointing at them angrily and you could see the vengeance in her eyes which made all the boys take a step back. "You know what? This is not over. We will play you again, and we will win, and you will lose, and you will beg, and we will laugh, and we will take every last dime you have, and you will hate yourselves **forever**."

Clarke put her arm around the girl, telling her to take deep breathes and looked back up at them, "Even though Tav kinda stepped on my point there we are still gonna be back."

* * *

Octavia was explaining their loss, malice still in her voice as she did and Iris shook her head, "I can't believe you lost. How much did they take from you?"

"About 30 bucks." Clarke stated.

"You know what I am gonna do? I'm gonna give you that money back." Iris said, reaching into her pocket to pull out some money.

"Really?" The girls gasped.

Iris slammed her hands down on the table which caused all of them to flinch. "No, I'm bluffing! You guys haven't learned CRAP! Now hand me the cards!"

Raven reaches over to grab the cards only to stop, turning over to Iris to get her approval. Iris rolls her eyes, "Yes."

* * *

"So, you gals wanna hand over your money now? That way, we don't have to go through the formality of actually playing." Bellamy says, his usual cocky self as he leans back in his chair with his arms folded behind his head.

Clarke smiles, "Ooooh, that's fine. We'll see who has the last laugh there, mythology boy."

"Hey!" Octavia gasped, rubbing her arm like she just got punched and sat down. "I like mythology too."

Raven kept holding out her card, waving it in front of her face, "Hey you guys, look, the one-eyed jack follows me wherever I go." They all look at her and she nods, sitting back down. "Right, sorry, serious poker."

Bellamy gets up from the table and Octavia blinks, "Excuse me, where are you going?"

Bellamy raises an eyebrow, turning towards his competitive little sister and folded his arms across his chest. "To the bathroom."

"Do you want to go to the bathroom, or do you wanna play poker?" She asked.

"I want to go to the bathroom." He says, leaving to go in their bathroom.

Jasper gets up walking to go get the phone, "Alright, well, I'm gonna order a pizza."

Clarke puts her hands on top of his, grinning sheepishly at him as she grabs the phone so he wont take it. "Oh no-no-no-no-no, I'm still waiting to hear from that job and the store closes at nine, so you can eat then."

Jasper sighs, going back to his seat beside Raven as he pulls out a Tic-Tac. "I'll just have this to hold me over."

Clarke deals the cards, handing it out to everyone and when Octavia looks at her pair, her face shimmers and she grins, "Yes!" She exclaims making everyone look at her, "Or no." She tries to cover.

Bellamy comes out of the bathroom, "Your money's mine, Griffin."

"Your fly is open, Blake." He looks down to check and zips it up, both of them sticking out their tongues at each other.

* * *

Raven sighs, throwing her cards in, "I'm out."

"I'm in." Clarke says.

Octavia nods, "Yeah, me too."

"Me too." Jasper says, "Alright, whattaya got."

"I gotta flush." Bellamy says, laying down his cards and Clarke gasped.

"Oh my god! I got four sixes!" She lays down her cards, standing up and jumping up and down as she exclaimed, "I won! I actually won! Oh my God! I beat Bellamy Blake! Ha! Y'know what?" She sits back down, collecting all the chips and grins at him, "I think I'm gonna make a little Bell pile." She holds up a chip for him to see. "I think that one was Bellamy's, and I think—oh—that one was Bellamy's. Yes!" She starts singing, following him to the fridge as she sings, "_Well, I have got your money, and you'll never see it_..."

Bellamy rolls his eyes, opening his beer and leaning on the fridge as he watches her sing and squeal and dance. He tries to hide his smile over his beer and she grins, "And your fly's still open..." She says in a sing-song voice. He looks down and she laughs, pointing at him and wiggling her butt as she makes fun of him. "Ha, I made you look..."

She shakes her hips, throwing her hands up in the air as she dances and twirls and he should be angry. He should want to beat her but right now all he can think about is that kiss in the coffee shop and how much he wants to do it again.

* * *

Clarke grins at her cards, "I couldn't be inner. Octavia?"

Octavia looks skeptically at her cards and Raven raises an eyebrow, "Tav, in or out?"

She slams down her cards and growls, "I hate this game!"

Bellamy grabs the plate that's near her, handing it over to Monty who slides it under the table.

Raven looks over to Bellamy who seems to be consoling his sister by letting her head rest on his shoulder. "Bellamy?"

"Oh, I am very in."

"Monty?" Raven asks.

"Couldn't be more out." Monty throws in his cards along with Jasper by his defeated look is obviously out.

"Me too." Raven says, throwing in her cards and turns to Clarke, "Clarke."

Clarke thinks about it, her lips pursing when she's making a difficult decision and nods, "Uh, I will see you... and I'll raise you." She throws her chip in the pot. "What you say... want to waste another buck?"

"No, not this time." He folds, getting up to grab another beer and some chips, "What'd you have?"

"I'm not telling." Clarke says, an apparent smile on her face as she collects the rest of the chips.

"Come on, show them to me." He tries looking over her shoulder but she scrambles up, putting them close to her chest so he won't see.

"No way!"

Bellamy rolls his eyes about to reach for it when she turns her back to him making him wrap his arms around her front, "Never!" She announces.

"Stop being such a baby. Lemme see." He lifts her up by his one hand, trying to reach for it with the other and she gasps, trying to wiggle out of his grip and kicks her feet which are now in the air. He twirls her around, changing her to be squeezed by his other arm and when he's about to grab it does she put her cards in her bra.

He puts her down, looking at her with all seriousness and he can see her cocky grin. "Clarke, do you really think I won't put my hand in there?" He asked genuinely, leaning down to whisper and she can feel his lips touch her ear. "I've done it before."

Her eyes widened, soon realizing that yes, he would in fact and screamed, running to go hide behind the couch only for him to grab her again. "Just let me see! Show them!"

"I'm sure Jasper's had dates like this." Monty muttered under his breath and the girls laughed. Jasper smacked his head with the rolled up newspaper.

"Guys, the game!" Octavia exclaimed, Bellamy looked up from the couch where he was over Clarke and still battling her to get the cards.

Clarke shoved him off, dashing to the table and took her seat. "Ha!"

Bellamy was about to open his mouth but the phone rang and Clarke answered it with her cocky grin, "Hel-lo, Clarke Griffin speaking." Her eyes widen, Bellamy can tell by her overly enthusiastic face that it's about the job. She walks into the kitchen, covering the phone with her hand so she can hear more clearly. "Hi, how are you? Uh-huh." Her face slowly crumbles, back slouching as she now tries to whisper, "No, I understand. Yeah. Oh, oh, come on, no, I'm fine. Don't be silly. Yeah... oh, but you know, if-if anything else opens up, plea—Hello? Hello?" Clarke hangs up the phone, taking her seat and looked back at her cards. "Where were we?"

"Clarke, stop it. We don't have to do this." Bellamy said, resting his hand on top of hers and she pursed her lips.

"I actually do. C'mon, please." She begged and while everyone nodded solemnly Bellamy kept staring. She looked up at him, giving him a look only he could read which was a clear stop thinking about that night and a stop pitying me. He looked down at his cards, shaking his head angrily at their mental conversation.

"Alright, check." Octavia says.

"Check." Jasper said.

"I'm in for fifty cents." Bellamy says, throwing it in.

"Call." Monty says.

"I'm in." Raven says.

Clarke nods, "I see your fifty cents... and I raise you... five dollars." She says, throwing it in.

Bellamy raises an eyebrow, "I thought, uh... it was a fifty cent limit."

"Well, I just lost my job and am now probably gonna have to work with my mom for most likely my whole life, and I'd like to raise the bet five bucks. Does anybody have a problem with that?" Clarke asks. Everyone ducks their head and folds, Bellamy looks at his cards to consider it.

"Loser?" Clarke asks.

Monty, Jasper, Octavia and Raven back their chairs away from their table, knowing full well they were on the verge of a war.

"I fold." He says, laying down his cards and getting up only for Clarke to catch his hand.

"Don't you dare try to be nice to me, Bellamy Blake. Don't you dare pity me, I know you have a good deck. I can tell on your face. What is this? Is this about last night? Is that why your acting different?' Clarke says, standing up to face him and making him hang his head so he can look anywhere but her.

"Not here, Clarke." Bellamy demands.

"Yes, here. If fighting in front of them makes you stop...being weird like this then we are going to fight right here."

"Oh, please! Don't act like I'm the only one!"

She looks up to him, holding his gaze and scoffed. "I thought that 'once the cards were dealt, I'm not a nice guy.' I mean, what, were you lying to me?" Bellamy shook his head, staring her clearly in the eyes and she titled her head to the side and whispered, "Please don't be nice to me. Not today."

Bellamy licked his bottom lip before letting her hand go, sitting down and throws his chips in. "I'm in."

"How many you want?" Clarke asks and he can see it in her eyes that she's grateful.

"One." Bellamy says and Clarke gives him a card.

"Dealer takes two." She says, dealing herself two cards. "What do you bet?"

Bellamy pushes his chips in, "Two dollars."

"OK... see your two... and I raise you twenty." She says, throwing hers in.

"I see your twenty, raise you twenty-five."

The gang looks amazed at their large pot, Raven considers making a bet out of it but from the fire that's around both of their auras if they heard they'd probably kill her. Octavia sighs, leaning her shoulder on Raven's and stares at her brother and best friend. They've always been like this with each other, always competitive and when they fought it was like they were covered in fire and no one could touch them other than the other person. It also seemed like no could put them out either.

"See your twenty-five...and...uh, Octavia, get my purse."

Octavia gets up, looking in her purse and leans over to her shoulder. "Uh, Clarke, you wasted it all on the last game."

"Okay, then give me your purse." Clarke says and Octavia hands her a seven dollar bill.

"Thank you." She says and Octavia smiles back, "I saw your twenty-five, and I raise you... seven."

"Teen!" Raven says, throwing in her ten-dollar bill.

Bellamy reaches into his pocket, looks in his wallet and pulls out two dollars. "Jas, I'm a little shy."

Jasper smiles, patting his shoulder reassuringly. "That's okay, Bell, you can ask me. What?"

Bellamy looks at Jasper, completely dumbfounded by his stupidity and turns over to Monty who nods and hands him a ten and Jasper, once catching on, throws in a five. "Thanks guys." He turns back to Clarke. "OK, I am calling your seventeen. What do you got?"

Clarke unfolds her cards and lays them down, biting her bottom lip nervously. "Full house."

Bellamy looks at her chewing her lip, sees the way she keeps gulping and staring at his cards. "You got me." He says, putting his cards face down.

Octavia squeals, Raven cheering right along side her and both pick Clarke up and drag her in the kitchen as they sing and pour wine. Celebrating so loud the landlord is probably gonna give them a hard time.

Jasper pats his back, "Ahhh, that's alright. Y'know, that's a tough hand to beat."

"I thought we had them!" Monty sighed.

Bellamy shrugs, leaning against the couch, "Oh, well, when you don't have the cards, you don't have the cards, you know." He looks up, seeing Clarke laugh and get smothered in hugs and kisses and all of them cheering as they pour the wine in their glasses. "But, uh... look how happy she is." He says and smiles fondly.

Monty and Jasper look at her, and then look back at him. Monty and Jasper share a knowing glance and dive to see what Bellamy had only for Bellamy to stop them, all of them scrambling around on the table as the girls gasp and watch in horror as they all fight on the table.

* * *

Octavia continues to draw a picture, all of them continuing to guess and studying her drawing that looks to be an airplane. "_Airplane_! _Airport_! _Airport '75_! _Airport '77_! _Airport '79_!" Bellamy exclaims.

The timer rings.

"Time's up."

Octavia shakes her head, pointing at her drawing and visibly upset. "Bye... bye... **BIRDIE**."

They all gasp, seeming to get it now and Raven raises an eyebrow, "_That's_ a bird?"

Octavia glares, throwing the marker at her only for Clarke to catch it before it slams into her face. "My turn!" Clarke grins about to go stand up when they all pull her back down to sit.

"Sorry, Clarkey but your drawing skills aren't fair for the game." Raven says.

She pouts about to sit down, when Bellamy pushes her back up. "She's not left handed. You do it with your left hand it's fair game."

She jumps up, putting her right hand behind her back and goes up to the board. "Go." Monty says once the timer starts.

Clarke draws a well drawn bean, and looks over to Bellamy and points at it. "A bean! A bean!" Jasper answers but Clarke continues to stare at Bellamy and rolls her hand for them to proceed. The timers about to go out and Clarke taps on the bean frantically, continuing to stare at Bellamy.

Bellamy grins, "_The Unbearable Likeness of Being_!"

"Yes!" Clarke grins and the two stand up, wrapping each other in a hug and high five each other.

"Are you kidding me!?" Octavia growls, picking up a glass to take a drink, they all scream, ducking for cover and Bellamy tackles Clarke to the ground, worried that she might have thrown it. Octavia rolls her eyes, muttering something under her breath and flips them all off.

* * *

_A/N: I'm so glad I got this posted, there is so much going on I was surprised I managed. Okay, as for my Teen Wolf fic that a lot of you have requested. I'm sort of getting it done but I wrote two fics of it. One is where Clarke is just getting introduced to the supernatural and the other is where she sort of knows the basics. Tell me which one you prefer. My skins fic, which I'm really having fun writing is almost done. I already got most of the chapters laid out, I'm just having a few struggles with some characters. Tell me in the reviews or message me which perspective you want for the first chapter; Octavia, Clarke, Bellamy, Monty, etc. And I'll try to lay it out nicely. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and have a good day! -Phantom4747_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Happy Fourth Of July! Kaboom! If your wondering what that 'kaboom' was, it was me trying to imitate a firework...I'll let myself out. Don't worry. Enjoy!_

* * *

Episode 18: The One Where Clarke's First Boyfriend Comes Back

* * *

Clarke nearly drops her coffee when she sees him across the street. She has on her nurse out fit, strong black coffee that Bellamy had given her this morning in her favorite coffee cup - the one with the constellation background and crowns and quotes from artists and just her perfect aesthetic - and when she's about to go get in her taxi is when she sees him. Wells Jaha.

He's right across the street from her with wide eyes and without even looking to see if a car comes, he runs out to her. He pulls her in a hug that she doesn't really take part of but that's really only because he's holding her too tight and she's lost feeling in all of her body.

Wells Jaha was her first boyfriend. They met in middle school, they weren't really 'going out' it was like most middle school relationships, you called each other your boyfriend and girlfriend but never actually talked. Not all middle school relationships were like that, maybe it was more like a pre-school relationship but either way they just called each other that.

He left around her second year of high school, moving due to his dad's job. He had told her he was sorry for leaving her with Bellamy (at the time Clarke and him weren't exactly friends) and said he'd come back one day when they were older. She had nodded and kissed him and that was that. He never called, she assumed they broke up but here he was wrapping his arms around her and when he finally let her go, he kissed her.

She doesn't reply by her lips, she doesn't even know why he's kissing her. He pulls away and he frowns when he sees her surprised expression. "What's wrong?"

"You just kissed me." She states.

He laughs. "Of course I did, I missed you."

She tries to recall their relationship. She did date him from the 6th grade to the 10th grade. Well, technically the 9th being that right when their second grade of high school came up - he had to leave. But the look on his face - the love that she can see so clearly - makes her tense up.

She really liked Wells when they were dating. He use to say 'I love you' to her all the time and although she'd never say it back, he never cared. That's what she enjoyed so much about him. She thought how bad that was, remembered how in love with her he was and how she never really felt that way back. Only mildly. Don't get wrong, she loved Wells but it wasn't the way he loved her.

She use to tell him anytime he said I love you, "I like you too, Wells."

Not even in their very long relationship did they say it. He was very respectful towards her, he always tried to hold her hand and would look at her for permission, he always did the fake yawn and wrapped his hand around her shoulder (she never laughed because she saw how embarrassed he was about it, which just led to uncomfortableness), he was a very kind man.

"I thought of you every day since I was gone."

She smiles, hoping it wasn't as sad as it felt. She only thought of him a little here and there, mostly things like: "Wonder what happened to that guy?" or "Man, that guy was really nice to me." but nothing else.

"I missed you too. But I got to go to work."

"Cancel?" He asks, giving her a wide grin.

She laughs, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I cant just bail on work, Wells."

"Please, Clarke. Just for today. Call in sick."

* * *

She roams around New York with him, doing as he asked and calling in sick. She shows him around the new places she found, the new sites and things they constructed. They both go back to their really old neighborhood and go onto the swing sets like they did when they were young.

Wells points out the sand box that's in the park; the one where he had asked her out. Asking her if she would be his girlfriend. Clarke laughed and remembered the flower - well, what he thought was a flower but really it was a weed in his hand as he asked her. She remembered how she raised an eyebrow and had said, "That's a weed, dumb dumb. But okay."

"We had such good times here." Wells sighs in memory.

"We did, didn't we?" She looks over at him and smiles when she sees him already staring at her.

He's leaning in where he sits from the swing and Clarke closes her eyes, about to lean just the little centimeter left when her phone rings. His eyes open and so do hers, she gives him an apologetic sorry and looks through her purse to pull out her phone. It's Bellamy.

"Hey," He greets and she looks at the time on her watch. It's the time where her shift starts and he always calls her to check in on her to make sure she's okay.

"Oh, hey Bell."

"_Bell_?" Wells ask from the swing beside hers.

"Who are you with? I thought I just heard someone?" Bellamy says from the phone.

Clarke now has to think who to answer first; who to calm down first really. Back in high school, Bellamy and Wells hated each other. They_ really_ hated each other. Wells wouldn't be too fond of the idea of Clarke hanging out with what use to be his mortal nemesis. And Bellamy? She didn't even want to think of how he would react. He'd probably rush down to where they were and give him a hit to the head.

"Just an old friend." She replies to Bellamy.

"_An old friend?"_ Wells spits out, she winces at the anger in his tone.

"Clarke, don't you dare lie to me. Who are you with?" Bellamy asks again, this time she can hear the growl in the back of his voice.

She sighs, "Don't be angry, Bellamy. It's just Wells."

"Bellamy?!" Wells screams out.

"Wells!?" Bellamy screams out.

She sighs as the two men begin their rant, she isn't sure whether they are screaming at her or each other. Either way, she cant help the smile on her face as she sees how Wells is screaming at a phone and yet, still, loosing the battle.

"Bell, don't get angry okay?"

"I don't want to fight with you, Clarke."

"Bellamy please-"

He hangs up.

She wants to lie down for awhile, to just close her eyes and live in the peaceful silence for a second but Wells cuts that all of, "Why does Bellamy Blake, from high school, have your number?"

"Well," She tries to think of how to explain this. How to explain how her and Bellamy use to go out in high school, how Bellamy Blake was the guy she lost her virginity to, Bellamy Blake was the first guy she ever told 'I love you' to, how she lived with Bellamy Blake for awhile, how she had to leave and go to this college and had to come back because she became a homewrecker, how to explain Finn, how to explain Octavia, Raven, Monty, Jasper and how to explain that the person she trusted with her life was Bellamy Blake. Bellamy being the person she hated when she met him. God, how times have changed.

She says it, leaving out the part of the 'I love you' and the sex and how Bellamy and her had ever dated. She leaves that all out. Instead she changes it to that once he had left, Bellamy and her still clashed but he turned out to be a really nice guy, after time progressed he even turned out to be her best friend.

She tells about Finn in as little detail as possible, tells him about Raven, Jasper and Monty. How her and Octavia, Bellamy Blake's little sister that they saw now and again in high school are close friends. She says how Bellamy is still her best friend. How he's always been a nice guy, you just really have to get to know him. Wells stares agape at her the whole time.

"You're best friend is Bellamy Blake? You're a homewrecker?"

"All very good questions." She tries to laugh but stops when she sees his unamused face. "I didn't know he was getting engaged. I told you that."

"Why were you even dating him?"

"Because he was a nice guy."

"I never broke up with you!"

"Wells, you didn't actually believe that we were dating all these years did you?"

"Yes! I did!" He throws his hands up in the air and she wants to laugh. That seems bad but what he did was just as childish.

"No, Wells. I thought that you going away meant we broke up; that was kind of obvious."

"Not to me."

"I don't know what you want me to say here..."

"Nothing, you're right. I'm an idiot for thinking someone like you could just wait on someone."

"Someone like me?"

"Someone as beautiful and talented as you. I should've known there would be better looking guys."

She smiles at that, grabbing his hand that is balled in a fist and his eyes meet hers. "Let's just start off new alright? I'm sorry, I guess I didn't read you right. I thought when you moved away we broke up, I'm sorry you thought we didn't."

"Let's just start new." He agrees. "But before we do that, how the hell is _Bellamy Blake_ your _best friend_?"

* * *

He comes with her to the coffee shop where they all meet, Jasper and Monty eye Wells as he follows Clarke in. Raven raises her eyebrows surprised and Octavia cocks her head to the side trying to remember where she'd seen him. "Clarke's first boyfriend!" Octavia spits out, grinning un-bashfully as she finally remembers. "The little prince."

"You still remember that nickname your brother gave me?" Wells asks, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, he use to say stuff like," she clears her throat to mimic him, "_Damn freshmen think their running the place. He thinks he's the prince but he has no idea; I'm the fuckin' king." _

"Nice impression, O. You're getting better." Bellamy says, walking over to her and kissing her cheek which makes her grin.

He then pulls Clarke down by the hand beside him on the couch making her laugh and fall into his chest. He slings his arm around her, she rolls her eyes because she knows he's being more overprotective and touchy than he usually is on a daily basis. He kisses her forehead and she knows it's for show because he stares at Wells right when he does it.

She shoves him as she laughs, waving to Wells to sit down beside her.

"Holy shit. This was Clarke's first boyfriend?" Raven asks, eyeing him up and down.

"No one talks about him because we don't like him." Bellamy whispers over to Raven.

Wells glares.

Jasper introduces himself, Monty following suit and they all shake hands.

"This was a lovely high school reunion and it's not really like I'm complaining but why are you here?" Bellamy asks and he is complaining. He throws his hand around Clarke's shoulder and gives him a glare that none of them knew just how intimidating it could be.

"I told Clarke I'd eventually come back. So here I am." Wells growls out.

"We saw each other across the street." Clarke informs.

Bellamy nods, his jaw is tightened and his lips form a grim line that makes the whole group silent. "So Bellamy still the king around here?" Wells asks, trying to get a rise out of him.

"Police officer. I'm actually the chief so I'd say I am." Bellamy spits back, leaning over Clarke so she wont see the snarl he has over his face while he still tries to push her more into him.

"That backfired." Raven mutters which makes Wells frown.

"Guess life hasn't really been treating you well being that you came back huh?" Bellamy asks.

"Life has been treating me fine. I just wanted to keep my promise to Clarke."

"How long will you be staying? The hotel 100 miles from here is a nice place; maybe you should go there."

"I think I'll stay a little closer, thanks."

"Clarke's life is fine. I'm sure she told you how well she's doing. A great artist, went to college and has a job at our local hospital. Pay is good and everyone relies on her." Bellamy boasts about her which makes her smile.

"Doesn't sound like it to me. She's a homewrecker, hangs out with the girl she homewrecked and her best friend is you."

He opens his mouth but she growls, "Both of you!" and they both go silent.

Bellamy clamps his mouth shut, teeth practically breaking from how hard he's biting down. "Bell, be nice." She insists, placing her hand on his chest to calm him down. He sighs, slumping against the couch cushions and away from baring his teeth out at him. He still has her securely trapped in his arm and he nods obediently.

Wells raises an eyebrow, squinting his eyes in disbelief. "Did you just tame Bellamy Blake?"

"Bellamy has always been nice, Wells. You might not have gotten to see it - but I did. He's a nice guy."

"I only bite people who really annoy me nowadays." Bellamy smirks. "Although I guess that doesn't really help you being that you annoy me to death."

"Bellamy." She warns, staring up at him and he looks down at her. Their is a silent communication before he dips his head down apologetically.

"It was the last time, for old time sake." He tells her and she smiles.

"Bellamy has changed a lot, Wells. He's a good guy."

Wells frowns, "If you trust him...I guess I'll try to."

"Thank you. He's just a little pointy at the edges, you just need to meet him and you'll see how big of a softy he is."

Wells looks away from Clarke's gaze over to Bellamy who is snarling. His only thought is of how sharp are those edges?

* * *

Wells would be staying over in a hotel not far away from the coffee shop to Bellamy's annoyance. Jasper and Monty said he was okay, a decent and respectful guy but was boring. Raven said he seemed like a cool guy, she liked the whole quite guy demeanor he had going on but had also said he wasn't fun. Octavia had said that he's still in love with her and asked if she wanted her to get rid of him.

Bellamy had said, "I cant wait for him to leave again."

"I was hoping you would all like him actually." Clarke admits.

"Are you actually considering going back out with him?" Octavia asks, her eyes wide with surprise.

"He was a respectful guy. And he always tells me good things about me and he has a stable job and comes from a nice wealthy family, his parents like me. I mean, he's perfect. He's the type of guy you see in movies!"

"He's the type of guy you see in romance movies that you date at the beginning, realize how boring they are and go for someone else." Bellamy corrects Clarke which makes her frown deepen.

"Maybe I want boring? Maybe boring is good for me?" She asks, partly to herself, partly to them.

"What about passion?" Octavia asks, that's what's most important to her. The passion Lincoln and Octavia have for one another.

"What about the love?" Raven asks, because that's what Wick and her have most of all. The love that they have for each other.

"I'll love him over time. And I don't know, I've never had sex with him. Maybe there is some passion in bed." Clarke admits, shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait, wait, wait. I thought you dated since high school?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah, we did. So what?"

"So who was your first time?" Monty asks.

Clarke's face goes red, giving a side glance to Bellamy who is grinning proudly. "Ew!" Octavia spits out, covering her eyes like it'll stop what their talking about. "Ew, ew, ew! _My brother?!_ **Ew!**"

"When did you two...?" Raven asks.

"Second year of high school." Bellamy confirms.

"You couldn't be. You two were close but only best friends at the time." Octavia recalls.

"Party. Got drunk." Bellamy shrugs. "Connor's bathroom."

Clarke winces at the memory, "Connor's bathroom was so dirty."

"I know we had to do it standing up, that hurt my legs like hell." Bellamy remembers, rubbing his legs like he remembers the ache.

"Oh my god! Ew!" Octavia screamed, throwing a throw-pillow at them to shut them up as she plugs her ears with her fingers, saying, "La la la!"

Bellamy rolls his eyes, picking up his mug of coffee and bringing it to his lips as they all stare agape at the pair. "It was high school, I was drunk!" Clarke retorts.

"Was that what led up to you two dating?" Raven asks.

"No, no, no." Bellamy shakes his head. "This was the welcoming party for the second year of high school."

Octavia had plugged out her ears, having heard the last sentence and she widens her eyes. "Wells was at that party."

Clarke's face goes red, Bellamy soon licking his lips as he smirks.

"You cheated on Wells with Bellamy?!" Octavia laughs at the news she had found out, Clarke sinking into the couch cushions as she groans. She covers her face with her hands and murmurs that she was drunk and not to judge her and she was having a fight with Wells that day and he was moving the next day but it doesn't stop anyone's laughter or Bellamy's grin.

* * *

Wells had asked Clarke out for dinner. When she said she just had dinner, he asked her out for a movie. She had told him she had already watched the movies in the cinema with the gang he had asked if he could just come over. After a laugh from his annoyed sigh she agreed.

Clarke had pushed Octavia out from the apartment, saying she might bring up that she cheated on him back then and Octavia had told her that she would in fact. Clarke had told her to go to Raven's and help her plan the wedding or something and Octavia laughed and did so.

So Wells was sitting on her couch, twiddling with his fingers as she made them tea. Because Wells only drank tea being that he did not drink whatsoever and didn't like coffee because he said it kept him up at night and tasted bitter. When she had countered that you could always put milk and sugar in it, he had told her that his father didn't like him drinking it anyway.

She rolled her eyes, he'd always been such a prude. She laughs mentally as she brews the tea, wondering if Bellamy had thought of that when they first met. She was a prude herself but she knew that when your at least in your twenties it was okay to do stuff without your father or mother by your side. Especially something as 'extreme' as drink coffee or a beer once and awhile.

She looked over her shoulder to see what he was doing and found him playing with a photo album of hers. She was glad he didn't pick up the one on the right which showed a picture of Bellamy and her first anniversary, and a picture of them kissing. That was the Friends photo album which just had a bunch of pictures of her and the gang and old memories. Only some cute ones of Bellamy and her but nothing like kissing or anything. That was the photo album on the right that contained all those sweet memories.

He was staring at one picture in particular which was Bellamy and her in a photo booth. Back when they were best friends and in high school. He was wearing his leather jacket like he always was. She had her eyes wide and a huge crazed grin on her face while he was making a surprised smile with his eyes wide. She had instructed him how to look the whole time and they were both laughing when they saw the photo.

Wells flipped to the next page which was Octavia on Jasper's shoulder and Clarke on Bellamy's shoulders in a pool. They were playing chicken and she remembered how when the two had won she had told them they'd make a great team and he'd laugh and agreed.

The next page was of Bellamy with his arm around Octavia and Clarke. He had a wide grin on his face and the two girls held up their honor rolls, Clarke was giving an un-amused face and Octavia was grinning ecstatically. The picture had a caption under it that Jasper had put saying, "Bellamy and His Two Girls."

His eyes scanned to the picture beside that one, the one with Clarke having her arms around Bellamy's torso and him with one of his arms securely over her waist. She was staring up at him with a smile and he was staring down at her and grinning. That was their first trip together over to Disney World, Octavia had taken the photo without them noticing.

She cleared her throat for him to look up at her and she handed him the tea. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Anything for an old friend." Clarke smiles, taking a sip of the beer she had gotten for herself.

"About that," he says, closing the book and placing it where it had been to look her right in the eye. "I want that to change."

"You don't want to be an old friend?" Clarke asks, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"No, I want to be someone more to you. I want to be your boyfriend, Clarke. I'm not asking for an immediate answer, from all the things going on in your life I know your busy. But a lot has been going on and I want to meet this new you. You look different, so very different from when I last saw you. Back then you still had baby cheeks and a side braid and you never drank - a matter of fact you hated drinking. And you would never be friends with Bellamy Blake all your life."

"I don't think you'll like this new Clarke, Wells."

"I'll always love you. I even still love you and your best friends with my mortal nemesis."

Clarke laughs, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear and setting down the beer on her coaster on the coffee table. "Wells, it's been such a long time. Once you get to know this Clarke, I'm sure you wont like what you see. You wont love me."

"Let me find out."

Clarke smiles sympathetically, shaking her head at his stubbornness. "Your dream girl is about to obliterate y'know."

"My dream girl is standing right in front of me looking as strong as ever."

She doesn't notice the way he stands up with her, she's surprised when he doesn't even ask her to kiss her. He just does. She guesses some things have changed about him too. Like the way he puts one hand on her hip and the other threw her hair as he kisses her. He never did that; he always kept his hands behind his back and it never lasted this long. Not more than a minute.

"I've changed too." He whispers, his breath hot on her lips.

He leaves the apartment with that and Clarke looks over at the window only to find Bellamy staring at her. She frowns in a way that says 'I have no idea what to do' and he smiles sympathetically and gives her a thumbs up. Clarke always loved how nice he was to her, how he always supported her no matter what. She smiled, mouthing out a good night that he mouthed out back.

She waved at him before she goes to her room. She doesn't see him when he smashed his table with his foot and held his head in his hands as he tried to push the thought of Clarke and him ending up together out of his mind.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry if this has any typos, last chapter was so bad because lately I haven't been reading them. I know, I know. Bad me. BUT I have an excuse, I was out of time and needed to get off the computer being that it isn't mine being that mine is completely fried. Literally. I can't turn it on or anything. So for all of those who told me about my typos, thank you so so much. I looked back on it, was horrified reading my last chapter and fixed it up as well as I could. This one I think is better but I skimmed it and you can never be sure with skimming. Sorry I didn't post this sooner, I was having a crisis with my Skins AU for bellarke being that I still don't know how to start out the fic. Some of you messaged me, which I'm grateful for, but didn't necessarily give me a straight answer so I still don't know which POV I should start with. If any of you have any ideas, I'd love to hear. Reviews are appreciated! I hope you have a good Fourth of July! Bye! - Phantom4747_


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it took me awhile to post this chapter. But it's finally here, it's not a request this time or a normal episode because I didn't get the chance to do it but next week it will be a requested one. Enjoy!_

* * *

Episode 19: The One With Bellamy And The Perfect Girl

* * *

It'd been three weeks since Wells had come back. Clarke and him were getting along rather well, she had admitted to wanting to take it slow and he had agreed with joy. The gang still found him rather boring, Octavia would wink at him to try and get him to play back but it would just get him all flustered.

Raven's teasing went over his head and he'd just cock his head to the side and ask her to repeat the joke because he didn't get it. She frowned when he did this - which was a lot.

Jasper and Monty would crack a joke and he'd either laugh too much or not at all or maybe even not enough. When they'd do something dangerous, Clarke would say, "It's too dangerous." and whatever word she said he'd follow it out like he was a robot and that's what he was programmed to do.

It ticked Bellamy - and the rest of them - off to a dramatic extent. When Clarke would usually say 'no' Bellamy would follow behind her, telling the rules of how it was and Wells was doing that. He was telling them the rules of how it was and screaming at them like Bellamy would usually do but it pissed him off because those were his morons, his gang, _his_ kids. No one could scream at them except him and Clarke. It wasn't Wells who was in charge, it wasn't his place.

When Clarke would usually say yes, Bellamy would tell them no. It was the whole 'bad cop, good cop' thing. Bellamy would do it so they'd all come to an agreement where they would go out and have fun only with them around to monitor them. It was a smart idea. But when Clarke had said yes, Wells smiled and said for them all to have a good time. Which ended with Jasper going to a hospital. He simply didn't know his place and what he couldn't or could do. It ticked them all off.

Of course though, they couldn't say this. Clarke was at her happiest peek and Bellamy didn't even have the guts to tell her how they all felt.

So Bellamy did a lot of distractions. He barely showed up at the coffee shop anymore, when Clarke would call worried he'd tell her 'date' and hang up on her. Which he knew was rude and most of the time it was true but half of the others it was just him watching TV. He felt terrible about it but he couldn't stand the sight of Clarke laughing with Wells smiling at her. It made his heart sink and his ears buzz.

He was going out now with this girl Mel. And when he said 'I'll call you later' he actually called her later this time.

She had told him all about herself, it was mostly her talking but he didn't mind. He didn't want to talk about his life right now. Didn't want to bring up the girl he still loved even from his childhood. So she talked and he laughed on the parts he was suppose to, snorted at the parts he was suppose to and said how lame she was on the parts he was suppose to.

That ended with her asking if they could have dinner this time and maybe hopefully not end with each other doing it in the bathroom and instead, maybe his apartment. He had agreed and hung up.

Here he was, dating a girl for more than one day. (Who wasn't Clarke.)

She then said how he was always talking about his friends and how she wanted to meet them. So he had agreed and showed her to the coffee where he knew they'd be. Right when he opened the door and said 'hey' Clarke ran at him. Encasing him in a hug he wasn't expecting and holding on so tight he thought his ribs might break.

He wanted them to. He wanted them to so it'd crush his heart so he wouldn't have to feel how he did for her. Because smelling her strawberry hair and seeing her beautiful braid that adorned her head and her sparkling blue eyes didn't help his emotions. She gave him a determined look before she shoved him. "You better have an explanation for yourself, Bellamy Blake! And it better be damn good. You had me worried sick!"

"I kind of met someone." Bellamy said, he hates the way how he wants her to feel bad. Knows he shouldn't want that, that its stupid and petty.

She looks over to the girl beside him and smiles politely. Bellamy can tell she doesn't really mean the smile. She looks back to Bellamy with a frown. "It couldn't have hurt you to return my calls."

"He was busy with someone." Wells interjects. "He's a grown man, Clarke. He can do as he pleases."

"Like hell he can! I'm his goddamn sister and he didn't even return my calls!" Octavia screams, shoving him like Clarke had done minutes ago.

"You didn't even come for Movie night Fridays!" Jasper and Monty scream.

"Wick and I were calling too." Raven mutters.

He laughs, grabbing Mel's hand and pushing her down beside him on the couch. "I was busy with something. How about you all introduce yourselves, Mel want me to grab you anything?" He asks, pulling out his wallet to buy her something.

"Just a soda. Whatever they got." He nods and goes over to order.

Everyone sits back down, having gotten up when they saw Bellamy. Mel looks over her shoulder to see if Bellamy is ordering before she leans in over to the group and whispers, "Which one of you is Clarke?"

Clarke blinks, Wells raising an eyebrow and she raises her hand.

"Can we go shopping together? Bellamy says your his best friend and I really want us to get along. Bellamy is one of the hottest guys that I've ever dated-" Octavia groans. "I don't want to screw this up and I don't want to be territorial so how about we get along?" Mel pleads, her eyes looking desperate.

Clarke wants to say 'hell no.' She never did enjoy shopping and she really wouldn't like to go shopping with Bellamy's girlfriend beside her. "Sure, that'd be great!" She winds up spitting out, the whole group looks at her with raised eyebrows knowing she'd said that too enthusiastically.

Bellamy comes out, Mel had said her name and the rest of the gang had introduced themselves. Wells saying I'm Clarke's boyfriend, Wells Jaha like it was a badge of honor or some type of title and Bellamy scowled.

"You met them. How about we get going?" Bellamy insists about to stand but she pushes him down.

"How did you and Wells meet, Clarke?" She asks, genuinely curious and genuinely sweet.

Wells explains when Clarke frowns and doesn't answer. Mel says how cute it is that they still like each other after all these years, how even the rough times they had they still want to be together and although Wells is looking at her - Bellamy and Clarke are looking at each other.

"That's so romantic!" Mel squeals, holding Clarke's hand. "Your so lucky! I wish I had a story like that!" She looks so sweet that it ticks Clarke off. It ticks her off how perfect her eyeliner is, how perfect her make up is applied, how beautiful and straight her hair is, how when she laughs and squints her eyes - on her it looks good.

"How did you and Bellamy meet?" Wells asks even though no one wanted to know the story.

"At a bar. I know - not really romantic. But Bellamy was sitting down on the stool, sipping from his beer and literally everyone wanted to go talk to him and before my nerve dropped I went over there and asked him to buy me a drink. I know, I'm totally weird but I asked and Bellamy said 'why the hell not, better to drink with someone right' and we sat down and talked." Mel explains.

"That's really sweet. I'm glad you met someone, Bellamy." Wells congratulates. He then looks at his watch and gets up as he grabs his coat. "I'm late for a job interview, I'll see you all later. Congratulations Bellamy. Bye Clarke." He says, kissing her cheek and running out the door.

"Job interview?" Bellamy asks Clarke who looks sheepish at the ground. "He's actually staying?"

"Bell, don't be so harsh. What do you want me to say? Get out of town?"

"Something along those lines."

"Why don't we like Wells?" Mel asks.

Clarke glares and Bellamy takes a deep breath before he tells Mel to go get him some more coffee. When she does he looks back at Clarke. "So dating her for a day and what then?" Clarke asks, not caring of the coldness in her tone.

"I'm not just gonna date her for a day, Clarke. Maybe for awhile."

"Your joking?" Clarke says and when he stares at her she scoffs. "Bellamy, you're being ridiculous. I know what this is about."

"What is it about?"

"Me dating Wells!"

"Why would I date Mel because of that?"

She clamps her mouth shut, folding her arms and sinks into the couch. "Forget it."

"No, no, no. Tell me. Please. Is it about the night at the coffee shop?" His voice is harsh, so harsh it makes the group cringe and scoot away but Clarke holds her ground. Scowling and shaking her head at him.

She throws her hands up in the air, "Why do you always have to make it about that?" Clarke always had a way of being subtle when fighting, a whisper hiss was more her thing. Bellamy preferred to let the whole world know. "I don't want to talk about this." She confirms, standing to her feet and adjusting her purse on her shoulders.

"What?" He scoffs, "Us? Alright, run away like you always do."

"Octavia, did you take that black lingerie I had? I'm gonna wear it for Wells when he gets the job." Clarke says, malice in her voice and eyes locked in place with Bellamy's glare.

He smiles coldly at that, it was a jab at him even if she was pretending it wasn't, it was. And God, did it work.

Octavia frowns. "It's in your drawer." She answers meekly, dipping her head down and scooting over to where Raven is to hide herself from the scowls of her best friend and brother.

"Go have fun." Bellamy tells her.

She smiles, a crazed smile that she does when she's truly angry. "I will, thanks."

"I'll go have fun with Mel." He tells her as she walks out the door.

"You do that!" She hollers, going outside to the left and he growls, throws his hands up and leaves to the right.

Mel comes back, both coffee in hands and blinks. "Where's Bellamy?"

* * *

Mel had to be hands down the kindest person she ever met. When they went out shopping, she always picked out clothes for her and what she thought would be nice on her. She complimented her on everything she did, said how beautiful she was. It made her angry that such a beautiful, sweet person could actually be alive.

Octavia thought so too, saying she actually wouldn't mind if Bellamy kept this one around for awhile. So Clarke had to call Raven to complain about her. Saying she was all too nice and all too sweet and all too pretty and she was probably hiding something really weird.

Raven had laughed at her over the phone as Clarke went on to tell her all the millions of problems Mel could have. "Is Clarke jealous?" She teases in a sing-song voice.

Clarke scoffs. "Of course I'm not." Raven hums, still not believing the answer. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Because she's dating Bellamy. Duh."

"I don't like Bell like that."

"Mm-hm." She hums.

"I don't!"

"Mm-hm." She hums.

"Whatever, I'll talk to you later." Clarke says, both of them saying their goodbyes before she hangs up. Clarke thinks about the whole 'jealousy' and finds it ridiculous. She doesn't like Bellamy anymore, she use to, but that was a long time ago. That moment in the coffee shop was just a moment of weakness. They're just friends...

* * *

Bellamy found out that Mel was trying to leave a good impression on all of his friends so he'd asked, "Do you all like her?"

Octavia said how she helped her out with laundry and she's so sweet and she has good fashion taste. Jasper and Monty said she knew how to live and although she was scared she put with it anyway and she seemed really cool. Raven had said she acted totally perfect and there wasn't a bad bone in her body. Clarke although had stayed silent.

"You don't like her?" He asked.

"I don't know, she seems...fake."

"Fake?"

"Why does it matter if I like her?" She exasperates, the feeling of his arm around her shoulder grows heavy with each passing word.

"You're my best friend, how could it _not _matter? I mean, I was actually thinking about being serious with her."

"Oh please!" She scoffs. "You're never serious about anything!"

"I want to date someone, Clarke. I actually want to go on dates with someone and have someone by my side. I want an actual relationship and I haven't been like this...I haven't been like this since high school." He throws his arm away from her, no longer over her shoulder and now she just feels cold.

Octavia sighs, the unsteady sight of her best friend and brother sitting beside one another with such a grim expression is the worst feeling. Clarke meets her eye and smiles sympathetically, back in high school, they made a promise to one another. To never break up because if they did that'd hurt Octavia and neither of them wanted that and maybe the other fact was that neither of them could afford to loose each other but they didn't talk about that part. She was selfish to come here, after all these years, rekindle her relationship with Octavia only to torture her because of Bellamy and Clarke's past. She shouldn't have done that, how could she ever do that to her?

"You know what? I'm gonna go. Mel and I have a date in a few so I'll catch you all later." He cups Octavia's face, giving her a steady look that says not to worry and kisses the top of her head. He walks past Clarke, not giving her a kiss on the cheek or forehead or head or anything, and it's such a punch to the gut that her stomach sucks in and she makes such a painful expression that the gang thinks someone has actually punched her.

* * *

Bellamy sighs, staring at the ceiling as Mel rolls on her side to stare at him. She's very pretty and Bellamy stares at her for a second before thinking of how Clarke's hair use to splatter out across her pillow like Mel's is doing right now and he turns his face away because _'God, did he just think of his ex-girlfriend while his current girlfriend is naked in his bed?'_ "How did you become so good in bed?" She teases.

"It's a talent." He tries to tease back but he doubts it sounded anything like a tease and more like he just got punched in the gut and was forced to say that.

"Hey," she angles his face to look at hers, "what's wrong?"

He sighs, running a hand through his messy hair before turning his attention back on the ceiling. "Clarke and I got in a fight."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, just...I think both of our minds are set in the past. And I think no matter how much I try I'll always be stuck in the past. I think she's finally moving her mind into the future and...I don't think I can handle that." He admits and she kisses his cheek to grab his attention back to her rather than the wall.

"Do you wanna think about the past?" She asks.

Yes, he does. He doesn't want to think about it, he wants to live it. Because if he lives it he'll have Clarke, he'll be lying in bed with her right now and she'd probably be making him laugh and all he really wants is her. That's all he ever wanted. He says nothing but Mel doesn't let it go like he wants her to. "I think the future is better." She says.

He wants Clarke in his future. Not as a friend, maybe as something more. "Oh yeah?" He says instead.

"Yeah, because maybe I'm in there. You'd like to think about that wouldn't you?"

He says nothing which causes a painful eerie silence.

"Bellamy," she takes a shaky breath, breathing in through her nostrils and breathing out. "I love you."

He feels hollow when she says it. He isn't sure if it's because of how much he misses being told that or if it's because it's not from the person he wants to be told that to. It even might be because he cant respond back to her. It's probably that too. Would she want him to lie to her? Even if he could say it back, it wouldn't feel right.

"Bellamy?" She asks. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes." He manages but says nothing afterwards.

"Oh." She says, he closes his eyes because he can now feel how she feels awkward laying in his bed with no clothes on.

He turns around so she can walk throughout the room to grab her clothes and he sighs, "Mel, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I was acting silly."

"Mel-" But she's already slammed his door to his bedroom.

He wonders if he should tell her how bad he wants to say it back, how freaking terribly he wants to tell it to her back because she's such a nice and sweet person but he cant because of reasons she wouldn't understand. He thinks about telling her that to justify the reason why he didn't say it because she's such a sweet, pretty and kind girl but drops the idea because he thinks it'll only make it worse.

* * *

He comes over to Octavia and Clarke's house once he's taken a shower and got rid of the horrible memory of Mel's sad face. He opens the door and sees Jasper and Monty sprawled out on the floor, trying to do push ups as Raven sits on Monty's back and Octavia sits on Jasper's. Clarke is the one counting the push-ups.

Monty drops to the floor when he sees Bellamy. "Tap me out. Come on, please."

Bellamy laughs. "What are you all doing?"

"Trying to prove how girls can be stronger than guys. Octavia and I did seventy push ups with them on our backs and they only did thirty." Raven says with a proud grin.

He rolls his eyes, greeting Octavia with a kiss on the cheek and turns over to Clarke to see her slumped up in a chair looking disappointed. He kisses her forehead, motioning her to scoot over so he can sit and when she does, he throws his arm around her. He can see her relieved expression from the corner of his eye.

"Sorry Mont, stick through it. Did Raven or Octavia tap out?" Bellamy asks.

"Well no..." Jasper says.

"Then you don't either. In this family we have equality. Push-ups, come on."

And with a sigh, the two heave themselves up again, Raven and Octavia sitting criss-cross on top of them as they talk about their day, Jasper and Monty grunting in the background. "I'm sorry about everything." Clarke whispers over to him.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too."

She nods, continuing to count until the two boys plummet to the floor and raise their hands in defeat. "We give up."

"Girls win. 70-36." Clarke says and Octavia and Raven leap off of them to each other, hugging each other tightly before doing the 'in your face' dance at Jasper and Monty.

* * *

_A/N: I'm going to Universal today so I just really wanted to post something before I left otherwise you'd all have to wait another week and I didn't want you guys to have to endure a week without something to read so here you go. Lately I've been so busy because I'm getting in shape for soccer season and I'm also doing two more sports for high school so I've been running a few miles everyday. My sister gets up earlier than me and is now hogging this computer so I have no where to write except my phone where I can't post it. So...I've been stressed. Anyway though, I'll try waking up earlier for all of you and get the next chapter done because I need to re-watch the episode and then write it...wish me luck lol. Reviews are appreciated, I hope you all have a good day! _


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Sorry this was late guys! But trust me it's worth it because for the first time it doesn't have any grammatical mistakes; run-ons, misspells, you name it. For the first time I got a beta, which I've been dying for and she is literally **thee** best. She's helped me so much I thought she deserved a shout-out. I'm looking forward to the rest of our work together so a huge thank you_ _to _RiannaBenden_, you helped me out so much that my followers can actually understand it for once lol. Anyways, enjoy! For the first time you probably will XD_

* * *

Episode 21: The One With Bellamy's Evil Twin

* * *

Bellamy barges in the Central Perk, a letter in his hand, the look on his face causing the group to look terrified. "Very funny, you guys. So funny."

Clarke exchanges looks with the group; she's usually the one to detect any hint of a lie, but from all of their faces no one understands what he means. "What?"

He hands her the letter in reply, and she pulls up the flap to read it aloud, "'Dear Police Officer Blake, know that I love you and would do anything to have you.' Gosh. 'Your not-so-secret admirer, Erica Ford.' Ooh wait, 'P.S. Enclosed, please find 14 of my eyelashes.'"

Everyone cringes at the words. "Whichever one of you did this, 'fess up. I got eyelashes- or whatever those things were- all over my coat because of you guys." His eyes look over to Jasper who raises up his hand in surrender.

"Bell, none of us prank this hard and those were probably real eyelashes. None of us did anything." Clarke states.

Bellamy blinks, processing the words she said slowly before he takes off his coat and hands it to a man sitting down drinking his coffee. "Keep this." He says and sits down between Octavia and Clarke with a now very worried face realizing that those weren't Jasper and Monty prank eyelashes that they got from a store but actual, real, indeed, eyelashes.

"Ya know, in crazy world, giving eyelashes means you're married," Raven notes, smirking at Bellamy's glare.

Octavia grabs the letter, looking up at him with a panicked expression, "This came to your apartment. There's no stamp on it, this woman was in our building."

"Are you kidding me? I got a stalker, this - ugh." Bellamy sinks down in his chair, throwing the letter on the floor and scrubbing his hand over his face.

"Are _you_ kidding _me_?! I've tried my whole life to get a stalker without being famous!" Jasper slams his foot down in anger.

* * *

Bellamy leans against the counter, Monty sitting behind him on the counter and Jasper looking in the fridge before closing it. "Hey, whaddya wanna do for dinner?" he asks.

Monty shrugs, "Well, we could just stay in and cook for ourselves." It takes only a beat before the two boys burst into hysterical laughter. Bellamy just rolls his eyes.

He's about to go over and order pizza when the buzzer goes off. Bellamy walks over, pressing the button and telling Jasper and Monty to keep it down before he answers, "Hello?"

"It's Erica." The intercom says.

Bellamy scrambles back, pressing his back against the counter as he tries to get his body as far away from the intercom as possible, as if she can reach through it and grab him. "The stalker!" he says, which makes both of the two boys come alert.

"Never mind, it's open," she says.

Jasper flails, running around Bellamy's tiny kitchen before grabbing a frying pan. Bellamy deadpans, along with a Monty giving Jasper that 'are you serious' look that almost everyone gives to Jasper on a daily basis. "Yes, hitting her with a frying pan's a good idea. We might wanna have a backup plan, though, just in case she isn't a cartoon!" Bellamy scoffs.

"Call the girls!" Monty demands, and Bellamy dials their number and waits.

"The one time they're not home!" Bellamy growls, slamming the phone down.

"Okay, Okay, I got an idea!" Jasper says, "We'll just leave, and when we pass her on the stairs, she won't know it's you 'cause you've never met."

Bellamy snatches the pan out of Jasper's grip and raises it above his head, clearly aiming to beat Jasper over the head with it, but Monty steps in between them with a frown, making Bellamy lower his arm. Monty sighs, explaining it slowly so Jasper understands, "That's how radio stars escape stalkers. But if she knows who he is and what his occupation is and where he lives, don't you think...I don't know...she knows what he looks like!?"

"Can't you whip out your police badge or something?" Monty suggests.

Bellamy raises an eyebrow. "And what, hit her with it? No! I can't arrest her for anything yet."

"She gave you eyelashes!" Jasper snaps, exasperated.

"It was one time. She needs to send them again, which would make it repeated unwanted communication, which I can arrest her for, but she only did it once."

"She's at your house without your permission!" Monty exclaims.

"Doesn't matter. It's an apartment building- she could easily say she was visiting a friend, and we left it open so it could be used as evidence to help her case."

Monty and Jasper smile, earning a very confused look from Bellamy, who demands, "What?"

"You know all your stuff!" They say, throwing themselves at him in an unwanted hug.

"I could arrest both of you for sexual assault."

"It's me." Erica says, knocking on the door.

"Save yourself." Bellamy whispers. "Hide."

Jasper grabs the dish soap, Monty right beside him with a spatula and they both nod at him. "We'll fight beside you."

Bellamy would be touched if it wasn't in this circumstance. "Uhh, this is it, this is how we're gonna die. Ready?" Bellamy asks.

Monty nods but Jasper opens the top of the dish soap he's holding before nodding. Bellamy swings open the door, raising his frying pan in the air and Erica smiles broadly. Jasper squeezes the dish soap in the air and Monty drops his spatula, stunned at how beautiful she was.

"Hi Bellamy," she smiles.

"Oh no," Bellamy mutters.

"It's me. Remember? From the fourth grade?"

* * *

Jasper and Monty run into the Central Perk, flailing arms and leaping towards the couch to reach the girls. "She found us! She found us!"

The girls stand up, Clarke sitting the boys down and pulling them behind her as they all prepare themselves for a fight. They've been through this millions of times before. Jasper and Monty are _legendary _for doing something stupid to the wrong guy and running, only for the woman to have to handle it. "Erica came!" Monty shouts.

"Eyelash girl?" Raven inquires.

Clarke's skin turns a deathly pale, shoulders hunching over, and before she can even ask, Octavia is quicker, "Where's my brother?"

"He's fine." Jasper reassures, causing both Octavia and Clarke's fists to unclench. "But he was forced to go on this date with her."

"Forced? How is a guy like Bellamy forced to do anything? He's Bellamy." Raven states.

Octavia and Clarke both sigh, Octavia slapping her forehead and Clarke folding her arms. "She cried didn't she?" They ask in unison.

"Yeah, he couldn't say no to her afterwards," Monty says.

"Typical Bellamy." Octavia rolls her eyes. "Never could say no to a girl if she started bawling her eyes out."

Clarke kneels down to them, "I can't believe he'd go so far as to have lunch with his stalker. What i-, what is she like? Would she hurt him?"

"Well, you remember Cathy Bates in _Misery_?" Monty asks.

The girls nod.

"Well, she looks the exact opposite of that." Jasper finishes for him.

Raven raises an eyebrow, "And she's not crazy?"

"Oh no no no, she's a whack-job. Thinks that they're married."

"Married?" Octavia asks before her eyes widen in realization, "Oh my god...Clarke, remember that time I told you the story of the one girl that proposed to Bell when he was in fourth grade? Her name was Erica too, wasn't it?"

Clarke hangs her head, "Yeah, but it couldn't be. He said no."

"He said he'd think about it because he didn't want to embarrass her in front of all her friends." Octavia corrects.

"Impossible. That's...insane!" Clarke exclaimed.

"This coming from the girl dating her first boyfriend who thought they were dating for all these years." Raven mutters under her breath, earning a high five from everyone but Clarke.

Clarke rolls her eyes, giving Raven a sharp raised eyebrow that could kill before going back to conversation. "Wells is a guy with a gentle heart that could wait an eternity for someone he cares about, that's not his fault, if anything it's honorable. Plus, you didn't see Wells give me a card full of eyelashes, did you?"

The crowd nods in agreement, muttering how she does have a point and Clarke grins victoriously.

* * *

"Oh, Bellamy, I've been waiting for this day."

Bellamy nods his head mutely, "Yeah, me too...um, why?"

Erica laughs, slapping his shoulder playfully and tweaking his nose. "It's our Anniversary, silly! Tell me you didn't forget."

Bellamy sighs, looking down at their appetizers to avoid her gaze and trying to figure out how he's going to tell this whack-job that they haven't been married all these years. "Look, Erica...beautiful Erica-"

"I knew you'd forget! Ugh!" She throws down her bread stick onto her plate and Bellamy scoots his seat back before she sighs, reaching over and holding his hand. "I'm sorry I yelled. It's just...we've been together all these years and it's the first time we can really celebrate and you forget? I just wanted this night to be perfect. I got you a present and everything..."

"Sorry?"

"No, no, it's my fault. Who am I to question you? How about you just tell me what you did today at work honey."

"I stopped a guy from robbing a bank... That was nice. But Erica-"

"You did?! Are you hurt?!"

"If I was hurt I wouldn't be here."

"How did you arrest him?" She asks, her hand laying on his forearm with a tight grip.

Bellamy shrugs, "Ran over to him, grabbed one hand and put it behind his back and cuffed him before he could shoot anyone."

"Oh Bellamy, you are so talented, let me see those hands." She tugs on them and Bellamy gives her a confused look before he lets her raise them to her cheek. "Oh, these hands, these beautiful hands, oh I could just eat them. . . but I won't."

Bellamy fakes a laugh, trying to pull them back, but her grip is surprisingly tight and she keeps rubbing her face over them. "No, seriously. These hands. These miracle, magical, life-saving hands. Oh, just to be near them, touch them, maybe even lick one?" she asks.

"Uh, no, no, I don't think my hands would like that," he says, but she already has her tongue on them, licking empathetically.

"This is so weird." He mutters under his breath.

* * *

Somehow Bellamy managed to get out of the restaurant and was now considering moving so she wouldn't have his address anymore. Well, he never managed to get himself out but apparently they were grossing out the other customers that were eating being that she kept licking his hand, trying to kiss him and kept saying please over and over again. It wasn't a surprise that they made people uncomfortable, or that the management had asked them to leave.

"I can't believe she licked your hands." Clarke says, the group is all laughing at him and his apparent weakness when it comes to woman and crying.

He sighs, burying his head in her curly mane and thought of staying in there forever so Erica wouldn't find him. The thought sounded blissful but he wasn't sure if loosing Erica was the bliss, or if it was the thought of staying beside Clarke for all of his life. Not that he'd admit it. Clarke pats his chest reassuringly, looking at the hand that's around her shoulder suspiciously. "You used hand sanitizer and washed your hands right?"

"No, I took two regular showers and another shower in only hand sanitizer," he murmured against her shoulder.

"Want me to beat her up, big bro?" Octavia asks, rubbing circles on his back to ease the unsteadiness of his heart. He feels like he's been violated.

Jasper was still sulking in the corner, he wanted to have his own stalker and Monty was patting his back while Raven stared at all of them in amusement. "It's fine. I just feel like she's watching me wherever I go."

"You can stay at our place." Clarke says, and Octavia nods in encouragement.

"I don't want her knowing where you guys live. That's worse. Plus, isn't Wells coming over?"

Clarke gives him a 'are you serious' face and rolls her eyes, "I don't care. Wells is staying at a motel and I'll just tell him not to come."

"You're my brother, Bellamy. The only person that gets to kill you is me. You'll be safer at our house." Octavia states and Bellamy wraps his arms around both of them and kisses their heads.

* * *

He usually crashes at his place, very rarely does he get to spend time with Octavia and Clarke alone. If he does spend time with them it's with the gang and the only moment he can really cherish them is when he's seated on the couch with his arms around both of them. So they're all taking advantage of it. He plays a few board games with them, Clarke wins chess, he wins Monopoly and Octavia wins Twister.

They sit on the couch, bundled up together, a blanket over all of them as they watch a few TV shows they use to in the past and some of their favorites now. Octavia's watching her favorite TV show, The Days of Our Lives, while Bellamy and Clarke practically die from boredom. "You're the only one who can save her, Drake," the nurse on the TV says.

The doctor Drake growls, slamming his fist down onto the table. "Damnit, I'm a doctor, I'm not God."

"Well, there goes my whole belief system." Clarke says sarcastically, earning a snort from Bellamy. She grabs the remote, flipping the channel to Tattoo Nightmares and Octavia gasps, grabbing it back and looking at her like she just punched her in the face.

"Clarke Griffin, you know how I feel when people change Drake from the TV when I'm watching it. I wanna see what happens."

Clarke groans, "I can already tell you what happens. Leslie gets out of the coma and then they make out."

"Well how can that be, he was just kissing Sabrina? And you don't know that!"

Bellamy rolls his eyes, "They made it obvious since the beginning. Didn't you see Sabrina's finger twitch out when Drake was talking to her?"

"What!?" She starts to rewind it and Bellamy and Clarke both start throwing pillows at her.

Eventually Clarke manages to get the remote, switching it to watch Tattoo Nightmares and he gets to watch as they wrestle to battle over who gets the remote. When they start pinching each other, he decides it's gone too far and grabs the remote himself, switching the channel to FRIENDS.

The girls both seem to settle for that, laying beside him comfortably, occasionally cracking jokes about how he's just as nerdy as Ross and giving each other high-fives after particularly good ones. He should stop them, or at least get a bit angry, but these are the two girls he loves and seeing them smile makes him smile too.

Somewhere along the night Octavia passes out, drooling off the side of her cheek and letting it drip down onto the couch cushion that she's laying on. Clarke rolls her eyes, although from how droopy her eyes are getting, she's probably gonna pass out soon too. "Thanks for letting me stay here," he says.

"Of course, Bell. We'd do anything for you," she mumbles sleepily.

"Sorry we haven't hung out that much lately..." He whispers, hoping that maybe she wouldn't hear, but it causes her to frown into the fabric of his shirt. Ever since Wells got here, they hadn't been talking as much as they used to. They still talked a lot, just not every second of the day like they'd grown used to.

"Why are you sorry? It's my fault." She mumbles, and she's no longer tired but awake now.

"No, it's not. Don't beat yourself up like that."

"It's true. Look, Bellamy," She tips her head up to meet his eyes, giving him a sheepish smile, but before she can even say anything, the door is flung open, causing them to back away from each other and Octavia to lift her head sleepily, muttering 'what' over and over again.

There standing in the doorway is Erica, hair in disarray like she was climbing trees and eyes crazed. "Her." She growls.

Clarke raises an eyebrow, and Erica is clearly about to pounce on her, but Bellamy stops her by grabbing onto her shoulders. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I know about you two! I saw you today getting all cuddly on the couch! I saw you kiss her cheek! I saw it all!" she exclaims, pointing a long manicured finger at him.

From the racket they're making the rest of the gang pops in, Jasper and Monty come in with a bag of popcorn and watch curiously as Erica fumes at him. "Good thing we brought popcorn, huh?" Monty whispers.

"Oh, I see your having a little party, huh." Erica growls.

Bellamy sighs, rubbing his forehead and trying to think of a way he can tell her she's crazy without making her cry. "First off, it's not what you think, we're just-"

"You told me I was the only one!" she exclaims, grabbing a glass of water off Clarke and Octavia's table and throwing it in his face.

The gang gasps, followed by amused grins as they wait to see it all unravel. Bellamy wipes the water from his face, running his hand through his now damp curls and glares at her. "I never said that, Erica. Alright look, that's it. I was trying to be nice but I see I clearly can't do that anymore. We aren't married. We've never been married. Nor will we ever be. I knew I should have told you this from the beginning, I just couldn't because I felt bad for you."

"Are you even a police officer?" she scoffs, exasperated.

He rolls his eyes, looking at the group, but mostly at Clarke. "Somebody wanna help me out here?"

Clarke grins, "Its true, Erica. He isn't Bellamy, he's Barney! Bellamy's evil twin."

Erica gasps, looking over at Bellamy with all seriousness. "Is this true?"

"Yes, yes it is true. And I know this because, er, oh! Because he pretended to be Bellamy to, to sleep with me." She says, throwing a glass of water in his face.

"I thought you were my good brother!" Octavia says, throwing water in his face.

"And then he told me he would run away with me, and he didn't." Monty says, grabbing a cup and throwing it in his face.

Jasper, now with a solo cup full of water, goes up to him. "And you left the toilet seat up, you bastard!" he exclaims, throwing water in his face.

"Is all this true?" Erica asks.

Bellamy looks to Clarke who nods eagerly with a grin and he sighs, "Yes, I'm afraid it is. You deserve much better than me, Erica. You deserve to be with the real Bellamy, he's the one you fell in love with. Go find him, he's the guy for you."

"Oh Barney." Erica says, grabbing his face and pulling him down to meet her lips. He scrunches up his face, resting his hands on her shoulders to try and gently push her away but she only kisses him more fiercely.

"Alright, that's enough." Clarke grabs Erica by her ponytail, yanking her back which causes Erica to yelp in pain and Clarke offers her a fake smile. "I did sleep with this guy so, uh, maybe not in front of me?"

She smiles sheepishly back, "Right, sorry." She looks back at Bellamy and smiles, "I'll never forget you, Barney."

Bellamy nods, backing her out the door. "Uh...ditto." He slams the door in her face, resting his forehead against it and listening to the laughter of the group. He can feel the droplets of water fall from his face, the dampness of his hair and the way his curls stick to his face because of it. He growls, turning to face them with a sneer. "Alright, the people who threw the water...!"

They all yelp, Monty and Jasper already running to get away as Octavia raises her hands and backs up, but he looks out of the corner of his eye and sees Clarke. She's laughing at him, holding her stomach and pointing at his wet unraveled state, and all he can do is smile. It really is ludicrous how in love with her he is.

* * *

_A/N: See how you could actually understand my work more clearly? Thank God right? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm loving the requests you guys are all giving me. I'm so excited to write them and I'm having fun going back and re-watching some FRIENDS episodes. Also, a lot of you guys have been asking where the Teen Wolf fic is and I'm really sorry to tell you it's nowhere close to done. I'm so upset with myself that I didn't finish it but hopefully I'll get it done before school starts. As for my skins AU, it's getting done really fast and I'm so excited to show you guys. I'm still shaky as to how I'm gonna lay out the chapters but I'll figure it out. I hope you have a good day, reviews are appreciated! - Phantom4747_


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N:Hey guys! Finally my beta and I got this down. I think you'll all be really happy to read this chapter. A lot of you have requested it. Enjoy!_

* * *

Episode 22: The One Where It's All About Bellamy

* * *

It'd been a whole two months of Clarke and Wells dating.

Bellamy had managed for most part. Anytime Clarke left them alone, Wells and Bellamy would curse each other but when Clarke was present they mostly avoided each other or acted overly kind. The rest of the gang still thought he was immensely boring and didn't like him at all, primarily because he felt like he should be the one in charge. But - that was Bellamy and Clarke's job. Those positions were already taken and having another wanna-be leader wasn't something any of the gang was fond of. But just as Bellamy did, they put up with him for Clarke and managed somehow.

Bellamy had his arm thrown around Clarke's shoulder and Wells had to be content with simply holding her hand, as Bellamy had no intention whatsoever of moving. Clarke never seemed to notice the two boys fighting and if she did, she didn't say anything.

Wells was surprised though; he remembered Bellamy as this bad boy, with a "no one can control me, I don't follow rules" sort of attitude, but with a wave of Clarke's tiny dainty hand, Bellamy was on his feet and doing anything she commanded. He wasn't sure _why_ it made him so angry, but it infuriated him.

Something that every single one of them hated though – was that Wells always got in everyone's damn business. Which is what led to this discussion:

"Your mother says she misses you," he tells Clarke (when she's ranting about needing to find a job before she ends up stuck working at the hospital with her mother) and she freezes. Bellamy can feel her whole body stiffen under his arm.

"You talked to my mother?"

"I've been talking to your mother," Wells corrects, as though he thinks this will help his case.

"You haven't been talking about me have you?"

"Of course I have. We don't have much to go on if we aren't talking about you."

"Then why don't you just not talk to her at all!" Clarke spits out, pulling her hand away from his and standing to her feet.

"Clarke, it's your mother. We've all been very good friends."

"That's right Wells, it's my mother. So don't go talking to her just for the sake of talking. I don't want you to talk to her - I can't - you're so - I can't breathe!" she gasps out. Wells runs to her side but she screams, "Don't touch me!" and Jasper and Monty are immediately pushing him away from her.

Clarke runs out and Bellamy gets to his feet with a sigh. "You fuckin' moron," he states, his voice low and dangerous. And with that, he turns on his heel to chase after Clarke.

When he finds her, she's holding onto a pole and trying to regain her breath, but they only continue to come out ragged. He sits down beside her, letting her have the chance to even out her breathing as she clings to the pole for support. He'd usually hug her or rub her back but he thinks that right now all she wants to do is breathe. So he lets her.

"He didn't know Clarke," he says softly, once he feels like she's breathing a little better.

"What? You're taking his side? What, are you friends with him now?"

"Don't you dare say I'm friends with him, that's embarrassing and makes me feel uncomfortable. He's just the guy I have to hang around because he's dating my best friend; I don't even call him my acquaintance. And the only reason I said that was because we're alone. If we were back in there you know I'd be a hundred percent on your side."

"You're supposed to be a hundred percent on my side all the time."

"I am, I always am. I'm just telling you I don't think he meant to upset you like this. Clarke, as much as I don't like Wells, it's because we're too much alike. He'd do anything for you, just like I would do for you and Octavia. He's very selfless and he wouldn't hesitate to take a bullet for you, and he does everything in his power to make you happy... Look, all I'm saying is I know that he makes you happy, and you have a good shot with him. Because your mother will go to your wedding if you wind up marrying him. I'm saying all of this because I just want you to be happy, and I know Wells wants the same."

She's regained her breath, but that doesn't stop the huffing that she has going through her nostrils. "I don't care if my mother doesn't attend my wedding."

"Don't talk like that."

"It's true. I don't care."

"Clarke, I get that we all have our issues and our own problems and shit, but I really don't want you talking like that. She wasn't the best mother, but she tried. Maybe not anymore...but you said she used to," he says, and Clarke dips her head to the ground, knowing her stupid mistake. Bellamy's mother was a prostitute and never attended anything of his or Octavia's. She was crazy, a person who didn't give a shit about either of her children and she had dumped her responsibilities onto Bellamy when he was incredibly young, but Bellamy still had this unconditional love towards her.

"Sorry," she says, leaning her shoulder against his on the sidewalk.

"No, no. It's okay. I never had a real mother so I don't know how they act. Maybe I'm lucky I didn't have one."

She wraps her arm around his shoulder, resting her head on his other shoulder and rocks them. Bellamy sighs, resting his head on top of hers and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You gonna break up with him?"

"Should I?" She pulls away from him, meeting his eye. Her sky blue eyes meet his brown dirt eyes. It's like the sky hits the earth and Bellamy wants so desperately to tell her yes, that she should- but he knows that's wrong of him and he can't go making decisions for her. He averts his gaze, staring at anything besides her eyes so she won't see through him like she always manages to do.

"Do the right thing," he tells her quietly.

"What _is_ the right thing?"

"You'll know. You always know."

* * *

Clarke had left after their talk, asking Bellamy to tell Wells to leave her alone for a while and to not come by the apartment because she won't be there. (Bellamy told her to spend some time in his apartment if she didn't want to be disturbed.) Wells, though, figured out that Bellamy would probably do this and was now trying to intimidate him by getting in his face. The result was… rather comical, rather like a fully-grown grizzly being threatened by a Pomeranian.

"Where is she?" Wells demands.

"I don't know. Why don't you call her?"

"Clarke will ignore it or turn her phone off."

"Guess I can't help you."

"She told you where she is, I know it."

"I have no idea where she is."

"Don't lie to me."

"Back off, Wells. Clarke isn't here, so she can't protect you. And right now? I don't even think she'd get angry at me if I knocked you out," Bellamy growls.

"I didn't mean to-" Wells starts.

"But you did." Bellamy finished. They hold each other's eyes for a long minute before Wells turns around and storms out of the Central Perk.

"Where is she?" Octavia asks as soon as the door closes behind him.

"Clarke didn't want me to say," Bellamy answers.

"Not even to us?" Raven asks, her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Just give her some time."

They all nod, looking sorrowfully at the ground and Bellamy thinks she's probably wrapped under his lion blanket as she thinks about what to do. Or maybe she's just walking Manhattan and kicking a can as she thinks. Or maybe she's hurting herself with hunting for jobs. Or painting. Knowing Clarke, she's probably trying to do it all at once.

The kids are still sad when they change the subject; aren't as uppity and happy as they usually are. He knows Clarke wouldn't want this so he takes them out to the movies, to ice skating, to all the places he usually refuses to take them to and lets them all have fun.

While Octavia and Raven are skating circles around Jasper and Monty, making them fall countless times and laughing joyfully, he decides to call her. She picks up on the last ring and he can tell just by her voice that she's been in his bed, sleeping under his lion blanket. "Bell?"

"That's me."

He can practically hear her smile. "Is everyone okay? I'm sorry about leaving you with them. I should be there-"

"We're fine, Clarke. I took them out to the movies and ice skating. They miss you, though."

"It hasn't even been a day."

"I know, but they do...I do."

"Come to the Central Perk. Bring red wine, I need to tell you something." She hangs up before he can say anything.

* * *

_A few hours earlier…_

Clarke stops drawing when she hears the loud knock on Bellamy's door. She peeks through the hole and groans, annoyed that he's found her hiding place. "Clarke, I know you're in there." Wells calls from behind the door. She rolls her eyes, reaching for the eraser to get rid of a smudge.

"I can't believe you hid in Bellamy's apartment." He growls from behind the door.

"What's wrong with that?" She curses herself for snapping at him. For even talking to him, because now she can't pretend she isn't there.

"He's Bellamy, Clarke! What isn't wrong with that?"

"Bellamy is my best friend."

"Bellamy is an idiot! He wouldn't even tell me where you were!"

"Because I told him not to!"

"So you trust Bellamy more than me?" She can now hear the anger come from his throat.

"Of course I do." She answers almost immediately.

"I get that you're close," Wells begins. "I get that. I see it in the photos and the way the gang looks at you two and I see it in the way you two look at each other. I see that you've become really close, so close that Bellamy loves you just as much as his sister. And I know that we haven't talked in such a long time and maybe that's the reason why I'm not your best friend-"

"Wells," Clarke sighs, "You are. It's just-"

"Bellamy's something more." Wells interrupts.

"Yes." Clarke blinks, "No! I don't know!"

"Clarke, I've known you since we were little. I know when you're lying. So I'm gonna say this and I want you to answer honestly. I think - don't tell me you don't notice because I know you do - but I think you two may love each other _too much_."

She stays silent.

"Is it Bellamy or me?" He asks.

Clarke finally gets up and opens the door, seeing him staring at her with such a pained expression it makes her frown. "Which one is it, Clarke?" he asks.

"I don't know what you mean." But she does.

"Which one," he demands.

She thinks back to high school, and the night of the infamous party. The whole reason she had cheated on Wells was because he'd done something that she'd seen as unforgivable. Her mother had lied to her, saying that her father had gone on a "business trip," when in reality, he was dead. Despite knowing the truth, Wells had parroted her mother's lies. And when she found out, Wells chasing after her to the party, she saw Bellamy on the porch.

She had stared down at him as he was drinking, tears escaping from her eyes, and instead of asking what was wrong he had pulled her into a hug and told her it would be okay. Then Bellamy tried to make her feel better by handing her a beer and telling her to go have fun. One thing led to another, and apparently she wanted her fun to be with him. Either way, when she was straddling his hips, running her hands through his hair and he was biting her neck all she could think about was how much she loved it.

She didn't realize 'till later that 'it' was 'Bellamy.'

"I'm so sorry," she tells him and he nods. Wells knows the answer: It's Bellamy, it's always been Bellamy. Even when the two of them were fighting back in high school Wells sensed it, even when they glared at each other or didn't say a word. He knew.

"It's always been Bellamy, huh?" Wells murmurs to her. He wants to correct himself because he knows.

It _will_ always be Bellamy.

* * *

Bellamy had grabbed the red wine as instructed and had walked over to the Central Perk.

He looked through the window and saw Clarke, wringing her hands and pacing back in forth with such a grin on her face that he couldn't help but think how beautiful she is and how her cheeks would hurt the next day. He opened the door and right when he did, she pounced on him.

He laughed, twirling her in the air and keeping the wine bottle balanced in his hands. "They accepted it!" She exclaims.

"What?" He laughs, placing her against his chest as he looked down at her.

"Wells and I broke up and I just got this huge surge of anticipation I guess, so I grabbed one of my paintings and went down to that art gallery a few blocks from here and showed it to them, asking if they'd be interested in displaying it, as well as some more of my work. They said that my work was some of the best that they'd seen in a long time, and that they'd love for me to do an entire show! I'm getting my own gallery showing, Bellamy!" she screamed, and he decided that was worth another twirl in the air which made her laugh.

"Of course they accepted it. What did I tell you?"

She rolls her eyes and he squeezes her hips with his hands. "What did I say?" He eggs her on, grinning.

She laughs, hanging her head from her smile. "That they'd be fuckin' morons if they didn't accept it."

"What else?" he prompts her, his grin widening further.

"That I'm amazing."

"You're amazing," he repeats.

They both grin at each other, holding their gaze and Clarke can see the dimples in his cheeks and Bellamy can see the squinting eyes of hers. He rests his head on hers, kissing her nose and she smiles and kisses his back. Bellamy chuckles, throwing the wine over onto the couch and kissing her cheek, letting his lips linger there.

She pulls away from him, her smile disappearing as she looks into his eyes, but then she nods to herself as if she's come to some understanding or agreement in her head. Her hands go up to his shoulders, grabbing the collar of his shirt and she stretches up on her toes to press their lips together. He freezes for a long moment, not daring to move, but when she runs her hands through his hair and scratches down his scalp he surrenders with a low groan.

His hands move from her hips to her thighs, pulling them forward and causing her to stumble into him. She snakes her leg across his hip, rubbing herself against him and he groans and begins to suck on her neck. Time seems to freeze, shutting out the rest of the world and letting them feel like they are the only two people who have ever existed.

Their hands and mouths roam freely as they sink to the floor, and when Bellamy covers her body with his own, Clarke can't help but think how perfect it feels. How he doesn't put his full weight and crush her, but she can tell he's comfortable too. It's like he was meant to be there, like he should have been there all his life, and he should never move. It's funny how heated their kiss is, as if they can't get enough of each other, as if this would be their last day on Earth. Their teeth clash together as the kiss deepens further, since neither of them can seem to stop grinning.

They have trouble pulling off Clarke's tight flowery shirt, but when her arms and head get stuck they both laugh. She feels cold without his body pressed against hers, and she reaches out for him. "Bellamy Blake, you better not leave me like this," she scolds.

"I'm not," he assures her.

"What the hell are you doing then?"

"Going to get a camera."

She yelps, trying to scramble to her feet to stop him, but then his weight is back on top of her and she laughs again. He finally manage to get her shirt off, and he smirks at her as soon as their eyes lock again. "You're such an ass," she tells him, shoving him lightly before yanking at his shirt until he pulls it off.

He grins, his hand resting on her stomach as he kisses her, fiddling with her panties and she pushes up her hips to help him tear them off. "I missed you," he says, and she ignores the watery eyes he has because she has them too. She knows he doesn't mean from today, she knows because she's felt it every time they look at each other.

It feels like old times, but at the same time it doesn't. Bellamy is gentler than he ever was before; he always was fairly gentle, but now he's treating her so delicately that his touches feel ghostly. But he's also more in control, which is odd, but she quickly finds that she likes it. A lot. She is different too; her fidgety hands from before are more desperate and steady, her wanting touches turn more needy and she's more rougher than she ever was. She always was a little rough, but now it's as if her hands are demanding that he give her everything that he is. She lets one hand linger at the nape of his neck as her other goes into her own hair as he thrusts into her.

They were constantly shifting position, rolling each other around the floor as they traded off on top. She barely noticed as they knocked over a lamp, or as they crashed into the couch in their unbridled enthusiasm. The floor certainly wasn't the strangest place they'd ever had sex; they'd always been an adventurous couple, and distinct memories of Disney Land and that one port-o-potty seared through Clarke's mind before stars exploded behind her eyes, making her forget everything except Bellamy, and this exact moment.

His lips hovered over hers; it's not a kiss but they're touching, and their ragged breaths fan each other's faces. Her back arches from underneath him, her eyes closing involuntarily, and just before she crashes their lips together again, she sighs and says "I love you." Hearing those words seems to flip a switch within Bellamy, and he spills instantly, groaning into her neck.

"I love you," he says a moment later, his lips pressing deeply into her temple. "I really love you."

They both laugh, utterly breathless and content.

* * *

_A/N: I'm guessing your all saying 'finally' in your head right now due to how long it took them to get together. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was so late I just got the chance to get on my computer being that it was my mother's birthday and all but I managed. Some of you have been asking when my skins fic is gonna be coming and it is. I swear it is it's just taking a long time. I want it to be absolutely perfect and being that I want it to be perfect I keep arguing over which narrative should be in the first chapter so if anyone of you have any ideas or maybe even requests coming from the episodes, I'd love to write it. Just message me. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and I hope you have a great day! -Phantom4747_


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Hey guys! How's everything been? I hope your not upset at me. It's been so long, two months, I believe. Maybe longer. I'm so sorry I haven't posted a chapter and I don't want to make you guys feel like I feel I'm obligated to do this for you, I don't. I love doing this, I love hearing what you have to say but a lot has been going on with my real life...things. Their piling on me in other words. This chapter probably wont be as good, my beta, I'm sure has have a lot of things she needs to work on as well so she hasn't edited this. But I wanted to post something, just to show that I'm here ad I'm not going away. I'm not gonna leave you on that. This story is going to be long, I promise. Please tell me if their are any mistakes. Hopefully the next chapter I post wont take two months. Love you guys. Hope you aren't angry. Sorry this was so long._

* * *

23: The One Where They Hide It

* * *

Clarke took a huge breath before she slammed her body down against Bellamy's bed. Panting loudly and giving him a wide grin as he laid beside her on the bed, pulling the thin sheet over both of them. She stared up at the ceiling, twisting her body and realizing just how much it ached. A good ache, that she missed so desperately and her thighs were still shaking but she felt warm and good. Something she hadn't felt in a long while.

Bellamy chuckled, throwing his arm around her waist and his other hand played with her hair that was sprawled over his pillow. Smiling down at her as she reached up and connected all the freckles that were splattered over his face. "I love you." She says. He laughs, ever since she said it the first time she hasn't been able to stop telling him that.

"I love you too." He smiles, leaning down and kissing her eyelids which makes her giggle.

She wraps her arms around his back, pulling herself more into him and although they are both sweaty and naked she liked the feel of his warm skin against hers. Likes the way his skin complexion looks against hers, likes the way his hair is messy, she just..._likes_ him. "What do we tell the kids?" Clarke asks.

"Your call; we can tell them or wait for the right moment."

"They'll make such a big deal about it," Clarke bites her lip in thought and soon grins, "Plus I kind of like sneaking around with you. I feel dangerous."

"You are _such_ a nerd." He laughs at her and she slaps his shoulder, pinching his back and causing him to laugh harder.

"So, do you want to wait till their ready?" Clarke asks and Bellamy nods.

"Whenever you feel up to it." He leans down, scooting himself down so he can be face to face with her. Bellamy grins, resting his forehead against hers before he kisses her cheek and her temple and her nose and her eyelids and the side of her mouth. "Round two?" He asks, his mouth lowering to her neck.

"Don't you mean round seven?"

He laughs, biting her neck and she squeals, hitting his shoulder before she pushes him on his back.

* * *

When Clarke showed up in front of the gang, Octavia and Monty had ran at her like a bull who finally saw a red flag. Monty dropping to his knees and gripping her waist as Octavia sneaked around and hugged her back. Clarke laughed, patting Monty's head as she tried to give Octavia a behind hug.

"Alright, alright, you're squeezing her you guys." Bellamy said and after they all gave her tight hugs, saying 'are you alright' and 'we missed you' and 'Bellamy was such a buzz kill', they all sit down. Clarke smiles excitedly, squeezing Bellamy's hand that rested against her shoulder before she turned to the group.

She explained about how they accepted her painting, about how her and Wells broke up and she was going to do an art gallery. They were all enthusiastic and the gang had told her their true opinions on Wells which caused her a surprised look and after awhile a broad laugh.

"Why didn't you guys say anything?" Clarke asks, still smiling.

"Bellamy said we shouldn't, you were so happy and he asked us if we wanted to ruin that and we said we'd endure it as long as you were happy." Octavia explained.

Clarke looked over to Bellamy who was giving her a small, tight smile and she sighed. "That was sweet of all of you but I want you to be honest about your feelings. If I did something that ever annoyed you I want you to tell me. Raven, how is the planning for the wedding going? Octavia how's your job? Monty how are you and Miller? Jasper is everything alright with you and Maya?"

"Clarke, you were only gone for a day." Bellamy explains, giving a chuckle and squeezing her shoulder.

"I know and that's too long for me. Did anything happen?"

"Wick and I are fine. A matter of fact, we already set a date." Raven informs which causes them all to grin and give her hugs.

"The jobs fine, Clarke. Lincoln is coming back soon and I think we might be taking a new level but I'm not sure." Octavia shrugs.

"Miller and I are good. Although to be honest, he's kind of clingy lately. I think it's cute though." Monty smiles.

"Maya and I are _great_. Like, really great. It'll be our one year anniversary soon and I'm actually going with Octavia to find a present. I think I might actually tell her I love her." Jasper grins.

"I leave for one day and..." Clarke sighs, trying to compose herself which causes them all to laugh.

"Bellamy took care of us, Clarke." Raven smiles at her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "He took us out to the movies, he even went ice skating with us and made sure that we were all taken care of and we didn't bug you with any of our problems."

Clarke smiles, raising an eyebrow and looking at Bellamy who is now growing a light shade of pink on his cheeks. "Ice skating, huh? You hate ice skating."

"I know!" Octavia laughs. "It was really surprising when he had suggested the idea."

"We all missed you though and Bellamy said he'd even be willing to take us all out for a day when you got back. Said it'd be on him too." Jasper tells her, obviously wanting to go ice skating again.

"A whole day?" Clarke asks and they all nod.

Bellamy groans at the sparkle in their eyes, his wallet whimpering like it feels it'll be empty by the end of the day.

* * *

Clarke had thought it'd be nice to just do something that each one wanted. So Octavia went first and had chosen a club to dance her heart away. Although when a guy started hitting on her and wouldn't stop even when she had said she wasn't interested and had a boyfriend he had continued to persist. Only for Bellamy to beat him to death and Jasper and Raven to take on the man's buddies. Monty and Clarke got the get away car and they were never allowed to return to the club again.

Jasper went next and he said he wanted to go to a junk yard to grab some scraps of metal for his secret project but Bellamy had immediately denied the idea. Instead they went to the ice skating rink where Jasper twirled in a circle over and over to try and crack the ice. He had fallen, holding his head because he had gotten too dizzy and Monty had fell too although his was laughing too hard.

Monty chose an arcade which they all liked. Monty had challenged them all to a dance off and to everyone's surprise, Bellamy winded up winning. They played in a game called 'House of the Dead' where it was like a shooting game and Bellamy of course, won at that too. Every other game that they played though, was not won by Bellamy but by Raven. They had then celebrated by eating some pizza and chatting in a booth.

They didn't notice the way Bellamy had snuck away, playing all the games to get enough tickets to buy them all something. He got Octavia a stuff animal dog, Jasper a fart cushion, Raven a foam middle finger, Monty a fake throw up toy and Clarke a tiara.

They had all used their accessories; Octavia put her stuff animal dog in her purse and showcased it like it was a real one, Jasper kept using his fart cushion anytime someone sat down, Raven swung around her foam middle finger, Monty pretended to hold his stomach in front of strangers and would drop the throw up toy making the stranger scream in horror. Clarke had worn hers too but she had gathered up the tickets that they had won at the beginning to buy Bellamy a crown which he laughed at and wore with a grin.

It was Raven's turn next and they had went to some mechanic store that Octavia found so boring she fell asleep on her brother's back. She had soon woken up once Jasper and Monty pretended to use the fake toilets that they had on display in front of strangers to gross them out. They then tried to sculpt a bomb and had gotten their photos taken to never return again, although the manager had recognized Jasper and Monty and said they were already banned. Jasper pushed on his fart cushion to distract him - which surprisingly it did - and they all ran out.

Bellamy was suppose to go next but he shook his head and said he wanted them to have fun. "It's your money Bell, minus well use it on something you like." Clarke had told him but he had rolled his eyes and said it was boring. After a lot of persisting from the gang and Clarke giving him a pout he sighed and they went to a museum.

He told Octavia how he use to take her here and tell her stories and how her eyes would light up.

"Boring stories." Jasper muttered and Bellamy looked over and raised an eyebrow. Monty snorted at the way Jasper shrunk but Bellamy then started talking about some Roman stories about Ceaser, Brutus and his sons, Caius Marcius and his mother and other tales.

Clarke had laughed when she had seen their glimmering faces, asking for him to tell them more. Bellamy soon said for them to all go and visit the exhibitions they liked and to roam around and have fun and try not to break anything. Clarke smiled when they all had left, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. He leaned into her ear, pressing his lips on the shell of her ear and she hummed at the touch. "Wanna go behind the bronze head of a griffin and do it?"

She laughed, "Only if you tell me just why the hell they'd make that."

They do it beside the Terracotta krater and behind the bronze head of a griffin. He explains it while he undresses her and sinks into her, she's laughing when they do and he keeps having to hush her because 'you're laughing too much' or 'you're moaning too much' which makes her laugh more.

Cast-bronze griffins' heads were apparently decorated on cauldrons rims; they projected outward from the shoulder of the vessel on long necks made of hammered or cast bronze. Some of the dedicated cauldrons were colossal. The Greek historian Herodotus describes one made for King Kroisos of Lydia that could hold 2,700 gallons and another dedicated on the island of Samos that was supported by huge kneeling figures. Most have been found at the sanctuary of Zeus at Olympia or at that of Hera on Samos.

She always tends to forget how nerdy he can be and it makes her laugh a little more. A little boy is the one to catch them and Bellamy grabs their clothes and splits before he can call his mom. Their laughing hard when they reach outside the museum and they call the gang because they aren't gonna go back there and get caught.

It's Clarke's turn and she says she wants to go to the art museum to show them her wall that they gave her for the art gallery. She's fidgety when she leads them to her painting. Bellamy comes to a halt when he sees the wall and she has to suck in her gut to see what they all say.

She explains how not all of her paintings are up yet but these are the ones she likes the most and wanted to put on display. Jasper and Monty run over to the painting of them, gawking at it with wide eyes. Raven laughs and kneels down to hers and Octavia is saying how much she wants to keep the one of her and Bellamy as a cat and a lion.

Bellamy stares at all of them; the ones that are just scenery, the ones that are of friends, the ones of Octavia, the ones of himself and he smiles at her. "I always told you how you'd be a great artist."

She nodded, grabbing his hand and nodding for the rest of them to follow. "I showed the manager all of them but the one he loved most was this one, he actually put me next to a real artist. I have a wall just for this one painting." So they follow and Bellamy laughs right when he sees it.

It's him with his arms crossed and a mischievous smile on his face, the crown that he was still wearing on his head from the arcade looked similar to the one in the painting. It was right in the middle of the wall and underneath it on a little podium was the name of the painting, "The Rebel King."

"You're the one that gave me this idea...thank you so much Bell." Clarke says, kissing his cheek.

They all examine it, Raven said how she wanted her own close up one like this. Jasper and Monty saying that if she ever got into pottery that they should make them into action figures and Octavia had been pointing at the painting, saying, "That's my brother!" as strangers walked by.

Bellamy laughed, throwing his arm around Clarke and pressed his lips into her hairline. "I love you." He says, nuzzling his face into hers and she whispers it back into his ear.

* * *

It'd become harder trying to mask their affection with one another. They never really could hide it in the first place but now that they could really do something about it was torturous. Bellamy just loved teasing her too, like when they were eating with Monty and Miller out to Floreno's, he had started rubbing up and down her thigh.

She stopped mid sentence when his hand reached more upper, clearing her throat and continued her talking until he leaned in her ear and whispered bathroom in five minutes and they both excused themselves.

Hiding their hickeys was the hardest, for Clarke more than Bellamy. Clarke would always have to tell Octavia and Raven every date she went with and how were they and what was their name, etc. Meanwhile the guys wouldn't be surprised being that Bellamy always - or well, use to - always have a girl under his arm.

Which was actually another problem, Octavia had asked what happened to Mel and Bellamy just explained they broke up. Then she'd ask why he didn't have as many girls over as he use to and he'd shrug and sip at his coffee. "You have to have someone over there, I mean you have a huge freakin' hickey on your neck." Octavia had said.

"I was pretty drunk, I cant remember it clearly."

"Well no one came over your house so unless your hiding them, speak up."

It had ended terribly with Bellamy screaming, "Must you know about my sex life?" and the whole Central Perk had gotten quiet making them all laugh.

One of the infuriating things too was that Octavia and Raven kept trying to set Clarke up with guys and to not seem suspicious Clarke would have to play along. He flared out his nostrils when he saw the guy grabs Clarke chin and coax it up to his face. Clarke laughed, turning her cheek to him so he'd kiss that instead of her lips and Bellamy cracked his neck.

She gave a weary smile to him as she sat down beside him, Octavia leaning over to Clarke. "Hot right? I picked this one really good. He wants to just play around now, date a little here and there and see how he likes the feel of it. Then he'll get serious and he isn't afraid of commitment."

"He's," Clarke looked over to Bellamy who was staring out into the abyss; jaw clenched, nostrils flaring. "okay I guess."

"_Okay_?! Clarke he's hot. Totally hot. He's the whole package." Raven encouraged.

Bellamy sniffed, like he was trying to get the look off his face and turned to her with a crude smile. "You seemed to enjoy your little chat with him."

"I didn't." She insisted, meeting his eyes so he would understand her.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"He didn't have the personality I wanted him to have..."

Octavia raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Personality?"

"He wasn't funny, I like funny people."

"You do realize you dated Wells, the most unfunny person you'll ever meet." Raven scoffed.

"Well, I was going out with this one guy once and he was really funny." Clarke tries to explain, she can feel Bellamy smiling at her and it makes her feel stupid and happy all at once. "I just want to focus on my painting, and you guys, and other things."

"Clarke," Octavia sighs. "We need you to be happy."

"Trust me, I'm really happy." Clarke smiles when Bellamy rests his nose in her curls of hair.

Octavia squints at her, looking her up and down like she's trying to decipher a code. But looks away over to Raven where they share a concerned, confused glance. Bellamy and Clarke both know their going to have to be more sneaky nowadays if those two are starting to get concerned.

* * *

It was hard to catch a break for both of them. Clarke had work and right after instead of meeting Bellamy like they usually did in Central Perk, Raven would drag her out and ask for some help on the wedding or Octavia would talk to Clarke about moving the next level with Lincoln because she feels like she's never gotten this close to someone.

Bellamy was just as packed; Jasper was asking him to give him some of his 'lines' for Maya, asked how he should tell her about the whole love things, what to do, where to take her meanwhile he got a bunch of calls from Miller asking where Monty is and apparently they had gotten into a fight. Miller was apparently being too clingy and when Monty was hanging out with one of his co-workers in the office, Miller had nearly beat the guy to death so now Monty was going him the silent treatment. So Miller was crying about it in one ear, Monty in the other and Jasper was spitting on his face for help.

The only time nowadays where Bellamy and Clarke ever had time to see each other was with the gang where they couldn't do anything or over the phone on the shifts which in some cases they would actually have some phone sex. Being that they really desperately ached for each other but being in charge of the group and their crazy problems was a bit hard to just get a way from them. They couldn't abandon them, they were sort of their parents and you cant just leave your kids to go deal with their problems while you have amazing sex.

"How about I come over to your apartment later? It's Friday so I don't have any work." Clarke had suggested over the phone, twirling her left over spaghetti on her fork as she sat on the bench outside the hospital building.

"I thought you said that was too risky. That we would get caught if we did it in each others apartments." Bellamy smirked, recoiling back into his seat of the police car. "Someone that desperate for my touch?"

She rolled her eyes, knowing he had felt it because she can now just feel his shit-eating grin. "If I took off my bra right now you'd get a boner. And don't even try to deny it."

He nodded, looking outside to see Miller grabbing the coffee he had suggested him to get for him (he asked so Clarke and him could at least be alone on the damn phone). "When Octavia sleeps, come by okay?"

"Close your blinds." She reminded.

"I know, shit, shit - alright, I gotta go Miller is coming back and is already starting to cry thinking about Monty. Speaking of that can you talk to Monty for me? Miller is absolute shit without him."

"No way, Monty is an angel and if somebody should be doing any apology it's Miller."

"Hey, Miller was just jealous. He loves him and he was just being over protective but that was just because he cares."

"Well, I'm on Monty's side. So you better convince Miller to apology to him and Monty's friend."

He sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face because he knows he'll do it and mutters an I love you which she says back before he hangs up and gives another sigh. Miller comes in, handing him his coffee and rests his head on the cool window of the car. "Monty hates me." Miller says, sighing against the window which causes it to get foggy.

"Okay if you keep saying that, _I'm _going to hate you." Bellamy says which causes Miller to give him another sigh. "If you hate Monty hating you so much do something about it. Say sorry."

"How can you be on his side about this? I didn't do anything wrong!" Miller exasperates, throwing his hands in the air and Bellamy curses when Miller gets a stain on the seat.

"Nathan," Bellamy growls, "you almost beat a guy to death because you saw him _talking_ to someone. He's allowed to have friends too, y'know? I know what you mean about being protective, trust me I've did some shit stuff before and it cost me. But think about it in Monty's point of view, he sees you all the time hanging around with other people, Murphy, me, Connor, Joe, etc. and we're basically all douche bags but Mont doesn't say anything and the first time he's talking to one of his friends - you beat him to death. Your lucky he didn't press charges or didn't say anything, you could have lost your badge."

It's not really a motivational speech but it's a speech and it makes Miller sink in his chair. "I know." He squeaks out.

"So are you just gonna sit here and cry about it all day or do something about it?" Bellamy grins.

"You're right," Miller says, slamming his coffee cup in the holder in determination.

"Wow, wow, wow," Bellamy grabs his arm before he can get out of the car, "maybe when our shift is over?"

"Oh." Miller laughs. "Right."

* * *

When Monty calls Clarke updating her that he's fine, Miller and him are okay now and he apologized Clarke laughs.

"I don't know what Bellamy said but it did the trick." He explains over the phone and Clarke smiles. "He's taking me out to a movie and dinner as an apology."

"I knew everything would work out." Clarke smiles.

"I know, you're right. I guess I was just worried; Nate isn't exactly the type to just say sorry. He holds grudges."

"Must mean he really loves you." Clarke teases and he snorts from the other line.

"Shut up." He mutters which causes Clarke to laugh.

"Love you, go have fun." Clarke tells him and they exchange good byes and hang up.

Octavia grins, on the couch beside her with her head in Clarke's lap and staring at the TV. "Miller and Mont make up?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Bell knocked some sense into Miller."

"Better have, Monty was so upset that day - Miller deserved a talking to." Octavia says, and Clarke nods.

Clarke looks over to the window, Bellamy is still sitting down messing with some paper work and he gives her a look which she clearly reads: _What the hell is taking so long?_ She smiles, rolling her eyes a little and looking down to Octavia who is laying in her lap. She can see Bellamy sigh.

"Alright, I'm gonna go to bed." Clarke says, pretending to yawn and Octavia gets off of her, giving her a confused look but Clarke ignores it and goes into her room, saying an I love you and good night.

She waits for the TV to go off, hoping she'll leave the living room soon but when the TV is on for another hour Clarke nearly groans. She creaks open her door just a little, seeing Octavia passed out on the couch and tip toes over to the door before making a dash in the hall and running over to Bellamy's apartment.

When she knocks and he opens the door they both take each other in; their chest rising heavily, grinning madly and aching for their touch. "I love you." Bellamy says and she jumps on him, threading her fingers into his curly locks, pushing her whole body forward and he pushes himself forward just the same.

He cradles her head with one hand, her lower back with the other and pulls her deeply into him. She groans, running her hands up and down his chest and she can smell his soap come from off his body and into her nostrils. She smiles when he grabs her cheek, rubbing his calloused thumb over it and it's surprising just how soft he is with her. How his rough hands that have taken down and locked up millions become so soft when he caresses her cheek, swiping his thumb over it.

Her father once said, "Clarke, honey, be careful who you give your heart out too. Give it to millions but give it to no one. Show you care about everyone, but give your love to the ones who show you their demons yet treat you like a queen."

He may treat her more like a princess in some areas but when she pushes him down onto the couch and he lets her take control, she can't shake the feeling that she does feel like a queen.

* * *

_A/N: How may errors were in it? God, I feel so bad. I just want you guys to know anytime I have the time I'm working on another story or chapter. I'll just try posting them. Editing isn't my strong suit. I'm very sorry. Tell me your opinions and how your feeling. Are you 'spoopy' yet? And yes, I did just use spoopy. I've been on tumblr too much, sorry. I'm sorry about my message box as well and if any of you sent me something, I'm trying to go through it. But I assure you even if you have messaged me something that doesn't even need to be replied to, I will message you back. But it is 50 messages so please forgive me for how long it takes. __Have a good day! _


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: So sorry this took so long. I really haven't been here lately and my classes are pilling on top of me. This isn't a Thanksgiving Episode but next chapter will be I'm sorry because I doubt it'll even be in November by the looks of it but I'm writing it as soon as I can. If you want to know which Thanksgiving episode I will do read the bottom A/N. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Episode 24: The One With The Best Sex Clarke Ever Had

* * *

Bellamy has his arms wrapped around her torso as he walked her back to her apartment, his head nuzzled into her neck and she giggles. "You're gonna wake everyone up." She whispers.

He smirks, leaning down into her ear and pressing his lips against them as he speaks, "This coming from the one who's giggling loudly?"

She rolls her eyes. "I told you I could walk myself home fine, it isn't that long of a walk."

"I know, I just wanted to spend more time with you." He dips his head to her lips, where he kisses the side of her mouth and then goes down to her neck where he scrapes his teeth against it, bubbling a moan from her mouth. It's not a complete lie, Bellamy did want to spend time with her but he also wanted to make sure she got home safely.

She pushes him away, kissing his mouth and turns to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you." He says, walking backwards and she rolls her eyes.

"Love you too."

She opens the door when he reaches the elevator both waving and smiling goofily at each other. She slips off her shoes, putting away her coat and trying to find the coat hanger when the lights turn on and Jasper is right behind her. Clarke screams, grabbing the coat hanger and swinging it at him which causes Jasper to dive onto the floor with a scream as well.

She looks around and sees Octavia, Raven and Monty on the couch with unamused faces and Jasper sprawled on the floor looking as if he might have just died which is in a way true. "What the hell?" Clarke pants, holding her chest to stop her heart from racing.

"How come your home at 5 in the morning?" Octavia asks, folding her arms.

"Who were you talking to outside?" Raven asks.

"Are you seeing someone?" Monty asks.

"You almost killed me," Jasper breathes.

Clarke sighs, "I was out with a guy."

"A guy?" Octavia questions.

"I'm seeing someone alright?" Clarke exasperates.

"And you didn't tell us?!" They all say in unison.

"Bellamy knows." Octavia says suddenly, reaching for the phone but Clarke grabs her hand and stops it. Bellamy wouldn't be at his house either and that would cause more suspicion.

She wants to say that Bellamy doesn't know but saying that would probably make them all think she wasn't Clarke and she was just some robot impersonating her. Because one thing they all knew was: whatever Clarke's secrets were, Bellamy knew all of them. And vice versa. "His name is...Blake."

"Blake? Like my last name, Blake?" Octavia asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Bellamy thought that was pretty funny too." Clarke mentally stabs herself for not thinking of another name. There were so many out there; Brendon, Matthew, Johnathan, William, _but no_. She went with _Blake_. The last name of Bellamy, it was like she was trying to give them a hint.

"What's his last name?" Raven asked.

"Blake William." And now, of course, she uses William.

"How come you didn't tell us before?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, sneaking around with him was fun and we didn't want to get too involved with each others lives. We just wanted to have fun and act like teenagers I guess." Clarke shrugged.

"Well, by those two huge hickeys you have on your neck and how your shirt is on backwards, I'm guessing you had real fun over at his place." Monty says, an amused smile on his lips.

"Yeah," Clarke smiles. "he's really good at what he does."

"How good of sex?" Raven asked.

"One to ten?" Octavia encourages.

"Best sex I ever had." Clarke says and they all cheer.

* * *

"So when are we going to meet the best sex you ever had?" Raven interrupts the group, giving Clarke a grin and she can feel Bellamy's confusion beside her.

"What?" He asks.

"Clarke's mystery lover, we found out about it Bell so you don't have to pretend you don't know." Octavia says, turning her attention back to Clarke. "I want to meet the best sex you ever had too, I mean, all we know about him is his name is Blake."

Bellamy spits out his coffee, not even caring when it lands all over the coffee table and laughs. The type of laugh you close your eyes to, hold your stomach and tip your head back to enjoy it. He throws his arm around her, giving her a wide grin and nudges her playfully. "The best sex you ever had?"

"Shut up." Clarke groans and Bellamy laughs again.

"That's what you heard?" Bellamy says, turning over to Clarke to look at her. "That's what you said?"

Clarke folds her arms, slapping his shoulder and puts his arm off her shoulder as she frowns at him. "And why is that so funny?"

"No reason," He laughs, "I'm just happy for him. And you, _you_ lucky dog." He squeezes her knee. She shoves him off the couch but that doesn't stop his laughter, not even caring about the group's confused faces.

* * *

"Hey Clarke," Bellamy says as he enters their apartment, going into the refrigerator and grabbing two cans of soda one for him and one for her. "Can I ask you a cooking question?"

She raises an eyebrow, clearly confused because between the pair Bellamy always was a little bit better at cooking. She was equally as good but Bellamy always seemed to make the seasoning taste better and he had more experience being that he use to cook Octavia's lunches at such a young age. "Sure." She answers still giving him a skeptical look.

"If your cooking on the stove does that mean that your new secret boyfriend is better in bed than Finn?" She rolls her eyes, sighing deeply and averting her gaze back to the floor.

"Bellamy!" Octavia gasps, slapping his shoulder, resting her head in her hand before she looks curiously over at Clarke. "Is he?" Clarke frowns, closing her eyes to control her anger and rubbing at her temples.

"You know what? I think I'm going to respect the privacy of my new secret boyfriend?"

"Why?" Bellamy scoffs. "I mean if this guy was me, and it was me who would learn that it was me that was the best sex you ever had I'd be going like this." Bellamy jumps on the table, doing an awkward dance and Octavia laughs, jumping on the table soon to join him in his awkward movements. Clarke rolls her eyes.

* * *

Clarke opens Monty and Jasper's door, surprised when she sees Bellamy folding some of their clothes but she guesses he had come to hang out and had found them not here like her and instead of leaving decided to clean like the weird momma bear/father bear he was. "Hi Bellamy." She greets, closing the door behind her.

He grins when he meets her eye, standing on his feet and placing down Jasper's folded shirt. "Hey."

"Do you know where Jasper put that boiling pot I gave them before?" Clarke asks, looking in the cabinets of the kitchen.

"The one that was red?" He questions.

"Yeah, that's the one."

He winces, putting his hands in a prayer so she wont get angry. "_Yeaaaah_ I think they blew that up."

"Williams-Sonoma, fall catalogue, page 27."

He smiles. "Expect it in four to six weeks."

She nods, turning around to leave only for him to grab her hand making her stop. "Hey wait up, the kids are all gone so we have the whole place to ourselves."

She folds her arms over her chest, jutting out her chin and raising an eyebrow at him. "Yeah? So?"

"Yeah well," He steps a little forward to her, giving her one of his trade mark smirks and laying his hand gently on her hip. "I thought maybe you'd want to book some time with the best you've ever had."

"You know what, champ? I think I'll pass."

"Why?"

"_Why?"_ She seethes, raising an eyebrow and soon mimicking his moves that he was doing earlier on the coffee table. He rolls his tongue over his teeth, rolling his eyes and folds his arms as he waits for her to finish. Even though he can tell she's pissed at him he cant help to think how cute she looks trying to dance.

"Your point?" He asks and she rolls her eyes. "Look," He sighs, stepping toward her and dipping his head down so his curly locks can hang a little bit over his puppy dog eyes. She knows he doesn't usually mean this look, it comes naturally when they fight and it's basically a dog with a tail behind it's legs as it dips it's head down at you to pet them, "maybe I did get a little carried away but there's something you got to know. If I'm the best...it's only because _you_ made me the best."

"...Keep talking."

He smiles, one hand grabbing her hip as he rests his forehead on top of hers and pushes her in between his legs. "Clarke, I was nothing without you. I know I have some history with a bunch of girls but when I'm with you...I'm different. I'm me. I'm the best because I know you deserve the best. But when I'm with you, and we're together...oh...my...god."

She laughs, biting down on her lip so she doesn't smile as much as she wants to. "Really?"

"Really, really." He grins.

"Well," He steps back from her, "I understand if you never want to sleep with me again, but that would be wrong." He grabs her hand into his own, obviously being that joke-serious he is when they fight. She laughs again. "We're too good, Clarke. We owe it to sex."

She laughs, smiling at the ground before she stares up back at him. "Well...I mean, if we owe it I guess-" Before she could even finish her sentence, he had grabbed her hips and dragged her into him as he laid his mouth on top of hers. He grabbed the back of her head, his other hand completely draped around her waist as he slanted his mouth against her. Engulfing her in all his glory.

"When are the kids gonna be home?" She questions against his lips, a moan rolling out of her when he sucked on her bottom lip.

"Well, I was kind of hoping we could do this without them." He says and she laughs. He grabs her legs, carrying her like a bride over into her apartment. She grins, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her mouth on top of his. He really is the best not only in sex but in everything.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry if there is a lot of misspelling/errors just message me and I'll try to fix them. It's short but I wanted to post something so you all know I'm still here and writing. It's not the best of my work but I loved this scene from friends and had it written down not sure if I should post it but I decided to just get it over with. Again, I'm still going through all your messages so it's hard for me to reply but I will eventually. As for the Thanksgiving episode I'm thinking of doing 'The One With The Football' but I'm either going to do the Blake rivalry like the Geller rivalry in the episode or maybe make it a Clarke vs Bellamy for old time sake like they use to bicker in The 100. I'm open to changing it so if their is a preferred episode from the Thanksgiving specials from FRIENDS you want for this story just put it in the reviews. Hope you had a great Thanksgiving and a wonderful day! Reviews are appreciated! Bye! -Phantom4747_


End file.
